Story of a Sparrow's Vixen
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Jack's seen his friend, Charles Elliot, and his spunky five-year-old daughter, Joanna. Only, Joanna's not so little anymore. What happens when she needs a diversion from a broken heart, and Jack's more than happy to oblige?
1. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. Someday, if Disney decides to sell him for a very small amount, I will, but for now, the great Captain Jack, etc., are not mine.

AN: Here it is, my new Pirates story! I hope that people will like it, since it will have all of the usual action, adventure, and plot twists. Oh, and thanks to the weird twisted mass that is my brain and creativity, it's a completely alternate universe (AU), so things are going to pick up after _**Curse of the Black Pearl **_ends. I'm also totally changing things around a bunch of things from the films, so please don't hate me for inaccuracies (though I know some people might hate me anyway). Well, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, and please review to let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Chapter 1: Old Friends:**

Sashaying down the dock, Captain Jack Sparrow saw who he was looking for and saluted the old harbormaster. A few steps closer and Jack flipped him a silver coin, the usual amount that would get a false name for both him and the Pearl listed in the record books. The old man nodded, smiled knowingly, and tucked the coin into his pocket before scribbling something down inside his book.

Grinning, Jack headed straight for the back alleys of the bustling port town and made his way up towards the hill where the wealthy and noble were housed. If he were canvassing the place for a raid, he'd visit that part of town at night, but this was a completely different sort of business all together. Besides, Charles would never forgive him if he raided his house.

'_Besides, it's against the rules for me to rob such a good friend_,' he thought, tipping his hat flirtatiously at a passing maid, who giggled and smiled back before going about her business. '_And even if I __**did**__ rob Charles, he'd have the Navy on me faster than I could blink_.'

Charles Elliot, wealthy merchant and almost-nobleman, lived in the bustling harbor town of Portsmouth, England, with his wife and child. Well, there might be more children now, since the last time Jack had visited him was fifteen years ago, but that visit had been more than enough for Jack.

Of course, his history with Mr. Elliot went back further than those fifteen years…

* * *

The two men had first met twenty-five years ago, when Jack was between jobs at sea and had had too many drinks at an English tavern. Kindly and sympathetic, Charles Elliot, a jolly red-headed fellow determined to make a name for himself as a merchant, had been passing by the alley in which a drunken Jack had been involved in a tavern brawl, and was loosing rather quickly. Jack didn't remember what had happened after the young man showed up, but somehow Charles had managed to knock out all three sailors and drag the still-drunk pirate up to his rented room above a bookstore, where he tended Jack's wounds and tried to sober him up in the process.

After waking the next day with a hangover the size Europe, Jack introduced himself over a meager breakfast of bread and ale, the only things Charles could afford at the time, and got to know his host. As they ate, Charles confessed that he was the disgraced son of a wealthy merchant family. Six months ago, his father had cut him off after discovering his son's secret engagement to a poor serving girl working at his family's house. Without money to provide for a future wife and family, Charles was unable to marry his love, and despite being clever and rather smart, he was struggling to find work.

"No doubt my father's doing," he muttered, shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. "Probably thinks that if I don't make myself a living, I'll come crawling back, begging to be let back into the house and his good will."

The thing Charles wanted most was to show his father that he was as good a merchant as those in his family, and to make enough money to marry his betrothed and get them out of their rotten situation.

That, of course, opened the door of opportunity for Jack.

Already well-known in the pirate dives of town, Jack Sparrow, up-and-coming pirate extraordinaire, had formed many connections with those who needed to get rid of certain "objects" they had acquired from pirates and thieves, and no idea how to do so. Though he was reluctant to admit it, Charles still had friends who needed the unique treasures and gems that came from looted ships, fresh from the Caribbean and Americas. With all of Europe begging for new oddities from the strange New World, a very good financial connection could be made right then and there in Charles Elliot's run-down kitchen.

At first, Charles was reluctant. He was an honest man, and dealing with pirates and thieves (other than Jack) just didn't seem right to him. However, he was desperate and in love, so he agreed to do a few things for a few people that Jack named, if only for a 'trial run.'

Using his friends in the trades business, Charles took the treasures that Jack's connections gave him, and sold them to his fellow merchants at a terribly high price, which he divided between himself and the trinket providers. More than half of the money went into the hands of men from the shady side of town, but the rest was kept by Charles, who quickly saved up enough to start his own business and marry his beloved in about a month.

Since his new trade business was still slightly dependent on pirates, thieves and black market goods, Charles had to keep that a secret from his wife, who, being a good woman of firm beliefs, would not approve of it. Though most of the shipments were legitimate, black market goods always brought great profit to those involved, and since money was needed, Mr. Elliot kept at it, promising himself that the moment he was rich enough, he would stop.

Three years after his first meeting with Jack, Charles was able to keep his oath of forsaking the illegal part of his trade. Jack, who had been traveling the seas during this time, finally decided to call on the debt that Charles now owed him. After all, it was thanks to Jack and his suggestions that Charles was now very rich and very much respected in town, and now Jack wanted what was rightfully his. True, Charles had saved Jack from a thorough beating before, but considering how high Charles now was in the world, it was only fair to give his friend something in return for all he had done for Charles and the new Mrs. Elliot.

In the end, what Jack wanted was relatively minor: a glowing letter of introduction and recommendation to the East India Trading Company. It was an odd request, but one which Charles Elliot happily granted in his eagerness to write off his debt and help his friend. They were square, and now life could move forward for the merchant with no cloud hanging over his head.

* * *

The next time Charles and his pirate friend met, it was fifteen years ago, over seven years after they'd last seen each other, and Jack was feeling as though he was on top of the world.

Against many odds, he was captain of his own ship, and had already embarked on dozens of adventures. It had been a hard journey, one filled with the fury of the East India Trading Company, the branding of him as a pirate, and the loss of his first and most beloved ship, the Wicked Wench. Jack, however, had made it past all that relatively unscathed.

Thanks to Jack's cleverness, the Wench was back and whole, revived from the bottom of the sea thanks to the tremendous powers of the goddess Calypso. It had been a matter of convincing the nine Pirate Lords of the Seas to release the captive sea goddess, but the nine lords freed her from her human bonds once Jack had extracted a sacred vow from her, a promise never to turn her powers loose on any pirate ship without just cause. To thank him for his help in freeing her, Calypso rewarded Jack with his resurrected ship, which she had raised from the depths of the sea for him, completely devoid of damage from when it had been sunk by the Trading Company. In honor of the sea goddess, Jack had renamed it The Black Pearl, after her favorite gemstone.

With a ship of his own, a crew at his beck-and-call and nothing to do, Jack had decided to take a jaunt back to Europe, where he stopped at Portsmouth to see how his mate Charles was doing. When he discovered where the man now lived, Jack was impressed.

In the time that had passed, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot had become the toast of the town, and were far richer than they had been before. In fact, they were almost nobility, and were simply waiting for a minor title to befall on them from the King, which was being considered very closely, thanks to a few expensive gifts that Charles had sent up to the royal palace in London.

Figuring that a little reunion was in order, Jack obtained directions to the Elliot mansion and carefully made his way up there, using his pirate skills to slip inside when no one was looking. He found Charles alone in his office, sitting by the fire and enjoying a glass of brandy as he relaxed in his chair. Hearing the sound of heavy boots on the floor, Charles had whirled around in his seat, grey eyes widening in delight at the sight of his friend.

Pouring Jack a glass of the expensive drink, Charles talked about everything that had happened since they'd last talked seven years before. The business had blossomed tremendously, much to his joy and that of his wife, and the two of them now had a five-year-old daughter named Joanna, who was the light of their lives.

Glad that his friend was doing so well, Jack told of his own adventures at sea and around the world, sometimes over embellishing the odd detail or two, but staying relatively close to the truth. The men talked so long that they ran out of brandy and Charles, not wanting to call the servants and have them find a pirate in the house, went to go fetch some more, leaving Jack to enjoy the quiet of the house.

It wasn't long after the door closed behind Charles that it quickly slipped open again, revealing, much to Jack's surprise, a little girl in a frilly white nightgown whom he could only guess to be Joanna Elliot. She was a pretty little thing, with wide brown eyes and long brown hair that clearly came from her mother. The dimples on her cheeks were obvious, even when she wasn't smiling (just as now). The sight of her was a surprise, causing Jack to stand up abruptly from his chair beside the fire.

It was clear that the sight of a strange man in her father's study at night had startled the child, and in a bold move, she ran forward and kicked him soundly in the leg, causing him hop up and down on one foot, clutching his injured leg and muttering curses. It hadn't hurt, really, given that the girl was wearing soft slippers, but she'd hit a sensitive spot on his calf, and Jack _really_ didn't like pain (though he could certainly bear it if he had to).

Thankfully, Charles chose that moment to arrive, and upon seeing his child glaring up at his wincing guest, Charles picked up the little girl and began explaining things very carefully to her. He told her that this was an old friend of his, Captain Jack Sparrow, and that he was a good man, so she mustn't kick him or hurt him because Papa didn't want her too.

"But he's a pirate!" she'd said, turning to look at the odd ensemble Jack wore. Honestly, if the tricorn hat, dirty shirt, fraying coat and numerous trinkets in his hair didn't scream the word 'pirate,' the letter P on his wrist would have been proof enough of his identity.

The child looked up at her father. "Mama says that pirates are horrible men who kill people and steal. Why do you have a pirate friend when they are so bad?"

Charles smiled at her as only a doting father would. "Not all pirates are bad, my sweet," he told her. "And Jack is a very good man. He helped make enough money so that I could marry Mama, buy a house to live in, buy nice clothes to wear, and delicious food to eat every day. Does that sound like something a bad man would do?"

Joanna said she didn't think so, but it was quite obvious she didn't like having a pirate inside the house, so Charles had to force her into promising never to tell anyone that Jack had been there. He told her that Papa would be very sad if his friend were arrested and taken away, and that it would break his heart to see Jack die.

Unable to bear the thought of making her father unhappy, Joanna promised to keep quiet on the matter, if only for her Papa's sake. She returned to bed, leaving the two men to themselves once more to talk.

"That's quite the little vixen you've got there," Jack commented as he took a sip of brandy. "She'll cause you plenty of headaches and interesting situations as she grows up."

Charles laughed. "That's true, but it's something I look forward to. I honestly can't imagine life without her. Honestly, it'd be so dull around her with out my little Joanna running around and causing trouble."

It was dawn by the time their visit ended. Jack departed with a pocket full of coins to spend on himself and his crew in town, and Charles was left with a jewel-encrusted snuff box that Jack had raided on a ship before arriving for his visit.

It was the last time they would see each other for many years.

* * *

Heading up the hill, Jack shook his head and slipped past the guards at the front gate by going over a side wall. The plants growing up the stone barrier were a lot thicker now, but then, it had been more than a decade since he'd last been here, so it was to be expected that a few things had changed.

'_The lack of security seems to have remained the same_,' he thought, quietly landing behind a clump of trees in the garden.

Not that he was complaining, since it meant not having to fight his way into or out of the house. However, Jack was secretly praying that the lady of the house and her daughter were not home. Jack had never met Mrs. Elliot, but knew that since she detested anyone involved in anything illegal, it'd be best to avoid her at all costs.

Jack rolled his eyes. '_Clearly the young lady Elliot takes after her Mum in that respect_.'

Then again, pirates did usually have a bad reputation amongst the well-to-do, so he shouldn't be surprised that Mrs. Elliot had told her daughter to always fear and despise lawbreakers like himself. You can't blame a child for taking on the likes and dislikes of their parents, so Jack merely tried to hope that Charles had somehow managed to change Joanna's mind over the past few years.

In the meantime, he would try and keep his legs out of reach. After all, getting kicked is no fun, no matter what kind of shoes the kicker is wearing!

A quick canvas of the garden revealed no one about, so, keeping to the wall, Jack made his way to the side of the house where Charles's office. When he was sure the coast was clear, he ran across the span of green grass separating him from the house and peeked inside. Finding it empty of occupants, he carefully slid a thin knife into the crack of the door, lifted the latch, and turned the knobs. The doors swung silently open, allowing him to slip inside without being spotted.

As the clock on the desk struck noon, Jack knew all he had to do now was wait for another opportune moment to present itself.

* * *

AN: A short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Please review! Thanks.


	2. Joanna Elliot

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: Here's chapter two! I hope that people weren't too upset with the first chapter being so short, but this one is longer. It's sort of written from a narrator's POV before switching to Joanna's views, so I hope that's okay. Anyway, please enjoy yourselves let me know what you think in a review. Thanks.

**Chapter 2: Joanna Elliot:**

Despite whatever nightmare Jack's imagination was making her out to be, Joanna Elliot had grown into a young woman that was quite the opposite of who she had been at the age of five.

After Jack Sparrow's last visit, Charles Elliot had finally decided that it was time he took a deep interest in his daughter's upbringing. The traits his wife had instilled in Joanna's head on the evilness of pirates was something he would have to change, but subtly, so that his wife, Fanny, wouldn't realize it until it was too late.

The first thing Charles did was take little Jo (as he liked to call her in private) to the docks to see how hard the lives of sailors were. First, though, he had taken her to his office, where they exchanged their expensive finery for common clothes so that Charles looked like an ordinary dockhand and Jo an ordinary little girl. Jo had thought it a game, and had willingly put on the rougher garments her father gave her, as well as dirtied up her face with soot. Once the transformation was complete, Charles took her down to near the places where he had started up his business.

Joanna's wide brown eyes took in all of the hardship that went into the lives of commoners, and heard her Papa say that it is difficult to make one's way in the world. He never mentioned where he himself had come from, but Charles could see the look of deep thought on his daughter's face. When she asked why pirates didn't work like these folk did, Charles said that, sometimes, theft was the only option for those who were too poor to make their own way in the world.

"But if they worked hard enough, they could be alright," she'd protested. "They could be a worker in a rich man's stable, or work at the docks."

Yes, that was true, but what if someone didn't want to work for someone they didn't like or respect? What other options did men have when they didn't want to work in the confines of an office or be a wealthy man's kick target? Where did that leave men who wanted the choice to live a life of freedom?

"Because freedom is one of the greatest things pirates have," he told her. "They sail the wide open seas instead of being locked indoors all day long and doing things they hate. Their days are full of excitement, adventure, and danger, but they find it all worth it in the end."

Joanna had looked doubtful, her young mind still clinging to what her mother had told her. "But what if they don't like their captain? Pirate ships have captains, don't they?"

Charles smiled indulgently at her as they sat to watch a ship pull into port. "Yes, all pirate ships have captains, but a man is free to leave the ship he signs onto if he doesn't like where things are heading with his captain and the crew. Some men are lucky to find a good captain who is fair and decent to his men, but most have to search for a long time before they find one that suits them."

"But pirates steal!" Joanna had exclaimed. "They steal from people at sea!"

Her father conceded that, yes, pirates did steal, but they most of what they stole came from rich people cared nothing for the suffering of men who worked like dogs to feed their families. Pirates had families, too, and this was possibly the only way to get enough money to feed their parents, wives, and children left back on land, and what wasn't sent back to the family was spent at places that needed the coin that pirates spent on themselves.

As they walked home that day, Joanna had a great deal for her small, undeveloped mind to handle, but handle it she did, and as time went by, Charles began telling her all manner of stories about pirates, including those that involved Captain Jack Sparrow, which he felt Jack would approve of.

With each story told, Joanna began to have a sort of admiration for pirates. Though she did not know it, each tale was meant to make her _think_, eventually coming to the conclusion that although pirates were thieves and outlaws, they were human and not the horrid monsters her mother had made them out to be. True, some were that way, but not all of them, and certainly not Jack Sparrow.

Many more years drifted by, and right under her mother's nose, Joanna began to become a thoughtful, decent person, thanks to her father's hard work. This was very much an improvement as opposed to the arrogant, spoiled girl her mother had unknowingly begun to teach her to be.

* * *

Growing up poor, Fanny Elliot had led a hard life, one which she had begun forming a grudge against since she was old enough to see just how low her family was.

Her mother had been from a fairly decent family with a little money, but Fanny's father had squandered the miniscule dowry that had come with his wife, and so they had been scraping and saving their whole lives just to eat and have a place to sleep. With six children to provide for, it was almost impossible for any one of Fanny's parents to fill their bellies, and so all six of the children, had been forced into work at the earliest possible age. From dawn till dusk they would work, until they were too tired to do more than eat a crust of bread and go to sleep. She hadn't known until her thirteenth birthday that her father had been spending all of their income on alcohol instead of food for his children. After that, Fanny had then become determined to get out of the lowest rung of society.

At sixteen, she found her chance. Fanny's mother had a friend up at a rich merchant's home, and discovered that they needed a serving maid. Since Fanny was the eldest, she was sent up there to work and bring home any food scraps that they let her have to her family. Any money she made she divided in half, giving most to her parents and siblings, and the rest she kept for herself. This she did for several months, and just as she thought that life was getting better for her and her family, fate decided to have some fun with her.

It turns out that the rich merchant family, the Elliots, had a son named Charles, who was a few years older than Fanny. When he first set eyes on the pretty dark-haired girl, he fell head-over-heels in love with her, and she for him. Many would think that she had tried to 'hook' him for his money, but it truly was love, for how could she not care for a young man who thought the world of her and treated her so well?

The forbidden romance continued for several months, and when the Elliot family discovered it, Fanny was turned from the house with only the clothes on her back. Charles, who was determined to marry his love, was sent packing as well, though he had the comfort of a few coins and some of his belongings.

With no money to share between them, Fanny was back where she started, living with her parents and serving drinks at taverns while Charles did his best to find better work. Then, miracles of miracles, Charles somehow managed to rise from the ashes like the legendary phoenix and make enough money for them to marry, eventually starting his own merchant business that surpassed that of his father.

Finally free of the chains of poverty, Mrs. Elliot was able to find marriages for her sisters and jobs in her husband's business for her brothers, all of whom were now quite well off and happy. When she delivered her first child, Fanny had sworn to teach her daughter to despise the livelihood of the poor in the hopes that it would keep Joanna far away from it by focusing on marrying rich and well. However, she only succeeded in turning Joanna down the path of snobbery and distaste for those of lower class than her. Had it not been for Charles's interference, Joanna would no doubt have turned out quite the intolerable young woman indeed.

* * *

To the relief of her father and the household servants, Joanna had grown up to be a good, thoughtful young lady, thanks in no small part to her father's teachings that she treat everyone, even those lower in society than her, the way she herself wanted to be treated.

The result of such careful upbringing was a woman from a rich family who thought of the house cook as an aunt, the maids as friends and fellow gossip providers, and who felt the stiff-necked butler in the hallway needed a good joke to make him laugh (which he often did, whenever Joanna provided just the right one).

As a part of her closeness with those employed within the Elliot house, Joanna bought small 'thank-you' gifts for them twice a year, carefully choosing each gift according to the receiver's likes and personality so that they knew she was thinking of them when she purchased it. These gifts were distributed on birthdays and Christmas, when each member of the staff received the most joy out of receiving presents, and Joanna had the greatest thrill upon seeing a person's face light up with happiness on receiving those gifts.

Of course, the kind and considerate manner of their young mistress always made the servants ready and eager to help in any sort of situation. There were a few times in Miss Joanna's youth when she had been out late with friends at a party and did not return until dawn, which the maids lied about to Mrs. Elliot whenever demanded to know when her daughter had gotten home the night before.

Also, Miss Joanna had temporarily had the need to escape punishments by slipping out the back of the house, which the cook managed cover up by claiming that she had asked the young lady to fetch something for her in town. This excuse was always accepted, because the moment Joanna returned, she always had some sort of herb packet, meat joint, or basket of vegetables to give to the cook, and so Mr. and Mrs. Elliot were none the wiser.

Those rebellious days had faded several years back, but Joanna still bore a small thread of it in her heart, which is where our tale picks up…

* * *

Yawning, I stretched my arms above my head and sighed deeply. I could hear several maids bustling around outside my door, no doubt drawing straws to see who would have the difficult task of getting me out of bed. Sighing again, I snuggled back under the covers, thankful for the bed curtains that kept out the sunlight.

A moment later, the scuffling outside my door stopped, and I heard faint laughter as a maid muttered something so quiet I could not understand. It must have been a muffled curse, which is typically what happened when it came to waking me up.

The door opened with a soft click, and I held perfectly still as the poor maid slowly pulled back the curtains of the bed. Waiting for just the right moment, I lay in waiting until…

"Whoa!" I yelled, flinging back my sheets and startling a shriek from Betsy as I sat up in bed. Laughing, I collapsed onto the pillows as she sent me a glare.

"Oh, really, Miss!" she exclaimed, though by now she was laughing as well.

"Sorry, Betsy; I couldn't help it," I said, still giggling like mad. "I'm awake, anyway."

"Yes, Miss, I can see that," she sarcastically remarked. "Would you care for breakfast now or would you like to go join your mother and father in the dining room?"

I considered it. "Hmm…well, since I plan on going out this afternoon, I had best ask Papa if it's alright first. So I'll be going downstairs. You had best set out a dress for this afternoon as well."

Curly white hair bounced as the oldest maid in the house nodded her head. Betsy had been here since before I'd been born, and had in fact delivered me on the date of my birth. Of all the servants, she found my antics more amusing rather than irritating, and was my favorite maid, since she knew what I wanted or needed before I did.

Proof of this last trait was displayed in that she laid out a pale blue gown with a white underskirt, perfect for the English warm summer weather. I hurried to rise, brush my hair, and have it put up before two other maids, Elle and Nina, came in and helped me struggle into my dress. Once I was ready, they lead me downstairs towards the dining room, where Mama and Papa were waiting.

"Good morning!" I chirped while taking my seat beside Mama.

As the dishes were served, I look up at Papa and lightly clear my throat. He looked up and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Is there something you wanted, sweetheart?"

"Papa, may I have the carriage to visit Amelia today? I would like to leave at noon, before the sun gets too hot."

Mama nodded her head, indicating that it was alright and that she had nothing planned with me today. I nearly sighed in relief. It had been quite sometime since I had visited my dearest friend, and I desperately wanted to see her before she left Portsmouth for London.

Papa smiled and gave his consent. "As long as you are back before supper," he said.

I agreed heartily and finished my breakfast, darting upstairs the moment I was excused from the table so that I could ready my gift for Amelia.

* * *

Beginning to nod off in his chair, Jack heard footsteps coming towards the door and knew it was a man and a woman. The heavy boots were something only a man could wear, and the lighter step and sound of heels clacking close behind could only belong to a lady. Fearing that it was Charles and Fanny, Jack darted out of his chair and behind a curtain just as the door opened.

"Really, dearest, you must take some money with you," Charles's voice was saying. "After all, you and Amelia tend to go shopping when you are together, and the little you have saved from last time will not buy you much."

"But Father, you really don't have to do that," protested a young woman's voice. "Mama might want it for something later!"

Charles laughed. "Trust me, my dear, when I say that I would rather _you_ spend it on something useful than have your mother waste it on another pair of shoes she does not need!"

The young woman laughed. "Yes, Papa."

"Very good." The clank of coins dropping into a pouch or palm made Jack poke his head out, and what he saw astonished him.

There stood Charles, older, with thinning hair and a round paunch of a stomach, with a lady in pale blue that was far too young to be his wife.

And just at that moment, Charles spotted him peeking out from behind the curtain. "Jack?" he blurt out, causing the young woman to turn around.

Slowly approaching the pair, Jack couldn't help but stare at the woman in surprise. She was small, standing just under his nose, and quite pretty –not beautiful, mind you, but pretty– with dark brown hair pulled up into a chiffon at the back of her head. Equally brown eyes sparkled with a mixture of surprise and confusion as they took in the sight of him.

"Captain Sparrow?" the lady asked, her look of astonishment turning into a smile. "Goodness, you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, though the beads in your hair seem to have multiplied."

'_She looks remarkably like Fanny_…,' he thought, eyeing the girl carefully as he stepped up to the desk. He had never met Charles's wife, but had seen her up close from a hidden position, and he clearly saw a resemblance between this girl and Fanny.

The girl blushed. "I'm sorry, I should reintroduce myself, since the last time you saw me was when I was five-years-old," she said. "I'm Joanna."

Jack felt his jaw drop. _This_ was Joanna, the troublesome little girl-child who had kicked him in the leg for being a pirate? Well, she _certainly_ had grown up, hadn't she, and turned out rather well, since she wasn't attempting to hurt him in any way.

Realizing that he'd been gaping, Jack quickly shut his mouth and smiled as he held a hand out to her. "Miss Elliot, it's a pleasure to see you again," he said as she slipped her hand into his so he could kiss it. "I suppose it's been longer than I thought since my last visit."

A warm, friendly hand clamped down heavily on his shoulder. "Indeed it has, old friend!" Charles exclaimed happily. "And you've arrived in good time, since Fanny's not here to see you." He turned towards his daughter. "Joanna, sweetness, you'll keep the Captain's visit to yourself, won't you? No need to alarm your mother with it."

To Jack surprise, the young lady nodded. "I promise not to say anything," she solemnly vowed. "And thank you for the money, Father. I'll try and get some of the sweets you like for after dinner."

Giving her father a loving kiss on the cheek and a kind smile at Jack, Joanna paused briefly before departing. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him an apologetic look. "I'm terribly sorry for any pain I may have caused you when I was younger, Captain. I hope that you'll forgive me for my childhood rudeness and that we can become friends."

In the blink of an eye, she vanished out the door in a whirl of blue skirts, leaving the two men alone in the study as she closed the door behind her. For a moment, Jack wasn't sure if he'd seen things correctly and looked over at his friend.

"So that really was…?" He trailed off.

Charles merely laughed as he went to pour each of them some brandy. "Yes, Jack, that truly was Joanna. She's changed a great deal since you last saw her, in more ways than one."

The pirate sat carefully down in a chair before the desk and leaned back in it. "Tell me all about it, mate, and don't leave out a single detail," he said, eagerly reaching for a glass. "It sounds like a fun story to me."

* * *

The ride to Amelia's was lengthy, but it gave me time to think about what had happened only moments ago. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow himself had returned to visit my father!

Of course, most girls of my age and society would be scandalized, but I found it exciting and fascinating. I'd heard so many tales from Papa about him, and had read about his many daring deeds and adventures in the paper over the years since his last visit to the house. And now he was back, and far handsomer than his "wanted" posters in town depicted. Oh, how I wanted to tell Amelia about this, but knew it would be foolish to do so.

Miss Amelia Hughes had been my dearest, closest friend since we were old enough to walk, and had grown up together. We shared each other's fondness for sewing, reading, walking through town and shopping, so much so that our parents swore that we were truly sisters that had been separated merely by an accident of being born to two different families.

However, even though our bond was strong, I dared not share this secret with Amelia, for unlike me, she was unable to keep a secret, and loved to talk and gossip. Well, I liked gossip as well, but could keep something a secret until I was given permission to speak of it. No, in this case, it was best to keep quiet.

The carriage slowly rolled up the gentle incline of the Hughes' manor, and their butler quickly walked forward to help me out. Clutching my gift for my friend, a box that held a beautiful silk scarf of the deepest purple, I picked up my skirt and walked inside, fully prepared for a very interesting afternoon.

* * *

AN: Well, there she is, my OC! I hope that you like her and will leave a review. Thanks so much!


	3. Just an Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: A shorter chapter with no romance yet, but I hope you'll all have fun reading it anyway and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Just an Ordinary Day:**

"So, Jack, what brings you here?" Charles asked, refilling both their glasses. The two men were currently lounging in the study, relaxing and catching up on lost time with lots of liquor.

The pirate shrugged. "Honestly, mate? I've got to get the Pearl's hull cleaned and mended, and your little town here happened to be nearby, so I decided it'd be more entertaining visiting you and yours while waiting for it to be done."

Charles gave a laugh and nodded. "Well, you're most welcome here by me, though Fanny will scream the walls down if she found out you were my friend and had been here to the house."

Jack merely smirked and took a drink from his glass. "How is the old girl, anyway? I hope you don't regret marrying her, because it's too late to get out of it now!"

The blissful smile that spread across his friend's face spoke volumes. "We're very happy, Jack, thank you. Fanny's a good woman, and I love her as much as I did when we were younger."

"Well, that's good." Jack sipped again, letting the alcohol burn pleasantly down his throat. "And your younger girl…how's she?"

It was clear his old friend had been waiting for that question, given the look Charles threw at him. "Joanna's much changed and reformed from her old ways, Jack. You saw how well she treated you earlier, and I can promise that it was no act. She really is a good woman."

Jack gave a disbelieving snort. "It won't be the first time someone's shown me one face then gone off to tell the Law where I am. Time was that your dearest Joanna would have raced for the nearest guardsman and hauled him up here to put me in irons. What makes you so sure she isn't doing that just now?"

Normally, Jack wouldn't be afraid of men such as Charles Elliot, who was rather soft and probably couldn't harm a fly. However, to insult a man's daughter, especially when he feels particularly close to the girl, is very unwise, and as he watched Charles carefully and thoughtfully swirl the brandy around in his bulb-shaped glass, Jack became worried.

His voice dangerously soft, Charles replied, "I have taught Joanna a very different lesson from the one her mother tried to give her. Although she meant well, and still does, Fanny is rather prejudice against the poor livelihood she came from, and against those she believes to be lower than the low. Thus, she tried teaching Joanna to hate thieves, pirates, and the lower class because she wants our daughter to be above where we came from."

Charles took a drink from the delicate cup. "It has taken a great deal of time and effort to make Joanna see that life is hard for many, and that she needs to be good to everyone that deserves it, and sometimes to those who don't. That was the hardest lesson of all, the one that says to treat others the way you want to be treated by them, and it was hard to do so when Fanny was always trying to make her into a simpleminded, arrogant young aristocrat."

Still, Jack understood where Fanny Elliot was coming from. He knew that those newly-come to wealth feared to be put back in the slums or gutters they had worked their way up from, and did their best to put on the same airs as those they associated with in the upper crust of society, even if it meant cutting away those who were close family and friends. It was worse when babies were born, because it was important to marry a son or daughter to a wealthy, pure-bred aristocrat to secure a future and name. This, of course, was what Fanny was doing to Joanna: grooming her to be a perfect bride to a man who could push the Elliots into the highest circles of English society.

Shaking his head, Jack downed the last bit of brandy from his glass and winced as his stomach growled. The soft rumble of Charles's laughter filled the air as the merchant stood and set down his glass on a small nearby table.

"I'll ask Cook to make up a large tray for me. No, don't say anything, Jack, the cook knows how large my appetite is and won't think anything of making a meal fit for two people. Just sit there and relax until I return. The servants know never to enter here unless they're told."

Sighing, Jack sat back and stared at the white marble fireplace. So Joanna Elliot had changed into a decent person, eh? Well, her manners had certainly improved, since she hadn't yet kicked or slapped him, nor called the guards to take him away, so that must be true. Only time would tell, though, and Lord knew that he had plenty of that until the Pearl was scraped, mended, and stocked.

Relishing the comfortable chair he now sat in, Jack put his feet up on a cushioned stool and grinned. Maybe visiting here won't be so bad after all.

* * *

The meal provided by the Elliots' cook was amazing and delicious, for a soup. Well, it actually a seafood stew, and the metal dish that held it was kept warm from by a special brazier placed beneath it. There were several bowls and spoons, which the cook provided because sometimes Mr. Elliot tended to accidentally leave a bowl sitting somewhere to go cold. Not wanting to scrape the soup back into pot to warm, Charles merely served up a fresh helping into a clean bowl.

Filled with a good meal, Jack left the Elliot mansion an hour or so before supper, giving Charles enough time to clean up and dress for the evening meal. He also knew exactly when Joanna breezed into house, because all of the maids fluttered around her the instant she stepped through the door, creating a rush of babble in the hall as they pulled the poor girl upstairs to dress for dinner. True, Jack hadn't seen the commotion, but had heard it through the walls, that was how loud it'd been.

Chuckling, Jack walked along the beach and approached his pride and joy, The Black Pearl. The sight of his beloved ship beached up on shore made him wince, but considering that it was for a good cause, he was able to let that pain go. Besides, seeing the entirety of his Pearl was a rare thing, so it might be a good idea to take advantage of the opportunity while he could.

"Cap'n!" called a familiar voice, right before his first mate appeared.

Jack sighed. "Aye, Gibbs, what is it this time? If it's another complaint from the men about the lack of rum, you can tell them to forget it. I need the Pearl fixed up proper and in one go, which the crew can't do if they're face-down in the sand, drunk out of what's left of their wits."

Gibbs merely waved the comment aside. "No, sir, it's not about the rum," he said, much to Jack's relief. "I was just wondering if you'd made contact with that friend of yours in town."

"Aye, talked with him, caught up on old times, and I plan on going back there tomorrow, once I'm sure that his little missus isn't there to scream the roof down about a pirate being in her house."

The older man chuckled. "The woman doesn't like lawbreakers, ay? What about the little girl you spoke about, the one that kicked ye all those years ago? Is she anything like her mum?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, the lass is all grown up now, and thanks to her father, she's turned out a decent enough girl." He scratched his head in confusion. "The girl actually apologized for kicking me, if you can believe it."

Patting him on the shoulder, Gibbs laughed at his captain's puzzled expression. "Well, as long as the little lady keeps apologizing to you, that means she'll keep quiet about us being here." He gave Jack a mockingly stern look. "Just be sure not to try and insult the lass or upset her father by flirting with her."

The pirate captain gave his first mate an innocent look. "Gibbs, mate, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Laughing, the two men headed towards the Pearl.

* * *

Shopping with Amelia was both a pleasure and a trial. I truly loved to spend time with my dearest friend, but she took the longest amount of time in choosing small, simple things, such as ribbons, handkerchiefs or thread for sewing. Today we were shopping for books, and now Amelia was trapped between two volumes that she found interesting.

"Honestly, dear, you have enough money to buy them both," I gently told her while trying to force a quick purchase. "Why not get both books so that you won't have to come back for one or the other?"

The slightly panicked look on Amelia's face was familiar, one normally worn by empty-headed noblewomen when asked a difficult question, but as I knew my friend to be far cleverer than that, I wasn't worried. Amelia's greatest fault was her inability to choose between one thing and another, especially when she wanted both objects and didn't know which one she wanted more. It was also because she didn't want to buy both things and not have enough money for something she might wish to buy later.

"Amelia, dearest, what if I bought one of the books and you bought the other?" I suggested. "Then, when you are tired of one, I will give you the other to read." I raised a hand to stop her from protesting. "Believe me, I have no qualms about doing so, especially since I would very much like that book of sea mythology for myself."

Relieved of the horror of choosing between the two tomes, Amelia happily purchased her book of poetry without a second thought, with me following close behind. The bookshop owner gave me a sly wink and slipped an extra book into the satchel, waving aside the extra money I tried to press into his palm. Since I spent so much of my money in this bookshop, this was not the first time he had given me a free book as a token of thanks for my business.

'_It also helps that Papa loves to buy all of his books from here as well, which more than makes up for what I'm given_,' I thought, giving the old man a grateful smile and a nod before trailing Amelia out of the shop.

We spent a few hours shopping for nothing in particular, though I made sure to buy a few candies for Papa's sweet tooth. When the time came to separate, Amelia and I took our carriages home after promising to see each other again before the month was out. I then spent a quiet half hour savoring the peace and quiet of the ride home, wondering if Captain Sparrow was still there talking with Papa. However, since Mama was due back from her afternoon tea with her own friends, I highly doubted that.

I arrived home in good time, and was able to put away my purchases before asking for a basin of warm water in order to clean up before dinner. Betsy helped put away my hat as I washed away the day's dirt, and helped brush out and pin up my hair when I was done.

Dinner was a time for me to sit and be silent as Mother chattered away about what she had heard and seen while with her friends, all of them rich merchant wives and minor noblewomen. If there was one thing Mama loved –besides myself and Papa– it was gossip and fashion, and she liked to share all of her new information with us at the table because there was no way for us to escape from it.

Finally, after dessert was served and eaten, Mama went upstairs for the night, and I was able to follow Papa into his study to give him the candy I had bought.

"Hello, sweetheart," he greeted me, along with a smile and a kiss on the forehead. "How was your day with Amelia?"

I gave a slight shrug and sat down. "It was alright. You know how she can be at times."

Papa chuckled. "I do indeed." He popped a candy into his mouth. "I need to ask you to do something for me, Joanna."

At the change in the tone of his voice, I sat straight up in my chair. "Yes, Father?"

He walked over towards the window and looked out over the garden. "Joanna, I need you to help keep Jack's presence, as well as that of his ship and crew, a secret. At present, his ship, The Black Pearl, is here getting repairs, and even though his crew will be busy working, Jack will likely be spending much of his time here at the house or in town, where he could easily be discovered. "

Papa turned to look at me. "I also need you to help keep Jack Sparrow occupied while he is here. Whenever he's left without something to amuse or distract him, Jack tends to…find trouble. Therefore, I need you to aid in keeping him out of any sort of mischief he might get into."

I shook my head as panic began to overwhelm me. "But what can I do? You know it isn't right for a young woman to be out and about alone with a stranger she hardly knows."

A warm hand grasped my shoulder. "Despite being a pirate, Jack is a good man. He may flirt shamelessly with you, and he may be a bit forward, but he will never take advantage of you, nor would he harm a woman for all the treasure in the world."

The hand reached for my chin and tilted my head up. "Please, dearest, I need you to do this for me."

Sighing, I nodded my agreement. "Yes, Father."

Papa then gave me a pat on the shoulder and sent me up to bed. Curling up under the covers, I began to drift off to sleep, thinking that I might just like being in Jack Sparrow's company. Who knows, it might prove entertaining, and perhaps he would tell me of his adventures. Smiling, I quickly fell fast asleep.

* * *

AN: Short chapter, I know, but the next one will be longer and more interesting. In the meantime, please review! Thanks!


	4. Providing a Distraction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: Jack and Joanna get some quality time together, though not in a romantic sense. I like having them become friends first, since falling in love at the drop of a captain's hat doesn't seem like Jack's style. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Providing a Distraction:**

After a good night's rest under the stars, with his Pearl close at hand, Jack woke feeling rather cheerful and almost eager to set out for the Elliot manor. Actually, Jack was mostly hoping that Charles would provide him with a better breakfast than the one he'd share with the crew, which was a rather lumpy porridge, overly cooked bacon and dry toast. Walking back towards town, Jack made a mental note to have the men better supplied, and to get Mr. Cotton off of cooking duty.

"_Besides, Annamaria is much better at it_,' he thought, heading down the dirt path to the edge of the town. Not that Annamaria wasn't good at other things, it was just that she was able to cook food so that people could actually eat it without feeling sick a few minutes later.

It took a while for Jack to get to Charles's home, considering all of the law-enforcing naval officers he had to avoid, but after an hour or so, there he was, scampering over the wall with little difficulty and entering the master's office once he saw it was clear of inhabitants. Settling into a chair, Jack sat back and put his feet up on a cushioned stool – after making sure his boots were relatively clean – and was just settling in for a nap when he heard voices approaching.

Falling into pirate instinct, Jack once again threw himself behind a curtain and waited to see who had entered the room. There was Charles's voice, and a female one that was vaguely familiar. Peeking around the edge of the pale golden velvet drapes, Jack saw that it was only his friend and the very grown up Miss Joanna Elliot. The door was securely shut behind them, so he felt it was probably safe to announce his presence.

"Morning!" he said, stepping out into the room.

The two Elliots whirled around, and Jack got a thrill at seeing Miss Elliot gasp in surprise. Charles recovered the quickest, and was soon clapping his friend on the back in greeting while offering him something to eat, which Jack happily accepted. Joanna, meanwhile, composed herself and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she took a chair by the fireplace. Jack seated himself directly across from her while Charles left to fetch a tray of food from the kitchen.

After smoothing out her dress, Joanna gave their guest a sly look. "So, Captain Sparrow, what brings you here, though I'm sure I can probably guess."

"I doubt it," Jack grinned in reply and leaned back in his chair, appearing completely at ease though he was actually studying her intently. "But if you'd like to guess, go ahead."

Joanna merely laughed. "Oh, no, I don't think I'd like to play games with a pirate," she said jokingly. "I'd most certainly lose."

"Oh, I don't know about that, darling," Jack said, inspecting his dirty fingernails. "If you're very nice, I might let you win."

She laughed again and shook her head while Charles came back into the room, bearing a tray with fruit, bread, cheese, and a pitcher of light wine, somehow carrying it into the room and kicking the door shut without losing his balance.

As Joanna began to help distribute the food and wine, Jack gave the young lady a close study. Today her dress was a sea-green with white lace, and it looked like the water of the Caribbean just as a storm was rolling in. Miss Elliot had much of her mother's dark looks, though she had thankfully gotten her father's sense of humor and temper. All of that rolled together made for a very fine-looking young woman, and if there was one thing that caught Jack Sparrow's notice, it was an attractive woman.

'_Not that Charles would like it_,' he thought, taking the wine and food from Joanna's hands. '_The man would shoot me without thinking twice if he believed I was trying to fool with his daughter_!'

Aye, Charles probably had some sort of foppish young man in mind to marry his precious Joanna, most likely a lad with lots of money to give her a comfortable lifestyle, just like the one she was used to. It seemed a pity, though, as Miss Elliot seemed to have an actual brain in her head and could function at an intelligent level. Hopefully the husband her father chose for her would be clever enough to provide interesting conversation when needed.

"Now, Jack, what are you up to today?" Charles asked as he joined his friend and daughter by the fireplace. "Not going to cause any trouble for the Navy, I hope. There's no way I'll be able to help you if you do manage to aggravate the officers."

Jack snorted and waved the comment aside. "No, no, nothing like that," he said. "Just need to keep myself occupied while the men fix up my Pearl is all. I don't suppose you have any suggestions on where I can have some fun, ay?"

For a moment, Charles looked thoughtful before giving his daughter a significant look. She merely sighed and nodded her agreement to something, which made Jack pay attention. He hated it when people communicated like that; it made him a little anxious.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to help you out with amusements," Charles apologized. "Business is too great right now, and I dare not tear myself away from it for even a day. However," he said, halting Jack's protests, "Joanna here is more than able to help you find what you need in town."

Jack felt his mouth open to protest, but the look in his friend's eyes made him stop. Resigning himself to his fate, he nodded and watched quizzically as Joanna vanished out of the room.

With a shrug, Jack proceeded to listen to Charles's recommendations on places he could go where he and his odd pirate garb wouldn't be noticed much. About half an hour later, a young woman in a plain maroon dress with a bit of lace at the collar and cuffs entered, a small satchel clutched in her hands and a plain hat on her head. Jack's jaw dropped when he saw that it was Joanna.

Rising from his chair, Charles went over to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Be safe, dearest, and be sure to stay out of trouble," he warned while pressing a small leather pouch into her palm.

She nodded and tucked the pouch away before turning to Jack. "I have a few things that might help disguise you from the eyes of the law," she said, opening the large pouch she had brought.

Impressed with her cleverness to try and disguise him, Jack accepted the sack and took a look. Inside were all sort of hats, eye patches, wigs, shirts and coats of various styles, conditions, and colors. There were even some facial paints, though there was no way he was going to use those. Jack surveyed all of this one piece at a time and chose a large brimmed black hat with a white feather sewn onto it, as well as a black coat that looked almost new, though it had clearly been worn a few times before.

Donning his outfit, Jack looked at himself in a mirror on the wall and frowned. "Nope, I still know it's me."

Joanna rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ you know it's you!" she huffed. "After all, _you're_ the one looking at yourself in the mirror, so you know what to look for and find out that it's you in there!"

He chuckled. The girl had sass. "Well, may I ask what _you_ see, milady?" he asked with a grin.

She gave another huff of annoyance and stepped forward. Quickly removing the black hat, she proceeded to pull up all of Jack's long, dreadlocked hair into a ponytail, wrapping the locks carefully so that the beads became lost in the black tresses, and tied it up with a long leather strip. Apparently satisfied, Joanna took a step back and studied him. Jack stood perfectly still as her brown eyes scanned him from head to toe.

"No, you need something else…something a bit more dramatic to take attention away from that beaded beard of yours." An eyebrow quirked on her face. "I take it you want to keep your beard intact? Yes? Well, it sort of gives you away a little, so…"

Joanna then picked up an eye patch and tied it over his left eye. "There. Can you see, or would you prefer it to be on the other side?"

He looked in the mirror again, and grinned. "Looks fine where it is, and I can see perfectly fine." An idea suddenly hit him. "Of course, it might help if you were on my arm to guide me around the streets, just in case."

To his relief, Joanna laughed as she placed the hat back on top of his head. Jack had been expecting a slap or a scandalized look, but the fact that she had laughed at him spoke volumes about her sense of humor.

"Now you're ready," she said. "I doubt anyone will recognize you, even if you look like a pirate, but where we're going, there are so many different peoples and sailors from distant parts of the world that they probably won't notice you very much, despite the eye patch."

Jack tipped the brim of his broad hat a little and bowed. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm as he stood straight, completely unaware that the sparkle in her eyes almost matched that of his own.

* * *

The walk to the bustling port market of Portsmouth was not very long, though it certainly seemed so considering the amount of people going to and from there.

At first, Jack and I had to avoid vendors pushing carts though the streets, as they could not afford to rent a stall in the marketplace or along the busy pathways and streets. Once we were past the moving carts, I pulled Jack towards the waterfront, as that was the destination of all sailors, foreign merchants and ship captains, which was locally known as the Sailor's Market.

Thousands visitors from other countries came to stay at Portsmouth's waterfront inns and taverns, and to spend their money at the shops, stalls, or on 'entertainment,' which tended to vary from wenches for individuals, to acrobats that were meant to amuse an entire crew aboard a ship. Anything and everything a sailor could want or need was here for him to buy, and the variety was so great that residents of the town itself sent their servants or came here themselves to make their purchases. Even I had sent a maid or two here for books, or for gifts meant for various members of the staff. Sadly, I have never come here myself –Mama would never forgive me if I did, and Papa had agreed with her, forbidding me from ever coming to the Sailor's Market.

Today, of course, I was being naughty. Papa had told me to entertain Jack and keep him out of trouble, but he didn't exactly tell me _how_ to do so. No doubt my father expected me to hide Jack amongst the most empty backstreets of Portsmouth, but I felt that they would not be enough to occupy any ordinary sailor, much less Captain Jack Sparrow. No, to keep Jack out of trouble, I would have to take him to the one place he hopefully wouldn't stand out, and that was the waterfront.

With my arm threaded through his, I felt remarkably safe with Jack next to me. It was rather funny seeing people glance at him with a bit of uneasiness, but that was most likely due to his eye patch than anything else –after all, everyone feared a man in an eye patch. Smiling to myself, I knew that if there was one thing that made a man look dangerous, it was a black eye patch, and since he was a friend of Papa's, I felt I could put my trust into Jack keeping me safe and unharmed. Presently, we simply appeared to be an odd foreigner and his female company walking through the street.

As we made our way into the chaos that was the Sailor's Market, Jack and I began pausing occasionally at stalls that caught our attention. Jack found a man selling all sorts of weaponry, from swords to boot knives, and purchased a neat little blade that slid easily into his belt, well out of view. I myself paused at a few stalls with jewelry of all sorts of nationalities on display, though I bought nothing, which seemed to surprise Jack.

"And here I thought all young women liked pretty things," he muttered while tucking my hand into his elbow. "Why not buy a necklace, since you have such a lovely neck?"

I shook my head. "Thank you for the compliment, but I would much rather save my money."

Jack's uncovered brown eye looked me up and down. "May I ask what for? I'm sure you have a weakness of some sort, luv, there's no use denying it. Everyone's got a soft spot for spending all of their money on something; what's yours?"

Biting back a laugh, I pointed towards the book stall. Unlike the other stalls around him, however, the elderly man behind the counter wasn't doing as well, as most sailors usually wanted pretty things to impress the loose women around port, or spent their money on food and drinks they weren't likely to get again until their next landing. Books were not usually high on the purchase list, unless one was able to read and enjoyed doing it. Thus, the book seller wasn't fairing too well.

I watched in amusement as Jack looked from the book stall to me, then back again. Shrugging, he suddenly began pulling me along with him as he walked right up to the counter and gave the owner of the stall a smile that sparkled with gold and silver teeth.

"Morning, mate!" he said using sailors cant. "What sort of fascinating things have you got for me girl here?"

The old man grinned widely. "Ah, depends on what the gal likes," he replied with a wink, the lilt in his words a telltale sign of his former sailor days. "Not got much in the way of fancy works, but if she likes stories of danger and excitement, I've got some of them."

Grinning with excitement, I leaned forward and eagerly picked up and examined every book the man put in front of me. Most were stories with fantastical sea creatures and gods, but a few were about the great adventures of numerous pirates from across the globe. Sadly, I lacked the money it would take to buy them all, as I had never seen these titles before, and was forced to choose those which I wanted the most.

The stall owner solved my problem for me. "With you being such a pretty young lass, and yer man being a sailor and all, I'll sell them all to ye for a bargain."

My mouth dropped open at the obscenely low price he asked for, but I paid it, nonetheless. This, of course, was from my own personal funds, not the money Papa had given me to spend on Jack, so I still had plenty left for later. There were five books in all, but they were mostly small and thin, so Jack offered to carry them in his coat pockets.

"After all, they're not that heavy," he exclaimed, patting on pocket that held one of her books. "And they'll keep the coat in place."

The rest of our time in the market was spent looking at all of the things the market had to offer, from cloth to cutlery, shoe buckles to blade sharpeners. Jack occasionally purchased something he needed or thought one of his men might like, and by noon, we were both famished.

Luncheon was at a small teahouse some distance away from the hustle-and-bustle of Sailor's Market, a place that Betsy told me about whenever I asked her about this part of town. The food was plain, but good, and I was very surprised with how clean everything was. But then, given how tidy Betsy was, I shouldn't have been surprised with the cleanliness of the eatery she liked to visit.

As we ate, I sat and listened to Jack talk about some of his numerous adventures. Most of his tales were awe-inspiring, but some were too fanciful to believe. Really, was there such a thing as undead pirates? I sincerely doubted it, but the story was incredibly fascinating, so I didn't interrupt him as he waved his hands back and forth as he talked, emphasizing things with a wave of his fingers or a flick of the wrist. Jack Sparrow is a masterful storyteller.

When he finished with his tale on how he managed to retrieve his ship back from his mutinous first mate, Jack settled back in his chair and looked me over. He seemed oddly puzzled as he sipped his fourth –yes, fourth!— mug of rum this afternoon and studied me.

I looked back at him. "Something I can help you with, sir?"

"Call me Jack, luv," he said. "And I'm just wondering what a girl like you is doing reading all sorts of stories about pirates and the sea. Doesn't seem like something your mum would approve of, nor your dad."

Setting aside my empty plate, I looked down at the table and sighed. "I just like reading about the world outside of Portsmouth," I softly replied, my voice so quiet that it caused Jack to lean forwards onto the table. "Papa told me that sailors and pirates get to see the world and all of its wonders and dangers, and here I am, safe and bored in this port town."

"Ah, you've got bitten by the wanderlust," Jack replied. I looked up to see he was smiling. "It's what some people get when they're young, though the men who get it are able to up and leave on the first ship out of the docks. Ladies, now, ladies have to wait until they're married or they're widows before they can go out and travel, and even then, it's mighty rare for them."

"It's just not fair," I said, looking down at the table, my fist clenched tightly for a moment in anger before I relaxed and began tracing a pattern on the table with a finger.

Warm fingers covered with rings and smudged with dirt reached out and took my hand, stopping it mid-motion as it drew yet another obscure invisible pattern on the table. Those grimy fingers gently gripped my own as the thumb caressed the back of my hand so softly it was like silk passing over it. Looking up, I saw a look of understanding on Jack's face.

"I know exactly what you mean, luv," he said in a kind, compassionate voice. "That's the reason why men become pirates and sailors: to see the world and experience it outside the norm of society and the laws of others." He grinned broadly. "You just happen to be born the wrong sex, luv, though I must say, you do make a very lovely woman."

That made me laugh. "Thank you, Jack," I said with a final giggle. "Although, considering your reputation with women, I'm not sure if I should consider myself flattered or not."

He simply grinned and went back to drinking his rum.

* * *

The trek back to the Elliot home was lengthy, but the time passed quickly as Jack enjoyed the company of the young woman beside him, holding his arm as she laughed at his stories and jokes.

It was still so strange, thinking of this woman as Joanna Elliot, the girl-child who had been so angry towards him, but here she was, asking about his visits to China, India, the Americas, and the Caribbean. She truly wanted to know what these places were like, what sort of animals had he seen, and were the people there really very wicked, as the Church said they were?

Jack was more than happy to talk to her about these things, and had begun talking about them during their lunch together. Now, over five hours later, he was still talking, and Joanna had shown no sign of being tired of listening. Questions flowed from her pretty pink mouth, and her sighs of longing and envy having the oddest affect on him, which Jack attributed to the fact that she was merely a very lovely woman, and all women had that particular affect on him.

When they reached the mansion, they quietly slipped in through the hidden back door that Charles had secretly put in years ago, just in case his pirate friend showed up unexpectedly and needed an escape route. Jack felt oddly disappointed that the day was over, and could see that Joanna felt the same way as they slipped into the master's study, where Charles anxiously awaited them.

Standing back, Jack watched as father and daughter hugged each other before Joanna went upstairs to quickly change into her proper clothes. It was amusing watching her carefully avoid the maids and servants, but she made it away without raising a fuss, much to his and Charles's relief.

"Not that she'll get caught," Charles said. "I made sure that the servants were all busy doing difficult chores that haven't been done for a while, so they aren't around."

Before Jack had to head back to the Pearl, the two friends sat and talked about Jack's day for a bit. Charles looked upset about Joanna going to the market, and Jack had the suspicion that she wasn't allowed there. No doubt she had used today as an opportunity to go where she wanted, which was another pirate-like trait that she had, besides the wanderlust.

As he headed back towards the beach and his precious ship, Jack realized that he had forgotten to give Joanna back her books. Charles had given him his old clothes and told him to keep the new ones, just in case, so the books were still in his pockets. This, of course, gave him an excuse to visit her tomorrow.

Grinning, Jack wandered along the sand and began to plan.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it and will review! Thanks!


	5. A Growing Friendship

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: More Jack and Joanna bonding, and Jack finds out something he doesn't like. Of course, you'll have to read on if you want to know what that is (winks). Enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 5: A Growing Friendship:**

Two weeks sped swiftly by for Jack, much to his surprise. Normally, it took a great deal to amuse and distract him while there was work being done on the Pearl, but with Joanna Elliot keeping him entertained, each day was full of surprises.

At first, it was visits to the marketplace, where Jack was able to find everything that his crew needed to finish repairing the Pearl. He'd also made a list of what each man needed or desired for himself, and purchased the items in question on his numerous visits to the different markets that made up Portsmouth.

During these buying ventures, Joanna accompanied Jack to the shops, taking him to all of the places she claimed her servants had mentioned, and to the stalls that she herself longed to see. It was also a good thing that Joanna was there with him, because if there was one thing Jack had to admit, it was that he tended to find trouble – or in most instances, trouble found him– whenever he was bored or idle for too long a time. Joanna had managed to keep him away from the rowdy taverns that he normally found himself in whenever he was in a strange port, and thus managed to avoid attracting attention from the Navy and the Crown.

The day after their first outing together, Jack decided to do something nice for Joanna. This venture officially began with the books he had forgotten to return to her after their first trip into town. When he presented them to her the next day, she had looked so relieved to get them back that it made Jack feel a bit guilty for not returning them sooner. So, to make it up to her, he had spent an evening searching the Pearl's treasury for a pretty bauble for her, and come up with a set of hair combs made of ebony, the same wood the Pearl was crafted from, with silver engraving in the shape of flowers.

"Oh, Jack, they're beautiful!" Joanna had gasped upon receiving them the day after he'd returned her books. She'd worn them in her hair ever since, and for some reason, he had gotten the strangest thrill while seeing her face light up when he had presented her with those combs.

After that small moment of gift-giving, Jack had felt the need to present Joanna with a trinket or two in order to once again feel that thrill of knowing that he, Captain Jack Sparrow, had managed to bring joy to Miss Elliot's life. He eventually decided that for every time she took him into town, he would give her a small token or gift of his thanks in regards to her being such a good hostess and guide to him. These mostly consisted of a few books about pirates and the legendary Pirate Lords of the world, and a few minor pieces from ship raids that he had onboard the Pearl. The raided pieces weren't overly valuable, but were still quite nice, and were things neither Jack nor his crew had need of, such as bolts of silk and lace that Joanna could have made into dresses, and a few elegant fans for a lady's use. Harmless things, really

Their days together were full of fun and interesting talks. Joanna would speak openly about her life, such as how dull it was, but was resigned to live it and like it as best she could. She had good friends in the merchant aristocracy, as well as a few in the minor nobility, and as long as her mother and father loved her and did not force her into anything she did not want to do, Joanna was relatively content to sit at home, read about the fantastic lives that others led, and dream of a life she knew she could not have.

"I don't see how dreaming of a life you can't have would make you happy," Jack had told her once, "especially when you feel as though that life might be one you were meant for."

She shrugged. "Well, dreaming can take me away from this life for a while, and no one can rob me of what goes on inside my head. Besides, what if the life I long for doesn't turn out the way I had always thought it would be? That would be just as hard to live with as this livelihood, and I don't think I could bear that. No, it would be best for me to sit here in a safe place and dream a little world to escape to inside my head, where I can easily change things if I don't like where it is going."

That had left Jack speechless, and he suddenly felt a new sense of respect and sadness for his new friend. Joanna wasn't _un_happy with her life, but she wasn't satisfied it either, and used her sense of imagination in order to add a bit of spice and wonder to it. She also had people who loved her and cared more for her happiness than anything else, and that made her comfortable where she was in the world, which Jack respected.

However, he couldn't help but feel saddened for this young lady who wanted so much more than this narrow sort of life. Joanna certainly had the potential to be a diplomat's wife, for it would take her around the world and broaden her horizons – in the metaphorical and literal sense – but it was doubtful that her father would allow his daughter to wed a man with such a dangerous occupation. No, a life amongst fluff-brained nobles and other wealthy folk was in store for Joanna Elliot, and that was something that Jack didn't like one bit. He said nothing on this, however, and merely sat and enjoyed her company, which was far more amusing than the chatter he usually shared with women.

When they weren't talking about Joanna's life and her hopes and dreams, Jack found an eager listener in the young woman, who wanted to hear about everything he had experienced in his life as a pirate. She wanted to know every last detail, and so he told her about being the son of a pirate, Captain Teague, who had been a renowned pirate until his retirement many years ago, just after Jack had come of age. Captain Teague, as he liked to be called, had settled down with his wife, a former bar maid, on the secret and well-hidden pirate island of Shipwreck before passing on his rank of Pirate Lord to his son, Jack.

"You're a Pirate Lord?" Joanna had breathed, full of awe and amazement.

Aye, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, though that hadn't been his father's title; Teague had been Pirate Lord of Madagascar, and a different bottle of rum all together. Also, each Pirate Lord was named due to the region where he or she had done the most damage, so to speak, and Jack's had been the Caribbean, where he had made the biggest name for himself.

"And what's Shipwreck, exactly?" Joanna had asked once over one of their luncheons.

"It's the island where many ships had been wrecked due to storms or sheer carelessness," Jack explained. "Sometimes battles were fought just off-shore because one Pirate Lord challenged another, and the loser got his or her ship sunk. The wreckage is immediately hauled to a cove, where the salvageable parts are attached together to form a fortress."

Joanna said she had a hard time imagining a fortress made up of bits and pieces of ships, and wasn't sure if she believed it, since no one had ever written about it or made a drawing of such a thing. When she'd told him this, Jack had merely smiled at her and said that was because it was a _secret_ place that the Pirate Lords didn't want known, considering how many royal navies would love to find and destroy the gathering place of piracy's present leaders.

"But, if you're a good girl, I'll try and have one of my men make a drawing of it for you," he'd said with a flirtatious wink.

Joanna had merely laughed and waved his flirting aside before changing the topic. "So your father married, despite being a pirate? I thought pirates didn't marry, or if they did, it was rare."

Jack told her that, yes, pirates did marry, but not often. Sometimes they had children from encounters with a woman while in a port, and if the pirate was a good man, some of the money he made while pirating went to both the lady and the little ones. Other times, pirates sent some of their earnings to elderly parents and siblings who were too poor, or were too sickly or crippled to make a living for themselves and their families.

"Me dad was a special case, of course," Jack said with a wave of his fingers. "He felt it was his duty to do what was right by Mum, and since he was very fond of her, he married her when he found out she was with child."

"Would you ever marry?" Joanna's question made Jack sputter out his rum. "I'll take that as a no," she had said with a laugh.

Today would mark the beginning of the third week that the Pearl had been beached for repairs, and the process was due to be finished within another week to ten days. Jack was getting rather anxious about getting back to sea, but found that he rather liked the company he'd been keeping recently. Most women couldn't keep his attention for more than five minutes, so what Joanna Elliot had been doing for two weeks in keeping Jack both amused and out of trouble was quite the miracle.

This morning, Jack headed to the Elliot house with a special box tucked under his arm. It was wrapped in a canvas sack to keep prying eyes away, and he felt rather good about it, as it had taken him quite a while to locate this gift for Joanna. Humming his favorite pirate song, Jack avoided the guards at the gates, slipped through the hidden door in the garden wall, and was standing in front of the open window of the study just as the sound of conversation began to flow through it. Leaning closer, Jack listened in.

"Fanny, I'm not sure if it is such a good idea," Charles was saying. "He is a rich man, and a fairly good man, to be sure, but are you positive that he is the one who holds Joanna's heart?"

Frowning, Jack tilted his head. Who were they talking about?

"Charles, I'm positive that Lord Drake is the one for our daughter," Fanny was declaring. "She admired him a great deal before he went off to London all those months ago, and now he's returned with the King's favor and is even richer now that he's inherited a large estate and fortune from his uncle. Besides, I've seen the way the two looked at each other during balls and parties, and it is clear that he is very fond of our Joanna."

Charles gave a disbelieving snort, which covered up the incredulous noise that Jack himself had made upon hearing the news. "Darling, I don't think it would be wise to assume that Frederick Drake intends to marry our daughter, especially when he's been gone for so long," Charles firmly told his wife. "Besides, it's entirely possible that he's met someone in London that he intends to call his bride, perhaps a young noblewoman of higher birth and wealth than our Joanna's."

Jack listened a few moments longer as Fanny tried to persuade her husband to call on Lord Drake and invite him over for dinner, or for her to throw a party and invite him over. Charles refused it all and informed her that it was time for him to get started on his work, and that she had better leave now if she was going to make it to a card party she was to attend.

With a huff, Fanny Elliot stormed out of the study, and within ten minutes, was rolling down the road in the carriage. Jack waited until the carriage was out of view, and after a quick peek inside the study, climbed through the window. Straightening up, he was greeted by a forced smile from Charles.

"I take it you heard?" his friend asked, a bit of the strain slipping from his face and making his smile a touch softer.

Jack put on an innocent face before realizing that he couldn't fool a merchant, particularly one who knew him so well. "Aye, I heard. So Fanny intends to marry your dear Joanna off to a rich man, ay? Is that really a good idea?"

Charles sighed and sank into his chair, waving for Jack to sit. "Lord Frederick Drake is the son of an old and noble house, and a wealthy one at that. He's about ten or so years older than Joanna, and he's very handsome. He's also smart, and a good man, which is why all of the old mothers, grandmothers and aunts have tried to force their girls on him, and with little success. So far, only Joanna has managed to catch his eye."

Frowning, Jack set down the box onto the floor and studied his friend. "But you don't approve of the match," he said. "Is there something wrong that you notice about him?"

"No, not exactly," Charles drawled out in a hesitating voice. "It's just that Lord Drake has been gone for quite some time, and I can't help but wonder of he's possibly found another woman, possibly one that is far richer, of higher birth, and dare I say, of greater beauty, than Joanna."

Of course, Jack knew that every father believes his daughter to be the most beautiful girl in the world, but everyone knows that there's someone out there who is better looking than they are, fathers included. Charles was worried that some incredibly beautiful, rich noblewoman had snagged the heart of this Lord Drake, and hoped that Joanna wasn't as fond of the man as he believed.

"I could try and find out Joanna's feelings for the man for you," Jack found himself offering before he could stop himself. "The lass and I are close, I suppose, and she likes to talk about anything she can think of, so it should be easy to see if she likes the man or not."

Charles gave him a grateful look. "I would truly appreciate that, Jack," he said. "Let me know what you find out, hmm?"

Jack nodded, privately wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

My day spent with Jack was surprisingly quiet compared to the others. He seemed distracted, but I felt it must be because of the work being done on his ship. Perhaps there were complications that had slowed things down, or perhaps someone on his crew was hurt. Well, whatever it was, I wouldn't pry, and merely kept silent on the matter.

At lunch, Jack surprised me with a most unexpected question, suddenly asking if I fancied anyone in town. I nearly choked on my seafood stew, but was able to recover with a blush. I had never told him, or anyone else, about my particular feelings for a certain man in town, but since I felt I could talk to Jack about anything and that he was certain to keep quiet, I decided to tell my secret.

"Well, there is one man…," I said, looking down into my bowl.

Frederick Drake was a nobleman that many unmarried women longed to snag as their husband. Not only was he rich and of a great family, but he was also incredibly handsome. Every woman in town longed to be the one to stand at the altar and stare into those wonderful grey-green eyes as they said their wedding vows to him. With shoulder-length black hair and a tall, strong build, Frederick Drake was considered quite the catch.

I had had the privilege of spending some time with him earlier in the year, for we had attended many of the same parties and balls, and had nearly swooned when he had asked me to dance with him. We found ourselves talking a great deal during the dance, and I think he found me amusing enough to seek my company out several times at each event we attended together. At parties, he talked and flirted with me; at balls, he danced with me as often as socially permitted and talked with me when I was not dancing; and at any event, he would exchange glances with me that were so full of emotion that it nearly made me weep.

Of course, what is a girl to do when a tall, handsome man pays her a great deal of attention but fall in love with him? Frederick, as he asked me to call him, was very kind and doting on me when we were together, and I could not help but think that perhaps, someday in the future, he would ask me to be his wife. When he was forced to go to London several months ago on business, he had said something about coming back with a special gift for me.

"Will it be beautiful?" I had asked at the last ball we had attended before his departure.

Frederick had laughed. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you," he said, "For nothing could ever compare to your sweet face and delightful humor."

Since then, I had waited, hoping that he would keep his promise, both spoken and unspoken.

Glancing up, I gave Jack a questioning look as I finished talking. "Why do you ask?"

Jack shrugged. "Just wondering if I'll be invited to attend a future wedding of yours, that's all."

I set down my spoon and pushed aside my nearly empty bowl. "You won't tell anyone about Frederick, will you?" I pleaded. "Everyone merely thinks that he is fond of me, and I for him, but that is not all. I've never felt this way about anyone before, Jack, and if the town were to find out how much I love him, there would be all sorts of talk going around. No one would understand…well, except Papa."

I then reached out and put my hand on top of Jack's, silently pleading for him to keep my secret.

* * *

The thought of Joanna being tied down in a big, echoing house didn't appeal to him. Surely the lass deserved to have a better, more exciting life than that of a nobleman's wife and mother to a bunch of spoiled rich brats. Jack wanted to tell her so, but decided that it would be best to keep quiet.

In the meantime, Joanna's very warm, very soft hand was on top of his, gripping it tightly in a silent plea to not tell anyone about her feelings for a man she hadn't seen in months. Charles, of course, would probably understand the whole thing, he was a rich man from a rich family and knew how these things worked, which was probably why Joanna felt that, besides Jack, her father was the only other person who would see what she was feeling and possibly how to create a marriage between her and this Lord Frederick.

"Alright, luv, I promise not to tell anyone, though I don't know who in the world I would tell," he said in a joking tone. "Considering what I do for a living, trading gossip isn't something I do."

Joanna's pleading look vanished as she burst into laughter. "Oh, you're right!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so used to being around those who love to spread gossip and rumors that I only did what came naturally. Of course you won't tell anyone, Jack, how silly of me to think that you'd spread that news to everyone like one of the town gossips!"

She instantly relaxed with a sigh. "Well, now that that's done, then, what shall we do next?"

They took a walk along the beach today, something they had not done before. Many times had they walked along the docks, traveled along bustling streets and through marketplaces, and even visited the part of town where families gathered to watch acrobats, tumblers and puppet shows. The beach, though, that was a new one for both of them.

The beaches of Portsmouth were vastly different from that of the Caribbean, the water a dusty grey instead of a clear, bright blue, and there was gravel and a rougher kind of sand compared to the fine white beaches of Jack's pirate realm to the far west. The air was also a great deal colder here, and as a chilled breeze flew into his face, Jack couldn't help but think of warmer weather.

On the other hand, the company was more than agreeable and pleasant, for Joanna laughed at his jokes and stories instead of staring at him with a horrified or skeptical eye like others did. The afternoon passed in a far more pleasant way, now that Jack didn't have Charles's request hanging over him like it had this morning. He hadn't wanted to pry into Joanna's life, but if she was willing to talk about it, and didn't mind her father finding out, then that was fine with him.

After escorting Joanna back home and helping her though the large balcony windows of her father's currently empty office, Jack located the gift he had brought her, which had been tucked underneath the desk. He removed the canvas wrapping and opened the plain wooden container, jeweled hands reaching inside and producing the elegantly carved object.

Joanna gasped in surprise. "A jewelry box?" she whispered, her own hands reaching out to take it.

It was a beautifully made mahogany box with swirling vines and flowers, the designs made from different shades of wood to make each leaf and bud even more beautiful. Jack had found it on yet another jaunt through the cargo hold of the Pearl, and was now thinking it was time that room was organized so he could find things easier.

"Ah, Joanna, there you are!" Charles's voice exclaimed from the doorway. "Your mother is due home soon, and dinner is being prepared, so you had better go upstairs and change."

She quickly curtseyed and dashed off, the box tucked under her arm. Once the door was closed, Charles turned and gave Jack a broad smile. "Thank you for being so generous in your gifts to her, Jack, but you'd better stop soon, before her mother starts asking why I'm spoiling her. It's not like I can tell her where those gifts are really from!"

"Alright, I'll stop with the presents," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Now, do you want to know about her connection to that Drake fellow or not?"

After telling his friend everything he found out, Jack was surprised that Charles looked so thrilled. "If he returns her feelings of love and asks for her hand, I'll consent to the marriage. Oh, I couldn't be happier for my darling girl!"

Jack, however, was wondering if this was a good idea. Frederick Drake seemed rather slimy to him, and if the man hurt Joanna in any way, he'd gut him. For now, though, he'd keep quiet and see what happened.

* * *

AN: Oh, Jack's got protective feelings! More fun up soon!


	6. Shock and Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: This chapter isn't as exciting or fun as the others, but is still necessary. I hope that everyone will review and let me know what they think of it. Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter 6: Shock and Heartache:**

Swaying his way through town, Jack frowned at all of the hustle-and-bustle going on in the streets. Honestly, he couldn't wait until repairs were done on the Pearl, and the men were taking their own sweet time finishing it! At sea is where he longed to be, away from all of the chaos, confusion, and noise that life on land was made of.

'_Give me the sea any day_!' he thought, dodging a group of craftsmen on their way to work.

Not that he didn't like being on shore, but the smell of the open ocean was much preferable to that of the land, which always bore the scents of sweat, animals, manure, garbage and cooking food. At sea, all smells were taken away by the breezes that swept over and around the ship, leaving a salty scent that no sailor could get enough of. Town life didn't even compare to that.

Taking the now-familiar route to the Elliot house, Jack slipped over the wall and was at the study's window, where he was surprised to find Charles sitting at his desk with no Joanna in sight. Clearing his throat, Jack caught his old friend's attention, getting him to look up from the mound of papers before him.

"Ah, Jack, there you are," Charles exclaimed, setting aside his quill. "Come in, come in!"

Not one to wait to be asked twice, Jack flopped into a chair. "Where's your lovely little hostess? I hope she hasn't gotten tired of my presence already."

Charles laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that you won't be seeing her for a day or two. Her friend Amelia will be leaving for London in a few weeks, and Joanna wants to spend a bit more time with her before she goes. Today she's at a small gathering of young men and women, and tomorrow she will be out with Amelia, so you will have to be content with your own company until Joanna is free again."

An odd bout of disappointment pinched at Jack's heart, but he pushed it aside. Rising from his chair, he bid Charles farewell, and promised to be back in a couple days. In the meantime, his crew was becoming rather lazy and could do with a bit of a push from their captain.

* * *

I normally did not attend morning parties, but when I had heard that Lord Frederick Drake would be here, I could not resist the urge to see him again. Also, the smile he had given me the moment he saw me enter the room was certainly worth the effort of rising so early and making myself perfect and presentable.

The first part of my day was filled with empty, dull conversation and refreshments that would have me starving for luncheon before the morning was up. Ladies walked around and chatted with friends or any other woman that would listen to them, and I was never so thankful for Amelia being here with me when I needed her most. Her talks and humor kept me sane and distracted from Lord Drake's presence, though I was keenly aware that he was always close by.

However, I did not let my attraction for him show, instead keeping up proper appearances by drinking my tea, eating bits of cake and sandwiches, and talking with those around me. Amelia knew that this was not the 'real' Joanna Elliot, but was actually the public face I put on so no one suspected my real feelings for those around me. In this case, it hid my liking for Frederick, and so kept me safe from gossip and ridicule.

As the morning turned to noon, luncheon was offered by our hostess. Many guests accepted, but a few were forced to decline in favor of business or appointments elsewhere. Amelia and I were one of the few who had to leave, though our appointments were with each other and not with other people. It was terrible of us to lie to Lady Rushford, but things had gotten so dull that we could not bear to stay a moment longer.

Once we had escaped the dull atmosphere of the party, Amelia and I had luncheon at a lovely eatery and decided to take a short walk along the small private beach that ran along the edge of the hill where the wealthier families – including my own– lived. The sun was warm, but not hot, and our parasols protected our skin as a cool air swept around us as we talked of what Amelia would be doing once she was in London, a trip she did not seem very excited about.

"You know perfectly well that the only reason I'm going is because Mother wants me to marry some rich man," my friend complained. "I would much rather stay here, but she thinks that if she shows me off in London, I will marry faster than if I remained in Portsmouth."

I had to agree with Amelia on this. London was full of men without wives, and some were quite rich and titled. No doubt that Amelia's fine looks and friendly manner would catch the attention of one gentleman or another, and she was so sweet and good humored that she would have a flock of admirers before she was there even a week.

'_Then, once she is married, I will never see her again_,' I glumly thought as we walked along the boarded walkway. '_No matter who she marries in London, Amelia will be taken far into the English countryside and rarely leave it, unless it is to go to London with her husband and children. We shall never meet, though we may write to one another_.'

My melancholy mood was chased away by the sight of Frederick Drake approaching us from the opposite direction. I suddenly felt as though I couldn't breathe, and Amelia looked uneasy and as if she were going to say something, though a glare from me prevented her from doing so.

When he finally reached us, we all exchanged brief greetings and polite inquiries as to each other's families and friends. Once we had done away with our obligatory talks, Frederick asked if he might lead me a short way down the path, though we would be well within sight of Amelia. My friend did not wish for me to go, but knew it was what I wanted, and agreed to trail behind us, just out of earshot. Grateful for the opportunity, I took his offered arm and proceeded to walk beside my escort.

After we were a safe distance away from Amelia, Frederick turned and gave me a kind look and smile. "I hope you don't think me too bold in saying that, while I was away in town, I greatly missed you and your lively conversation."

I blushed. "Thank you," I muttered shyly. "Of course, I'm sure that you found a great deal to keep you amused in the capital. You must have gone to parties and balls and made many friends."

Our conversation strayed towards what he had done while in London. I was awed by the fact that he had been admitted to the great Royal Palace, though he hadn't been able to see anything of the monarch or the royal family. But since he was a member of an old and rich noble family, Frederick had been to many of the great houses owned by dukes, lords, and counts, and he was kind enough to describe them all to me as we made our way along the beach.

Two hours passed, but time seemed to fly by as though the hours were merely a moment. Frederick's smooth voice filled my ears and his hand was place gently on my own, where it sat in the crook of his elbow. Everything seemed so perfect, and I was disappointed when Amelia came up to us, exclaiming that I was late to return home, and that my father would be worried. I longed to voice my annoyance to my friend, but merely put on a smile and bid Frederick a polite farewell before walking back home with Amelia.

At first, our walk was polite as I offered Amelia my family's carriage to take her back to her house, which she accepted. Then, to my surprise, Amelia turned boldly to me, halting us both on the road that led up the hill to my house.

"Joanna, you should know that I mean this as a friend when I say that it might not be…_wise_ for you to become so fond or so close to Lord Drake."

She said this with so much worry in her eyes and voice that it stopped all harsh words on my tongue. I had never seen Amelia look so concerned for me, not in all the years we had been friends, and for her to look so distraught made me wary of what she had just told me. I quickly asked what was wrong, and she quickly avoided my gaze.

"I have heard rumors, and only rumors, which is why I won't tell you them here and now," she whispered. "I know how much you despise gossip and idle talk of things that might or might not be true, so I'll keep quiet on this until I have some sort of proof to give you. Please, just promise me that you won't do anything foolish or rash for the next few days?"

I had no idea what she meant, but I gave her my word, if only to make her easy. We then proceeded to head up to my home, where Mother was waiting with a sound lecture on my walking so long in the sun and coming home so brown.

* * *

Dinner that night had been as it usually was, with Mama pouring out all of the latest talk she had discovered on her day out with friends. After dessert was done and Mother was upstairs in her room, Papa took me to his office like he always did before bed, and poured out a bit of sweet, cool white wine for us both.

"To help settle our nerves from dinner and make us ready for bed," he'd told me the first time we had begun our nightly ritual. It had been right after my sixteenth birthday, when Father had decided that I was not as silly as Mama ready for more stimulating conversation.

Sitting straight upright in a chair, I sipped my wine and listened as Papa told me about his day, sometimes venting his anger in order to get a few things off his chest. The wine helped loosen his tongue, and I sat patiently, making the occasional noise of agreement when asked a question that really didn't require much of a response.

In normal circumstances, Mama should be the one sitting here by the fire with a glass in her hand, but since any talk of Father's business bored her, I felt it was only right for me to help Papa with his problems when he tried to hard to help me with mine. So I sat and remained quiet, enjoying the wine as it helped me relax.

Finally, after an hour or so, Papa stopped in his tracks and turned a grateful eye towards me. "Thank you, dearest, for listening. It takes a weight off my shoulders when you do that."

I chuckled and held my glass out to be refilled. "Lord knows you need an outlet for all of your frustrations, Father."

Now it was his turn to laugh, and that was usually the signal for him to listen to _my_ troubles this time. With our glasses refilled, I began telling him about Frederick Drake. Papa already suspected my fancying him, but now I was confirming it with my own lips. He did not look happy at the prospect, but kept quiet as he listened to me speak about my feelings for the handsome nobleman, and of Amelia's warning.

Papa frowned when I told him of my promise to my dear friend. "I would pay attention to what she said to you, Joanna. Amelia may be a bit flighty, but her instincts are good when it comes to sorting the truth from the gossip, so it might be best to keep your affections for Lord Drake a secret until Amelia tells you what she's managed to find out."

Although I did not like it, I had to agree with him. "Yes, Father," I muttered before taking another sip of my wine. I had much to think about tonight, and hopefully the alcohol would help me sleep sounder by clearing my head.

* * *

I woke the next morning with a small headache from overindulging in the wine last night, but at least my sleep had been dreamless. Once I was up, Betsy gave me something to help with the small bit of pounding behind my eyes, and also went downstairs to tell my parents that I was still tired from the night before and would not be joining them for the morning meal.

A bit of breakfast served to me in bed helped me feel better, and with the windows open, the cool morning breeze soothed away most of my headache and my frayed nerves. I was about to get dressed when a maid brought up a message that had just arrived. Slipping a knife under the wax seal, I flipped it open saw it was from Amelia.

"Betsy, I'll need a walking dress today," I called to where she stood pouring warm water into my china basin. "I'll be needing my new hat as well."

I was washed, dressed, and fully ready just as Amelia was shown into the house, where she made sure to greet my parents with a smile and a polite word or two. They inquired as to her parents' health, and she replied that they were well and eager for their family journey to London in two weeks. I entered the room just as my mother was sighing in envy.

"Oh, I wish that Mr. Elliot would take us there, but he won't. He says his business won't allow it," Mama said with a pout. "I would so like to take Joanna, though, given the chance…"

That was my signal to intervene before she went into flights of fancy about my possible future. "Good morning, Mama! Good morning, Papa! Oh, Amelia, come, we must hurry! I've heard that a new shipment of silken lace has arrived in port, and I need to buy some for a dress Mama is having made for me."

We quickly bid my parents farewell, and were rattling down the street inside of her carriage within minutes. However, as we rattled along, I noticed that Amelia was unusually quiet. I did not mention it, of course, for I knew she would have to speak up sooner or later; it was not in her nature to remain silent for long. It was just as I noticed that we were taking the longest way possible to town that she chose to speak up.

"Joanna," Amelia began, "as your friend, you know that I mean it in the kindest words possible when I tell you that it is not possible for Lord Frederick Drake to marry you."

My heart stopped then, and my blood went cold. What could she possibly mean?

"What I mean to say is that Frederick Drake has been rather taken with another woman, someone you are familiar with. It is Christiana Dalton."

Now I felt faint. Miss Christiana Dalton was one of the great beauties of Portsmouth, and only her tiny fortune kept her from being hounded by suitors. It was said that some men had already made offers for her, but that her merchant-father, Alexander Dalton, would not hear of his daughter marrying anyone lower than a minor nobleman. This was a disappointment for all men of a merchant background, for they would do anything for Christiana's sapphire eyes, glowing white skin and hair like sunshine.

"Frederick…and Miss Dalton…together?" I asked in a strained whisper.

Why should I not be surprised? They would make a most beautiful couple, and their children were sure to be almost angelic in beauty. Despite Christiana's small fortune, people in the aristocracy would gladly overlook her poor background in favor of her lovely face, meek manners, and the fact that she was young and sweet.

I swallowed hard. "Is it quite certain?"

Amelia sighed and nodded her head. "I have it from our housekeeper, who is great friends with Lord Drake's cook, and she saw the two of them together in his garden, kissing one another as only lovers do. Apparently they had met in London, and he was quite taken with her from the start."

For a moment, she paused, as though considering whether to continue. "It is also heard that Mr. Alexander Dalton will be announcing their engagement this week, though I think it rather soon, since Lord Drake only returned to London so recently. They will probably wait a while, but not long."

She placed a hand on top of mine and offered a handkerchief. "I'm so sorry, Joanna."

Before I could stop myself, I burst into tears.

* * *

Comforting her friend as best she could, Amelia Hughes ordered her driver to take the longest route possible back to the Elliot manor. She knew that the driver and footmen would keep silent about Joanna's outburst, but put that concern out of her mind. Right now, her friend needed tending to.

It was so sad that dear Joanna had been treated this way. The poor girl deserved to be happy and to fall in love, but to have her affections toyed with in such a way! Amelia could understand why Joanna would have such feelings towards Frederick, for he was the first man to ever show interest in her. Many times had Joanna been passed over for another girl, but that hadn't mattered because she had never cared for the men who rejected her as a potential bride. Now, however, just when she thought she might be able to marry someone she loved and who she believed loved her in return, he was to be the worst kind of man.

For the next half hour, Amelia doted on the woman sitting next to her, offering her words of comfort and handkerchiefs (which she had brought plenty of). When they finally reached the Elliot house, Joanna looked relatively composed and more than a bit tired. She also claimed to have a headache and would likely remain home for the next day or two.

With a heavy heart, Amelia watched her friend, a young woman who was almost like a sister, enter the house, knowing that there was little else she could do for her.

* * *

AN: Slightly shorter chapter, but the next will be longer. Please review!


	7. Discoveries and Decisions

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: The real fun with Jack is going to happen soon, no worries. Just keep a sharp eye open. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 7: Discoveries and Decisions:**

The days following Amelia's revelation of Frederick Drake's true character were a fog to me. Betsy, my faithful old maid, told my family that I was ill, and would likely be well within a few weeks. I knew that Papa suspected something more serious was wrong, as I was rarely ill, but Mama would believe it. Mother felt that if a person wasn't ill more than three or four times a year, it would eventually catch up with them, and she would now think that is what happened to me.

Well, whatever it was my parents thought of me, I honestly did feel sick to my stomach. I ate little, and drank a great deal of tea and water instead. Most of my time was spent in bed, sleeping or staring at the wall, or sitting by the window and watching the clouds flow by.

In the back of my mind, I knew that Jack would be wondering where I was, and when I could spare a moment of my misery to consider others, I hoped that Papa would make my excuses and that Jack would accept them.

However, what I hadn't counted on was a pirate's impatience and boredom to throw me out of my little rut of depression…

* * *

It had been nearly three days since Jack had last seen Joanna, and he was growing a bit edgy. When he had come to the house on the first day of her illness, Charles had informed his pirate friend that the young lady was ill, and that he should return in a day or so.

However, the uneasy look in Charles's eyes as he spoke of his daughter's illness made Jack press the matter, forcing Charles admit that Joanna was not prone to colds or sicknesses. In the pirate's mind, that had made things rather suspicious, but out of respect for both Mr. and Miss Elliot, Jack returned to the Pearl to do some thinking.

After spending an entire half a day watching the crew work on the Pearl, Jack had woken up yesterday morning fully determined to see Joanna. True, it hadn't been that long of a time between visits, but if there was one thing Jack detested, it was being bored, and watching tar and paint dry was as dull as anything he could think of. So he had decided to do something.

Yesterday, through his spyglass, Jack had watched the goings-on at the Elliot home in order to see which room belonged to Joanna. From what he had observed of the servants, and from the information he'd weaseled out of a very young stableboy, Joanna's room was at the rear of the house, at the top left corner room, facing the sea. He'd seen an elderly maid fling open the curtains and open the large balcony windows to let in some air, and to his relief, Joanna had sat at the window and stared at the sky for about an hour before departing back inside. The sight of her pale, sad face had worried Jack to the point of him breaking his word to Charles to keep away for a while.

This was, of course, the reason he was now scaling the outer wall of the Elliot house. The day was cloudy and grey, the sky almost promising a rain storm, which was why no one was outside watching the house or raising the alarm. Anyone with sense was indoors or traveling inside a carriage, safely sheltered from the weather.

Using the decorative stonework protruding from the sides of the house, Jack took a deep breath and climbed steadily upwards. Not that he wasn't used to difficult climbs, but scampering up rope on a ship was vastly different from going up a house's stonework wall!

He finally reached his goal of the balcony doors leading inside Joanna's room and peeked through the sheer white under-drapes. Inside was Joanna, dressed in a fine white gown, sitting at her dressing table and staring into space. There appeared to be no one else there, but to be sure, he leaned forward and peeked inside. She was alone. Relieved, Jack slipped inside and softly cleared his throat.

Startled, Joanna whirled around in surprise, a soft gasp escaping her lips before Jack clasped a hand over them to silence her. For a moment, she struggled, but when she realized who was holding her, she relaxed. Once he was sure she wouldn't scream for help or the guards, Jack let her go.

"Really, Jack, what are you thinking?" she huffed. "You scared me half to death!"

He grinned. "Sorry, luv. Pirate, you know."

A small smile lit up her face before fading away. "You shouldn't be here, Jack," she whispered.

The pale color of her face and the defeat in her slumped shoulders worried him. "Now, what sort of pirate would I be if I didn't take risks for a fair lady's sake?" he asked, kneeling so that he could look into her eyes. "What's wrong, luv?"

Within moments, the story was out. Joanna had broken into tears during her tale, and Jack was ready to shoot the bastard who had broken her heart to pieces. He offered her a rather shabby handkerchief from his pocket, and told her that Lord Drake wasn't worthy of her, that she deserved so much better than him.

"But why would he do this, Jack? Why would he make one person fall in love with him, then toy around with her while he pays court to another woman?" Joanna asked in a teary voice as she dabbed her eyes again.

Jack shrugged and patted her shoulder. "Some men are just plain rotten and cruel, though it takes a while for others to see them that way. He probably doesn't even know how badly he's treated you, since he's a noble and everything, and rich men are some of the coldest folks out there."

He was suddenly uncomfortable. "And sometimes men just like to be loved by many women."

Joanna sighed and offered the handkerchief back. "Thank you for that, Jack. I appreciate it." She looked at the clock. "You should go, it's almost noon, and my maids will be here soon to hover and fuss over me."

Nodding, Jack headed over to the balcony and spotted someone arriving at the house in a large carriage. Slightly panicked, he ducked back inside.

"Jack, what is it?" Joanna was beside him. She looked out the window and went paler, which Jack didn't think was possible.

Now he was concerned all over again. "Luv, are you alright?"

"That's Frederick Drake's carriage."

With a whirl of skirts, she was out the door.

* * *

It couldn't be. Why was he here? It was impossible that he was here to see me; he was going to be betrothed to another. Oh, good, there's Betsy, she'll know what's happening.

"Where is Lord Drake?" I demanded while trying to catch my breath from running downstairs.

Betsy looked confused. "He's with the master in his study," she said, pointing. "But I wouldn't go in there, Miss–"

I didn't listen and flew into the study, finding Papa face-to-face with the handsome Frederick. Papa looked incredibly happy for some reason, and Lord Drake seemed very pleased with himself.

"Joanna, my dear daughter, you'll never guess what has just happened!" Papa exclaimed as he came to greet me, taking my hands into his larger ones. "Lord Drake has just asked if he might be permitted to court you as a potential suitor! Isn't that wonderful?"

For a moment, my mind went blank. Then, all of a sudden, the emotions I had buried and tried to forget burst forth like a failed dam, though I would not let them show. I pulled my hands out of my father's with an air of composed coldness. The time for tears would be later.

"I'm sorry, Father, but as Lord Drake is in love with, and is to soon become engaged to, Miss Christiana Dalton, I'm afraid that any courtship between us would be…unethical."

The smile on my father's face froze and became fragile, like the surface of a barely-frozen lake. It was that same look he got when dealing with people he detested, or whenever he received letters from his family, my own Grandmama. It as a very dangerous look.

Very, very slowly, Papa turned around to face Lord Drake, his joy melting away to anger. "You are engaged to Miss Dalton?" A spark of fear flashed in the nobleman's eyes. "I can see it in your face that it is true, sir. How _dare_ you come in here and attempt to make a fool of my daughter, the dearest thing in my life? How dare you toy with her like this? What game are you playing at?"

Time stood still, and a cold wind blew in through the open windows. A storm was coming, both outside and in. My father was furious, and I quickly put my own hurt and broken feelings aside in order to be sure that he didn't do anything rash.

Placing a hand on his shoulder and his arm, I silently begged for him to not attack the man standing in front of us. Papa loved me so much, and would do anything to defend and protect me from harm, even at the expense of his own self. If he attacked a nobleman, my father would surely be locked away in prison or hanged, and I could not allow that.

Frederick was talking now, or trying to. He had been found out in his twisted game of toying with one woman while courting another, and now he would have to explain himself…if Papa would let him. But from Papa's clenched fist, I did not think he would.

"You will leave my home, and will never, ever set foot in here again," Father told him, his voice hard and sharp as steel. "You will not approach my daughter or any other member of my family or household, is that understood?"

Another frigid pause followed. Frederick looked first from me, then to Papa before bowing and leaving the room. The front door closed behind him, and I swallowed thickly around the lump in my throat as Papa took me into his arms.

* * *

An hour after the disastrous visit of Lord Frederick Drake, Charles Elliot sank into a chair by the fireplace in his study and ran a hand over his face. In the other hand was a glass of good brandy to help calm his nerves.

How could this have happened? Frederick was supposed to be a good sort of man, and yet he had behaved so badly to Joanna, playing with her affections as he paid court to another young woman. What sort of man did that to a girl's heart? Hadn't he seen that Joanna had feelings for him? No doubt the whole town had known, and was all doubtlessly gossiping of how Lord Drake might marry Miss Joanna Elliot.

'_Or are they saying that he might marry Christiana Dalton_?' Charles thought with a heavy sigh.

If they were saying the latter, that Frederick was to marry Miss Dalton, then Joanna would be the laughingstock of the town. Parlors would be filled with women gossiping of how she was 'passed over' for a younger woman, even though Christiana was only two or three years Joanna's junior.

Unbidden, Charles recalled Joanna's words to him before she had fled upstairs to her room.

"I will go to a nunnery if it will keep us safe from the gossip of society," she had said. "With the town joking of my obvious affection for Lord Drake, and laughing at how my expectations for a marriage with him were destroyed by his preference for someone younger, lovelier, and of a better age for breeding, I will have no chance at a decent marriage."

Joanna had pulled out of his arms and turned away. "It would be far better for us all if I leave and take all of the talk with me."

Now _that_ Charles could not bear. He loved his child far too dearly to let her spend her whole life in a cold, drafty, leaking stone convent because of the cruel actions of a man like Frederick Drake.

A tapping sound drew his attention towards the window of his study, which had grown dark from the storm outside. He smiled; he'd recognize that form anywhere. "Come inside, Jack, and sit down."

Swaying forward, the pirate took a seat across from his friend. "Why the long face, mate? I saw your dear girl race upstairs from the window and thought something was happening down here."

Alright, it was a small lie, but Jack didn't dare mention that he'd been upstairs in the young lady's room when Joanna had returned there with tear-filled eyes and a crushed look on her face. She had ordered him out, saying she wanted to be alone, and he didn't dare refuse her.

With another sigh, Charles stood up and went to pour more brandy, a refill for himself and a fresh glass for Jack. Once he was seated in his chair and both were comfortable, he explained the whole of Frederick's visit. As he talked, Charles watched as Jack's hand clutched his glass in anger, the glow of the fire in the fireplace flickering across the pirate's face as he scowled.

"That man's got nerve to do that to a sweet girl like Joanna," Jack muttered darkly as he sipped his drink. "She doesn't deserve that."

Charles nodded. "The hardest part is that she truly did have feelings for him. Lord Drake was the first man to ever show interest in her, and with the affection he displayed, I believed he felt the same for her as she did for him." He sighed.

"There'll be more suitors," Jack tried to assure him. "Joanna's a very pretty girl with a heart of gold. She's got a sense of humor that most women lack, and she's got a fire in her that's special. You'll find her married in no time."

Oh, how Charles wished that were true. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Jack, but because of what happened, my daughter is presently determined to enter into a convent for the rest of her days."

Jack felt his blood go cold. "Might I ask why?"

"She claims it's to save the reputation of our family from ruin. Joanna knows that if everyone is laughing at her because Lord Drake chose another woman that is prettier and younger than she is, then they will be laughing at Fanny and I for raising her to believe a nobleman would marry a merchant girl like her, nevermind that Christiana Dalton is of a merchant family as well."

Charles sighed and took a sip of his drink. "So she is determined to save us by fleeing elsewhere."

Jack scowled. No. Joanna, go into a convent and become a nun? A spirit like hers shouldn't be locked away behind stone walls and colored glass –it was just another cage for her to be put in, and no doubt this new cage would break her spirit for all time. No, there had to be another way to get her out of this, preferably without her taking vows.

"What if I took her away on the Pearl for a while?"

The suggestion had come out of nowhere, and it surprised Jack as much as it did Charles. As his suggestion sank in, Jack wondered if he could honestly allow Joanna to walk onboard the Pearl and not cause some sort of mayhem amongst the crew. No doubt Mr. Gibbs would start pulling out his hair once he found out that his Captain had suggested bringing a woman aboard.

For a moment, the study was quiet as both men considered that option, and it was Charles who spoke first. "You might have something there, Jack. Joanna has always had a restless spirit, and if you were to take her on a voyage somewhere on the Black Pearl, it might settle her down a bit. You know, get it out of her before she marries."

Jack seriously doubted that a short trip to the Continent would ease the wanderlust flowing through Joanna's veins. "Where do you suggest I take her? A short jaunt around Europe is hardly on my list, considering that most of the countries there would like to see me hang."

Charles looked into his glass and swirled the brandy around. "No, I doubt Europe would do, and she would have to be gone for quite a long time before the gossip settles. What do you have in mind?"

Jack considered the matter before emptying his glass. Well, the Caribbean was out of the question. The Pearl wouldn't be heading back there for quite a while, since Jack wanted a change in scenery. Asia was a bit out of the way for now, but he had a good feeling about Africa. However, he didn't think Charles would agree to him taking Joanna to such a dangerous place. He mentioned the option anyway, just to see how his friend felt about it.

Charles frowned deeply. "I don't know. It's a bit dangerous, what with all of those animals and wild natives running about over there. Would she be safe? Would you be able to delay your business there for a few months and take Joanna someplace different?"

Jack shook his head. "There's a strong market for ivory, gold, woods and other such things from Africa, and that means a long list of fat merchant ships –begging your pardon– heading out of there. Lots of tempting targets for us to raid, and with some of the goods and trinkets we've picked up here in England, we can trade for things directly with the native peoples there, _and_ get a better deal for everything."

With a sigh, Charles finished his own brandy and set the empty glass aside. "Well, perhaps some time down there will do her good. Joanna's wanted to see the world since she was a child, though she has always been scared of seeing Africa for some reason. However, if you can promise to keep her safe from both the African natives and the behaviors of your crewmen, I'll let you take her where you'll sail for over a year."

Jack stared at his friend in surprise. "A year? Why so long? Surely the townsfolk here will forget about this little mishap after six months, maybe less!"

Privately, Jack was panicking over having a woman aboard for so long. Joanna wasn't exactly homely, and with looks such as hers, she might provide too much of a distraction for the men. Six months was the absolute most he'd bee willing to have any woman aboard, besides Anna-Maria; anything more than that was not a good idea.

'_Besides, with her charms and looks, I might wake up one morning and find out that some chap on the Pearl has fallen in love with her_!'

Jack shuddered at the thought of telling Charles that his daughter had fallen in love with a sailor –or worse, a sailor aboard a pirate ship! The man would never forgive him, and might just turn him in to the law himself!

"A year might just be the right thing, if not longer," Charles firmly told him. "And I'll be happy to pay you whatever you think is fair to take her aboard for that long."

The offer was a tempting one. Money always spoke loudly to a pirate's senses, and if a man was willing to pay out a great deal to have his daughter looked after, Jack would have considered thinking about it for a while. Given time, he might have eventually accepted, but only for an outrageous sum that most men would refuse to pay, unless they were desperate.

However, this was Joanna they were speaking of, not some other merchant's spoiled daughter. She was a good woman, and she was also the child of a good friend. Also, Jack really did like her company, and she would provide better, and possibly more amusing, conversation than some of his crewmembers…

"Alright, mate, I'll take her to Africa," Jack gave in. "But it'd better be a pretty penny you're going to spend in order for me to make sure she's kept fed, happy and healthy aboard the Pearl!"

Charles named a price that made Jack stare at him. "I hope that's fair?" he asked. "If you need more money, just have Joanna write to me, and I'll send it."

What could he say to that? The amount was more than fair, and since it was a friend he was helping out, Jack was willing to do it. Besides, Anna-Maria was in need of someone else to talk to, since she disliked having to say more than three words to the men.

Jack reached out a hand. "We have an accord. When do you think she'll be ready to leave?"

* * *

AN: More fun to come soon! Please be kind and leave a review! Thanks!


	8. An Interesting Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: More pirate-y fun for everyone in this chapter. Joanna is going to get a bit of a surprise, and Jack is going to be…well, Jack! Hope you all enjoy the chapter and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 8: An Interesting Proposition:**

After my proposal of going into a nunnery, Papa seemed very quiet and thoughtful. I highly doubted that he would let me become a nun, but something told me that he was thinking about something very important, and knowing him, it probably had something to do with me as well.

Meanwhile, I stayed inside the house and mostly kept to my room. I could not bear to think about all of the gossip being told about me, Lord Drake and Miss Dalton, and so I decided to be like a turtle and hide inside my home until I felt it was safe. Of course, knowing my luck, they would still be talking about it months from now, and the idea of being confined to the house for that long was maddening.

My mother, of course, knew all of my troubles, thanks to her friends, and occasionally had fits that turned into tantrums because of what was being said about me and our family in town. She did her best to stop all of the gossip and rumors, and because she was renowned for being able to give as good as she got when it came to talk, many of her friends began to second-guess what they were saying about me and Lord Drake. However, I still remained out of sight, just to be safe.

Thankfully, I had supporters who were willing to come and see me during this horrid time in my life. Amelia visited frequently to talk over tea and walk around my father's gardens with me, occasionally bringing pastries, books, and small things such as fans, gloves, and ribbons to help lift my spirits.

The other person to come see me was Jack.

It pains me to say it, but I must admit that Jack was the most entertaining of my visitors. He would arrive the moment my mother was gone to her outings with friends and Papa was away at his business, leaving me completely alone in the house with my very depressed spirits. The moment the family carriage was out of sight and my maids had left me to my own amusements, Jack would magically appear at my window with that smug grin of his, and not two minutes later he would have me in fits of laughter over his jokes and stories. Sometimes he would bring me a little gift, like a small carving of an animal, and he would tell me the story of the animal the wood was made to resemble.

"That's an elephant," he explained on one of his visits, after I had asked him about one of the animals. "They're huge creatures with noses as long as I am tall, and they're incredibly strong. Beautiful, but strong, so don't get in their way when they charge you."

A small collection of little wooden animals was growing in my dresser drawer, and each one was from the mysterious lands of Africa and Asia. I had elephants, giraffes, birds, and panda bears, to name a few, but the giant cats, creatures with spotted fur or stripes along their faces and sides, were my favorite, and Jack was more than happy to tell me all that he knew about them.

After two weeks had passed, I decided enough was enough, and emerged from my room to make a short visit to Amelia's home. She was to leave for London within the next week or so, and I wanted to wish her farewell before she was gone.

To my relief, I was received with broad smiles and warmth by her mother and father, who voiced how wonderful it was to see me and that I must stay for supper. I accepted the invitation and went to help Amelia pack for her debut in London society.

I looked around her room in amazement and shook my head as I removed my hat. "Goodness gracious, dear, I can't believe you haven't even started packing for your journey yet!" I cried. "You're leaving in a week, how can you _not_ be nearly finished with filling your trunks?"

Amelia blushed and looked down at the floor. "I just can't decide what to take with me," she pouted. "I have so many dresses, and Mama says to take these, but the maids say to take that, and Papa doesn't care, so I have no idea what to do!"

"Well, that won't get you anywhere," I retorted. "Now, which dresses are your best, which are your favorites, and which ones are your most comfortable? And if there are any new gowns that your family has bought for you, show me those as well."

Its easy to say that we spent hours sorting through all of Amelia's wardrobe, finding which gowns she had to take and which could be left behind. The newest ones had to go with her, of course, for they were expensive and obviously meant to impress everyone she would meet. All of her best dresses were packed as well, and so were a few of her favorites and her most comfortable, though everything chosen was in the best possible condition for her to wear in London.

Finally, exhausted and hungry, we had supper with Amelia's parents. Both Mr. and Mrs. Hughes attempted to make conversation at the table, but I knew that the gossip about my attachment to Lord Drake made them a bit distant towards me. Their greeting at my arrival at the house had been genuine enough, but the Hughes family could not be too connected to a woman like myself. No doubt they were eager to get Amelia away from me as soon as possible.

I departed my friend's home with a teary farewell and a promise to write as often as possible. I doubted that I would see Amelia again before she left, since she had so much to do and so little time to do it. There was so much packing, shopping, and preparing to do before her stint in London, and there would be no time for her to see me.

As a result, I arrived home feeling rather depressed and decided to go straight up to bed. However, a maid informed me that I was to go straight to Papa's study without delay, for Master Elliot had said that there was some important business to discuss with me.

I was puzzled, of course, but curious, and immediately went to my father's office and knocked on the door. Given permission to enter, I slipped inside and closed the door behind me, nearly leaping out of my shoes upon seeing Jack seated by the fireplace, a glass of wine in one hand and a plate of food in the other.

The dashing pirate gave me a welcoming smile and nod. "Evening, luv," he said. "Care to join us?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Thank you, but no. I've already eaten."

Papa handed me a glass of wine. "I believe you could use this tonight."

I gave him a grateful look and took a chair across from Jack. "And what have you gentlemen been up to today?" I asked, sipping my wine and putting my feet up on a footstool. "Not making trouble, I hope."

Jack gave me a look of wide-eyed innocence. "Now what makes you think I've been up to trouble, young missy?" he said, setting his plate aside so that he could focus on his drink.

"Pirate," I said, shooting him a pointed look. He grinned and raised his glass to me before taking a drink.

The three of us were quiet for a few moments, the only sounds filling the room were the crackle of the fire and the crickets outside in the gardens. It was wonderfully peaceful, and I savored it like the fine wine I drank.

And just like the wine I sipped, the peace did not last.

* * *

It had been late afternoon by the time Jack had managed to slip away from the Pearl, and he was not happy about it. There were a lot of things that needed overseeing, and all of them were tasks that should have been long done by now. The Pearl had been due to leave Portsmouth a week ago, and the reason it was still here was because there were holes that still needed to be patched, sails that should have been mended, and supplies that should have been loaded days ago.

"What have you slack-jawed idiots been doing all this time!" Jack had yelled at his men, all of whom looked properly ashamed of themselves.

Apparently the rum had arrived a while back, and believing that they deserved a rest, the men had helped themselves without asking permission of their captain. For the past week or so, while Jack was away keeping Joanna company, the men had indulged in mixing their liquor and their work, making everything fall further and further behind schedule.

Needless, to say, Jack had been furious when he found out, and declared that whatever alcohol was left in the cargo hold would be all that the crew would have to drink until the next time they made port. In the meantime, the men would put their backs into fixing whatever damage they had done to Jack's precious Pearl, and finishing their main projects of scraping the hull and mending the wood. That was his final word on the matter.

The men had protested, of course, but knew that their punishment was fair. They had broken the trust of their captain, and were fortunate that Jack didn't whip them for their actions, which could have cost them all their lives. A sound ship kept the crew alive at sea, and a ship filled with holes and unfinished patching would sink like a stone once out in the ocean.

Unlike his men, however Jack, would not suffer from rum deprivation, for he retained his own cache of the rum in his cabin, and that was always off limits to the men. Besides, the next time the Pearl made port for supplies would be in a couple weeks, and the rum would last until then, if the men were careful. No harm ever came from a few extremely sober days at sea, and besides, it might do the lookouts a bit of good to see straight for a while.

Once all of the neglected parts of the Pearl had been seen to, Jack made his way to the Elliot house. He had been there numerous times over the past two weeks to visit Joanna and keeping her spirits up, but today's visit was different. Jack had arrived that afternoon with yet another figurine to add to her growing collection and was disappointed to learn that she was not there.

"Oh, she's gone out to visit a friend," Charles said nonchalantly when Jack had pressed him for answers. "Miss Amelia Hughes is heading for London shortly, and Joanna's gone to help her pack."

Why it took women so long to pack was beyond Jack, but he guessed it was because of all the clothes they had. Not to mention all of the stuff that went along with them...

'_Good Lord, what have I gotten myself into_?' he thought as Charles handed him a glass of fine red wine.

How could he take one woman aboard when she came with a dozen trunks of useless clothes, fans, gloves, shoes, and other things that he will probably want to toss overboard to save space? And where could he put all of her belongings? She might just take up a whole cabin for her dresses alone.

The wine helped calm Jack's nerves a bit, and soon he was relaxed enough to talk with Charles about Joanna's voyage with the Pearl. Charles knew that it would be a rough journey for his daughter, but he felt she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"After all, she's a clever girl, and I wouldn't mind her learning a few tricks to keep her alive."

So she would have to learn how to fight as well. Oh, well, at least Charles was paying for her to stay, which might soften the men's attitude towards her.

And now here she was, sitting by the fire as Charles cleared his throat, ready to make his announcement about her upcoming travels.

Jack promptly buried his nose in his cup and waited for the dam to burst.

* * *

"Joanna, darling, there is something I wish to speak to you about."

Oh, dear, it was never good when Papa began a sentence like that. The last time he had begun like this was when my old pony had to be put down because of a broken leg, and Papa had been forced to explain life and death to a girl of twelve.

Now he took my hand and looked down at me while chewing his bottom lip in nervousness. I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand in encouragement, which he returned with a squeeze of his own.

"Joanna," Papa said, "since you seem adamant about leaving Portsmouth in regards to the gossip going around town, I believe that I have found a solution that will allow you to leave England for quite some time, yet will permit you to return home after a year of so, once the gossip has stopped."

I looked blankly up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, as you know, Jack is from the Caribbean, and-"

Excitement shot through me and I gasped. "Are you sending me to visit Grandmamma?"

Papa's mother had left England when I was ten-years-old, after she had been widowed by the death of my grandfather. Claiming to have had enough cold and dull English weather, and she ran off to the hot temperatures of the Caribbean and had invested heavily in sugarcane and tobacco. Since sugarcane produced rum, which was heavily shipped all over the English Empire, and tobacco was being smoked everywhere as well, it was safe to say that Grandmamma was doing quite well for herself and had no intention of ever coming back to England.

_Besides, my old bones are quite comfortable in the warmth this part of the world provides_, she had written to me once. _Cold weather just makes me creak like an old door_!

For a moment, Papa stared at me in surprise, then smiled as he patted my hand. "Well, I was going to consult with you first about it, but it seems there's no need. If you can be packed within a week or two, then Jack will take you aboard the Pearl and you'll be off."

Squealing with joy, I threw myself into my father's arms. "Thank you, Father!" I cried. "Oh, I can't wait to go to the Caribbean! I'll go and start planning what to take right now!"

I felt as though I were floating as I went upstairs to my room, thinking of all of the dresses I would have to sort through.

* * *

Jack watched in surprise as the excited young woman vanish out the door of the study. He drained his cup, finished his meal, then set the dirty dishes aside on a nearby table. Once his stomach was full, he turned a pointed look towards his friend.

"So when are you going to tell her that it's not her grandmother's house I'm taking her to?" Jack asked while inspecting his fingernails.

Charles sighed and took a seat. "If I told her that you were really taking her to Africa, she would probably faint away. She loves to romanticize inside her mind what Africa might be like, but if she were faced with actually going there, Joanna would certainly change her mind about traveling there."

"Ah." Jack had heard of such people, those who were curious to see things but frightened to travel away from the familiar. "So you're going to let her think she's visiting her doting grandmother until when, exactly?"

His friend merely grinned and held up his glass. "Until the Pearl is too far away from Portsmouth for her to swim back to shore."

Jack shook his head. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Mother was skeptical about sending me to the Caribbean, but decided that perhaps it would do me good to travel a bit. "Who knows, she might even find a husband while she's there!"

Three trunks were packed with light dresses, hats, and parasols to keep me cool in the hot weather, along with silk stockings and fans. Papa gave me a great deal of money, most of which was to pay Jack for the journey and to help with the food, water and other necessities I would need while aboard the Pearl. However, the rest of the money was my own personal spending money, and was to be used whenever I went ashore. Papa promised that he would send me more if I asked it of him, but I knew that if I was very careful, I would not be writing for more funds for several months. After all, I wasn't frivolous with money, unlike most girls of my class.

Soon, all of Portsmouth knew about my traveling to the Caribbean, and many people came to wish me farewell. There were several young men and women who envied me the chance to travel to such an exotic place, and begged me to write and tell them all about the weather, the food, the markets, and most of all, the society. With a polite society face, I received the well-wishes, the envious comments, and the gifts that several of Mama's friends pressed upon me, such as spools of delicate lace for my dresses and special ribbons for my hair. Some women presented me with prayers written down on paper for me to tuck into my pockets, claiming that the tiny written words of God would protect me from pirate attacks, storms, hurricanes, and from being killed on the long voyage. I seriously doubted that these tiny prayers would work, but accepted them with a smile while promising myself not to laugh in their faces.

Finally, after two whirlwind weeks of packing, farewell parties, and tears from my mother, I departed the only home I had ever known. Jack would await on the beach where the Pearl was setting off from with several of his crewmen to help row my belongings to the ship. I met one of his most trusted friends, Mr. Gibbs, who came by to meet me a few days before our departure.

"She looks like an alright lass," he said after eyeing me up and down. "Still don't like the idea of women being aboard, but there's no use arguing with ye, Cap'n, nor with Anna-Maria when it comes to things like this."

Anna-Maria, I had learned with relief, was a member of Jack's crew, and a woman. Jack and Gibbs seemed afraid of her, which I found very amusing. However, if she didn't like me, well, then, I would just stay out of her way or try and win her over. Whatever happened, happened, and that was that.

On the day of my departure, Mr. Gibbs rolled up to the house in a cart, a broad hat over his face as the household servants loaded up my belongings into the back. Even though Mama wanted me to take the carriage, Papa said that she would need it for her afternoon gatherings, and so she relented. Papa had also told Mama that he would accompany me to the ship in the cart himself, then take a carriage he kept at his business back to the house after seeing me off.

This was all according to plan, of course, for the cart was from my father's business, and was usually used for transporting goods away from the docks. Today it would take me to the beach, not the harbor, and once Mr. Gibbs was on the Pearl, Papa would take the cart back to his business with no one the wiser.

Sadly, Mama wouldn't see me off at dawn; it was too early in the morning for her, so she hugged and kissed me farewell the night before, pressed a purse full of money into my hand, and wished me a pleasant journey. I thanked her, gave her my love, and went to bed.

And here I was, standing on the deck of The Black Pearl. There were men rushing around me doing their chores, and quite a few of them were eyeing me in a rather inappropriate manner, but Jack's fearsome glare kept them from doing anything further. The longboats were drawn up, the anchor lifted, and there was Papa on the beach, waving frantically at me with his hat. I waved back until the Pearl was too far away for me to see him any longer.

His voice was still in my head. "I love you, my dearest Jo. Write to me soon of your adventures."

A tear dropped onto my lace glove, and I brushed the trail of wetness away from my cheek with a sniff. A large hand clapped me gently on the shoulder, and I looked up into the face of Mr. Gibbs.

"There, there, lass," he said. "Once we're in Africa, you'll be having such a good time, the year or so will just fly by."

My heart froze. "What do you mean Africa? Jack is supposed to be delivering me to my grandmother in the Caribbean!"

Gibbs merely shook his head. "We won't be heading that way for quite a while yet. Lots of business to tend to in this part of the world. We'll not be heading west anytime soon."

I was ready to faint as the older man walked off to do his chores. What was going on? Was Jack kidnapping me? Had he somehow deceived my father into thinking that the Pearl was taking me to visit my family? Perhaps the money paid was merely a fraction of what Jack was hoping to get for me from my father and he wanted more…

Another hand rested on my shoulder, only this time the hand was heavily laden with large rings. "Sorry about that, luv," Jack's lilting voice whispered to me. "I was going to tell you myself, but Gibbs has this knack of saying things when he shouldn't."

I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Please tell me my father knows about this," I pleaded. "Tell me he knows where you're taking me!"

For a moment, Jack looked slightly guilty. "Aye, he knows. Actually, it was his idea for me to take you all over, since that seems to be a dream of yours. Very kind of him, if you ask me."

Through my haze of shock and surprise, I realized that I was going to get my wish of traveling the globe, though doing so on a pirate ship had certainly never entered my wildest imagination. And of course, it was too late to go back, though I was sure that if I pleaded hard enough, Jack would do so.

'_But __**Africa**_?' a voice in my mind cried. '_There are great and dangerous animals there, and people who wear skins and paint for clothes_!'

And yet…the prospect of seeing exotic lands was just too great to turn down…

"Africa?" I asked, looking up into Jack's brown eyes.

He grinned. "Africa."

* * *

AN: Off to adventure! Please review and let me know what you think!


	9. To Travel By Sea

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: Let the fun begin! I hope that people enjoy the chapter and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 9: To Travel By Sea:**

Life at sea was far different than how I imagined. This, however, was different both in good ways and bad, so I suppose I was lucky that the occasional good deeds done by Jack counteracted the bad things. Somehow, he managed to make things a bit easier for me on the Pearl, much to my relief.

The first bad thing that happened was the seasickness that swept over me my very first day aboard the Pearl. Fortunately, Jack had foreseen this and on my first day sick in bed, he had brought me a jar of pickled ginger, claiming that it was what the Chinese used to combat seasickness. I thought it a rather mad idea, but since my stomach was constantly heaving up my meals, I decided to try it.

I ate the ginger with each meal, keeping the jar near my bed at night, just in case. The next morning, I was slowly able to become my old self again, and within two more days, I was fully in control of my stomach and prepared to explore the Black Pearl.

Unfortunately, exploring the Pearl was far more difficult than I thought. The men were all wary of my presence, which caused them to almost tiptoe around me whenever I set foot on deck. At first, it was rather amusing watching pirates scatter and run away like scared ducks, but after two days of being treated as though I had the plague, it became rather annoying.

Unfortunately, the men weren't the only ones wary of me being on the Pearl. Anna-Maria, the only other woman aboard, had been introduced to me early on, but clearly did not like the idea of me being here. Like the men, she believed me a spoiled, silly upper-class young woman without a thought in her head, and I often heard her complaining to the men about how ridiculous it was that a pirate ship had turned into a pleasure sailing vessel.

On our fifth day at sea, I discovered why I was being treated this way. It had begun to rain early that morning, and Jack ordered me to stay inside my cabin. "The deck gets slippery, and since you still aren't used to life on a ship, it'd be best if you stay inside." He grinned. "Besides, if you fall overboard, your father will have my head."

Since Jack knew best about the matter, I decided to do as he said. Inside my tiny cabin, I picked up one of my books about sailing and began to read. Half-way through the text, I discovered something on sailors; all men of the sea were very superstitious, and one of their beliefs was that women were bad luck aboard a ship.

I was ready to kick something in annoyance. That was why the men didn't like being around me; they feared that some sort of terrible thing would happen to them with me onboard! And of course, my being a rich merchant's daughter probably had them thinking that I might fly into a tantrum if they got too close, eventually causing chaos wherever I went.

As that rainy day worsened, I stayed indoors and thought deeply about my situation. I knew that since I would have to remain on the Pearl for at least six months, perhaps a year or more, I would have to become friends – or at least, non-enemies – with the crew.

But how would I do that? If I were too nice to them, it would seem suspicious, and that would only make things worse. Since I'd never done a bit of cleaning or hard work in my entire life, I could not offer help with chores, and any attempts on my part would only result in my making more work for the men to clean up after.

Today was my sixth day aboard, and following a whole night of thinking about making peace with the crew and coming up with nothing, I now stood at the railing of the Pearl, looking out over the water. Sea foam and spray from the waves cascaded up and over like wings before crashing down as the Pearl sped across the ocean. The sky was clear with a few puffy white clouds floating above us, and a breeze carried the smell of salt water to me as the wind combed through my loose hair and tossed the edges of my white dress up and around me.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and gasped, my eyes wide open in surprise. Turning, I saw that it was only Jack, and he had a rather arrogant smirk on his face, almost as though he was proud of the fact that he had frightened me. I swear the man can move as silent as a cat when he wants to.

"So, luv, how are you enjoying the trip so far?" he asked, leaning forward onto the railing. "Granted, the view's not the best, but we'll be reaching land soon to restock, and then you might get a chance to see something more interesting that sky, clouds, sun, and water."

"But the water's so beautiful!" I protested. "And from here, it looks like we're flying! It's wonderful!"

Jack tilted his head and looked hard at me. "Well, I was right, and Gibbs owes me a bottle of rum."

I blinked at him in confusion. "What? Why?"

He chuckled. "I bet Gibbs that you had a bit of the sea in you, and I was right. Most ladies would be bored to tears by now, not to mention complaining about every little thing, but you've hardly said a word. You didn't even complain when Cotton's bird messed up that hat of yours."

Ah, yes, that was another bad thing I had experienced aboard the Pearl. One crewman, Mr. Cotton, was a mute and had somehow trained a parrot to talk for him. The string of words croaked out by the creature rarely made sense unless you listened very carefully, but I found them funny. The bird messing on my hat, however, had _not_ been so amusing, but since it was one of my least-favorite hats, I didn't mind. I'd actually given the spoiled thing to Mr. Cotton so that his parrot could make it into a nest. I believe it now hung by Cotton's hammock down below.

"Very nice of you to make that thing a gift for Parrot," Jack said in a mirror of my thoughts. "The blasted bird loves it already, though especially the pink ribbons for some reason."

Those ribbons were the primary reason I detested the hat and did not miss it. "Oh, it's alright," I said, waving his comment aside. "I'm glad someone likes it more than I did. Mama always thought I looked darling in it, but Papa said it was hideous and I agreed with him." I grinned. "I'm glad that Parrot gave me the excuse to get rid of it."

Jack laughed and patted my arm. "No harm done, then." He looked up at the sky and squinted. "Time for me to head up to the helm. If you need anything, let me know." And I was left alone once again with my thoughts.

Looking out over the water, I began chewing my lower lip as I went over things inside my head. As things were, it wasn't that bad on the Pearl. Well, besides being ignored by the men and Anna-Maria, of course, but at least I had a place to myself whenever I wanted privacy.

'_Even if my room is about the size of my closet back in Portsmouth_,' I thought rolling my eyes. '_At least I can fit everything in there with a bit of extra space to move_.'

And of course, my cabin just happened to be right next to Jack's, which made things rather odd and uncomfortable for me. Jack had apologized for the smallness of the space, but said it was either this room or a place closer to the crew's lodgings, and the one down below had no lock..

"Believe me, luv, its better that you're near me, just in case the men get into the rum and decide that they need a bit of…company," he'd said, giving me a significant look. "You're not exactly plain-looking, and might be a bit tempting to them. With your cabin near mine, you're safe from harm."

My room also had a lock on the door, which Jack had ordered put in just for me. Only he and I had keys, which eased my worries somewhat, though I did feel odd about Jack having access to my room. Papa had said that Jack would never harm a woman, nor force himself on one, but that couldn't break years of being taught to watch my reputation and be suspicious of men, especially pirates.

Just then, I felt something slap me on the bum. Surprised, I gasped and whirled around, coming face-to-face with one of the crewmen. Apparently he'd been drinking, as I could smell the rum on his breath even with the wind carrying it away. The fact that he could barely stand up straight was another clue of his inebriation.

"Care for a good time, wench?" he slurred, eyeing me up and down.

The slap on the rear combined with the insulting name he'd called me was infuriating. Before I could stop myself, I reached back and clipped him so hard across the face it sent him staggering, the force of my slap and his own lack of balance sending him to the deck, stunned.

"Jenkins, what the hell do you think you're doing?" roared a voice from the helm.

I froze and the entire deck of the Pearl went still at the Captain's fury. Booted feet came purposely down the steps of the poop deck, the sound echoing across the silent ship as Captain Sparrow approached me and the man named Jenkins, who was shaking from his spot down on the deck.

Stepping back slightly, I shivered. This wasn't the open and friendly Jack I knew. This was Captain Jack Sparrow, enforcer of the Pirate Code I had been told of by Jack himself, and one of his men had broken one of those sacred pirate laws.

Jack looked down at his cowering crewmember and placed his hands on his belt. "Now Jenkins, I hope that your remember what happens to men who assault and proposition women that aren't free for touching."

Jenkins looked ready to wet himself, he looked that frightened. "Sorry, sir," he stuttered, then turned his eyes towards me. "I meant no harm, Miss. Just a bit too much drink, won't happen again!"

By now, my temper had calmed, and though I was still angry, I knew that Jenkins was telling the truth. He smelled to high heaven of alcohol, but he had always been the sort who gave me a kind glance, though he would never go so far as to approach or speak to me, the 'omen of bad luck.'

I cleared my throat and stepped up to Jack's side, putting a hand on his arm to get his attention. Hardened brown eyes turned to focus on me, then softened a little when he saw who it was.

"Jack," I whispered so that only he could hear. "You aren't going to, well, _hurt_ him, are you? I don't want him to be beaten or whipped. After all, he's never done anything like this to me before."

Jack arranged himself so that I was cut off from the stares of the crew. "He's gone against The Code, Jo," he whispered. "It clearly states the punishment for something like this."

I was beginning to panic. I truly didn't want Jenkins punished so brutally, and rushed to think of another more satisfying means of punishment. What did pirates love above all other things besides sailing and treasure?

"Couldn't you just…ban him from alcohol for a week or two?" I weakly suggested.

There was a sudden spark of interest in Jack's eyes. "Aye that would be effective, and since that's what caused this whole mess anyway, it's a sound idea."

He turned towards the trembling crewman still sitting and staring up at us from the deck. "Well, Jenkins, it's your lucky day," Jack remarked in a clipped voice. "Since I happen to dislike shifting one man's work onto another after a whipping, I've decided on a much better punishment for you."

Jenkins looked up at his captain in terror. "And what would that be, sir?"

"You're not to go anywhere near the rum locker for the next two weeks. Gibbs and I hold the only keys, so you can be sure we'll be keeping a _very_ close eye on you and the rum supply. And you are assigned to watching the ship at the next two ports we visit, keeping an eye on the Pearl for the _entire_ _time_ we're restocking. You are not to be let off the ship for _any_ reason, savvy?"

The man nodded. "Aye, sir." He then looked at me. "Thank you, Miss. I believe I like this punishment better than the whipping." Jenkins proceeded to give me a timid smile. "Don't like the idea of pain and all that bleeding."

He then stood up, nodded respectfully to both me and Jack, then headed off to finish his chores on unsteady feet. The rest of the crew quickly began to busy themselves, but I could clearly see them looking at me out of the corners of their eyes.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking me over. "You've got a good head on your shoulders, Jo, and a good heart," he whispered to me. "Makes me think that I'm going to have to come to you for more…_creative_ punishments for the men."

As he walked back towards the helm, I shook my head in amusement. It was kind of him to say that I had a good heart, but really, I seriously doubted that he would ask me personally for better ways to punish his men when they deserved it. After all, Jack was the captain, and he was a fair one, which meant that his men would accept whatever came their way.

I went back to the railing and looked back at the sea, the color of it changing with the shade of the sky, the wind blowing over the water, and the waves that the Pearl made as it coasted over the surface.

A finger tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to look at Anna-Maria's chocolate-brown face and eyes. A mass of long black hair draped down her back, there was a large floppy black hat on her head, and she wore the white shirt, brown pants and boots, and weapon's belt that all the other men wore.

"Didn't think you'd have the guts to smack Jenkins for what he did to ye," she said. "Nor that hard, either."

I shrugged. "If you let one man hurt or embarrass you, you let them all do it," I said. "I've already been treated like trash by one man; I'm not about to let it happen to me again."

Anna-Maria gave me a skeptical look. "You been treated badly by someone?" she asked, studying my face. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not on the outside," I said, looking down at the deck before beginning my story about Frederick.

She listened closely what I told her, and the reason that I was here on the Black Pearl. To my surprise, when my story concluded, Anna-Maria looked furious. "That man's got some nerve doing that to one woman, much less two of them." She saw the confused look on my face. "The first one is you, of course, and the second is that other girl he's got under his thumb." Anna-Maria proceeded to grin rather savagely. "It'd have served him right if your father shot him right where it hurts the most!"

I laughed and shook my head. "My father's not the type to fight, though I wouldn't be surprised if he tried it, if only for my sake or Mama's. He loves us very much and I think the thing he fears most is either one of us being hurt in any way."

"Aye, just like a real father should," she said with a nod. "Well, it seems I've misjudged you on more than one account, missy. You slap hard like a pirate wench, you're not snobby like most rich ladies, and best of all, you've got a brain in your head and a good heart in your chest." She held out her hand for a shake.

"Thank you, Anna-Maria," I said, accepting her hand.

She shook her head and smiled. "Call me Anna. Only the men call me Anna-Maria, and the ones who call me Anna never get away with it more than once."

I threw my head back and laughed.

* * *

From his place up at the helm, Jack watched as Anna-Maria and Joanna went into bouts of laughter. It amazed him that it took over a week for Anna-Maria to warm up to the girl, but then, she always assumed that any woman brought aboard the Pearl was there for just one reason: to 'entertain' the captain in his cabin. Apparently she now knew better.

'_And all it took was for Jenkins to act like an ass to poor Joanna_,' Jack thought, shaking his head. Honestly, if he had known it would be that simple, he'd have arranged for this to happen days ago!

Well, either way, it was nice seeing Joanna smile again. The girl had been rather depressed lately, and Jack had been ready to try something drastic to cheer her up when Jenkins managed to drink himself into a greater state of stupidity than he was already in. At least it helped bring Joanna a step closer to her old cheerful self.

'_Besides, we'll be making port soon to restock the Pearl, and I've got a feeling that being in a new port is just what the lass needs_.' After all, wasn't it said that shopping was the one thing that cheered ladies up?

Grinning to himself, Jack clutched the spokes of the helm and focused on the horizon.

* * *

AN: I know, a slightly shorter chapter than usual, but I promise that more fun will be had. Please be kind and review! Thanks!


	10. A True Merchant's Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: Joanna begins to live up to her eventual title of Vixen in this chapter, but I don't want things to happen too quickly, so bear with me. Enjoy the chapter, and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 10: A True Merchant's Daughter**:

About three days after my encounter with Jenkins, life aboard the Pearl had begun to change for the better. It seemed that the crewmen took their cues from Anna-Maria or Mr. Gibbs when it came to accepting someone to their midst, and the moment they saw Anna warming up to me, the others slowly began to follow.

At first, they started nodding or giving me the barest hint of a smile whenever they walked past. Over the following day or so, those half-hearted nods and smiles had developed into a grumbled 'hello' or 'good morning' or 'afternoon,' which I found a pleasant change. One man even stopped to retrieve a handkerchief that had dropped out of my pocket and return it to me, tipping his ragged hat to me in respect after I had thanked him.

However, even though Anna-Maria was beginning to be more open and friendly, with most of the men following behind, Mr. Gibbs was much more hesitant. He always seemed to need to rush elsewhere whenever I was approaching him, and he always took a swig from his flask when he looked in my direction, constantly muttering to himself about women being bad luck.

"Don't pay any attention to what he says," Anna told me once, after I had told her about Gibbs's behavior. "That's just his way. Gibbs likes to mutter, complain and sip from his flask, but once he gets used to having ye aboard, he'll soften up."

Since Anna had no reason to lie or to try and give me false hopes, I took her at her word and asked if there was a way for me to win over Gibbs, who was also the first mate of the ship. Anna looked thoughtful for a moment, halting her work on the ropes so that she could think better.

"Well, if there's one thing Gibbs loves, it's telling stories about the Cap'n," she said, jerking her head in Jack's direction, which was up at the helm. "He can't seem to get enough of putting people in awe about Cap'n Sparrow's adventures, so if you ask him to tell you about them, he'll do it. If you're able to sit there and listen to everything he tells ye, you'll probably be his most favorite person in the world."

It certainly seemed easy enough, but I wanted to make sure the idea was alright with Jack first. When asked, he seemed to think it a good idea, and agreed with Anna-Maria's plan.

"Gibbs loves to talk, but has a tough time finding people to listen," Jack explained when I'd approached him at the helm. "The men all have chores, and most of them have already heard the stories that Gibbs has stored up in that rum-soaked brain of his, so a new audience would be welcome to him. You'd best approach him once his morning chores are done, well-before he starts indulging in that flask of his."

And that was what I did. After the morning chores were finished and the men were able to relax a bit before lunch, I smoothed the cloth of my skirt and slowly approached Mr. Gibbs, who had decided to relax atop a barrel near the left side of the ship, his flask unopened in his hand.

"Mr. Gibbs?" I timidly asked. "I was wondering…if you would mind telling me what you know about the Pirate Lords?"

He blinked in surprise, then gave me a suspicious look. "What do you want to know about the Pirate Lords for?"

I explained that Jack had told me a bit about the great pirate leaders, including about him being one of them, but not much else. Then I mentioned that I loved pirate stories. _That_ certainly caught Gibbs's attention, and without a second thought, he told me to pull up a barrel and that he'd tell me about whatever it was I wanted to hear. Happy to be making progress with him, I did just that and spent a very interesting few hours with the portly first mate of the Black Pearl.

* * *

That encounter with Gibbs had happened four days ago, and time went flying past much quicker than before. With Anna-Maria to keep me company once an a while during the day, and Mr. Gibbs telling me stories in the afternoon, my days weren't nearly as long and dull as they used to be. Even the men were starting to soften towards me, especially since I had stopped wearing dresses as of two days ago.

"You look out of place in those expensive things," Anna had complained to me once. "You've been on this ship nearly ten days, and you still wear silks, lace, and those silly hats that'll blow away if a good strong wind comes up over the deck. You almost lost one yesterday, remember? Thought the Cap'n was going to have to send one of us overboard to fetch it if it'd been blown away."

I'd blushed and asked what I should wear instead. She waved a hand towards herself, and I caught on quickly. "Men's clothes?" I asked skeptically. "Is that a good idea?"

Although I sounded doubtful, I was actually thinking how nice it would be. I imagined myself free from my damned corset, and without skirts and petticoats constantly blowing everywhere, I'd be able to move much more freely than I'd ever had before. But where would I find men's clothes that would fit me? I asked her.

Anna gave an exasperated sigh. "Foolish girl, you can borrow some of mine until we make port and you can buy some of your own."

That settled it. She proceeded to take me to her cabin, which was down near the crewmen's lodgings, and showed me inside. The space was just big enough for a bed with a trunk at the foot of it, a desk, a chair, and a few hooks along the wall for hanging things.

From the trunk, Anna pulled out a few sets of once-white shirts and a pair of brown breeches, all of them clean and patched. "I wash and sew them myself, since you can't trust a man to do a decent job on women's garments," she joked while handing them to me. "I haven't a hat that'll fit ye, so you'll have to ask Jack for one."

She offered me some boots, too, which I accepted, since we seemed to be the same sizes. We then went to my cabin, where I proceeded to change into my new garb with Anna-Maria helping to straighten me up.

It was amazing how yards of silk, satin and lace can separate a person from the crowd, and how an outfit of plain cotton shirts and pants can make that barrier vanish. Anna had even managed to find me a bandana and hat in the ship's cargo, as well as a belt and my very own pair of boots, though they were a tad big.

It took a little getting used to, me to the freedom of movement that Anna's clothes brought me, and for the men seeing me out of my silk dresses and in rough work clothes. But now that I looked like the rest of the crew, they no longer tried to tip their hats or act differently than they were used to, which they were very happy about, and since they no longer had to watch what they said, all topics of conversation were now open, and I was now privy to some very interesting talk, especially at meals.

For the entire journey thus far, I had eaten in Jack's own cabin. He had a large table set inside his quarters, and I always ate in the peace and quiet that the Captain's Cabin provided. Now that the men were open and accepting to me, Anna invited me to eat with her at supper, and if I didn't like it, I was free to return to Jack's cabin. I accepted, even though I was nervous and stayed close to Anna's side.

The presence of the pirate-woman must have given me strength, because I don't know how else I would have survived that meal otherwise. The rude jokes, the cursing, and the raucous laughter were very different from the world of manners I had grown up in, and some of what was said made me want to vomit and laugh all at the same time. However, I kept quiet, listened, and let myself become used to what was going on around me. After all, I had at least six months to a year to spend with these men, so I might as well get used to it now than later.

As one of them, Anna-Maria was able to take part in most of the conversation, and if someone made a rude joke at her expense, she quickly retaliated with a sharp comment or joke of her own, which I found very impressive. It would take some time for me to learn to do that effectively.

When the meal ended, I practically raced to my cabin, where I immediately went to bed, my head spinning from all of the foul language and jokes I had learned. Since then, I had sat with the men for one or two meals, and learned a great deal. This was a good thing, too, because just as Anna-Maria and I had sat down to tonight's supper, the news reached us that we were to dock at a port tomorrow afternoon.

Thank goodness I had gotten used to the way pirates spoke. At least now I was relatively prepared for what a pirate port would be like, and if I was very lucky, I would be able to go into town with the rest of the men and not lock myself away. I honestly hoped that Jack would let me go ashore, and if he didn't –well, I was sure I'd be able to convince him otherwise.

* * *

Walking down the aisles of the local market, I couldn't help but smile excitedly as I clung to Jack's arm. It hadn't been easy getting him to let me come into town like this, but I'd made a valid point about my going.

"Anna-Maria can't do it because she doesn't know what colors and styles I might like for myself," I told Jack this morning in his cabin. "The men can't do it because, well, they're men and know nothing about women's clothes or what I need, so I'll have to go into port to find everything."

He couldn't argue with that, but still insisted on accompanying me. "A rough port like this is no place for any woman to wander alone, and you'll need me to keep you safe," Jack insisted, his voice allowing no argument.

And so here we were, Jack Sparrow and I walking through the streets of a tiny port called San Juan which, according to Jack, was in Portugal. Looking around at all the fascinating buildings, people, and items that were being sold or traded in the marketplace, I knew that I was very far from home. True, Portsmouth had many people of different nationalities visit it, but this was so much more exotic in every way. I even saw statues and other items I didn't recognize, and Papa specialized in foreign imports!

The first place we stopped at was a stall that sold inexpensive shirts and breeches in many different colors and styles. They were all either new or barely worn condition, and the hues were so vibrant that I immediately fell in love with everything there. It was too bad I was on such a small budget, which was also one of my own making. After all, Papa wasn't here to give me more money whenever I had need of it, and a letter back to England would take ages.

"So, like what you see, luv?" Jack asked while peering over my shoulder.

I picked up a shirt and gave it a close look. It was a soft golden yellow, well put together with fine stitches, and the material was soft and light, which would make it very comfortable. The shirt also appeared to be new, with no worn out spots or patches, nor rips. I threw it over my shoulder for safe keeping and moved on to pick out breeches that I thought would be good matches. The breeches were made of the same sort of cloth as the shirt, and I quickly selected two pairs of them in brown and two in black, as those colors went with everything. They appeared to be a bit big, but big was better than too small, and those selections quickly joined the shirt over my shoulder.

A sudden tug on my intended purchases alarmed me, and I though another shopper had decided they wanted what I had already claimed. Turning around, I saw it was only Jack.

"No worries, Jo, I just thought you looked silly with them tossed all over you," he said, taking my burdens. "Pick out as many shirts and things as you need, and don't you dare be stingy."

He really shouldn't have told me that, since I would have purchased everything in the stall. Instead, I went through the shirts, selecting colors I knew suited me as well as colors that I liked. Soon, Jack was holding a stack of red, green, blue, violet, lavender, and more than a few crème or beige, shirts.

"I hope you're not going to buy the whole stack of clothes you've got piled up," Anna-Maria said, coming up behind me. "The shops here are known for robbing visiting sailors blind."

I grinned at her. My friend had gone with the men to explore the town, but had promised to find and meet me here in the market. How she'd found me, I didn't know, and thought to ask her about it later.

"Well, yes, I do want them all, though when you think about it, it really isn't all that much," I replied while we waited for the stall-keeper to finish with his current customers. I turned and grinned at her. "And I don't intend to be robbed blind."

Leaning over towards Jack, I quickly began folding the clothes and whispered, "What's the Portuguese money worth compared to English?"

He looked surprised. "About the same. Why?"

Just then, the shopkeeper turned towards us, saw the stack of clothes that I'd chosen, and grinned widely. In return, I put on my best polite smile and after folding them, put the clothing on an empty space on the wooden plank that served as the counter.

"Good day!" I said in a chipper voice. "We'll be taking these." I patted the stack of neatly folded items, but kept my hand on them.

The man grinned even wider and held up three fingers before flashing a silver coin, indicating how much he wanted: three silver coins.

Obviously, the price was outrageous, and of course, I had no intention of paying that much.

I quirked a doubtful eyebrow, looked down at the shirts and pants, looked at another stall across the street, then looked over at Jack. "The price seems a bit steep," I told him while looking at him pointedly. "That place over there seems to have better shirts at a lower price, and the woman running it seems to know what she's doing."

Jack immediately caught on. "Aye, it seems that way, doesn't it? I was going to mention it to ye, luv, but…" He shrugged.

Sighing, I took a step back, though I kept my hand still on the clothes. "I should have gone over there instead. I don't know what I was thinking coming to buy clothes from a man when a woman knows so much more about things like this."

The man at the counter narrowed his eyes. "Her clothes are no good," he said in heavily accented English. "They smell like smoke and beer, not for lady like you."

He hesitated, eyes resting on what I had chosen. "Two silver and three coppers." It was _almost_ a fair price, but not quite. I looked at him skeptically, and he sighed. "Two silver with coppers, and I give you this with clothes."

As the man reached under the counter, Jack stood closer to me and placed his hand on his pistol. I didn't think that the shopkeeper would try anything with Jack nearby, but you never know. Still, I, too, kept a close eye on the man as he stood straight, something long and black in his hands.

At first, I thought it to be a snake, but a closer look revealed it to be a belt. It was crafted from black leather, and the buckle was steel carved to look like a seashell. It was very pretty, and added to the clothes I wanted, the price was fair.

"Done," I said, handing over the money.

Once the coins were safely in his pocket, the shopkeeper handed me a canvas sack and watched as I tucked my purchases into it. When I was finished, he gave me a broad smirk.

"You bargain well," he said grudgingly. "Have a good day."

I thanked him as Jack picked up the sack and tossed it over his shoulder before leading the way into the street, Anna-Maria following close behind. For a while, we were quiet as we walked back towards the Pearl, but the minute we reached the docks, Anna nudged me in the arm with a fist.

"Cheeky girl, you played that man like a fish on a hook!" she laughed.

Grinning, I nudged her back. "Well, you can't expect a merchant's daughter to _not_ know the difference between a decent price and an absurd one!" I teased back.

Anna shook her head. "To be honest, I don't expect girls from rich families to do much bargaining in the first place," she admitted. "I've always seen them hand over their money without a thought as to how much they've overpaid for things."

I shrugged. "My father is the sort of man who always does his best to be sure he's not being cheated. He always knows what things originally cost, and can tell when someone is overcharging him. I was taught to watch my money and to not let others dictate what they think is a good price when I know otherwise. That way, most of my money stays with me, and the one selling goods to me only gets what they deserve."

We headed up onto the deck, where Jack set down the sack of clothing with a sigh. "Well, luv, here are your things. You and Anna-Maria can take care of this while I oversee the loading of the supplies, aye?"

Anna and I both nodded, and Jack tipped his hat to us before heading down the gangplank to the docks. Picking up the sack, I led the way to my cabin, trying to think of where to store all of my new things.

* * *

Humming his favorite song, Jack headed down to the dock to inspect what Gibbs had purchased. Food, rum, fresh water, weaponry, and some new spices from Asia and India were all being loaded, all of it from the list Jack had made yesterday.

'_Not enough rum, though_,' he thought, watching as crates full of bottles and barrels of the stuff was lifted up, and then down into the cargo hold. However, considering what this town charged for the drink, they'd fix that at the next port.

And speaking of prices…

Jack grinned and shook his head. Watching Joanna bargain with that Portuguese shopkeeper had been so fun, he'd had a hard time keeping a straight face. Most of the people of the tiny port of San Juan tended to think of foreigners as idiots willing to pay anything for everything, and it was rare that they found someone clever and willing enough to bargain with them.

However, it hadn't been all amusement today. Watching that man reach under the counter had made Jack suspicious, his fingers instantly reaching for his pistol, just in case. The man may have only been getting a belt for Joanna, but it could have been something much worse –most sellers had weapons hidden somewhere, which they used on people they didn't like, such as thieves or attackers. Jack had been sure that the man was reaching for a weapon until he'd produced a belt instead of a pistol or sword.

'_Special note to self: teach Joanna to defend herself_,' he thought while fingering the hilt of his sword.

Much as it pained him to think it, Jack knew he couldn't always be there for the girl, and if the Pearl ended up doing some plundering or sacking, Jo was likely to get hurt if she wasn't careful. He couldn't keep her locked up; she's protest that with every breath in her body if he did.

So the first thing he would have to do once they were at sea was teach her how to shoot. After all, shooting was easier than sword fighting, and once she had the basic skills of that honed, he'd teach her the ways of the sword.

A bang sounded, followed by curses as the men tried to lift a heavy crate of food onto the Pearl.

Jack sighed. For now, though, Jo would have to wait. If the men kept dropping things, there won't be a decent piece of food on the Pearl for weeks.

Stepping forward, Jack went to be sure that all was well with both men and cargo.

* * *

AN: Please review! Thanks!


	11. Shopping and Weaponry

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: Joanna lives up to the title of "Vixen" in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 11: Shopping and Weaponry:**

The Pearl left San Juan fairly well supplied, but within a week, we had to stop again. Apparently Cotton's parrot had developed a taste for the disk-like bread known as hardtack, and had raided the Pearl's supply of it when no one was looking. Since hardtack was the emergency supply food in case of shipwreck or other disasters, we would have to stop and get more immediately, much to Jack's annoyance.

I, of course, was thrilled at the prospect of visiting another port, and Jack promised that I would be able to go along with him when he went shopping for food. Anna-Maria, of course, would go as a guard for me, which I resented.

"I can take care of myself, Jack," I huffed when he'd told me that I needed protection.

From where he sat at his table, an immense wooden thing covered in maps and nautical navigational instruments, Jack peered up at me from under the brim of his hat and frowned. The look in his brown eyes was so intense and focused that I swallowed my next protest.

"Jo, there's no possible way I'm going to allow you to walk around a port of any kind without some sort of escort or guide," he said firmly in his most Captain-like tone.

And that ended the argument. With Jack looking at me and speaking in his most authoritative voice, I knew that going against him would be a very bad idea, especially since he had been so kind as to let me be onboard in the first place. I had no doubts that if I pushed him too far, he could very well toss me off at the next opportunity, either letting me swim home or find another ship back. Neither prospect was a good one, so I decided to do as he said.

Just as before, the port we pulled into was Portuguese, but since it was also close to their boarder with Spain, the locals spoke not only Portuguese, but also Spanish and another language that sounded like a mixture of the two. I understood none of it, but Jack seemed to be able to, which was a good thing.

Standing at the railing of the Pearl, I noticed that this particular port was much larger than the other, and therefore far busier. People were everywhere, either buying, selling, or trading goods, exploring the different shops, gathering ingredients for the afternoon or evening meals, or just walking around to look at the different ships. There were so many people that it made my head spin.

An arm went around my waist, pulling me against a strong male body. Anger flowed through me, as I though it was one of the men trying to get a little too friendly with me, but when I turned around, I saw it was only Jack and relaxed.

He gave me an apologetic pat on the hip and smiled. "Sorry, luv, didn't mean to scare or upset you. I just thought you looked a bit overwhelmed and could use a friendly hug."

I rolled my eyes and reached down, removing his hand from my hip. Friendly hug indeed. "Thank you, Jack, but I was simply impressed with the place. Portsmouth is nowhere near this size, and it surprised me, that's all."

"Fair enough," he replied. "Now, the men are going to head off for a day of rest, rum, and relaxation while you, me, Anna-Maria and Gibbs head off for supplies. Stay close to me, or to Anna-Maria while we're on shore, savvy? I don't want anything happening to you."

I gave my word and went to go talk to Anna about going into town. She agreed with Jack about my needing to be watched, which hurt.

"We mean no offense to you, Jo, but you have to admit that you'd make a very tempting target for most of the men out there in the port," Anna told me in a kind voice, something she never used with the men. "And being a lady of high class, we know you can't defend yourself against much, if at all."

She was only partially right, but I didn't have the heart to correct her. Instead, I looked down at the outfit she had chosen for me to wear into town. Although I wanted to wear a blue shirt and black pants, Anna suggested that I go with a white shirt, since it was a neutral color that almost all sailors wore –apparently she thought that blue might associate me with a different pirate ship or something.

Anna had also proceeded to decorate me with all sorts of weaponry. The black leather belt I had purchased at the previous port now held a loaded pistol, a sheathed cutlass, and a knife, all of which were obvious to anyone who looked at me. Apparently she wanted others to think twice before approaching me, and I was sure the weapons would do that job quite well once we headed off into town.

That afternoon, once the Pearl was docked and everything was settled amongst the crew, I followed Jack off the ship. Well, I didn't so much as follow him as allowed Jack to lead me down the gangplank and onto the bustling docks. My hand was firmly tucked into his elbow, with his right hand clapped over it as though he feared loosing me in the crowd. Anna-Maria was slightly behind my left shoulder, dark eyes keeping a sharp lookout on the world around us as Mr. Gibbs stood behind Jack's right, doing the same thing.

Clutching Jack's arm in excitement, I looked around and sniffed the air. The smells of food, spices, unwashed bodies, sea water, damp wood, and a thousand other things filled my nostrils, making me sneeze. My friends chuckled in amusement as they led me into the swarm of sailors, merchants, and townsfolk.

Jack didn't seem to have a particular place in mind, but after questioning a few sailors and shop owners, he found a place that sold everything a person with a ship could possibly need, from food to ropes and sails. He led all four of us inside, and when the door closed behind me, I was allowed to walk around and look at all of the goods, Anna-Maria trailing close by.

To my amusement, I saw that this wasn't merely a shop for sailors. There were many things that any ordinary person would want to purchase, and I thought it very clever that it would not only tend to those who dwelled on ships, but also to people living on land. That way, the owner had two sources of income instead of one.

'_I'd better tell Papa about this_,' I thought while looking at a set of shaving blades made out if finely honed steel. '_He might wish to try this sort of shop at Portsmouth as well_.'

"You must be joking!" I heard Mr. Gibbs exclaim. "There's no way it should cost that much!"

Turning, I saw that the older man was turning a shade of red and that Jack was frowning very deeply. Glancing to my right, Anna was frowning as well, though she was more puzzled than angry. She and I exchanged looks before heading over the join the men, who looked as though they were going to shoot the shopkeeper where he stood.

"Senor, that is what we charge everyone," the man said, keeping his voice calm and a smile on his face.

Now it was my turn to scowl. Without a doubt, the shopkeeper was a slimy fellow who overcharged by whatever he thought he could get away with, and if the customers were from a foreign country, who would know the difference, especially if they were in unfamiliar lands? How would they know they were being robbed?

These were all lessons well-learned. During the times I had visited his business, and whenever we went out shopping together, Papa had always told me to keep a sharp eye and ear on the shop owners and their mannerisms. If the person behind the counter smiled in a patronizing way, they were selling dirt for the price of gold. That was the sort of grin spread all over this man's face, and if Jack or Gibbs started making a scene, I had no doubt that some sort of law enforcement would appear and arrest us all for disturbing the peace.

Stepping forward, I made my way up to the counter and saw bags of hardtack and several kinds of fruits and vegetables scattered there, all of which would be welcomed by the crew. Even though everything looked in good order, I reached out and picked up a disk of hardtack.

"Senorita, what are you doing?" the shopkeeper asked while glaring at me.

"Testing to see if what we're paying is worth it," I calmly replied before breaking the disk in half and inspecting it.

Instead of being hard, it was soft in the center. Anna-Maria had explained the recipe for hardtack to me once, saying that it was made at least six months before being taken aboard ship; that way, the bread was hard as rocks and would last for months, even years. If the center of this disk was soft, that meant that it had been made recently, not six months ago.

"If we had taken this aboard the Pearl, it would have been rotten while we were at sea," I said, tossing the broken disk onto the counter. "He'd have gotten our money, and we'd be starving somewhere while cursing his name."

Jack and Gibbs turned hard eyes on the clerk, who was looking rather frightened. Swallowing hard, the clerk began to shrink under the eyes of the two pirates and began babbling in Spanish. Jack leaned forward and replied in the same language, his voice very soft and very threatening. I don't know what he said, but it scared the shopkeeper into hurriedly pulling out things from under the counter and tossing them towards Mr. Gibbs.

This went on until Gibbs' arms were filled with goods. Jack then motioned for the clerk to stop and tossed a small sack of coins at him. The clerk tucked the bag into his shirt and watched as Mr. Gibbs picked up an empty crate and filled it with the items Jack had just purchased. Without another word, the two men turned and left, motioning for me and Anna-Maria to follow.

"Jack, what just happened back there?" I asked while trying to catch up with him. "I mean, I know he was trying to sell us shoddy food, but what did you say to him, and what did he give you?"

He was silent as we wove through the crowds, then pulled me into a quiet alcove between two shops. Turning to face me, Jack kept an eye on the street as he motioned for Gibbs and Anna-Maria to return to the ship.

"I only threatened to tell the whole town about his little trick if he didn't give us what we asked for, that's all," he said. "In return for keeping quiet about the whole thing, the shop owner practically gave us the hardtack we needed, and sold us some very pricy items for almost nothing."

I breathed in a sigh of relief. "For a moment, I thought you'd threatened him with, I don't know, a shot in the leg or something equally unpleasant."

Jack looked at me and grinned. "It crossed my mind, but then I remembered that you aren't used to that, and changed me mind."

Then he turned serious. "You saved us from a big mistake there, luv. How'd you know to look at the hardtack?"

I blushed. "Actually, I knew he was grossly overcharging you, and was hoping to play him the way I had with that clothing seller at the last port. When I picked up the hardtack, I was going to try a small mouthful and pretend that it tasted worse than it should, which might have convinced him to lower the price. It was mostly luck that I found out that the tack wasn't even halfway done."

A sly grin spread across Jack's face. "You've the luck of a pirate, Jo. If you keep this up, I might have to hire you on as a crewmember."

Chuckling, I took the arm he offered and let him escort me out into the bustling streets once more.

* * *

I was astounded by how much there was to look at in this port. Portsmouth had always been busy and crowded, but this was so much more than that! England had always been dull and gray, sprinkled with a rare bit of sunshine, but here the days were sunny and warm and I relished the feel of the sun on my face as I walked the marketplace.

Slowly threading our way through the streets, Jack pointed out all sorts of exotic fruits, vegetables, carvings, toys, and clothes from all over the world, some of which I had already seen from my father's storehouses back in England. For some reason, Jack seemed rather impressed with my knowledge, and asked how I knew so much about things from Africa, Asia and India.

"Well, Papa is a merchant, and since I was a little girl, he would occasionally take me to his warehouses and show me the latest arrivals from across the globe," I said while pausing to look at an odd figure made of wood. "We had to be careful not to let Mother find out, so I didn't visit very often, but I remember almost everything that he taught me."

Jack gave me a look of surprise and interest. "What else did he teach you?"

Now it was my turn to give him a surprised look. "Well, Papa obviously taught me about fair prices, and how to bargain for them," I replied. "Who else should know about prices and bargaining than a merchant's daughter?"

Feeling hungry, I paused by another stall and picked up an orange, giving it a gentle squeeze to test the ripeness. The stall owner, a woman, held up a finger, then tapped a piece of copper on her wrist, indicating the price. It was fair, so I paid it, feeling Jack's eyes on me as I did so.

"Aye, that's true," Jack muttered as we continued down the street.

As afternoon turned to dusk, Jack and I stopped at a small tavern for supper. It was a clean place and very crowded, which Jack took for a good sign, saying that if the place were this busy every night, then the food must be good, or at least decent. When we were served our meals, I looked at the steaming meat and cooked spiced vegetables, and readily agreed.

It was dark when we headed back into the street, but the market was still bustling, though less so than before. Numerous stall owners had hung lamps from the wooden poles of their stalls so that sailors arriving with the evening tide could come and shop to their heart's content. The food sellers were doing very well, selling to men who probably hadn't had a good hot meal for quite some time.

With the town shrouded in darkness, I began to grow nervous. By now, quite a few drunks were wondering the street, and some of them seemed to be aggressive as well. Putting a hand on Jack's arm, I gave him a look of uneasiness, which he seemed to understand.

"Right," he said while looking around. "Let's get you back to the Pearl, luv, before things start going poorly."

We had just rounded a corner when someone grabbed my arm, hauling me backwards. I yelped in pain and surprise as Jack called out my name.

"Hello, pretty," whispered a gruff voice in my ear. "How about some fun? I promise to make it worth your while."

Close as I was to my captor, I smelled alcohol, sweat, and the stink of someone who hadn't bathed in weeks. Feeling nauseated, I struggled as hands pawed at my body, trying to get away and back to Jack, who seemed to have vanished. Looking up from my struggles, I saw that he had been captured as well, two men holding his arms behind his back as their apparent 'leader' had me in his grip. To my horror, I saw a red mark on Jack's face, meaning he'd been punched or backhanded.

My horror turned to anger. They'd hurt not only my friend, but a close friend of my father, a man who was good to me and had surrendered a great deal to take me aboard his ship. How dare they!

Looking up at the man who held me, I stopped struggling. Thinking he'd won, the filthy dog relaxed his grip, just enough for me to back slightly away and ram my knee up between his legs, straight into his most tender parts.

Down he went in a twitching, groaning mound of pain, occasionally gasping curses at me. I heard his two accomplices roar in anger, quickly followed by the sound of footsteps rushing towards me and punches being thrown. I turned just in time to see one of the men struggling with Jack as another rose from the ground to come after me.

I didn't panic. Instead, I felt a sense of coolness overcome me as I reached into my belt, pulled out my loaded pistol, pointed it and shot.

* * *

Jack felt his opponent freeze at the sound of a gun going off and took advantage of it. Without thinking twice, Jack slammed one of his heavily ringed hands into the man's face, sending him into unconsciousness instantly. With his opponent incapacitated, Jack flexed his hand, thankful that his rings were functional as well as decorative.

Hurrying towards Joanna, he saw her standing there with a smoking pistol in her hand and a cool expression on her face as one of the men lay dead on the ground. The sight made Jack halt in his steps and stare at her in shock; he didn't think she knew how to hold a pistol, much less fire one!

"Jo?" he asked cautiously. She lowered her weapon and looked at him calmly. "Are you alright?"

She gave a shaky nod and raised the pistol to blow on it and cool the metal of the barrel. That done, Joanna calmly tucked it back into her belt and sighed, raising her hand to rub her eyes. Concerned –and terrified – that she was going to cry, Jack hurried forward to put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was him or you, Jo," he whispered. "And we've got to go before some sort of law folk get here and start asking questions. Normally they don't care about scum like this, but we're pirates and swinging from the gallows isn't on my to-do list."

Carefully sliding an arm around her waist, Jack snuck her through a maze of dark alleys as fast as he could. Only when they were safely aboard the Pearl and inside his cabin did he breathe easier.

Joanna was amazingly calm, at least on the outside, but her hands were trembling like mad. He knew that he had to do something to calm her, or else she just might turn hysterical. Sitting her down in a chair, Jack searched through his belongings until he came up with an unopened bottle of rum, immediately popping the cork and pressing the bottle into Joanna's still trembling hand.

"Drink, slowly," he ordered.

She obeyed, taking a small drink and nearly choking as it burned down her throat. Recovering herself, Jo continued to slowly sip until she'd stopped shaking. Only then did Jack take the bottle away.

Sitting down beside her, Jack took a long pull from the bottle and reclined a bit in his chair. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that? I didn't know you could handle a pistol."

With nothing to occupy her hands, Joanna began fiddling with the hem of her sleeves. "Papa taught me a long time ago, when Mama was out visiting her friends," she muttered. "One day, he gave me some commoner's clothing, told me to put them on, and took me out into the jungle. We walked for a while, and when we stopped, we were in front of an old stump that was rotting. After looking around and finding no one, Papa then pulled out a pistol, some powder, and a few bits of shot. Then he said he was going to teach me how to shoot. "

Jack blinked. "Why would he do that? You don't travel in dangerous streets, and your house is guarded, so what's the use?"

"He wanted me to know how to defend myself and the house, just in case we were robbed in the night and I had to do something drastic." Joanna gave him an amused look, complete with raised eyebrows. "And considering you managed to slip into our home without difficulty, that doesn't say much about our guards."

He chuckled. "Aye, that's true enough." Eyeing her closely, he said, "You know what, Jo? You fight like a bloody vixen when you're cornered, and you have a knack for sniffing out things that would normally escape the average woman."

"Thank you…I think," she replied with a smile.

Jack waved his hand at her. "No, I'm serious. You obviously know how to swindle a good bargain out of someone, and you happen to know how much things should cost so that you don't get cheated at the shop. So, I'm going to give you the task of buying all of the goods we need here on the Pearl."

She gaped at him. "You're not serious! Jack, I have no idea how to provision a tiny fishing boat, much less a great pirate ship like the Black Pearl! What if I get all the wrong things? Or worse, what if I forget something?"

"Well, that's what Anna-Maria and Gibbs are for," he replied before taking another gulp of rum. "They'll help you out."

"But buying provisions and weapons is your job!" she cried, her voice turning shrill in panic. "Or at least, you decide what to buy, then order another person to do it!"

Reaching out, Jack gently took her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I want you to fit in aboard the Pearl, and this is the only way I know how," he softly told her. "You need to do something to earn your keep here aboard ship, and though I have to admit that being in charge of supplies is a difficult job, I think you're up to it. After all, young ladies from rich families have to learn to keep a large household, so this shouldn't be too much of a stretch for you."

Joanna slowly calmed herself and quietly nibbled her bottom lip in thought. Then, she nodded. "Alright, I'll do it," she said, "but only if Anna and Gibbs can help me!"

Grinning, Jack leaned backwards in his chair and put his feet up. "That's my Vixen."

She snorted. "Vixen? Is that some sort of pirate code for something?"

"Nah, it's the name I'm giving you. Your name is officially Vixen while you're aboard the Pearl."

"Vixen," Jo grumbled to herself. "I'm not sure I like that."

He shrugged. "Too late. You're part of my crew now that you've got a job on the Pearl, and what I say is law. You are now dubbed Vixen of the Black Pearl. Now off to bed with you; you've got a load of things to buy in the morning, and you need to be awake and alert if you're going to get us the best bargains for our coin."

As Joanna left the room with a sigh-that-was-almost-a-laugh, Jack grinned to himself and studied the rum in his bottle. She really had impressed him with her shooting abilities, but her bargaining was all the more interesting and useful to him. If Joanna were in charge of the supplies, he doubted that they would have many mistakes in the future, once she was adjusted to her post.

'_Now all I have to do is teach her to use a few more weapons to protect herself_.'

Charles Elliot had been daring in teaching Joanna how to shoot, and Jack knew how hard it must be for an upper-class gentleman to teach his daughter how to use a dangerous weapon. That was probably why Joanna didn't know how to use a sword, doubtless because she would probably hurt someone, or worse, herself, which Charles would never allow to happen. Since Joanna hadn't mentioned any other weaponry training after telling of her shooting lessons, it was safe to say that her education in fighting went no further than firing a pistol.

'_Definitely have to teach her how to use a sword, possibly knives as well_.'

Gibbs and Anna-Maria would help in that respect –they already liked the cheeky little vixen.

"Vixen," he muttered. "Good name for her."

Grinning broadly, Jack downed the rest of his rum, then got up in search of more.

* * *

AN: Whew, longer chapter this time, which is rare. Hoped you liked it and will review! Thanks!


	12. Lessons in Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: I hope no one thinks less of me for the weapon of choice I'm giving Joanna, but I thought it'd be cool for her to have. It's also inspired by one of my favorite books, "_**Terrier**_," by Tamora Pierce, which is a great read. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and will review!

**Chapter 12: Lessons in Survival**:

Personally, I thought it rather ridiculous that Jack gave me the nickname of Vixen. It was just silly, and probably due to the amount of rum he had consumed before I'd left the cabin. Honestly, he'd been halfway through the bottle while I watched, and probably finished it off the minute I'd left him alone. Therefore, I attributed his humorous behavior to the alcohol in his blood and left it at that.

For the rest of the day and all that night, I walked through the galley with a bit of charcoal and paper in my hands and Anna-Maria and Gibbs at my side. Gibbs kept insisting on things that he thought the Captain might like aboard, such as kegs and kegs of rum, but not much more than that. Anna rolled her eyes and called him an idiot right before shoving him out of the galley's supply room.

"Let us sensible women handle this," she snapped when he made to protest.

Rather than argue, Gibbs ran off, leaving us ladies to check and see what was needed, what was missing, and what in the world some of the cooking supplies were doing there in the first place. I actually saw a cake pan, and wondered how someone would make a cake in the Pearl's tiny oven, where it couldn't fit to begin with.

I ended up with more than one list: one for supplies that were running low, one for supplies that were missing completely, and the last was a list of items that could be sold or traded for other goods in order to save Jack a bit of money in the marketplace. Anna thought this a brilliant idea, since she was of the opinion that men had no idea what a basic kitchen required.

"Not that I know, either," she admitted, "but even I have the sense to see that it's foolish having a cake pan when no one on this ship knows how to bake anything decent."

Satisfied with our work, Anna and I went our separate ways to try and get some sleep.

The next morning, I presented Jack with the three lists, and was surprised to see him nod in approval. "None of the men have the brains to do any of this sort of thing. They always think about how much rum is left in the hold, or whether the galley is empty of their favorite foods and write that down first. You've done a much better job of it, Vixen. Thanks to you, we'll eat well at sea."

His praise made me blush, but I didn't get a chance to reply, because the next thing I knew, he was shoving a loaded pistol into my hands and telling me to get ready to head into town. Running to my cabin, I tucked the pistol into my belt, pulled out the bandana that Anna-Maria had found for me, and pulled it over my hair to keep it out of my face. It was a rather plain thing, a dull grey-blue color, but it was new with no signs of being worn, and it was clean, thanks to my efforts. I made a note to buy more colorful ones in the markets.

Running back to Jack's cabin, I knocked and was admitted, but was once again dragged outside by Jack's firm hand. I was met by Anna-Maria, who shoved a bit of bread and cheese in my hand and said that it was a temporary breakfast.

"We'll get something better in town," she promised while glaring at our captain's back. "You need something good and hardy before heading off to bargain with the shopkeepers."

Breakfast was eaten at a nearby tavern, where the food was plain, but filling, as well as inexpensive. Anna-Maria, Jack, Gibbs and I feasted on ham, bread with melted cheese over the top, and whatever drinks suited our fancy (rum for the men, juice for Anna and me). With our bellies filled, but not so that we were muddle-headed, the four of us headed out into the town.

Shopping for supplies was far more difficult than I thought it would be. Some shops had enough of one thing, but not much of another, and so we were faced with the choice of either buying from multiple people or try and locate one shop that had everything we needed. Anna was willing to walk until we found the right shop, but Jack and Gibbs looked bored and irritated, so she sent them off, promising to keep an eye on me while we searched the market. Gibbs looked more than happy with the idea, but not Jack.

"I don't like the idea of Joanna possibly getting hurt out there," he said, frowning deeply. "Two women out alone are begging for trouble, even if you can both defend yourselves to a degree. People would think twice if there were a man keeping a sharp eye out on you."

I could see the validity of his point, though Anna looked ready to protest that she could fight as well as any man, which was quite true. However, in the end, Jack came with us, allowing Mr. Gibbs some free time to himself. The older man quickly vanished into the nearest tavern, to which Jack muttered something about not seeing his first mate until the day we left port.

"Being a man of the sea, I love a good drink now and then, too," he admitted as we walked along, "but Gibbs sometimes like to pour it on a bit heavy more often than I'd like. That flask he carries doesn't help much, either."

That made me giggle, an act that seemed to please Jack for some reason, and which made Anna-Maria roll her eyes in annoyance.

An hour later, after exploring the streets and shops for a decent place to purchase supplies, I was incredibly glad to have Jack with us, and so was Anna-Maria. Thus far, we'd been propositioned several times, and Jack had been able to frighten off those who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Anna and I might have handled some of these on our own, but with Jack there, his fingers lingering on his sword and pistol, no one dared try anything more than once.

Finally, after about two hours of combing through shops, stalls, and even a few carts set up on street corners, we discovered a shop down a dead-end alleyway. It had been recommended by one of the stall owners, who said that this particular shop was owned by a former sailor who happily dealt with other men of the sea, and at good prices. Jack instantly decided to go there, and here we were, standing at a rather faded blue-green door.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward, pushing open the door and hearing the chime of a little bell. An elderly man rushed out from a back room and smiled, obviously eager for business. He was rather short, a bit portly, and had a great deal of wrinkles. He was also bald on top, with wild white hair all along the sides of his head. I thought he was rather adorable and friendly-looking.

"Ah, customers!" he exclaimed in a highly excited voice. "What can I do for you, sir, and for you two lovely ladies?"

Hiding a grin, I put on a kind smile instead and moved up to the counter, clutching my lists. "We've need of supplies for our ship."

I laid down one list in front of him, the one containing things we were in desperate need of. The man picked it up and put on a pair of spectacles, his pale blue eyes drifting over the writing on the paper. He made a few muttering sounds, grunted once or twice, and clicked his tongue.

Finally, he put down the paper and removed his glasses. "Well, most of these things I have here in the store, but some are out back and a bit heavy," he said. "Being the old man that I am, I'll need a bit of help getting them. If you could bring back a few of your men, Captain," he nodded in Jack's direction, "then there should be no problem getting them out here. You can hire a cart to take your goods to your ship. Just go outside the alley and to the left."

Anna was looking at him suspiciously. "How'd you know he was a captain?" she asked.

The man smiled. "It's the hat." I giggled as Anna blushed and the man turned to look at me. "Well, young lady, you are something I haven't seen in a while: a person with a sense of humor. How about we haggle over the price of these here supplies, and then you can show me what's on the other slips of paper you've got clutched in those pretty little hands of yours? I'm Harold, by the way, Harold Isaacs."

Perking up, I happily dove into a long, amusing few hours of bargaining with Harold. I would loudly complain that he was cheating me, and he would moan that I was robbing him of all his profits. Jack leaned on the counter and watched with an open grin of amusement on his face as Anna-Maria explored the shop, looking deep into the corners to see what was hidden there.

Finally, after pouring over the lists of things we desperately needed, the things we probably needed, and the items on the Pearl we were willing to trade for more important supplies, Harold – or Harry, as he asked to be called – and I shook hands with a grin we both shared.

"I must say, missy, it's been a long time since I've haggled with someone so feisty and talented at this," Harry commented as he released my hand and slapped the palms of his own down satisfactorily on the counter before him. "Haven't had that much fun in years. You must be of merchant stock, to bargain like that!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You've no idea," he muttered.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Always could spot a merchant's child. The wives are usually the same as their husbands, so it's no wonder that the younglings turn out as clever as foxes."

A heavily ringed hand reached around my shoulders and pulled me close to Jack's side. "That's why I call her Vixen, since she's so clever."

Behind me, Anna laughed and came over to join us. "Aye, it's a good name for ye, Jo," she said, leaning against the counter. "Now, about those supplies…"

Most of it could be hauled over to the Pearl immediately, as soon as a cart could be hired to take it all there, but some of it, like a few fresh fruits and vegetables, would not be available until tomorrow. Harry apologized for that, saying that his supplier was late getting the harvest in, but since he had lowered the price of them a little because of the delay, Jack had no trouble with it.

"We won't be leaving port for a few days, so waiting is no problem, as long as it gets onboard by tomorrow afternoon," he said. "I'd like to have it all safely aboard in case we need to leave ahead of a crowd of ships."

Our new friend nodded. "Aye, it does get a bit busy with ships coming and going at all times," Harry admitted, "and being prepared doesn't hurt. I'll try and push for having it all ready to go by noon tomorrow."

"I'd appreciate that." Jack held his hand out to shake and was accepted, his other arm still wrapped around my shoulders. "Now, the lady here needs a fine weapon to keep her safe aboard my ship. I don't suppose you know where I can find a good shop that carries such things?"

Drumming his fingers on the wood, Harry looked at me with a thoughtful expression. "Which ones are you proficient in, Vixen?"

My cheeks turned red at my new nickname. "Pistol," I replied. "I can shoot fairly well. Nothing else."

Harry studied me further. "How do you feel about sharp pointy objects? You know, swords, knives and such?"

I winced. "I don't like them at all. I just can't bear the thought of slicing someone open or stabbing a sword through their bellies."

Jack looked thoughtful as well. "That doesn't leave much open for close combat," he muttered.

Chewing my lip in thought, I looked down at the floor. "Well, I suppose learning knives won't be so bad, should someone get close enough to me, but I really would rather have a non-bloody way of fighting, Jack."

Anna-Maria sighed, pulling my attention towards her. "You idiots, of course there's a weapon she could wield! In fact, it's so light, she could carry a pair of them without being too weighed down!"

"There is? What is it?" I asked eagerly. If there was a light weapon that I could carry two of and not be burdened, then I desperately wanted to know what it was.

"It's a baton, Jo," she said. "Made of a good, thick wood and sometimes filled with iron to keep swords from cutting through it. Once you've built up your strength, you could carry two of them from your belt with little difficulty. It would make people underestimate you, of course, but they'd soon learn differently after a few bouts with you."

"If trained properly, you could become quite good with them," Jack said. "I've no doubt about that."

"And I know where you can get some first-rate ones, at least for training," Harry put in.

Within moments, Jack had the address of a weapon's shop, and paid for the supplies to be delivered today, with promise of more payment being handed over as soon as we had the rest of the goods on the Pearl. I said a pleasant goodbye to Harry and followed Jack out into the street.

Following a careful search of the streets, we finally found the shop we were looking for and went inside. The owner's name was Paul, who looked just as old as Harry was, and had a son named Robert to help with the shop.

Looking me over, Paul began pulling out all sorts of batons and placing them onto the counter, telling me to pick them up and test to see which one suited me best. I did as instructed, putting a few down the moment I discovered how heavy they were, and kept a few. Robert put aside those I deemed too heavy while Paul inspected the ones I felt agreed with me.

"Some of these are of no use other than training weapons," Paul stated, setting down a pale wooden baton. "This, for instance, is light, and will cause some damage to your opponent, but it will not last long against a blade. Therefore, it is for beginner's training."

He picked up a second one, the wood a bit darker than the first. "This is what you move on to once you have some skill and grace with your weapon. It is a bit heavier, and will help you build muscle along with your gracefulness and skill. Here, feel the difference."

I accepted the two batons and saw the difference in weight at once. The white wood was lighter, and would be easier to handle; the dark wood was heavier and of sterner stuff. I handed them both back to Paul, who set them on the counter and chose another baton, one that I hadn't wanted. It was made of a darker wood than the second one, and looked very heavy, because Paul's arm was slightly strained as he held it up to me.

"This is something you will eventually train with and accept as your weapon," he said. "Once you have muscle, skill, and grace with a single baton, you will be able to train to handle two of these at once, one for each hand. That is rare, though, but possible."

Jack leaned forward onto the counter, looking at the three batons that lay there. "How much?"

Anna and I were then able to watch Jack in action as he bargained with both Paul and Robert, the two men believing they had the upper hand because of there being more of them than of Jack. However, with we two ladies standing there, watching with eagle-eyes, father and son eventually gave in to Jack's final asking price, which I thought rather expensive for three pieces of wood.

When I pressed him about it on our walk back to the Pearl, he merely smiled and patted my shoulder. "It was a fair price, luv," he told me. "Each baton is like a finely-crafted sword: carefully made with some of the best materials, not to mention with balance and weight in mind. You've got to keep that in mind while choosing a weapon, Jo, remember that."

I nodded my agreement, though I still personally felt that he'd paid too much. Oh, well, I'd just have to make sure I trained long and hard to make it all worth it.

* * *

Three days after the Pearl had left port, Jack found himself eager to get up every morning and help his Vixen learn how to use her batons. True, he wasn't very experienced with the baton himself, but since she would be using her own weapon against those carrying swords, Jack thought it a good idea to teach her to defend against him while he used his cutlass.

Joanna had been timid at first, squeaking and ducking away every time Jack came at her with his sword, but slowly learned to stand and try to block him. Her stance was uneasy, especially with the Pearl swaying with the waves, but over time the sway of the sea helped to make her more graceful, for if a person can learn to fight on a constantly moving floor, they can fight anywhere.

Slowly, Joanna was learning how to place her feet in the right place and to move accordingly. Eventually, Jack would have to try and break her of being so predictable, considering that her real-life opponents would fight against the rules of engagement. Eventually, he would have to teach her to fight "dirty", since they _were_ pirates and had no incentive to fight fairly.

'_Not to mention that not everyone fights fairly in the first place_,' he thought while heading up to the poop deck for Joanna's training.

They always practiced after a small bite to eat, something to tie them over until after their exercises. If they were too full, muscles would cramp or they would both get tired too quickly, so before each of their practices, Jack and Joanna had a bit of bread, cheese, and water, stretched out a bit, then headed straight into a mock battle.

In the beginning, each battle was slowly acted out so that Joanna knew how to counteract each blow set against her. Jack had actually called out what he was going to try next, then gradually weaned her off of that tactic so that she could use her own senses and act accordingly. To his surprise, she was getting on rather well, considering she was coming into this so recently.

"Good," he said as she dodged aside after parrying against him. "Now, faster."

They had also begun going a bit faster each day. Joanna wasn't quite ready to get out of the slow-motion fighting, but Jack was doing his best to wean her off of that, too. Soon, he intended to have Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, and in the far-distant future, Anna-Maria, train her. He had no doubts that Gibbs and Cotton would go easy on his Vixen, but Anna would probably scare her half to death.

'_Bloody woman fights like a possessed Amazon_,' he thought while moving in for an attack on Joanna's open side. '_If Joanna trained against Anna-Maria, the poor girl would faint before Anna even got ten strikes in_.'

Turning his full attention back on Joanna, Jack proceeded with their mock fight. Eventually, the sun got high and warm, meaning it was time to stop and have something to eat. He called a halt, the two of them dripping sweat as they went back to their rooms to clean up and change into different clothes.

His washbasin filled with cool water, Jack stripped off his shirt and cupped his hands to bring the moisture up to his face, relishing the feel of it against his skin.

As the heat trickled out of him, he thought about what would have to happen next with Joanna's training. She was a sweet girl, and was coming along well in her fight training, but she wasn't meant for the life of a pirate, even if it was only temporary. Dabbing the water droplets with a towel, Jack knew he would have to do his best to keep her safe if any sort of battle occurred, at least until she knew how to fight and do it well.

'_At least the baton will make fighting a bit easier on her_,' he thought, tossing the towel aside and reaching for a clean shirt.

It was a bloodless way to fight, but could be just as deadly. After all, a blow to the head was a blow to the head, and a heavy baton could easily knock a man unconscious, if not kill him outright. It also took real skill to wield a baton effectively, the same as the sword and pistol. Still, he really ought to get Joanna at least partially trained on the sword, just in case she became separated from her baton and had to reach for the nearest weapon. He'd rather it be something she was at least vaguely capable of using, instead of her swinging it around like a madwoman without any idea of what she was doing.

At that moment, Jack's stomach chose to complain at being empty. He grinned. It was time for a real meal, and since Anna-Maria was cooking today, it was bound to be good. Besides, Joanna would be there, and she was always good company.

Straightening his shirt, Jack headed out of his cabin and down to the galley, whistling cheerfully.

* * *

AN: Their arrival in Africa will come soon, and then some fun will begin. Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Knives and Gifts

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: I had a complaint that there wasn't any romance between Jack and Joanna yet, and I thought I should mention that, in most cases, love takes time. I don't want Jack to immediately fall in love with Jo, since that isn't what I want for her. So, for those of you who want things rushed, you'll simply have to wait it out a little bit longer. In the meantime, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and will review. Thanks.

**Chapter 13: Knives and Gifts: **

I had assumed that our journey to Africa would be short, considering the Spanish/Portuguese port we had just visited was so close to the African continent. This was not so, however.

After questioning a few crewmembers, I discovered that Jack was keeping the destination a secret, and would make port whenever he felt like it. Thus, we sailed for more than two weeks, and at a fairly leisurely pace, which meant less work for most of the crew, except for me.

To my surprise, my job of keeping track of the Pearl's food supply tended to make me a favorite amongst both Captain and crew. Jack appreciated my hard work of trying to make sure the galley was stocked, and the kitchen full of the required cooking utensils. I also made sure things were written down clearly and neatly as a list, and checked to be sure that the galley was organized so that I could see what it was the Pearl needed.

On the other hand, the crew merely liked me because I kept a better list of needed supplies than anyone else did, and the men often tried to sweet-talk me into adding things whenever they saw me walking towards the galley, a bit of charcoal and paper in my hands. Mostly, their requests were directed to Jack, who always had the last say in these matters, but once and a while, I made an exception when I thought the request was reasonable and when Jack approved of it.

I had thought that my new position aboard the Pearl would be difficult, but it was not. Actually, I had a great deal of fun going into ports for supplies. Thus far, we had stopped three more times after the Portuguese/Spanish port, and each one was fun to go into and explore. We never stayed long, though, as Jack was in a hurry to get to his final destination in Africa, wherever that was. Still, I enjoyed my time spent in those towns and explored as much of them as I could during our stay.

I also had a great deal of fun at sea. Weapon's practice with Jack always made time fly by, and he was wonderful to talk to whenever there was free time on both our hands, which wasn't often. Since keeping track of the galley's supplies took only a few hours in the afternoon, and baton practice took place in the morning before it got too hot out, I spent my time with Anna-Maria and helping her with a few of her chores, such as tying down ropes or mending sails.

As a result of my constant handling of ropes and other rough objects, my hands grew a bit calloused, but that only made it easier to keep hold of my baton. Jack certainly approved of it, and encouraged me to work more among the crew.

"It'll help make you part of the crew and the ship, and if they see you working hard, then there'll be no need to fear them tossing you off the Pearl because you're a woman," Jack advised, which I heartily agreed with.

As for my weapon's practice, Jack thought I was coming along very nicely. The baton wasn't that hard to use, I just had to be sure not to hit too hard, or else my opponent would end up dead instead of unconscious. Jack was skilled enough to avoid all my attacks, but he assured me that, when the time came, my enemies would underestimate me and I would probably be able to hold my own, or possibly even win.

"I really don't feel better, not with the words 'probably' and 'possibly' in the same sentence," I'd told him.

Jack had simply chuckled. "Well, you have to admit, a woman with a baton in her hand doesn't seem that threatening," he said. "So your enemy will attack, think you're easily beat, then find out differently once your weapon makes contact with his head."

However, he still thought I needed to learn another way to defend myself, and so he decided on teaching me to use knives.

Now, I had an admiration for those who could twirl knives with their fingers, and for those who could easily defend themselves with little more than a single knife in each hand. I, however, disliked the idea of having to cut or plunge one of those sharp objects into another person's body. The thought that I might have to do so terrified me, and I made my objections clear to Jack.

"I don't think I could do it, Jack," I insisted. "All of that blood, and the thought that I might actually kill someone…it's terrible!"

We were sitting in his cabin, and he'd just informed me that I was to begin training with sharp pointed objects. Images of blood, death, and violence filled my head, and I could feel myself go pale. I must have actually lost coloring, because Jack pulled out a bottle of rum and made me drink a few sips to calm myself.

"Luv, I know you hate the idea, but if you somehow get separated from your baton, you'll need a backup weapon close at hand, preferably one that isn't obvious," he reasoned. "And you could just as easily kill a man with your baton, so there's no reason to think you can't do the same with a knife."

"But a baton doesn't draw blood!" I cried before taking another sip of rum. "It only makes it look like a person's sleeping, not bleeding to death on the Pearl's deck!"

Jack conceded that this was true, but I still had to learn to protect myself from harm. Reluctantly seeing his point, I gave in and accepted the knife practice he offered.

The next day, while standing on the deck of the Pearl, I thought that perhaps a touch of cabin fever madness had overcome Jack –after all, we had been at sea for quite sometime, so perhaps he was bored or wanted to torment me for his own amusement. I imagined him sitting in his cabin, trying to think of ways to get through a long period of time when he wasn't "captaining," and this was what he came up with.

To my relief, Jack declared that my knife training would be kept to a minimum level. "You just need to know enough to keep someone at bay until you can get your baton back in your hand, or you find someplace to take cover until the battle is over," he said. "Not that I intend for you to fight much, since your father would kill me if you did, but sometimes surprises pop up, and I want you able to keep yourself safe when I can't."

I thought it sweet that Jack was so concerned for my safety, and to thank him for it, I hugged him. As I turned away, it seemed that Jack began to blush a little bit, but since the sun was beginning to set, it might have been my imagination. I paid it no mind and headed off to meet Anna and help her with her chores.

* * *

Swiping his hand over his face, Jack wondered if teaching Jo to fight with knives was a good idea. Not that she was clumsy or anything, it's just that he was beginning to see why Charles never wanted to let his daughter handle something sharp, pointed, and deadly.

He was very worried about her possibly hurting herself.

Leaning back in his chair, Jack picked up the nearest bottle of rum and took a deep drink to calm his nerves. Just the thought of sweet Joanna cutting her hand – or any other part of her body for that matter – sent chills down his spine. The fact that she was as nervous as him didn't help, either.

Their first day had been the basics, mostly with Jack trying to find the right size and shaped knife for Joanna's hands. He decided on a small one to hide in her boot and another small blade in her belt, both for easy access in case of emergency. Each knife was small, thin, and very sharp, making them hard to detect in a body search and effective in getting her out of ropes and other tough situations.

Clenching his fingers around the bottle, Jack tried to push aside the idea of his Vixen somehow being in enemy hands and searched. He didn't like the image of some other man running his greasy paws over her.

Another drink from the bottle calmed his nerves somewhat, but not entirely. The next worry came quickly, this one filled with the image of Jo possibly tripping during practice and accidentally stabbing herself with her knife. Or worse, losing her fingers because she held the blades the wrong way.

Jack managed to fight those thoughts off with several gulps of rum, and within five minutes, he was well on his way towards getting drunk. Not that it was a bad thing, of course, but considering the hangover he'd have tomorrow, he should probably stop right about now.

'_And have those nasty thoughts come back_?' he asked himself. '_Not bloody likely_.'

Finding the bottle empty, Jack gently put it on the floor and went in search of more, knowing he'd be sleeping very well tonight.

* * *

After three days of knife practice, I found myself becoming used to them. During our free moments between chores, Anna-Maria had shown me how to grip them correctly and said that sometimes a knife could be life or death for a pirate.

"It's the one weapon you can keep hidden anywhere on your person, and with just the right amount of strength and finesse, you can use it to escape ropes, incapacitate your enemy, and kill using the tiniest blades," she explained while holding up her own tiny boot knife.

Jack had found me my own blades in the cargo hold, and after three long days of learning to hold them and swing them around a little, he was still a bit weary of my wielding them, even though _he_ had been the one insisting that I have the knives as weapons in the first place.

Today, I watched in amusement and exasperation as Jack once again flinched when he tried to attack me with his sword. Whenever he flinched, I flinched, and we both became timid, which was a bad thing while trying to learn to fight.

"Alright, enough of that, you two," Anna-Maria snapped from nearby. "Jack, if you keep acting like some soft-footed whelp when teaching her, she'll never learn anything. Jo, stop looking so ashamed of yourself, it's not your fault that you don't have a proper teacher."

Jack glared at her. "I'm a damn good teacher for her, Anna-Maria," he coldly told her, "or do you forget that I'm the one who has gotten her so well-trained on the baton in so short a time?"

Anna just glared right back. "She's only _fair_ at the baton, and if Jo wants to get any better, she'll need to practice more often, and with more opponents. She needs to learn to defend herself against a variety of styles and people, not just you."

Fearful that they might start a fight right there on deck, I stepped forward. "I'm afraid that Anna's right, Jack," I told him. "She's not afraid to come at me when it comes to teaching defense, so I think it would be a good idea for her to help me with knives while you work with me on baton. That way, I won't take up most of your time, leaving you free to captain the Pearl."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "Aye, you're right about that," Jack admitted. "Been neglecting my duties for these past few days, and the men are getting a bit lazy. It's time I got back to keeping the crew in shape."

Patting me on the shoulder, he headed off to the helm, leaving me alone with Anna-Maria.

"Right then," she said. "Pull out your knives and show me what you've learned so far."

Hours passed as I learned how to block, deflect, attack, and dance aside in battle. Some of these I did with two knives, some with one. Anna said that keeping one knife hidden at all times gave you an advantage, because people usually assume what weapons they see are all that you've got on hand. By keeping one knife hidden, I'd have a way of surprising my attacker and possibly winning.

By the end of my first day with Anna-Maria, I had learned far more than I did with Jack. When I asked her if she'd help me with baton, Anna shook her head.

"I've got no talents with that sort of thing," she admitted. "Jack's skilled in almost every weapon you can think of, so he's the best for you on baton. If you ask nicely once you've mastered baton, he could easily teach you the sword or anything else you want to learn."

Now there was a good thought. I'd always wanted to learn how to use a sword, but Papa thought it wasn't needful and forbid it. But how was I going to get Jack to teach me the sword when instructing me on knives was so difficult for him?

So, after dinner, I went to his cabin to ask him about it. He was seated at his large table, as usual, with maps, instruments, bottles both full and empty of rum, and other various objects scattered about the surface of it. There was also an annoyed look on his face at being interrupted. When he saw it was me, however, the look vanished as he asked me to sit down.

"What can I help you with, luv?" he asked, leaning back in his seat.

Taking the offered seat, I immediately asked why it was so difficult for him to teach me how to use knives. After all, Anna had no trouble helping me.

From across the table, Jack sighed. "Don't think for one minute that it's because I'm weak-willed or some ridiculous thing like that, Jo," he said. "The reason I don't feel comfortable teaching you is that I'm afraid of hurting you when you deal with knives."

I blinked in surprise. "Jack, that's silly," I replied with a chuckle. "I know you would never hurt me. Why would you say such a thing?"

He leaned forward now, a serious expression on his face. "Jo, my main concern is your safety. Whether its from an enemy ship or from me, I mean to keep you from harm. That's why I'm teaching you on the baton, and that's why I won't on knives.

"I'm very experienced in all sorts of weaponry, Joanna, and as such, I'm afraid of hurting you without meaning to. I've rarely taught anyone how to fight, and instructing you in baton is much easier than knives because the baton is so much longer than a knife. It's easier to use it to reach out and block a sword coming at you because of its longer reach."

Getting up from his chair, Jack went to a chest and pulled out one of the heavier batons, which he kept in his cabin so that I wouldn't be tempted to use it before I was ready. Holding it up, he said, "With a knife, your fingers are always at risk of being sliced off, whether in practice or actual battle. True, it's handy in getting out of tough situations, but when a sword comes at you, you need to be able to time your block or parry and angle it so that you don't lose any part of your fingers.

"That is why knives are much harder to teach. They require a teacher who's willing to live with themselves after cutting your fingers to shreds during every practice session, then spending hours afterwards cleaning you up."

I swallowed at the look in Jack's eyes as he looked at me. The brown in his eyes had darkened to near-black in the fading light of the sun. "That is why I don't like teaching you knives, Joanna," he whispered. "I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt you to the point of having to wipe rivers of blood off your hands…and mine."

Touched, I reached out and took his hand. "Thank you, Jack, for all you've done for me. You are a very good man."

Giving his hand one last squeeze, I got up and left. He had given me much to think about.

* * *

Watching Joanna close the door behind her, Jack reached for a bottle of rum, uncorked it and took a drink. Really, what was it about this girl that had him downing rum like there was no tomorrow? He liked to drink, of course, but lately, Jack had been drinking more than his usual bit.

It was probably that whole knife lesson business. Well, that was no longer his concern, at least until Joanna came up to him and complained of something being wrong with her lessons or her teacher. In the meantime, let Anna-Maria handle that. She's got what it takes to give Joanna a few cuts and bruises during their practices.

'_Not that she's cold-hearted or anything_,' he hastily thought, '_but she's experienced in knife-fighting and can maintain a teacher-student relationship with Joanna_.'

Meanwhile, Jack would handle his own teacher-student relations with Joanna in his own way.

* * *

To my surprise, the Pearl pulled up to an English port the day after my talk with Jack. One of the men had found a leak in the hull, and so we would have to stop, beach the ship, and have it repaired and inspected for other holes.

While the men groaned about losing time at sea and the extra work they'd have to do, I was excited to be in another port, this one in the land of Africa. Most of the people here were English, but there were quite a few natives, which I found fascinating, and could not wait to go out and explore the town. Jack saw my expression and grinned.

"Don't think that it'll be all fun and games for you here, luv," he warned in a teasing tone. "You'll have to be sure that the men are all well-fed while we're here, and that we have enough rum and water to go around, especially in this heat."

The heat was troublesome for me as well, since I was unaccustomed to it. Anna was forced to go shopping with me on our very first day in port, helping me buy lighter clothing, since all of my English dresses were too heavy and the shirts I had purchased were a tad too thick for this heat.

In the markets, I saw incredible artwork, musical instruments, and even wild animals that people were selling. I noticed birds that stood taller than a man, their small heads perched atop necks that were longer than my arm. A few beasts that resembled deer were being displayed, and wild African oxen stood tied to ropes while people haggled back and forth for them. Anna-Maria had to drag me away from a stall that had cages with beautifully plumed birds in them, saying we had enough bird-brained fools on the Pearl as it was.

At the clothing stalls, I decided to avoid anything that looked expensive, or was too warm to wear. There were many English and European women walking around in their usual long dresses and underskirts, though they appeared to be of much lighter materials than normal. However, I decided to be far more practical and comfortable in the clothes I wanted. The last thing I needed was to faint of heat exhaustion or something equally unpleasant.

Instead, I found a stall that sold female outfits in the African style and purchased a few dresses, as well as several tops to wear with my breeches. They were in bright colors and bold patterns, which I found appealing, and the material was light and thin, allowing any type of breeze to pass through it. I would have to wear something underneath my new clothes, but it was still better than an English dress.

It was a very good thing my new clothes were so light, because the rest of the time we were in port, I was forced to do much walking in the heat through town in search of food and supplies for the Pearl. Jack had to oversee the repairs, so it was mostly Anna and I doing the shopping, at least when I wasn't in the middle of knife and baton practice with my female teacher.

Finally, nearly six days later, the Pearl was off once more. Jack grumbled about lost time, but Gibbs assured me that our destination was close, perhaps no more than a week or so. Then I would start to see some wondrous things, he said. I believed him.

Our third day out, I was surprised when Jack summoned me to his cabin. After he'd closed the door, he pointed to a box on the large center table and told me to open it. Puzzled, I did so, and was shocked to find a beautiful baton crafted of ebony, the same wood as the Black Pearl.

"Don't think you can use it now," Jack warned. "Let's just say that I'm giving you an incentive to work harder at wielding your baton. When I think you're good enough, you'll get that as your reward."

Looking it over, I was awestruck. Over a foot and a half in length, the wood was perfectly polished, but dulled so that it did not reflect light and attract attention. The wood tapered at the end, forming a grooved handle which ended in a globe of wood that fit comfortably into my palm. The handle was wrapped in roughened leather for a good grip, and there was a thin length of chain dangling from a hole in the globe of wood so that it could be attached to a belt. It was beautiful.

"Twist the handle clockwise," he said.

I did, and was surprised when the globe of the handle came loose, producing a long knife that was as sharp as anyone could ask for.

"You use that blade when the baton is getting you nowhere and you need to get out of there fast," Jack explained. "That's also why you won't get this until both Anna-Maria and I think you're ready."

Putting the blade back into the baton and twisting it shut, I realized that the wood around the blade was thick, but had a space just large and long enough for the knife. It was the most perfect weapon I could ever hope to own.

After I had set it back in the box, I turned and threw my arms around Jack's neck. "Thank you," I whispered. "You've been so good to me, I can't think of a way to repay you."

Awkwardly, he patted my back and slowly pulled away. "There, now you've gone all soft," he joked. "You can't be all teary-eyed when you face Anna-Maria at practice, now, can you? She wouldn't like it."

I laughed and hugged him again. "Thank you," I said, right before I raced off for another round of training with Anna.

* * *

With a sigh, Jack shut the lid on the box holding Joanna's baton and smiled. It was a weapon for a true mercenary, assassin or pirate, and had been worth every penny to get it. Joanna would do him and Anna-Maria proud one day.

Rubbing his arms, he tried to forget how soft Joanna had been when hugging him. She'd smelled nice, too.

No, he couldn't think that like. He'd known the girl since she was a child, and anything more than friendship was out of the question. Besides, Charles would kill him.

"I need rum," he muttered, quickly locating a bottle on the table and drinking it dry. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

AN: A little affection there, with Jack fighting it all the way. Things might start progressing a bit next chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and will review. Thanks!


	14. Arrival in Africa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: Finally, they arrive in Africa! There will be a bit of fun will be had by everyone on the Pearl! Oh, and I would like to thank RumQueen for being such a good friend and supporter of this story. Hope you all enjoy and will review! Thanks!

PS: There is the consumption of African wildlife that some of my readers might find offensive, so I thought I'd mention that this is what they ate back then (and even consume today), so please don't flame me after reading this chapter. It is (and was) their way of life. Thanks.

**Chapter 14: Arrival in Africa:**

Finally, after what felt like ages, Jack told us we were close to our destination in Africa.

To avoid being seen by ships from other countries or navies, Jack would moor the ship in a cove just offshore of the village we were visiting. It wouldn't hide us from sight, but it would make it look like we were an ordinary ship attempting to meet and trade with the local peoples, which would then cause passing vessels to shrug and sail on in search of another port or place to trade.

"And when you think about it, we really are going to try and find a local people to trade with," Anna told me. "Jack's got a few connections to the African natives, though I've no idea how that happened."

Gibbs was more than happy to explain it to me. "You see, Jo, before Jack became a pirate, he worked for the East India Trading Company," he said. "The first mission given to him was to transport slaves from Africa to Europe, but Jack refused to do it. Instead, he freed the slaves in the middle of the night and told them how to get home. Even gave them food and water to take with them."

I smiled. That certainly sounded like the good man Jack was.

"Now," Gibbs continued, "as you can imagine, the Company wasn't very happy with him, and as consequence, they sunk his ship and branded him a pirate. I'm sure you know most of the stories that come after that point."

Indeed I did, considering it was Gibbs or Jack himself who told me the stories in the first place.

"But his connection to the African tribes we're looking for," I emphasized when Gibbs was about to indulge in his flask.

He choked, swallowed his mouthful of alcohol, and cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, those freed slaves made their way back home, and some of those happened to be the children of a tribal chief. Before they left, those folks told Jack that the next time he showed up in their part of Africa, looking for a place to hide during one of his adventures, they would welcome him – and anyone he had with him – with open arms."

Gibbs took another drink from his flask. "Well, not long after they burned his ship, Jack went in search of his friends and found his way to their tribe, where they took him in and gave him shelter for a few weeks. He learned a bit of the language, became close with the chief, and then went back to the sea."

Now completely understanding the situation, I went back to helping Anna-Maria with her chores, shaking my head in admiration of what Jack had done. He truly was an amazing man.

Three days later, we moored in a little cove. I had expected the area to be full of jungle, but it was surprisingly dry and mostly brown grassland with odd houses perched in the distance. However, on the mountains several miles away was a vast space of green that _could_ have been jungle, though I wasn't certain. I didn't say anything though, merely standing back and keeping silent while Jack gave orders, commanding the men to bring some chests full of objects and not another. Meanwhile, I stood at the railing facing the shore and watched as a wave of native people began to head down to the beach from the houses, gripping their weapons warily.

"Don't worry, Vixen," Jack called to me. "They just want to be sure that we aren't coming here to invade. They're just being cautious."

That did nothing to help my nerves, and I turned around to say so. Jack simply grinned and nodded at Mr. Gibbs, who stood at the foot of the mast with a length of white cloth in his hands. The first mate nodded in reply and began raising the cloth, which was actually a flag. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I saw that it was a brown bird on a white background.

'_A sparrow_,' I thought with a grin. How appropriate.

To my relief, the people on shore began to relax and lower their weapons. A few men shouted in the direction of the village and several more went running towards the strange houses. Meanwhile, those that remained on shore waited and watched us.

"Right, then," Jack said with a nod. "Gibbs, I want you, Cotton, and Joanna in the boat with me when I go ashore. Anna-Maria, you're in charge until I get back."

I was surprised that my female friend said nothing witty or scathing in reply, instead merely nodding solemnly as she watched Gibbs and Mr. Cotton get into a boat.

Swallowing hard, I tried to back away as Jack approached me. "Uh, why don't I just stay here with the others?" I said nervously. "You can let me know how things turn out later."

For a moment, Jack gave me a surprised stare, as though he couldn't believe what he'd heard. I thought that I had won, that I would remain onboard until everything was settled. What I hadn't counted on was Jack being so persistent.

* * *

Joanna was nervous, possibly scared, about going ashore in a strange country, and Jack knew just the cure for that.

Without hesitation, he walked right up to her, grabbed her around the waist, and tossed her, shrieking, over his shoulder.

"Jack, put me down!" she yelled, trying to fight him with fists and feet.

He quickly slid an arm down to pin her legs so that she couldn't kick him; he wasn't worried about her harming him with her punches, since they could barely be felt through his coat. Grinning, he carried her over to the longboat and handed her down to Gibbs, who looked rather nervous himself. Jack ignored him and took a seat before signaling the men to lower them down to the water.

Across from him, his Vixen was glaring at him with angry brown eyes and a pout on her mouth that had him staring. Did he know she could pout like that?

"That wasn't fair," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Since Joanna was wearing one of the shirts she had purchased in the African style, it was thin and a bit baggy, but she still looked wonderful. The light green material combined with the bold green embroidery around the V-neck was quite flattering on her. Sadly, she was wearing a brown wrap-around under-shirt beneath it.

Jack tore his eyes away from the neckline of her shirt and met her eyes with a grin. "Pirate," he said.

She huffed and looked away, still pouting prettily where she sat.

Minutes later, they were on shore and out of the boat, Jack offering Joanna his hand in a gentlemanly manner in an attempt to win back her good graces. She gave him a doubtful look, but accepted his hand and stepped out onto the sand. From there, Jack led her up to their welcoming party.

* * *

From my place beside Jack, I watched nervously as the men of the tribe stood there, watching as we came closer. Jack had yet to release my hand, which I felt was just as well, considering how terrified I was. When we stopped before the line of warriors, I was even more frightened, my grip on Jack's hand tightening considerably. Unfortunately, I had to let go so that Jack could step forward and talk with them.

I stood and watched as a man in an odd, tall headdress with many feathers sticking out of it came towards Jack, the two men stopping half-way between both parties. For a moment, I held my breath, watching intently as they exchanged nods, hand gestures, and words in the local tongue. Then a young warrior came up to join them, and the three clapped hands and shoulders, smiling broadly.

A sigh of relief burst from my mouth as the warriors let out a loud cry of what I assumed was joy. Jack turned back to us with a smug grin and gave me a significant look before summoning me to join him. Swallowing hard, I slowly made my way up to him, my face red with embarrassment and nervousness. Jack merely smiled kindly at me and motioned to the two men before him.

"Jo, this is the Chief of the tribe, and the young man beside him is his son," he said. "I'd give you their names, but I can't pronounce them, so we won't bother trying. _I'm_ lucky I can understand every other word they say."

I tried not to stare at their painted faces and the odd animal skins they wore as I gave a timid smile and nod of respect. To my surprise, they nodded back, their faces solemn.

"And to welcome us, they've decided to throw a huge party for us," Jack was saying. "Apparently they've had that on the books since I saved the Chief's son and daughter, but I never stayed long enough for them to have it. So it looks like the crew is going to eat well tonight!"

Again I swallowed nervously, wondering what one of the local parties was like.

* * *

Wild drumbeats filled the air as I sat next to Jack, watching the dancing, feasting, and drinking. Well, they weren't exactly drinking as I normally thought of it; no rum or alcohol had been brought from the Pearl, but apparently the locals had their own kind of brew, and it seemed just as effective. Already most of the crewmen were clapping, talking in loud, drunken voices, or singing pirate songs.

By now it was pitch black where the light of the roaring fire did not reach, and the native men were dancing around the fire in odd costumes of animal furs, feathers, weapons and musical instruments. They looked so funny, waving their arms around, but I knew that laughing at them would be a very bad thing, so I kept quiet and watched.

Jack poked me with his finger, tearing my attention away from the night's entertainment. "Here, luv, have some."

I looked down at the wooden slab he offered me. "What is it?" I whispered, my voice barely heard above the beats of the drums.

"It's sort of like the African version of venison," he said. "Probably antelope or gazelle, or something of the sort."

The meat _did_ smell delicious, so I accepted the plate, chose a small piece and bit into it. To my surprise, it was very tender, and there was a touch of spice to it that made the taste interesting. Once I'd finished it, Jack offered me another plate. I recoiled in horror at the sight of a dozen large grasshopper-type insects lying there, each as big as my forefinger. They looked like they had been fried in something.

Jack grinned and took the plate away. "Right, a bit too far there," Jack admitted. I watched in disgust as he picked one up and put the head of one in his mouth before biting it off.

For a moment, Jack chewed thoughtfully, then swallowed. "Crunchy," he commented, right before putting the rest of it into his mouth.

I was barely spared from being sick by Jack getting up and moving towards the fire. Several of the dancers bowed and moved aside, a few offering him furs, feathers, or other things. Jack accepted a large feathered headdress and put it on his head as another man wrapped a leather cape trimmed with more feathers around his shoulders.

Then he began to dance.

Stuffing a piece of meat into my mouth, I was able to stifle my laughter as Jack tucked his thumbs under his arms began to flap them like a bird. The crew thought it hilarious as well, though the tribesmen seemed to like it. A few even joined in, flapping their arms and making war cries as they danced.

Movement beside me drew my attention to the left, where a young African woman knelt with a platter in her hands. There was a heap of steaming meat there, and when I sniffed, I noted that it smelled different from the venison-like meat I now had in my hands.

The woman offered her platter to me, and pantomimed my taking a piece and eating it. Not wanting to offend our hosts, I took a small piece with a nod of thanks and nibbled a little. It was a bit tougher than I expected, and odd, but not too bad, so I finished the piece and went back to the gazelle. By then, Jack had finished his "dance" and had returned to his spot beside me. To my amusement, the feathered hat was still on his head.

"Well, luv, what have you been eating while I was away?" he asked as the young woman who had served me offered her plate to him.

After examining the food, Jack took a large bit of meat and began to eat, quickly polishing it off before licking the juices from his fingers. "Hmm….nothing like a good bit of hippo after a dance."

I looked at him in confusion. "Hippo? What's a hippo?"

Chuckling, Jack simply shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Jo. When you go out tomorrow – with a guide, of course – you'll see one for yourself and appreciate how difficult it was for them to serve it to us tonight for dinner."

Shrugging, I turned back to watch the rest of the dancing.

* * *

That night, after the fires had died down, when the men were passed out along the edges of the village center, and the food and drink were gone, I was shown to one of the odd huts that served as homes for visitors. My belly full, I was quite sleepy, and didn't hesitate to collapse onto a bed made of heaps of woven grass mats and animal furs.

Waking the next morning was a shock. Not because of where I was or what I was sleeping on, but rather, who was sleeping _with_ me. Sometime in the night, Jack had joined me on my makeshift bed, and smelled rather awful. I decided that perhaps, he, too, had had too much to drink, and mistaken my sleeping quarters for his.

The cloth that served as a door was pulled open, revealing Anna-Maria, dressed in breeches and a clean shirt. She took one look at my scandalized expression and grinned, clearly amused.

"Come on," she whispered. "The women of the tribe need help gathering water."

Happy for the excuse to get away, I carefully slipped out from under Jack's arm and hurried after Anna. However, instead of handing me a bucket or clay pot for water, she took me to another hut and shoved a heap of brown cloth into my hands.

"Apparently Jack made a rather drunken request last night," Anna sarcastically remarked as I stared at my burden. "He thought you'd look nice in one of their female outfits, and here you are."

Since I had no other clothes, I had no choice. Pulling on the garments, I realized that I probably shouldn't have in the first place. The top was short and tight, revealing my stomach, though the skirt wrapped completely around my waist and reached the ground. However, with a bit of material that was supposed to go over the hair, I managed to keep myself hidden. Besides, I still had my bandana on, so there was no need for another headpiece.

Once dressed, Anna-Maria and I went out to help fetch water. Unfortunately, I wasn't used to carrying heavy objects, and merely went along to keep Anna company while she worked at hauling water from the river. I was surprised to see men with spears hovering over us. Confused, I asked Anna about it.

"They're to protect us from crocodiles," she answered. "They're giant, man-eating lizards that live in the water and resemble logs when they aren't moving. No worries, though, since the hippos will be nearby; they can't stand crocodiles."

That did little to reassure me, which was why I stayed a fair distance away from the water's edge while the women gathered water. Smoothing my brown skirt, I watched the land around us. The river wound through miles and miles of open grassland, with only the occasional tree dotting the landscape. The sun was hot, but with the thin dress I was wearing, it wasn't so bad, and there was a mild breeze off the water from the sea, which made things more pleasant. And like Anna-Maria, I kept my boots on for better protection against the harshness of the earth.

"Jo, look!" Anna called out. "Hippos!"

I whirled around to spot the largest animal I'd ever seen emerge from the water. It was incredibly round in face, body, and legs, and the snout stuck out like a pig's. Their skin was a dusky mix of pink, purple and brown, and from here I could see tiny ears waving back and forth like mad.

'_Oh, Lord, those beasts are huge_!' I thought in wonder. '_How on Earth did they manage to kill one for supper last night_?'

Well, to be fair, this _was_ their land, and of course they knew how best to hunt for their dinner. Still, I would have run screaming if I came face-to-face with one of those hippos.

Looking around, I saw a group of boys leading a great cat on a length of rope. It had a beautiful spotted coat, and was thin as a rail, with a tail to match. Curious, I edged closer as the boy who was clearly the cat's owner and his friends began petting it. One of them looked up and grinned when he saw me staring. His friends turned around, and with matching grins, they waved for me to join them.

Intrigued, I approached, my eyes focused on the beautiful animal. One of the littlest boys came over and took my hand, leading me to the cat and holding my hand out with his own. The cat looked at my hand for a moment, then leaned in to sniff it carefully. I froze, wondering if I would become its next friend or meal.

Apparently it was the former, for the cat butted its head under my fingers, clearly asking for a scratch. Relieved, I happily obliged.

* * *

Emerging from his hut, Jack rubbed his eyes against the sunlight, then stretched. Last night had been exactly what he'd needed, and though the local drink was rather odd in taste, it certainly made him feel as he ought to after a night like that.

Opening his eyes, Jack froze. There was Joanna with a cheetah's head rubbing against the palm of her hand.

Unsure of what to do, Jack stood there, watching her coo to it like it was a fluffy house pet and not a creature that could tear a man's face off. The girl must be mad, was all he could think of as he watched her rub the cat's neck and chin. The boys surrounding her were grinning and nodding, as though approving what she was doing.

Watching Joanna run her hand over the cat's spotted pelt, Jack saw something he thought impossible: she was comfortable where she was. Most women would have been quivering in fear at the mere sight of a cheetah, and here was Joanna, happily kneeling in the dirt with the local boys and paying special attention to the cat's ears, which seemed to please the beast to no end.

And she had done well last night, too, by sampling the native food and watching the dancing. The sight of people dancing around in fur, feathers and face paint tended to leave women disgusted or terrified. Meanwhile, his Vixen had laughed at his impromptu dance and sometimes kept time along with the drumbeats; she liked what she had seen, and appeared hungry for more.

'_She likes excitement and new things_,' he realized. '_She doesn't wilt at the thought of new animals or making friends with locals; instead, she seems to revel in all of it. In fact, she's a bit like…me_.'

And for some reason, that seemed to make Captain Jack Sparrow feel quite a bit happier.

* * *

AN: Tiny bit of spark at the end, but more to come. Please be kind and review! Thanks!


	15. The African Wilderness

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: More fun in Africa for our dear Vixen and Jack. Hope you all enjoy and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 15: The African Wilderness:**

After spending a nerve-wracking fifteen minutes watching Joanna play with the boys' pet cheetah, Jack finally managed to step forward and lure her away with the promise of taking her out of the village to explore the wilderness.

'_Not that I really want to take her out of the safety of the village, but it's not like I have a choice_,' he bitterly thought.

Besides, Joanna wanted very much to see the native animals, and for some puzzling reason, Jack couldn't find the courage to refuse her that. She looked excited at the prospect of going out to see what Africa had to offer and to go explore it, so changing his mind about the whole thing would break her heart. And hurting Joanna was something Jack did not want to do.

On a happier note, at least he got her away from the cheetah, and the next time Joanna encountered a wild animal, it would be with Jack by her side, as well as some of the crew and a few of the village warriors. Not that he didn't think she could protect herself, but with her wearing the local garb (a long wrap-around skirt, revealing top, and a bit of cloth wrapped over her revealed stomach), Joanna would be hard pressed to find a place to tuck a pistol or a sword.

'_Plus, she looks wonderful in the tight local garments. A pity that she had covered up her midriff with a length of cloth_,' Jack thought with a grin as he escorted Joanna to the hut they were both staying in.

Actually, the hut was supposed to be for the high guest of honor, meaning Jack himself, but he'd asked for Jo to be put there as well, if only so he could keep an eye on her. After all, you never could tell what one of the men would do while drunk and not under the Captain's close eye, so Joanna had been put in Jack's hut. She probably thought it was a fluke or something.

'_Hopefully she won't be too upset when she finds out whose hut she's sleeping in while we're here_.'

Inside the tiny house made of mud and grass, Jack released his Vixen's hand and waved towards a stack of clothing lying on a pallet on the floor. Beside the clothes was an earthenware platter with some cold meat, root vegetables, and small bowls of water, which was obviously breakfast. However, there didn't seem to be enough for two, so Jack made a quick decision.

"Eat up, luv, then change," he ordered. "We've got a long day of exploring ahead of us, and we're bound for a nearby village to trade stuff with, so I need you at your best."

Leaving her alone in the hut, Jack went in search of the warriors and _their_ breakfast, knowing that it would be some of the best food to be had. Only the chief, his offspring, the warriors, and the pregnant women ate this well; the rest of the village ate what was left behind, though what was left was better than anything the poor and common folks in England ate. And since Jack was a favorite of the chief, he would eat what the other warriors did.

His meal was the same meat, vegetables dug from the ground, and water that everyone else got, but his meat was tender, and the vegetables steamed with some herbs for taste. Since Joanna was sharing his hut, what she got was of the same quality as his.

Once he finished eating, Jack headed back to his personal shelter and called out Joanna's name, asking if he could enter.

"Just a moment!" was the answer called back.

A few minutes later, Jo emerged wearing a brown, tight revealing top like those worn by the native women, and over it was a white English shirt to cover the skin left exposed by the African top. She wore brown breeches, boots, and a belt around her waist that carried a pistol and a baton.

Jack's eyes scanned her up and down, drinking in the rather appealing sight. The smaller top peeking out and showing through the white shirt was rather seductive and revealing, despite Joanna trying to cover it up, and he couldn't help thinking that it suited her rather well.

"Jack, my face is up here," she said exasperatedly, waving a hand in front of his face and pointing a finger upwards.

"Aye, right," he said while snapping his eyes up to her face. "You look…nice, Jo."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Jack, but it would have been more believable if you hadn't been staring at my chest like that."

Now, it was quite rare for Jack to feel ashamed of himself over something, but when he did, he found that he didn't like the emotion and pushed it aside. But considering that this was the daughter of a good friend, a girl he had known since she was a child, he felt just a bit bad.

Then he realized that she was smiling just the tiniest bit, and he knew she'd forgiven him. Grinning, he bowed and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

* * *

Having Jack ogle my chest was an experience I did not want to repeat anytime in the future. Some women lived to be the center of a man's attention, but I was not one of them. That was why I wore a loose white shirt over the native top given to me: to keep certain parts of me from view. I suppose I should have donned just the white shirt, but the wrap-around top was comfortable and cool, and with a bit of my white shirt open, I was able to enjoy an occasional breeze.

Within about twenty minutes, Jack was leading a group of us into the wide grasslands of Africa. To my surprise, this part of the continent was part jungle as well, but Jack refused to travel in there. Apparently some very nasty things lived in there, and he didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt or killed.

"Not that the open savanna isn't dangerous," Jack said as we walked along a dirt road, "but at least in the grasslands, there isn't any quicksand, and you don't have to cut your way through thick foliage."

He was right, and considering we were in a strange land that I knew nothing about, I was more than happy to go by Jack's advice.

The nearest village to the one we were staying at was at least three miles away, and according to Jack, was supposed to be friendly and rich in trade goods that he wanted. Some of the crewmen of the Pearl had come along, and all of them were burdened with sacks of beads, bolts of light cloth in various colors, and some extra knives to trade for more "expensive" items. I wished that Mr. Gibbs or Anna-Maria could come, but they had chores to do aboard the Pearl, and were not able to join us, much to my disappointment.

For protection and to show that we were good friends with the tribe, about a dozen of the village's warriors were to travel along with us, all of them looking dangerous in animal hides, white paint on their dark skin, and holding their weapons like men who knew how to use them. Some gave me a friendly nod when I passed them, but others remained stoic and wary of their surroundings at all times. It frightened me a bit, but I suppose that living so close to dangerous beasts would make anyone antsy.

As I'd expected, the trek was under a hot sun, and the air grew hazier as the day wore on. Jack managed to somehow produce a hat for me from inside his coat, which he had tied around his waist. He also had a canteen of water that he was pleased to share with me, and even a packet of dried meat to nibble on. I decided to not ask what the meat was, in case I didn't want to know the answer.

To my delight, Jack was able to point out many animals during the journey. Although we kept a fair distance between us and the animals, I saw more beasts and birds than I ever thought possible.

First I saw herds of grazing creatures that looked vaguely like deer, only with long, twisting antlers and a few thin stripes along their faces and body. Their colorings were different, too, but they were no less beautiful and graceful. I watched a few gallop or sprint into the air, and smiled as their little ones played 'chase' while their parents ate their fill of the golden brown grass.

There was another sort of animal that joined the deer-like creatures, the two eating alongside one another peacefully. This new creature was a strange blue-grey-black color, with antlers that curved upwards like a cow's. I thought it funny that they had thin, scraggly little beards on their chins, too.

My favorites, however, were the giant cats. I had petted a cheetah, and had thought it to be the largest cat I had ever seen. But when one of the locals pointed out a tremendous beast that could easily have snapped the cheetah in half, I knew I'd been wrong in my assessment.

It was a group of lions; king of beasts, and the symbol of many noble and royal houses in England, France, and all other European countries. They were huge beasts, and I couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful golden color of their fur, the magnificent mane on the head male, and the way their roars resonated across the savanna and into my bones.

However, I was very worried about how their great black eyes followed our group as we moved around them. As though sensing my fear, Jack reached over and took my hand comfortingly in his.

"No worries, luv," he muttered into my ear. "So long as we travel in a large group, and keep a safe distance, they won't come close. Plus, we've got pistols."

That did make me feel just a little bit better, but not much. I wasn't quite at ease until after we'd put a great deal of distance between us and the lions. Besides, there had been cubs with them, and the last thing I wanted was for a protective lioness to give chase!

Hours passed, and finally we reached our destination. This new village looked the same as the other one, though the patterns of their clothing, face paints, and houses were a bit different. At first, they greeted us with suspicious looks, but when they saw we were carrying goods for trade, the women swarmed forward, eager to see what we had brought.

As the Pearl's crewmembers set down the sacks and opened them for inspection by the women, the tribal chief came forward to speak with us. I watched as Jack and the warriors who had accompanied us spoke with one another using the native language and, in Jack's case, sign language. The chief seemed pleased to see us, and motioned for some of his people to bring out things to trade for the goods we'd brought.

I watched in awe as ivory, ebony, amber, and brightly made blankets were brought out. There were even some pieces of gold jewelry with little bits of diamonds in them!

While the village women pounced and combed through our goods, the Pearl's men stared at what the village had to offer us. Placing my hands behind my back, my eyes drifted between the pile of African goods and Jack, who was busy negotiating with the chief. I saw many pointing fingers, exclamations of surprise and disbelief, and a few sentences that had to be African curse words. It was amusing to watch, but I very much wanted to touch what was in the large pile before me.

After ten minutes, Jack finally exclaimed, "Finally!" and clapped his hands together.

Looking up at him, I was relieved to see Jack and the chief nod at each other in agreement. The sacks of English-goods were now taken away by the women, some of whom were still shifting through them as they walked, and the pile of African goods sat where they'd originally been set. The crewmen looked at Jack, wondering what we'd gotten for our troubles.

"Joanna," he said, startling me. "I need you to pick out from that pile everything that I tell you, savvy?"

I stared at him. "What? Why me?"

"Because the chief says so," was his explanation. "Says that if you're the only woman we brought with us, you must be something special, so there you go."

Cautiously moving forward, I did exactly as Jack directed, selecting certain objects individually, handing them one at a time over to the crew, then going back for another. This process was painstakingly slow, as some of the things were rather heavy or large, but with the chief eying us carefully, we really had no choice.

Finally, Jack told me to stop. "Take a seat, luv, you look tired."

I accepted the canteen of water from him and took a long drink, the water cutting through the dryness in my throat. When I handed the canteen back, I was surprised to have Jack press something wrapped in cloth into my palm. I was even more surprised when Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to my ear.

"It's a gift from the chief," he whispered. "He thinks you're…well, that you're my woman, and that as my woman, you should have something pretty."

His words made be blush. Really, Jack's woman? What did that even mean?

Shaking my head to push the thought away, I tried to return the unwrapped object. "Jack, I can't take this," I hissed back. "Tell them I'm not your 'woman' and that they should take it back."

He merely closed my fingers over the bundle. "Can't do that, luv. If you refuse, you'll upset him, and we really don't want angry locals chasing us back to the Pearl."

Well, he did have a point, so to appease the chief, I gave him a smile and began to unwind the cloth. My mouth dropped open at the sight of what lay there.

It was a somewhat roughly crafted gold figure made in the shape of a lioness, with little twinkling diamonds for eyes. The mouth was open in a fierce snarl or roar, showing the cat's large fangs and sharp teeth. A loop was mounted on the back, clearly marking it as a pendant to be worn on a length of ribbon or chain. It was a beautifully made piece, and I felt it far too grand a gift to make to me.

"Just take it and smile in thanks, Jo," Jack softly said, giving his own smile to the chief, who was looking a bit anxiously at me.

Against my better judgment, I gave the chief a smile of thanks and nodded, pretending to approve of the gift. The chief smiled and nodded in return, the feathers on his hat bobbing as he did so. With a swirl of his animal skin cape, he motioned for us to follow him inside his hut, using hand gestures to indicate it was time for us to eat.

Smiling, we happily joined him.

* * *

Sitting beside his Vixen, Jack stuffed some roasted meat into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Joanna had tried to refuse a very expensive gift from a tribal chief, and that left him feeling bewildered. Most women would have squealed with delight and put the thing in their pocket before you could blink twice. So why had Joanna tried to refuse it? Didn't all women want pretty baubles made of gold and jewels, especially exotic stuff from foreign lands?

'_That girl really is a puzzle_,' Jack thought, swallowing his mouthful of antelope.

Beside him, Joanna daintily nibbled on her own food, not uttering one complaint as to the oddness of the meal she was eating. Most people would sniff, poke, and grimace at the sight of the unfamiliar food being served to them, just like Jack's crew was currently doing, though they were attempting to eat it anyway, despite their misgivings. Joanna, however, merely sat there, quiet, her face expressionless as she ate. It was unnerving, since Jack was used to seeing his Vixen display her thoughts and emotions on that pretty face of hers.

He halted his thoughts right there. '_Whoa, mate, none of that. Can't go thinking of her as pretty_.'

Well, to be quite honest, Joanna _was_ pretty, and he did miss seeing her feelings written all over her face. And she appeared to be in deep thought, which made him worry even more. What could have put her in such a rut?

Leaning in, Jack put his mouth close to her ear. "What's wrong, Jo?" he whispered, allowing his concern to show. "You seem a bit upset."

She swallowed the food she had been chewing and turned to look at him. "Jack, why did the chief think I was 'your woman' like that? Why couldn't you have just said I was part of your crew?"

Thankfully, he'd been ready for this question. "I'm afraid that, being as limited as I am in the local language, all I was able to say to them was that you were mine in some sort of way. If I hadn't, they would have thought you a mere servant or slave of mine, or worse. If I said you were 'my woman,' it was so I could protect you from being hurt or mistreated by the tribe."

It was the truth, and Jack hoped that Jo would see that he had done his best to keep her from harm. Sometimes the African tribes didn't treat their women very well, and if there was one thing Jack Sparrow hated, it was seeing women be harshly treated.

Suddenly, Joanna gave an understanding nod and smiled. "You're right," she said. "I don't understand the customs here and you do, so I should trust you to do what is best for everyone while we're here."

Her hand reached out and gently squeezed his arm. "Thank you, Jack," she whispered.

When she retrieved her hand, Jack swallowed hard and reached for his cup of water, taking a deep drink in an attempt to settle his thoughts and ponder why his arm suddenly felt so tingly and warm.

* * *

An hour later, we were headed back to the village and, best of all, the Pearl. Jack was eager to see his ship, and I wanted to talk to Anna-Maria about what had happened today at the neighboring tribe. The golden lioness figurine was in my pocket, the weight reminding me of what had happened earlier today.

It should not have bothered me being referred to as Jack's 'woman,' but I still felt a bit offended and upset at the lie he had told. I knew it had been his efforts to protect me from harm, and that most women would be flattered at the idea of being connected to the great Captain Jack Sparrow. I, however, felt both comfortable and uncomfortable with it, the two feelings warring with each other for reasons I couldn't fathom. Hopefully things would clear up on the long trek back to the village.

"Jo, look!" Jack said, nudging me in the side with his elbow, effectively jerking me out of my thoughts.

He pointed to a group of animals that had bold black-and-white stripes all along their bodies. Their heads were down in an attempt to graze, and when one of them lifted theirs up to glance at our traveling group, I saw that it looked remarkably like a horse.

"Zebra," Jack explained with a smile. "Like a striped horse, though smaller and not as easy to ride."

I grinned in spite of myself. "I bet I could learn," I remarked with a bit of humor.

It was Jack's turn to grin. "Aye, I'll bet you could, Vixen that you are. Why, you could charm half the animals nearby without even trying."

His compliment made me blush. "Flatterer," I teasingly accused him.

"Pirate," Jack said in an obvious tone.

Snickering, I continued down the pathway, keeping a sharp eye out for more creatures. Then, to my shock, the largest beast I had ever seen emerged from seemingly out of nowhere, though it might have just come up from a hidden valley or waterhole. The tusks and incredibly long nose told me exactly what it was.

"An elephant," I whispered in awe, halting in my footsteps to stare at the incredible grey animal.

Jack came up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Best not to stop and stare, luv," he muttered. "Those beasties tend to think that anyone staring at them is a threat and might charge at us."

Alarmed, I stopped looking and started walking quickly. Really, the last thing I needed was a charging elephant coming straight at us!

Two hours later, we arrived back at the village, and I immediately ran for the familiar form of Anna-Maria, who had come out to meet us. I could hardly wait to tell her all that had happened today!

* * *

Jack shook his head and grinned as he watched Joanna make a run for the prickly Anna-Maria, who looked unusually cheerful and eager to see the young Englishwoman. Who'd have thought that those two would make such fine friends?

Walking into the center of the village, Jack began barking orders to his crew, sending the men burdened with traded goods to the Pearl while ordering others to help the local hunters collect fresh meat for the evening meal. With his best shooters, they'd all eat well tonight.

In the meantime, he had to find a suitable chain for his Vixen's pendant. Knowing his luck, he probably had something in his treasure trove that was just right for that lovely, graceful neck of hers.

* * *

AN: Aw, the emotions are starting to flow for the two of them. More fun coming up in Africa, and then it's off to other adventures! Hope you enjoyed yourselves and will review. Thanks!


	16. Strange New Experiences

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: Just a little bit longer in Africa, and then they're going to move on to someplace just as strange and exotic. It should be lots of fun for everyone! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter by reviewing. Thanks!

**Chapter 16: Strange New Experiences:**

We stayed in the village for two more weeks, and during that time, I saw more strange, interesting, and exotic things than I could have ever imagined. Each morning seemed to promise new adventure, especially since I woke each day with Jack's arm around my waist. It was supposedly to keep up the image that I was under Jack's protection, but I still believed it was only because he liked the fact that I wore and slept in the local garb (mostly because it was far cooler and more comfortable than English clothing).

There were so many things I loved about being here in Africa. First, there were, of course, the natives. Although I could not speak or understand their language, they were kind enough to pantomime what it was they wanted me to know. It was sort of fun, actually, and we always had a good laugh whenever I had to 'talk' with one of the women or children of the tribe and the message got all mixed up. Eventually, though, we managed to understand one another, and I was able to make quite a few friends.

In regards to the warriors, however, I kept a good distance from them, as they looked rather intimidating and more than a bit frightening, so I left Jack to deal with them. I really did not want to think about what might happen to me if I accidentally insulted one of them; those spears of those looked very sharp, and there were many more of them than there were of us.

Another interesting part of this voyage was the food. I tried most of what was served to us at meals, but drew the line at eating insects. I always saw some of the finest cuts of meat and was served the best and first cooked bits of food, all because I was seated next to Jack, at his insistence. Since he was the guest of honor, being given the seat next to him warranted the same honors, such as first choice of the food and being constantly waited upon by someone. It was unnerving at first, but when you have been working hard helping to make the evening meal, as I had, at the end of the day, it was nice to sit and have something hot and freshly cooked handed to you.

Still, for a time, I was nervous about this show of favoritism, believing the crew would take it badly, but that wasn't so. They had been told, just like me, that the tribe would not think highly of me if I wasn't under Jack's protection as "his woman," and so I was given a spot by his side every evening around the fire, and served the same food he received.

Not that the crew was getting anything too inferior. They received some of the less-choice food, but it was still far better than anything they got on the Pearl or ordered in a tavern somewhere, so they could hardly complain. If they felt the need to, they sometimes hunted for their meat or to help feed the tribe, which earned them great thanks from the village.

Then there were the animals themselves.

Really, I can swear right now that I'd never dreamed of seeing such beautiful, exotic, and sometimes deadly beasts in all my life. Besides the large cats (such as the lions and cheetahs), the graceful gazelles and zebras, and the enormous elephants, I desired to see a creature only described in books, an animal that I thought had been made up as a fantasy creature.

Little did I know that my encounter with that incredible animal would come in a most unexpected way.

* * *

The past few days, I had noticed that Jack was beginning to feel a bit edgy lately. Believing this to be a sign of him needing to move around and stretch his legs, I asked if he'd join me for a short walk away from the village, if only for a bit of exercise. From where he'd been lying stretched out on the ground, he looked a bit hesitant at my offer, but accepted with a shrug.

"Eh, why not?" Rising from the ground and dusting himself off, Jack held his arm out to me. "Nothing to do here anyway."

Chuckling, I tucked my hand under his elbow and we headed off, passing by some women pounding seeds into powder, which would be made into a sort of dough for flatbread later today for supper. A few stopped and smiled or nodded at us before returning to their work, ignoring everything to finish their task. Even the children playing around them did not distract them.

Since we could not be too careful, Jack and I stayed within sight of the village, though Jack's free hand hovered near his pistol or his sword, ready in case we encountered one of the more dangerous beasts.

"Can't be too careful, luv," he said as we headed down one of the pathways around the rim of the village. "Especially with the hyenas."

I had heard about hyenas from one of my books back home, and shuddered. They were suppose to be scavengers, and very, very fierce. Thankfully, they mostly came out at night, but still, it was better to be safe than sorry.

A bit further away from the cluster of huts, I saw children and a few young adults keeping watch over a herd of cattle. I had been surprised that there was a sort of cow breed in Africa, but then, I'd seen women carrying buckets of milk into the village for the children to drink, and should have known that the milk had come from _somewhere_, since I doubt the wild zebras or gazelles were going to provide it.

When we were a few hundred yards away from the most distant hut in the village, Jack stopped beneath a large tree and began nudging the ground around the trunk with the tip of his foot. He did this for several moments, and when nothing happened, he took off his coat, surprising me as he spread it out on the ground and motioned for me to sit down.

"Ladies first," he said with a grin. "Go ahead, luv."

Blushing, I did as instructed, enjoying the shade and the breeze blowing off of the sea nearby. It was a good place to build and live, and I told Jack so. "Though it's a bit too hot for my taste," I said with a smile.

He grinned. "Aye, for me as well; but then, I'm used to the sea and the wind it provides. The Caribbean can be hot, but like this place, there's always a bit of air coming from somewhere to cool things off a little."

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of warm grass, animals, and the salty smell of the sea. As these scents filled my lungs, I tried to engrave them into my memory, determined not to forget them. When I finally married and had children, I wanted my little ones to know a world outside of the pretty marble, gold, and glass cage we would all live in. I wanted my children to know that there was more to life than just the large houses they would grow up in, or the parties they'd attend.

A warm breath caressed my cheek as I heard Jack whisper, "What are you thinking about, Jo?"

Opening my eyes, I almost jumped back; his face was so close to mine. Instead, I inhaled sharply and tried to calm myself. "Oh, nothing."

He grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Never lie to a pirate, dear Jo," he advised. "It always gets you nowhere."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Well, if you must know, I was trying to write this into my memories so that I could one day tell my children of everything I had done and seen here."

For some reason, that seemed to make Jack scowl. "Are you so sure that you'll have children? I mean, after what happened back home with that Frederick fellow, I'm amazed you haven't sworn off men and marriage all together."

I bit my lip. "Well, I likely won't have a choice about marrying," I softly replied, staring out at the waving, golden brown grassland. "Mama expects me to wed and bring a good title to the family through my marriage, but I know Papa wants me to marry for love, just as he had done. I wouldn't mind having children, as long as I was marrying for love."

After that, we were both quiet, sitting there on the grass and listening to the sounds of the sea and the wind brushing through the grass and trees. All of a sudden, there was the sound of a loud footstep from behind us, and I nearly screamed as four incredibly long legs walked past us.

* * *

Jack felt ready to burst out laughing at the sight of Joanna's face as the giraffe walked by them. The tall beastie was immediately followed by a little one, so it was a good thing that the mother giraffe could not see him or his Vixen; if she had, Jack had no doubt that one of those four large hoofs would have left a large impression upon their faces or bodies.

Quickly placing a hand on Joanna's arm, he signaled for her to hush and not move. Wide-eyed in fear, she did as instructed with no protest. Satisfied that she would remain silent, he leaned over to her ear to speak with her.

"It's a giraffe," he explained in a tone barely above a whisper. "I wouldn't try and keep you quiet like this, but that's her little one there, and you know how protective animal mothers can be."

She nodded and turned her gaze upwards, eyes following the long skinny legs up to a large body and an extremely large neck, which they could only see a fraction of before the tree's branches blocked their view.

They sat together like that for some time, watching the mother giraffe's body as she moved around the tree, probably eating her fill while her baby stayed close. Since the calf was less than half its mother's size, they could watch it far easier.

Glancing over once in a while, Jack saw Joanna's eyes glaze over in delight at seeing the little calf frolic, play, and drink its mother's milk. To her delight, the baby would sometimes look over at them and tilt its head as though it were trying to figure out what sort of creatures they were. He found it very amusing to see his Vixen try and hold back her laughter as the giraffe calf inspected them with curious eyes and a flick of its ears.

Eventually, both mother and baby moved on, and Jack could breathe easier, knowing that both he and Joanna were safe.

* * *

"Oh, Jack, wasn't that wonderful?" I gasped in delight as the giraffe and her baby moved on over the grasslands. "I never thought I'd see a giraffe so close!"

Beside me, Jack rubbed a hand over his face. "Aye, a very close encounter indeed. Now, let's just hope that it doesn't happen again, eh?"

I was puzzled. "Why? I thought you lived for danger and adventure."

He turned and gave me a pointed look. "I do, Jo, but from all the experience I've gained through seeing the world, I've learned to never get between a mother and her offspring. They're the most dangerous beings, and have the most to fight for. Therefore, I don't like doing it."

Fair enough. And since the sun had moved a bit in the sky, we decided to head back to the village for lunch. As we approached the outlying huts, Jack suddenly reached out and took my arm, eyes scanning the wrap-around skirt and revealing top I was wearing, eyes resting ever-so-briefly on the slightly exposed skin of my midriff.

"You know, Jo, I've been wondering if you found anything to hang that pendant of yours from yet."

I shook my head. "No, not yet. I was thinking of perhaps weaving a string of grass, but I don't think that would be wise, since the grass might break." I tilted my head. "Why do you ask?"

Jack immediately released my arm and reached into a pocket in his breeches, looking slightly annoyed as he dug through it in search of something.

"Hang on, luv, just a minute," he grumbled. "Ah, there it is!"

Out of his pocket came a length of thick gold chain, glittering in the sunlight. I gasped. "Oh, Jack, no, you don't have to do that," I started to protest, but a wave of his free hand stopped me short.

"It'd be a shame for you not to wear a piece such as that just because you don't have a chain," he replied with a smile. "Now take it and wear it. It's the least you can do after I spent so much time trying to find it in the clutter of my cabin."

Swallowing, I hesitatingly reached out and accepted the chain, flushing slightly as my fingers brushed against his.

* * *

Sitting at the fire, Jack stuffed a bit of meat into his mouth and chewed vigorously, trying to ignore the way Joanna was avoiding his eyes. She'd been like that since this morning, when he'd given her the chain for her lioness pendant, and it was beginning to annoy him.

'_On the other hand, she's wearing the pendant_,' he thought.

Indeed, the golden cat was resting just above her breast, glittering fiercely. The thick length of chain sparkled as it hung around her neck; it had been worth finding it after so many long hours of digging through the cargo hold and his cabin, just to find the right thickness and length. It also added a touch of something to Joanna's glowing tan, acquired after so many weeks in the sun. Life at sea and in Africa suited her very well, much better than that boring one back in Portsmouth, England.

'_It'll be a shame taking her back there_.'

The thought was a mournful one for Jack. He just couldn't bear the thought of her being locked away in a house somewhere, bearing a brood of aristocratic children she might never see, thanks to the armies of nurses and governesses that all upper-classes houses hired on. She might not even see her husband for longer than it took to conceive those babes, unless he was the rare kind that actually cared about his wife.

Swallowing, Jack took another vicious bite of meat and chewed angrily. '_She'll be stuck in a house with no one but herself and the servants. When they're old enough, her children will be sent away for schooling, her husband will be living in another house or in London, and all Joanna will have is herself for company_.'

Oh, she might make friends with those of her class who lived nearby, but often enough, those friendships and connections would be hollow and distant. The conversation would be limited to appropriate female topics, like dresses and gossip, with nothing intellectual floating about the room. Joanna was so much better than that, and deserved more than an empty life filled with gilded cages in the form of houses.

'_You've got to help her, Jackie_,' whispered a voice in the back of his mind, one that he rarely listened to. '_Joanna is more than the fluffy-minded girls of her lifestyle; you know she'll never be happy as the wife of a rich man, particularly one who won't respect her mind and spunk. He'll treat her like a lapdog, humoring her and speaking lowly to her, if he sees and speaks to her at all_.'

He almost bit his tongue off at that. If there was one thing Joanna deserved, it was respect. After all, she was intelligent, clever, amusing to be and talk with, and she was willing to see, try, and learn new things. Those last few traits were hard to find in upper-class women, and Jack just couldn't see why men didn't want a wife who was a joy to be with. Idiots, the lot of them.

So how was he going to save his feisty Vixen from a gilded prison? He couldn't interfere in her wedding, since he didn't know if or when she'd get married in the future. If she didn't wed, she'd be stuck in her father's house forever, an old maid treated even worse that the married women. Spinsters were not well-respected in any case.

Jack thought about kidnapping Jo and keeping her away from Portsmouth, but that would be a bad idea; no doubt Charles would call in a few favors and have the Royal Navy on their tails the moment he discovered that Joanna wasn't coming back, at least of her own free will. Besides, Joanna would never want to be separated from her father; she loved him too much.

The only other option was to try and win her away from that lifestyle. If he could show her enough of the world to change her mind about marrying any old aristocrat who proposed, he would be saving her from a world of heartache and loneliness later. It was the best plan he had right now.

Nodding, Jack continued to absently chew his way through his meal, focusing on places he knew were interesting and safe enough to take his Vixen to.

* * *

AN: Kind of a shorter chapter, but there will be much more fun and places to see later on. I hope that you all enjoyed yourselves and will review. Thanks!


	17. Departing for Adventure

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: Africa is about to be wound up, and then it's off to more fun and adventure with Jack! Where they end up is something you'll find out in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 17: Departing for Adventure**:

Yawning, I helped the women pour water into a large pot to make soup, and wished it wasn't so early in the morning. Since it got hot the closer it was to noon, however, there were only two times of the day water could be fetched without a person being overheated and exhausted, and morning was one of them. The noon and evening meals would not be ready if they waited until nightfall, so they had to start now.

Glancing back towards the hut I reluctantly shared with Jack, I wished that I was back in there, sleeping late. And yet, I was glad that I wasn't. For some reason, Jack had been rather sullen, a bit moody, and somewhat frustrated lately. I couldn't understand why, and didn't bother to ask, since that might only make Jack more upset.

"Don't see why the Cap'n is so off his temper," Gibbs replied when I'd asked his opinion. "The goods we traded for are worth a pretty penny, so he should be in a good mood."

He was right about that. Gold statues, furs, skins, ivory, ebony, and amber were stuffed in trunks in a locked section of the cargo hold. Jack had the only key, and therefore, it was in safe keeping. Everything in the hold should bring in a great deal of money or other goods to be traded elsewhere, so why wasn't Jack almost leaping out of his shoes with joy?

"Probably thinking about what to do next," Anna-Maria said when I'd pressed the question to her. "He sometimes gets all out of sorts when he doesn't know where to head off to next, especially with carrying valuables like we are. He's probably thinking of which port would bring in the most profits."

That could be it, too, but somehow I doubted it. Jack seemed the sort of man who knew what he was doing, and remained one step ahead of everyone else, whether by advanced planning or making it up as he went along. That was just how he was.

No, something else was bothering Jack, and I just couldn't figure out what it was. But maybe, just maybe, if I waited, he'd let me know about it.

Sighing, I went back to gathering water with the women and helping them chop up roots and meat for the evening's soup, my mind drifting towards my bed that was probably now cold. Jack was still there, sleeping, as he hadn't come in until quite late. I would know, since I was the one sharing a hut with him.

I blushed. '_Oh, dear, sharing a hut with Captain Jack Sparrow_,' I thought, slightly embarrassed at the idea. '_Mother would have a fit if she found out about that_.'

But she wouldn't. She would never know that late every night, after I had started to drift off to dreams, Jack would enter the hut, toss aside his coat, hat, and pirate effects, and curl up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist before drifting off to sleep himself. If she knew, Mama would have a litter of kittens, right before fainting dead away.

I, however, did not mind the sleeping arrangements, or at least, not as much as I had before. I found it rather comforting knowing that I wasn't alone, not with Jack there to protect me from harm.

Not that anyone from the Pearl's crew would try and hurt me, since Jack was their captain. The crewmen respected Jack too much to try anything on me, and knew that Jack and I were not involved that way. After all, Jack and my father were friends, and if I came home 'ruined' for marriage, Papa would have Jack's head in a noose before a day was gone.

As for the village inhabitants, Jack and I had to keep up the pretense that I was his woman, which I still didn't understand the need for. No one seemed to mind Anna-Maria going about her business as a crewmember, though Gibbs said that was because Anna was a high-ranking member of the crew, which the African natives knew and respect her for it. I, on the other hand, had to be protected by Jack. I don't like it, since I could take care of myself now that I know how to use a weapon.

Shaking my head, I stood up and was commandeered by the local boys, who clearly wanted me to play with their pet cheetah again. Glad to get away from the cooking chores, I accepted the offer and ran off after them.

* * *

Rolling over onto his back, Jack grunted and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face. The Pearl's time in Africa was running out, and soon they would have to head off to another port.

'_Can't afford to stay longer_,' he thought. '_Welcoming as the locals have been, they can't keep feeding us like this; it's a strain just feeding themselves, not to mention an entire crew, and we can't keep hunting the game as we have because it'll wipe herd after herd. No, we'd better be on our way_.'

And, of course, there was a pile of African goods that needed to be sold, traded, or bartered over in other ports. There were dozens, if not hundreds, of European cities that dealt with exotic stuff like this, so there was a very nice sum of money to be made, and it wasn't going to be made just sitting around here. They had to be off.

'_But where_?' he wondered.

Jack decided to skip the European ports. Charles Elliot, Joanna's father, was an English merchant, and likely had ships scattered across the Continent. No doubt one of those ships had a man or two aboard that would recognize Joanna the moment they saw her, and would wonder why she was sailing with pirates. It wouldn't matter that she was now dressed in men's garb and had grown tan in her travels; someone was bound to recognize her in one way or another. Whether it be from her voice, her smile, her eyes, or the way she laughed, someone from her father's company was bound to know who she was and report back to the authorities that young Miss Elliott was aboard a pirate vessel, and that would bode ill for everyone on the Pearl. Hanging was something that disagreed with all of them.

So that left…where? African goods meant nothing to other Africans, for the most part, since almost all villages had one artist or another who could craft such things. Some traded for what they could not get in their own regions, but there was little money to be made from that, and Jack wanted to get the most out of everything he currently had sitting in the Pearl's hold. The western civilizations were too far away, so that left only one other direction to go.

Jack grinned.

* * *

"China!" I cried in shock, staring at Jack as a bit of vegetable slid from my fingers. "We're going to _China_?"

He looked at me strangely. "Is that a problem, Jo?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Do you find something wrong with my choice?"

"No, not exactly, but-"

Jack eyed me closely. "Didn't you say that you wanted to travel a bit, to see strange, exotic places you'd only read about in books?"

"Well, yes, I did say that, but-"

"Alright, then, it's settled." He clapped his hands, signaling the end of the conversation.

I merely sat there, staring at him, the platter of food going cold in my hands as I watched Jack help himself to his own meal, ignoring the expression on my face as he ate.

It was afternoon, and just as I had come back to the hut for some lunch, Jack followed me in, dropping the blanket over the door so that we had some semblance of privacy. Puzzled, I had sat down on a floor mat and asked if something was wrong. Jack had merely shaken his head and taken another mat, fingers deftly picking up one of the two clay platters on the floor that had our meals on it.

"Nothing's the matter, luv," he'd said. "I've just decided where we're going to head to next, and wanted to see if you were interested in it."

"Alright," I'd said, picking up a piece of cooked root vegetable. "Where are we going?"

That was how we got to this point, and why I was in shock about Jack's decision to sail further East than any of my father's ships had. Papa could not afford to risk even a single ship on a voyage to China; he acquired his goods from other ports in Europe, then brought them to England and sold them for a profit. For me, his daughter, to actually be going to China was an incredible thing, a feat I'd never dreamed of ever happening.

"Jack, are we really going to China?" I asked, wanting to be sure it wasn't some sort of trick.

He sniffed in amusement and swallowed a mouthful of luncheon. "Aye, we are. Have I ever lied to you? No, don't answer that," he stopped me, "but really, Jo, we are going to the lands of the Emperor and all that goes with it. I think you might like it, actually."

While I ate, I began asking all about the people, places, and food there. Mother would be furious that I was speaking with my mouth full, but it was a something I'd taken up aboard the Pearl, and a habit I would have to break on my way back to Portsmouth. No man would want a wife who talked and ate at the same time; he wanted one who ate daintily and sparingly, just to keep herself thin and in perfect form.

"Well, I can't describe things to you, Jo, since you might not believe me," Jack replied while consuming his own meal. "The food is going to be strange, I grant you that, but some dishes might be familiar, some not, and some might disgust you like the ones here did. You're just going to have to wait and see."

I still pressed him for information about the legendary Far East. I knew that a great deal of silk and sandalwood came from China, and had seen a few very small paintings of their lands done by their own artists. The paintings had been simple, but elegant, and included some of their writings, which I thought to be rather pretty and fascinating. Oh, how I longed to see the land of those paintings! It was too bad that Jack refused to tell me much of anything.

"Don't want to spoil it for you, darling," he said. "You'll just have to be patient."

With a sigh, I went back to my lunch.

* * *

Trying his hardest not to grin, Jack happily munched his way through his meal. He had Joanna hooked now, and it would be nay impossible to shake her loose from the idea of traveling to the Land of Silk, as most Europeans thought of it. After all, many Englishwomen wanted to see where the finest silk in the world was made, and would give their right arm to have the chance to buy it at the source, where it was cheaper.

Not that he was doing this without following his own agenda, of course. Besides trying to sell off the goods he had acquired here in Africa, Jack needed to haul some nice Chinese silks or tapestries to a few friends he had in the Caribbean. He _did_ owe them for their help in getting the Pearl back and freeing it of the curse.

'_Hopefully, by the time I manage to get there, they'll have been married_,' he thought, tossing a fried cricket-type insect into his mouth and crunching it between his teeth. '_The whole idea of a long English engagement is just stupid. Not to mention it gives the bride and groom the chance to have extremely cold feet and many second thoughts by the wedding day_.'

Besides, the Whelp and that rum-burning wench deserved each other, though Jack wasn't sure about how happy Elizabeth would be, married to a eunuch. Not that William wasn't a decent bloke, but really, he was a Whelp, pure and simple.

Anyway, back to the task at hand. Although it was fairly out of the way, a trip to China would be a good thing for everyone. The crewmen could get pretty exotic trinkets to entice salty wenches in Tortuga, or get them for the loved ones they'd left behind in port. A few of them had wives or partners, and several had children who loved the toys and baubles that their papa sent or brought home for them.

In regards to his female officer, Jack had no doubt that Anna-Maria would be thrilled with going. She'd always talked about going there someday, and since he technically still owed her a debt, perhaps a few bolts of silk, some sandalwood scent, or other expensive trinkets would make her forget about her lost boat. Well, hopefully.

But most of all, Jack was banking on Joanna being so intrigued with what China had to offer that she'd begin to forget her intent on returning home to marry some limp-brained idiot back in Portsmouth. What could a life of nobility possibly offer her that he couldn't through piracy?

'_Well, stability, for one_,' whispered a voice in his head.

Jack snorted. Stability was overrated. Who wanted to stay in one place all the time, anyway? Where was the fun, the adventure, the excitement of going to someplace new and unexplored? Sometimes he just went wherever he felt like going, even if it had nothing to do with getting loot. Usually it had to do with causing a bit of mischief, or to leave his mark on a place, typically in the form of some sort of wild tale or another about him doing something legendary.

So what else did a life in the aristocracy offer, besides boring old stability?

'_Wealth, for another_,' that voice said.

Ah, well, that was somewhat true. There had been several times in Jack's life where he had been as rich as any nobleman in Europe, thanks to his looting, but had lost it either by gambling, wenching, indulging in expensive food and wine, or giving some of it away to a worthy cause.

He almost snorted at that last part. Who'd have thought that Captain Jack Sparrow would give money away to needy folk?

'_Well, a pirate I may be, but I've still got a soft spot for poor, penniless orphans and widows_,' he thought. '_Especially ones with big, pleading eyes_.'

So wealth was something a bit chancy in being a pirate. Yes, they looted merchant ships, the occasional passenger vessel, and any ship that was damaged in a storm, but that didn't mean that every pirate had a treasure pile somewhere like everyone thought. Apparently some fool believed that pirates buried heaps of gold, jewels, and other things to go back for later, which was ridiculous.

'_Why would we want to bury it when we can spend it_?' Jack thought while glancing over at Joanna, who was nibbling her last bit of cold meat. '_When a man doesn't know if he's going to live until tomorrow, why shouldn't he spend every bit of his treasure while he can_?'

In the event that a pirate did live until old age, he usually went into begging, pick-pocketing, or living off of a child or grandchild, if he had them. The careful ones had some collections of money, though not in buried treasure. Those that were smart and business savvy invested in a shop of some sort, which they helped run until they were too old or died to do so any more. Smart, but non-business pirates usually kept a pocket or two full of valuables on them at all times, so that when they quit pirating or, heaven forbid, lost their ship and crew, they were able to scrape by for a few years, if not their whole lives.

Stupid ones, of course, all drank themselves to death or poverty within a month.

'_Thankfully, Joanna's not the stupid sort_.'

Jack felt himself grinning. With her being a merchant's daughter, he had no doubt that his Vixen could make a fine living for herself after a very fulfilling career of piracy.

'_Of course, there's always the chance that she doesn't want to be a pirate_,' whispered that damn little voice again.

He immediately felt all of his joy cut away. If Joanna really wanted to return to Portsmouth, marry some fop-brained fool of a nobleman, and have several children before possibly dying in childbirth, then Jack wouldn't stop her. Well, he'd try _not_ to stop her, if that made sense. If Joanna wanted to walk off the Pearl and back into her old lifestyle, Jack would watch her do so from the Pearl's deck. However, it would be with a sense of guilt, knowing that he'd let her go back to a world that would never respect her or make her truly happy.

Of course, that was why he was planning to try and convince Joanna that her old life wasn't what she wanted. It would take some careful planning and fancy footwork to get the idea of being a pirate into her head, but Jack felt he could pull it off.

Hiding his smile, he went back to finishing his meal.

* * *

As the Pearl sailed away from the village and from Africa, I couldn't help but feel as though Jack were plotting something. He had this odd, smug smile on his lips, and Anna-Maria said that only meant trouble was in our future.

"Anytime he smiles like that, you know that we're bound to be chased out of or away from a port," she muttered to me as we cast off.

The idea of Jack possibly putting us in danger worried me. He was a pirate, of course, and the sort who liked adventure, so I shouldn't have expected less from Captain Jack Sparrow. However, I really didn't want to end up in a prison just because Jack couldn't control himself.

I shook my head. '_Oh, well. At least it'll be interesting when we get there in a couple months_.'

Sighing, I went to help Gibbs mend sails.

* * *

AN: They're going to China! How awesome is that? Hope to see you all there!


	18. Journey to the Far East

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: Some more fun, a bit more excitement, and a sprinkle of romance in this chapter, which I hope makes for some good reading. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks!

**Chapter 18: Journey to the Far East**:

After a month or so at sea, my head was spinning. I'd encountered so many different people, places, and creatures that it felt as though my mind were going to burst.

First, there was our sailing around the tip of Africa. For most of the voyage around that large continent, it had been pleasantly warm and our visits ashore were enjoyable, though not as frequent as I would like. Apparently Jack was in a hurry to get to China, and pushed the Pearl as fast as she could go, so our visits to the little African villages along the coastline were few and far between.

When we did go ashore, though, the crewmen were able to enjoy good meals provided by the locals, and I was able to restock the ship with decent food. We only managed a two or three-day stay, but that was usually enough to relax, have something decent to eat, and for me to buy a trinket or two in remembrance of my travels.

Then there was the mention of visiting India, which was something I'd only dreamed of doing. Many sailors who worked for my father had sailed to India under different employers, and had told me incredible stories of what that country was like. I always let my imagination run wild whenever I tried to picture it inside my head: --glittering outfits, exotic spices, wild animals, and gold statues were only some of the things that made it into the portraits I spun inside my head.

As it happened, our first stop in India was a moderately busy port on the outskirts of the country. It lacked some of the finer things that larger port towns had, but since it boasted the right number of taverns, shops, inns, and markets, none of us minded. As long as it was solid land with food that was fresh, that was all that mattered.

To my surprise, Jack announced that we were to stay longer here than we had at any port in Africa. Much to the men's delight, their captain had decided to give us five days to call our own, after all of the supplies were loaded and the chores done. Thanks to that bit of motivation, it took about one day to get everything purchased, put away, and the last chore finished.

Once everything was done to his satisfaction, Jack produced a large pouch and opened it. A few coins were then handed out to each man from the pouch, which I was told was a store of money kept onboard for such occasions. When every crewman and Anna-Maria had their share, Jack firmly told them that once that money was gone, the rest would come out of their own pockets, so they'd best be careful.

I watched in amusement as the men chorused an "aye" to Jack's words, and almost laughed at the sight of them racing off into the port, like children did at a faire.

"Stay right there, Jo," Jack ordered. "Let me put this back in my cabin for safe keeping, and then we'll be off, savvy?"

I nodded and leaned against the railing on the starboard side, waiting as Jack went back into his quarters to return the money to its hiding place. Looking around, I noticed that Anna-Maria had remained behind.

"No land-pay for you, Jo?" she asked slowly, apparently upset that I hadn't gotten a share. "You work as much as any of us does, so it's only fair that you get something."

Jack chuckled as he emerged from his cabin. "No worries, Anna, I've got it taken care of." He immediately came over to me and offered his arm. "Luv?"

Smiling, I took his arm and followed him off the ship, giving my female friend a smile. She simply shook her head and followed close behind us, every inch a chaperone and guard, though I doubted that we needed one. After all, I was safe with Jack in every sense of the word, and since my weapons training had continued on the journey, I was able to defend myself.

Beside me, Jack threw a glare over his shoulder, apparently unhappy with being followed by his second-mate. "You know, Anna-Maria, I am perfectly capable of looking after Joanna by myself, so feel free to bugger off anytime now."

Anna merely snorted. "As though I'd trust you alone with any woman for more than a minute, Sparrow," she snapped. "And since Joanna's my friend, I plan to keep a close eye on you."

Deep into town we went, my eyes darting back and forth across the road to each stall we passed. One in particular caught my eye, a shop that seemed to spill out into the street into its own stall. But it wasn't the size of the place that caught my eye. It was the fact that it was a clothing shop.

The range of colors and cloth types seemed to call for me to look at them, and before I knew it, my feet were dragging me there, almost of their own will. My eager fingers reached out and began to caress the soft silks, light gauze, and another material that I did not know the name of, but loved. Sighing in delight, I looked around at the rainbow of cloth around me.

Each color was here, and they seemed to come in a dozen different shades as well. I was enchanted with all of the various kinds of blue, green, purple, and even gold that lay spread across the table and hung on racks along the side of the market stall. There were even bolts of cloth that glittered, as though they had stars woven into them.

"Oh, they're so beautiful," I breathed, fingering a length of purple material that caught my eye. It was so light and smooth against my fingers, like a warm breeze caressing the skin.

Anna-Maria smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Sorry, Jo, but I doubt that even you would have a chance to wear something like that on the Pearl."

I sighed, knowing she was right. Something so delicate and beautiful had no place in my wardrobe while I worked and lived on the Pearl, and even if I bought it for later use, there was the chance it could be ruined in some way. I pictured the shimmering material being soaked by an errant cup or bucket of water, or worst of all, unraveling after being snagged on a rough piece of wood or a nail. No, it was best not to purchase something so fine.

Beside me, Jack snorted. "I don't see why a lady can't have something pretty to wear," he said. "And since we're going to China, it would make a fine disguise for her."

"A disguise for what?" I asked suspiciously.

Gold and silver teeth glinted at me as Jack replied, "Just in case we need to head into the finer parts of the country."

I laughed. "Like where, the Imperial court?"

My laughter returned, thanks to the playful wink Jack gave me. "Don't underestimate what you can do if you put your mind to it," he said. "Dressed in silks, I've no doubt you'd be snatched up by the Emperor of China himself, if only to decorate the inside of his palace with your charming looks."

Blushing, I looked back at the cloths and began sorting through them. One of the women running the stall stepped forward to help, surprising me by speaking relatively good, if broken, English.

In moments, we were sorting through the hundreds of colors, the woman insisting that I get something bright to go with my newly acquired tanned skin, as well as with my dark hair and eyes. Most of what I chose was rejected by the shopkeeper, and I was on the verge of giving up when she produced a beautiful bolt of cloth from beneath the counter.

It was blue in color, but not any shade that I had ever seen. It was like the color of the sky, but with a light hint of green added to it. Gold threads had been woven into it, and I couldn't help but sigh as it shimmered in the sun.

"It's perfect," Jack said, just before he handed a handful of coins to the woman.

She took them with a bow, and after wrapping it carefully in a cloth sack, I accepted the precious burden, clutching it as though it would disappear when I wasn't looking. Jack chuckled, but said nothing as he led me and Anna deeper into the marketplace.

After the cloth district, Jack took us to a part of town I did not think most men went into: the jewelry district. If I had thought the clothing in India was impressive, I was gaping like a fish out of water at the sight of their jewelry and gemstones.

What they wore was both like and _un_like what Englishwomen wore. Indian women wore necklaces, earrings, and bracelets, but also beautiful Indian jewelry for the ankles. There were even lengths of chain that went from the ear to the nose! It was astounding, but beautiful as well, and I could not get enough of looking at it all.

Our explorations began at the stalls that had the cheapest, lowest quality of everything from silver, to gold, to gems. The stones looked cloudy, dull, or just terribly ugly as they lay there on the wooden slabs of the counter, most of them not even remotely polished or shining.

Jack took one look at those wares and made a face in disgust. "Even the poorest thief wouldn't steal that garbage," he muttered to me as we walked strait past them.

Anna snickered. "Only those who are both poor and idiots buy this stuff," she whispered while we wove our way through the crowd. "They buy cheap jewelry to dazzle women who want to decorate themselves but can't afford to. It's the only way the men and women can get what they want."

Heat rose in my cheeks. I knew exactly what the men wanted, and that the women were willing to give it away for the right pretty bauble or two. It was shameful, but that was how the world worked.

The other jewelry stalls looked far more promising, and even Anna-Maria, hardened woman that she was, found herself under the spell of all the glittering pieces on display. I could tell she wanted to swipe a few things, but dared not do so under the watchful eyes of the large guards that hovered over each stall. Even Jack kept his fingers away from the merchandise, for fear of losing them.

At each stall we passed, I carefully eyed each piece of metal and gemstone, taking in the exotic designs and admiring how beautiful they looked. Some pieces seemed to be made up of tiny links all chained together, and I had to think highly of the craftsmen who forged these; they must have very talented fingers to make such tiny and delicate pieces.

"They're so pretty," I breathed as my eyes flew from one stall to another.

Back in England, I'd had several necklaces, most of them merely a small chip of diamond or other gemstone set in a small gold or silver pendant. My bracelets were few and had long been outgrown, and rings were out of the question for me. Mama said that rings worn for fashion looked "cheap," and should not be worn by a woman of my class.

At home, jewelry was something we did not spend much on. Papa and Mama could not afford anything truly dazzling or eye-catching, and only the very wealthy could afford to have their wives and daughters wrapped in colored gems, or dripping in diamonds. That sort of thing was not for a merchant's daughter like myself, though Mama had a few pretty pieces that were very beautiful and very expensive.

Jack suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Let's find you something shiny and sparkling to wear," he said with a grin.

I suddenly found myself dragged from one place to another, my mind and eyes filled with glittering colors and shining metals. Even Anna looked dazzled, and that was very difficult to accomplish.

But how could a woman not admire and stare at what was being displayed? There were necklaces that had beads, gemstones, gold, and silver all woven and put together so that they were wider than my hand and looked incredibly heavy. Then there were necklaces that were thin, intricately woven threads wound around stones and beads, creating brilliant pieces as wide as my little finger. All of them were either small enough to just circle around my neck as a choker, or were as long and draping as the Indian women's clothing.

The bracelets and anklets were the same in varying lengths, widths, and colors. Emeralds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, turquoise, and a number of other semi-precious stones were used to decorate everything, some jewelers mixing all of these stones together to create a work of art. It was incredible to behold and very difficult for me to choose just one single piece of jewelry to take with me.

I asked Anna for help to choose, and soon regretted it. The two of us women immediately found ourselves arguing back and forth over what we thought were the most beautiful, and could not agree on what I should buy.

"Whoa, ladies, stop," Jack said, stepping in between us. "If you start yelling or screaming, you'll draw attention, and that's usually when the soldiers start showing up, usually armed with very dangerous weapons and nooses."

_That_ silenced us quickly, and when he was sure Anna and I were going to be quiet, Jack smiled. "Now, what exactly are you looking for, Jo?"

I blushed. "Well, I do like bracelets…"

A large, sparkling smile spread across his face, and before I could utter another word, I was being hauled up the street, passing numerous shops and stalls until we came to a halt before a tiny booth practically overwhelmed by those on either side of it.

On closer inspection, I saw that it was run by an old woman, who was sitting behind the counter working on a bracelet that lay in her lap, the silver chain material in her fingers matching the silver of her hair. I didn't want to disturb her, but Jack had other ideas.

"Ahem," he coughed loudly.

The woman stopped her work and looked up, black eyes twinkling as she squinted to get a better look at us. "Oh, goodness, it can't be you, Jack Sparrow," she said, her old voice cracking as she spoke. "I still haven't cleaned up my house from your _last_ visit."

Jack gave a small bow. "Mari, darling, you look lovely as ever," he greeted her, grinning broadly all the while. "How's business?"

Mari gave a toothless smile of amusement. "Don't you be trying to sweet-talk me, you bird-brained fool of a pirate," she chuckled. "Save that for the lovely lady whose arm you're holding to so tightly."

He laughed and released my arm. "Jo, Anna-Maria, this is old Mari. I met her years ago on one of my misadventures in India. She's one of the best jewelry makers I know, and a great cook, too."

The old woman shook her head. "This scoundrel nearly ate me out of house and home," she told us. "Once the man tried one of my curry dishes, he couldn't seem to stop eating. I thought I'd have to call for the local boys to pry him out of my house."

Anna and I giggled as Jack frowned at us while waving Mari's comments aside. "Alright, alright, enough of your wild tales," he said. "Joanna here is in need of something sparkly to wear on her wrist, and since you're the best, I thought you might be able to help her choose something appropriate."

Delighted at the prospect of a customer, Mari put aside her present work and began pulling out several wooden trays from behind her tiny counter. There were only three or four pieces per tray, but everything had been made by her skillful old hands, which was why there were so few to choose from. Each of them were beautiful, however, and I found it hard to pick only one.

Mari, however, seemed to know at once what suited me. "You have an adventurous spirit, young one," she said, her old withered fingers drifting over each tray. "From the company you keep and the depths of your eyes, I see that you desire to see the world, and have come a long way from home to achieve your dream."

She picked up a bracelet made of yellow gold. It was wide as my thumb, and the design was a trio of intricate green enamel vines, interwoven together and going around the whole of the bracelet. Flowers made with crystal petals 'grew' on the vines, and in the center of each flower was a tiny black pearl.

Jack reached over and carefully took it with gentle fingers, somehow finding a hidden clasp to open it up. Without a word, he took my right wrist and clipped the bracelet onto it. As his fingers caressed my skin, I felt something warm and tingly flow up my arm that made my breath catch. Quickly looking up at Jack, I saw a strange spark in his eyes right before he winked at me.

Embarrassed, I looked down at the bracelet, admiring it as the crystals and gold sparkled in the sun. "It's perfect," I whispered. "But it must cost a fortune!"

The sound of coins being handed over caused me to look up in alarm just as Mari was accepting the last of her payment. Grabbing Jack's shoulder, I whispered my protest against him spending so much on me, but as usual, he ignored me. Instead, he talked a few more minutes with Mari while Anna-Maria and I admired my new bracelet.

It was fifteen minutes before Jack bid his old friend an affectionate goodbye, his hands gently escorting me away from the stall, very subtly leading Anna and I to an eating house. It was then that I realized how hungry I was. Hearing my stomach growl, Jack chuckled and led us inside one of the busier places.

"When in doubt, always go where the locals eat," he advised me as we took a seat in a corner to avoid attracting attention. "They always know where to go for decent food, and can often lead you to someplace that's cheap and serves half-way edible food."

Jack ordered two kinds of lamb curry for all of us to share. The dishes were steaming hot, and served with a pot of rice that looked very fresh and smelled delightful. We all scooped our own helpings and dug in.

Thus was my first experience with Indian curry, and it was not a very pleasant one. The spices seemed to set my mouth of fire, and I had to down a great deal of rice before I got the blaze on my tongue under control. Jack and Anna-Maria found it funny, but only until I threatened to get some very unpleasant food supplies for them the next time we docked. They were quick to help me after that.

By the time our meal was finished and paid for, it was late afternoon and I was exhausted. Clutching my bolt of cloth to my chest while fingering my new bracelet, I followed Jack back to the Pearl and stumbled into my cabin, collapsing into my bed and not rising again until morning.

* * *

Inside his cabin, Jack grinned to himself. The day had been expensive, but well worth every penny spent, considering how surprised, pleased, and awestruck Joanna had looked when walking through the marketplace.

'_And purchasing the bracelet had been a particularly nice touch_,' he thought with a pleased smirk.

Good old Mari. Honestly, Jack never thought he'd see the old woman again, considering her age. That she was still crafting jewelry even at 80-years-old was quite impressive, too.

Yawning, Jack began to imagine what Joanna would look like in that beautiful blue-green material they had bought in town. He really hoped she would make a sari out of it, instead of a horrible Englishwoman's dress. It would be such a waste of fabric if she did.

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: A bit more time in India, and then it's off to China! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter by reviewing. Thanks!


	19. Interesting Thoughts

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: There will be another chapter in India after this, and then they'll be off to China. After that…well, we'll see. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 19: Interesting Thoughts:**

The next morning, after I had dressed myself in some of my lighter, more comfortable clothing, I went out to meet Jack on deck, hoping to get a bit of breakfast before heading out into town.

As usual, though, the pirate captain had other plans.

There he was, waiting for me, and before I could open my mouth and state my request, I was scanned by Jack's brown eyes and was surprised to see disapproval in them.

"Where's that new material you got yesterday, Jo?" he asked bluntly. "And that bracelet, too?"

I told him that I hadn't made a dress out of the material yet, and he sighed. "Luv, you do realize, don't you, that a woman can just wrap that entire length around her body to form a dress, without even cutting an inch of it?"

The thought was absurd. What would I wear underneath such a garment? No, I told him, I'd only wear it as a properly put together dress, not as a crudely made outfit. Jack rolled his eyes in frustration, but cheered up when I agreed to wear the bracelet.

A few moments later, we were walking down the gangplank, arm-in-arm, and heading into the marketplace once more, where Jack proceeded to steer me towards an eating house for breakfast.

Inside, the scent of heavily spiced food assaulted my senses, and I immediately grew nervous about eating anything. Memories of yesterday's curry supper still lingered, and I did not want to risk my tongue for the second meal in a row.

Beside me, Jack chuckled and led me to a corner table. "No worries, Vixen, I promise to order something mild for you."

Which he did, but in the local language, so I had no idea what I would be getting to eat. Anxiously awaiting the serving girl to return, I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist, the crystals sparkling in the flickering lights of the candles that lit the room. The glittering reflections distracted me until a plate of food was set on the table before me, steam rising from the rice and its thick coating of yellow curried sauce.

"It's a mild yellow curry with greens and chicken," Jack told me. "Try it, Jo. I promise it won't be as spicy as the one we had for dinner last night."

Bracing myself for the worst, I took up my spoon, scooped up a bit, and put it into my mouth with a wince. To my surprise, it was very good, and actually a bit creamy. The vegetables were flavorful after being simmered in the sauce, and the chicken was delicious. Why hadn't we had this before?

"I honestly thought you could handle the spice of the lamb curry," Jack replied when I asked him. "Not to mention that the experience would be an interesting one for you. Really, Jo, I didn't expect you to nearly burn your tongue out."

I shook my head in amusement and returned to my meal. This time, the curry was accompanied by a sweet type of bread that was flat and thin as a plate. It was soft and lightly dusted with flour to keep from sticking together, and I thought it would make a perfect breakfast or snack all by itself. I could already imagine it covered with honey or fruit.

Our meal finished, Jack declared that we should go see parts of the market that we had not been to as of yet. I eagerly agreed and took his arm, an act that was becoming second nature to me.

It was a very good thing I had already eaten breakfast, for the first district of the market that we passed through was the fruit district. Fruits of so many different sizes, shapes, colors, and scents were everywhere, much to my delight. The shopkeepers were very friendly, and some even offered me a taste of their wares.

For the first time in my life, I was able to try bananas and pomegranates, both of which I had read about in Papa's books. From one text, I read that bananas were found in the Caribbean and in other warm or hot countries. As for pomegranates, I knew about them from reading as well, and wondered what they tasted like.

I enjoyed the bananas and how sweet they were, but I could not understand why someone would want to eat a pomegranate. Jack said that it was made into a juice, but you could eat the seeds, which was the best part of it. The taste did not agree with me, so I decided to buy a few bananas instead and share them with Jack.

Happily munching our morning snack, a different scent caught my nose, this one much more alluring than the fruit stands. The mixture of heavy and light, musky and seductive aromas pulled me like a siren's call to a sailor, beckoning me towards it. Just as the smells began to overwhelm me, I took a glance around and grinned.

"The perfume district," Jack said in amusement. "I knew you'd find your way here sooner or later, Vixen, but not this soon!"

He laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him, right before I took his arm and led him in the chaos. It seemed like an army of women were here, traveling from one stall to the next, opening bottles and sniffing their contents before moving on to another. In some cases, I noticed several women dabbing droplets onto their wrist before bring them to their noses to inspect the scent. I had never seen an Englishwoman do such a thing, and wondered why the Indian women were doing it.

I must have wondered this aloud, because Jack answered me. "From what I understand," he said, "each perfume reacts differently to each person. Something to do with a woman's skin changing the scent of the oils involved, which makes the perfume take on a aroma that is unique to that single woman."

Well, _that_ was interesting, and it certainly made me want a bottle of perfume to call my own. But with so many different kinds, how could I choose? Nothing too strong, certainly, but nothing too light, either.

"So, what tickles your fancy, luv?" Jack asked. "Flowers, woods, fruits…?"

The idea of smelling like a fruit salad made me giggle. "No, I don't have a preference, but I would rather not smell like something served for dessert."

Jack chuckled. "Alright, flowers and exotic woods it is. This way."

Again I found myself hauled through the market stalls, Jack's firm but gentle grip leading me through the mobs of women to find a place that sold what I was looking for.

While the fruit market had also been full of interesting scents, the perfume district was a hundred times more potent. The smells of hundreds of different perfumes and oils drifted through the air and was sometimes dizzying. As I walked, I occasionally caught a perfume scent that I liked, but then it was gone, quickly replaced by another that was just as interesting, but very different.

Finally, we stopped in front of a stall that was doing moderately well with customers. Several women were counting out money to the shopkeeper or his helpers, and a dozen other ladies were opening bottles, smelling their contents, or dabbing droplets onto their wrists and then sniffing the resulting aromas.

"Alright, Jo, go ahead." Jack gave me a small push forward. "I'm right behind you."

Nervously, I slowly approached the stall and began looking at all of the little glass bottles scattered around. Each bottle was a different color and shape, probably so the shopkeeper and his workers could easily tell the scent without labels. Most were open, and had women picking them up and smelling them before passing the bottle to a friend or relative standing beside them, clearly asking for opinions. For the most part, there was a lot of agreeing going on, but sometimes there was the shake of a head and a sigh of disappointment. It was fascinating to watch.

Deciding to mimic the women around me, I picked up a random bottle and waved it under my nose, wafting the scent up to my nostrils. The smell was so powerful that I almost sneezed, and I quickly put it back down before I did so. The second bottle I chose held a much lighter oil or perfume, but one I did not have a taste for, so I set that aside as well.

For nearly ten minutes, I carefully sniffed the contents of those little glass vials, and finally, I found one I rather liked. It was alluring, but lightly so, with a slightly spicy scent mixed with a little bit of sweetness at the same time. I liked it immensely.

Holding up the bottle, I indicated the perfume I wanted, and the man who had come to help me grinned very broadly. I gulped, wondering if he was going to try and cheat me because I was a foreigner. Even as I stood there, I could imagine my purse getting lighter and lighter as the man continued to grin at me.

Thankfully, Jack chose that moment to rescue me (as well as my money). He gave the man behind the counter a level glare, one that told him he'd better not rob me or else something very unpleasant was going to happen to him. The man's grin vanished, quickly replaced by a brisk nod as he rummaged under the counter for something.

A moment later, a small green glass bottle the height of my forefinger and the width of my thumb was being offered to me, and the salesman spoke the price. Jack nodded and handed over two copper coins. The shopkeeper nodded, put away his money, and turned to help another woman.

"Put that away, luv," Jack whispered to me.

Luckily, I still had the burlap satchel that had come with the bananas I'd purchased earlier, which was now empty. Very carefully, I wrapped the precious bottle inside it before tucking the bundle into my loose belt. Jack gave a nod of approval as he took my hand and led me away from the hustle-and-bustle of the marketplace.

"Let's go find someplace quiet," he said. "The crowds here are starting to close in on me."

I was beginning to feel the same way, so I let Jack take the lead, trailing along behind him as he went in a direction of his own choosing.

* * *

Originally, Jack had intended to take Joanna through the jungle-forest and show her some of the beautiful flowers that grew there. What he hadn't counted on was running straight into an Indian wedding party.

Now, Jack was no stranger to India, and had formed several friendships and connections (both friendly and not) along the coastline. Once or twice in his lifetime, he had been invited to a wedding or two, and knew what to expect from those involved and attending.

Joanna, on the other hand, was awestruck at the sight of the large, gloriously garbed mob approaching them on the remote pathway. In the front was the bride and groom, both shining with love, happiness, and silken garments trimmed heavily in gold.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped Jo. "Jack, look at her hair! It's beautiful!"

Indeed, the bride's hair was a work of art. A large mass of exquisitely crafted gold jewelry rested there, dangling bits and pieces onto her forehead and trailing along her temples. There were even thin golden chains trailing down the length of her very long braid, which hung down her back.

Looking at the woman's hands, Jack saw she was from a very wealthy family, as her fingers, wrists and arms were heavy with gold, bracelets and rings set with precious stones everywhere. Without needed a closer look, he knew that her hands would be entwined with the delicate painted designs known as henna.

Beside him, Joanna sighed. "Oh, Jack, isn't it beautiful?" she said, wiping away a tear. "Oh, I always when it comes to weddings!"

He looked over at her in surprise. "How do _you_ know it's a wedding?"

She smiled knowingly. "From the happy and loving look on the woman's face."

At the sight of Jo's soft, earnest smile, Jack suddenly felt the oddest fluttering in his chest. Was she thinking of her possible future wedding, the one she might have once she returned home to England?

Inwardly, Jack snorted. Why did people, especially women, think marriage was so wonderful? Being tied down to one person and one spot was not something he considered to be a good thing.

That, of course, was the pirate in him talking, the part that demanded freedom, the open sea, and as many women as he could familiarize with in a single week. Not to mention all of the rum, food, and treasure a man could enjoy while free of any attachments. When he was a pirate, a man was free to do what he wanted, when he wanted, and to hell with everything and everyone else.

Jack shook his head. If a pirate married, he'd have to give up all of those "sinful" vices, and give most of his hard-earned plunder to his missus, who'd no doubt spend it on clothes or other silly female things. Why would he want to abandon all of that treasure, freedom, the Pearl, and the sea so that his wife could enjoy a good life with his hard-earned wealth?

'_Ah, but not all marriages are like that_,' whispered the annoying voice in the back of his head. '_Look at how happy that groom is with his new wife_.'

He looked. Aye, the lad did appear happy and blissfully in love, but how long would that last? How long would it be until his pretty little bride took the reins and started leading him around like a trained pony? Jack gave it about a week, probably right after the honeymoon was over.

If an imaginary little voice in the back of a man's head could sigh, this one would have. '_Not all marriages are like chains or nooses around the neck, Jackie_,' it said. '_Once you find the right woman, the sort who shares your love of piracy, the sea, and the Pearl, you'll think differently_.'

He could almost see the voice smiling…if voices could smile. '_Perhaps she is closer than you think_.'

Glancing over, he saw Joanna standing there, a soft, romantic look on her face as she watched the bridal party disappear into the distance. Unbidden came her earlier words at the perfume stall.

_I would rather not smell like something served for dessert_.

That had instantly triggered the naughty and crude parts of Jack's mind, and he'd done his best to beat them off before they overtook him. Forcing himself to swallow hard and focus on something else, Jack had blinked away the images of Joanna that filled his mind, all of them involving acts that, should Charles find out about them, would end up with Jack roasting on a spit somewhere.

Swallowing, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Come on, luv, let's go have some lunch. I'm famished."

She gave him a smile that was so full of trust, it almost made him want to slap himself for having those thoughts about her. Joanna trusted him to keep her safe and to be a good friend; he could never expect anything more from her.

'_Especially not when a good marriage is in store for her in the future_,' he bitterly remembered.

Well, there was still that trip to China, and hopefully by the time they ended up in the Atlantic, his Vixen would have changed her mind about returning to her dull, uninspiring lifestyle.

* * *

I noticed that Jack was unusually quiet as he led me back into town, his ringed fingers gently grasping mine as we walked. It was an intimate gesture, holding my hand like this, and I couldn't help but blush at it. Except for my father, no other man had held my hand, and that had been when I was a child.

This time, it was different. Instead of a tight hold, Jack's fingers were loose and soft around mine, though still holding firmly enough that it would take a good bit of force to separate us. I found it very comforting to have him with me, and even though I was with a pirate captain who was feared and respected all over the world, I felt safe.

Just then, I felt his thumb brush over my own. It was surprising, but not as much as when it started a soft stroking motion, the slightly rough texture of Jack's thumb sending a slight shiver down my spine. It was the sort of touch that a lover would make.

Looking over to see if he was teasing me or playing a joke, I was surprised to see a thoughtful frown on Jack's handsome, normally cheerful face. What could have put him in such a foul mood so quickly?

I chose not to press the matter, believing it to be best to keep silent and wait for Jack himself to tell me what was wrong. Perhaps he'd feel better after he ate and had some alcohol in him; he always cheered up after a bit once a mug or two of rum was in his belly.

We ate lunch at a quiet eating house near the docks. It was late in the afternoon, so we had the large space to ourselves, and I was able to try a wonderful crispy pastry filled with mashed curried potatoes, peas, and carrots. There were two of them, so I gave the other to Jack in order to focus on the platter of rice and mild pork curry he had ordered for me.

During the entire meal, Jack was thoughtfully silent, though he did smile whenever looked at me. I thought that perhaps it was something I had done today, but when I asked if this was so, he gave me a surprised look.

"You, Jo?" he said. "No, luv, it's nothing that you've done. I've just got a bit of something stuck in me head that I need to try and sort for myself."

Then he gave me a typical Jack Sparrow smirk and reached out to pat my hand. "Don't worry your pretty head about it."

Shrugging, I did as I was told. If it was pirate business, Jack could handle it. Of that I had faith.

* * *

AN: Review, please!


	20. Exotic Wildlife

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: This'll be a slightly longer chapter, so it should be fun for everyone. Hope you enjoy and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 20: Exotic Wild-life: **

I had thought that the most exotic and exciting part about being in India was the shopping, the jewelry, the clothes, and the food.

I was wrong.

Our third day in port dawned beautiful and clear, the sun shining on perfect blue water in the bay as it began to warm the air. As usual, I was up early, since there was so much to see and do, and not enough time to do it all in. After all, we were leaving soon, and now that I'd seen most of the marketplace, I was ready to move on to other, more exciting, things.

Unfortunately, I didn't know what it was I wanted to do. India was so strange and foreign to me, so I was unfamiliar with what it had to offer in the ways of entertainment, parties, and other amusing things. So, once again, I put my fate in Jack's capable hands.

After a quick breakfast in the galley, Jack offered me his arm and led me outside. The heat of the sun was growing more intense, and I was glad for the light garments of my wardrobe. I was probably not as comfortable as the locals, who were used to the weather, but I wasn't boiling, either.

When we were a good distance down the street, Jack stopped in his tracks and pulled me aside. "So, what shall we do today? More shopping?"

I shook my head. "I think we've both spent enough money, don't you?" I asked with a lopsided smile. "I was hoping for something more thrilling than shopping while we were here."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, there is a part of the market where we can find some excitement and fun without spending anything…"

Now I was curious. "Really? Where?"

* * *

After weaving our way through what felt like miles of marketplace, we finally arrived at our destination. When my ears were assaulted with a tremendous racket, it was then that I wished I hadn't agreed to come here without finding out where we were going.

It was a market district full of entertainers. Not just regular jugglers and acrobats, though; it also had animal entertainers as well.

"Now, be on your guard, luv," Jack whispered as we headed down one street. "Not just about pickpockets and such, but also for the animals."

I looked over at him in panic. "What do you mean?"

Jack gave me a confident grin. "Well, sometimes they can break loose from their owners or act out on their own."

"What do you mean they _break loose_?" I squeaked. Jack didn't answer.

Swallowing nervously, I tried to pull back as he hauled me in the opposite direction, though knew I was no match for his strength. With a heavy sigh, I did my best to keep up with Jack's stride as he wove his way through stalls, shoppers, and the occasional performer, eventually coming to what appeared to be a large, walled-in courtyard that could easily hold an army.

The space was flat, open, and very full of people coming to see what sort of curiosity or entertainment could be found. As I trailed along behind him, Jack explained that the performers sometimes changed unexpectedly, mostly because some were traveling performers and would move on in a day or two. If one of those rootless performers was good enough to attract a lot of attention, they were offered a place in a noble's home to entertain the family and any guests or parties they hosted.

"And some of these are simply locals trying to earn some extra pennies for themselves or their families," Jack said as we approached a corner of the courtyard. "Occasionally, you'll find a boy or other young man who's doing this to show off their talent and impress a girl."

The thought of a boy trying to win a young girl by juggling made me smile. "That's sweet."

He turned and gave me a wink. A moment later, we stopped in a crowded corner, and Jack pulled me forward so that I was standing right in front of him and have a relatively good view of what was going on. One of his hands rested on my hips, and the other pointed out past the other person in front of me.

"Snake tamer," he whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "Watch carefully, luv, and don't make any sudden noises, savvy? I'd really hate for that cobra to get away from him."

My eyes widened in worry. Cobra? As in, the poisonous snake, that kind of cobra? Perhaps coming here was a bad idea…

However, with Jack standing behind me, escape was impossible, and I was forced to watch as a man old enough to be my grandfather toyed with a snake. With bated breath, I watched in morbid fascination as the serpent was pulled from the basket and put on the ground, its signature hood opening widely as the old man slowly began to approach it.

For several moments, the man walked around the snake, gently swaying back and forth to imitate its movements as he went in closer. My breathing stopped as the man slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of the snake's head, dodging out of the way just before the cobra struck. I exhaled in relief when the serpent was returned to its basket and the daredevil man started asking for coins, his hands holding a basket that resembled a hat.

A finger jabbed me in the shoulder, and I turned to see Jack standing there, a copper coin in his hand. "Give it to him, luv. He'll appreciate it."

Obediently taking the money, I stepped forward when the shallow basket came my way. The man gave me a toothless grin when I dropped the coin in and bowed his thanks, saying something in the local tongue that I assumed was a gratitude. I smiled back and nodded before turning back to Jack.

"Well, Jo, what do you say we see more of the place before we have lunch?"

Not waiting for an answer, he took my arm and dragged me deep into the crowd, the two of us following the flow of people until we stopped near what looked to be a large cage and an Indian man standing on top of a stool. He was speaking the local tongue, so I looked to Jack for a translation.

"Caged tigers," he whispered.

I gasped. Even in England I'd heard of the giant animals, and seen paintings of their black-and-orange striped coats. Those who had written about their travels and encounters with the beasts claimed that, if you weren't careful, the giant cats would attack from nowhere. Now that I could hear the roars for myself, I felt myself breaking into a cold sweat of fear.

"Jack?" I squeaked. "Exactly how big do tigers get?"

He was busy trying to see over the heads of three people in front of me. "Give it a moment, Vixen, and you'll be able to see that for yourself."

With a few soft words in Hindu, Jack was able to get me to the front of the mass, and seemed to enjoy the look of shock and wonder that crossed my face upon seeing the cage's inhabitant.

Pacing back and forth was the biggest cat I had ever seen. Even the lions in Africa could not compete with this magnificent animal. Powerful legs moved it around the cage, and every so often, a loud growl or roar could be heard from a mouth that held incredibly long and sharp teeth. Yellow eyes stared out, and I felt that cold chill of fear again.

But there was something else I felt about this animal, and that was admiration. Fascinated, I leaned forward for a better look.

* * *

Studying Joanna's face, Jack felt a twinge of pride in his chest. She'd already seen the supposed "King of Beasts," and yet here was a cat that could easily take it on, possibly even winning. And yet, it was easy to see that Joanna didn't just admire the tiger's strength, she also admired its beauty.

"Beautiful," she whispered, brown eyes glimmering with awe.

"Aye, very beautiful," Jack blurted, his eyes not leaving Joanna's glowing face. He shook himself. "Magnificent beast, really he is."

His Vixen turned towards him. "Are they going to take him out?" she asked worriedly. "I'm not sure I could handle a live tiger so close."

Jack couldn't resist a chuckle. "No, luv, the tiger won't be brought out. We'll move on to the next show when you've had enough of this one."

Fifteen minutes later, Joanna had finished capturing the animal in her mind and was ready to go. "Papa will want to know all about this," she said excitedly. "He'll be so happy when I come home and tell him everything I've seen and done!"

That said, Jack forced a smile onto his lips and gently led her to where a fire-breather was performing his tricks. As Joanna watched the performance with childlike delight, Jack lost himself in thought, his eyes not once leaving Joanna's face.

'_I've got to change her mind about returning to England. But how am I going to do it_?'

That was a very good question, one that was difficult to answer. If he dangled the prospect of seeing hundreds of other incredible, entirely new things, Joanna might be persuaded to extend her stay on the Pearl for another year or so, but not much more. Charles probably won't object, but eventually, both father and daughter would want to reunite, and after that, Joanna might never leave Portsmouth again.

Jack shivered. It was a terrible thought, locking away all that potential and throwing away the key. Joanna had just started to taste the spices that life had to offer, and in six month's time, she would be forced to once again partake in the blandness that was English society. Why couldn't she see that there was so much more to her than that?

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Jack reached out and took her arm. "Come on, luv, there's more to see than this."

She gave a reluctant nod before following him further into the masses.

* * *

Jack and I spent the rest of the day in the entertainment market, eating local food from the food vendors that had somehow managed to squeeze in between the performers and their talent. Roasted lamb and fowl on a stick was first, followed by cooked vegetables, fresh fruits, and a light fruity drink that was made of something called a mango. It was all delicious, and I was glad we did not have to leave all of the wonders behind in order to eat.

Walking through crowds of locals, visiting sailors and, surprisingly, other pirates, I saw not only animals, but a dozen performers displaying their crafts for coin. There were sword swallowers, acrobats, even a man laying down on a bed of sharp needles, and I was able to see them all. It was wonderful.

When Jack and I returned to the Pearl, he told me that he had a special surprise for me tomorrow, and that I should be well-rested. With that advice, I slept uneasily the whole night, wondering what it was that he had in store for me.

The next morning, I woke to the sound of rapid knocking on my door, and Anna-Maria's voice calling for me to get up and let her in. Groaning, I did as ordered, and was surprised as she entered with a bundle of cloth in her arms and a large canvas sack dangling from her arm.

"Come on, Jo, we've got to get you ready," she said. "Never mind that Sparrow has no idea the amount of time it takes to get a woman ready for something like this, but that's men for you."

Still rubbing the sleep from my eyes, it took a moment for her words to reach my brain. "Ready for what?" I asked with a yawn. "What are we doing?"

Anna turned and gave me an incredulous look. "You mean Jack didn't tell you?"

Now I was awake _and_ worried. "Tell me what?" I asked suspiciously.

She merely grinned. "Well, if he didn't tell, I'm not going to."

Uh, oh. "Anna, please tell me what's going on!" I pleaded.

My friend's smile didn't waver as she picked up a mass of green material and handed it to me. To my surprise, it was a sari, the garment that the local women wore. The forest-green silk was heavily embroidered with gold beads, thread, and braid, and was very beautiful.

"Try this on," ordered Anna. "If it doesn't fit, I've got these others. Hopefully one will fit, but if not, I can try and adjust whatever fits you best so that it at least looks decent on you."

"I'm not wearing those," I said, handing the outfit back to her and crossing my arms over my chest. "I really don't see why I can't just go about in pirate's gear like I have before."

Anna sighed. "Jo, it's what's needed for today. Where you're going, you'll need to fit in, and that's that." She saw the stubborn look on my face and rolled her eyes. "Jo, if you don't try these on, Jack himself is going to come in here and make you put them on."

Horrified at the idea of Jack coming in and watching me dress, I accepted the mass of green silk and put it on. It was too big.

Next was a pale pink number with silver trim, but that was too tight around the bust. After that came a soft yellow (the pants were too tight), and a pale blue (also too tight). Finally, just as Anna was beginning to get frustrated, she produced the last set from the pile. It was a fiery mixture of red, orange and yellow, and I couldn't help but stare at it. Then I put it on.

Anna smiled.

* * *

Patience was not one of his virtues, so Jack spent his time waiting for Joanna on deck, pacing. Anna had taken a mound of completed saris to his Vixen's cabin half an hour ago, and he was beginning to get anxious about those outfits he had chosen for her. What if none of them fit? They would be here forever until Anna helped fix one until it was right!

A soft footstep on the deck drew his attention, and his jaw dropped. "Oh, bugger," he breathed.

It was Joanna, clad in a fiery garment that set off her brown hair and eyes perfectly. The sleeveless top had bright gold beads sewn along the collar and the hem, which came down just above her knees, which were clad in breeches the same color as her top. The draping material that served as a shawl was draped over her head, emphasizing her kohl-trimmed eyes.

Jack swallowed. Now he knew what Anna had taken into Joanna's cabin inside that canvas sack, besides the gold slippers Jo now wore. The kohl did wonders for those eyes that fluttered shyly at him, and Jack suddenly found himself hard-pressed to say something.

For the first time in his life, Jack Sparrow's crafty mind and tongue failed him.

* * *

As we approached a rather large and elegant park, I glanced over at Jack and tried not to smile. Earlier, I had been disappointed in the fact that he hadn't complimented my outfit, but the stunned look on his face (as well as the way his lips moved but no sound emerged) assured me that he did think I looked at least a bit decent. When he offered me his arm, I took it and followed him down the ramp of the Pearl and into the town.

When we were a fair distance from the ship, Jack regained his voice and explained where we were going. Apparently the local Indian noble was just presented with twin children by his wife, and was holding a large celebration in one of the parks. It was heavily guarded, though, and only those who were appropriately dressed or could pay the fee to enter were allowed in. I didn't think that Jack would be let inside, clad as he was in pirate garb, but he simply replied that if he paid the fee and was with a beautiful woman in India garb, that was enough to get him inside.

"Just pretend you're my girl, and it'll be fine," he assured me, reaching out to wrap the Indian shawl-material around my face. "Pretend you're a local girl, but don't say anything, savvy? Just look down a lot and pretend you're shy." From the look on his face, I had no choice but to take him at his word.

By now, nothing Jack did should have surprised me. However, I was still amazed that we were able to enter the party so easily. When we arrived at the large marble entry into the park, Jack merely handed over a few coins and was allowed to pass inside, taking me with him.

"Jack, if this is a public park, why is it surrounded by marble walls?" I whispered to him. The marble was a brilliant white, and very beautiful, but I didn't understand why it was there.

"It's so the poor folk don't slip inside and sleep," he replied. "Normally the lower classes aren't allowed in here, but this is a special occasion, and once a person pays the fee to get in, they're allowed to eat from the food that's provided by the noble hosting this party. I'd say it's a fair bet that we'll fit in as long as we don't cause any trouble."

I smirked behind my veil. "You mean as long as _you_ don't cause any trouble."

Jack merely gave me an innocent look and led me into the mass of people.

* * *

Constantly glancing out the corner of his eye, Jack found himself wondering if perhaps bringing Joanna here had been a good idea. Sometime during their walk around the food vendors, she had wrapped herself around his arm, firmly holding on to it the way a wife did with her husband. Not that Jack was complaining, of course; he was quite content to have her happily situated next to him, and would gladly keep her there forever, if he could.

The food being served was basic, but tasty: skewers of fowl or lamb grilled over open flames, fried dumplings filled with potatoes and vegetables, and even some sweet pastries with honey and sugar. Joanna was offered a bit of everything by those distributing the dishes, and was happy to share it with Jack, sometimes even feeding bites of it to him with no awkwardness whatsoever. She might not have known it, but he could see the intimate picture they might have portrayed to others.

When they finished with their meal, Jack escorted her to a far corner, where a group of musicians were taking their places. As they settled into a good place near the front of the crowd, Joanna's eyes lit up from behind her veil, and Jack felt a pleased grin spread across his face as a tune was struck up by the performers.

Then, just as he was settling back to enjoy the music, a group of scantily-clad female dancers appeared.

* * *

It was odd feeding Jack our lunch, but I did my best to hide my discomfort behind my veil. Watching those around me, it seemed perfectly fine for ladies to finger-feed the men they were with, so I decided to try it and attempt to fit in. Hopefully, Jack didn't mind.

When our food was gone, I took Jack's arm and let him walk me to what appeared to a group of local musicians, and I immediately grew excited at the prospect of watching and listening to them play. Then, to my surprise, a troupe of barely dressed women gracefully made an entrance, appearing from around the edge of the crowd.

Although I should have been scandalized, I found myself rather fascinated with the way they danced. They were so elegant in their movements, and their silky outfits seemed to float or move along with them. All along their arms and legs were bracelets and anklets that chimed with dozens of little bells that added an almost hypnotic quality to the music being played.

My eyes followed them around as they danced within the crescent moon-shaped area given to them by the crowd, and was surprised when one of them twirled and stopped right in front of me, beckoning me forward to join her. Several other women were invited as well, but though the others giggled and agreed, I shook my head and gripped Jack's arm just a bit tighter.

The dancer before me smiled and gently reached out to take my hand, giving me an encouraging tug. I shook my head, smiled at her with my eyes, and lowered them in an effort to appear shy, just like Jack had said. It worked, for the woman nodded her head and took another out onto the floor, where the whole group began to dance and chant a song in the local language. I smiled in relief and almost collapsed against Jack's shoulder, happy to have gotten out of that one.

"Why didn't you go up there, Jo?" he asked teasingly. "I'm sure you would have made a fine addition to the party."

I gave him a playful slap to the arm. "Very funny," I muttered to him. "I just don't think I have the physique to be a dancer, considering the outfits one has to wear."

A flash of warmth spread through my face as I turned my head, catching Jack as he studied me closely; it felt as though he were trying to see through my clothes to what was beneath. As his eyes came to my face, he saw me watching him, and the heated look in his eyes was overwhelming.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, luv," he muttered, so softly I don't think he intended for me to hear him.

Lowering my eyes, I pretended not to hear and turned my attention back to the dancers.

* * *

'_Oh, bugger, I hope I didn't say that out loud_,' Jack thought in a panic.

But from the way Joanna's eyes had dropped and looked away, he knew he had. Bugger, he hadn't meant to say that, or at least, not _out loud_! Even if it was the truth, he really hoped that Joanna didn't take it the wrong way.

'_Though she does have a very lovely figure_,' he thought, looking at her fiery-clad form.

The veil over her head, heavily decorated with gold beads around the edges, made the highlights in her hair stand out, flattering her even more. Lord, she was beautiful.

Jack pulled his thoughts to a stop. No, he couldn't think like that. Joanna was a very pretty – alright, lovely – young woman, but he'd seen beautiful women thousands of times before. Why was this so different?

Deep inside his mind, Jack knew what it was, but didn't dare acknowledge the idea. That sort of emotion was something he couldn't afford, not with the dangerous lifestyle he led.

'_But aren't you the one trying to convince Joanna to become a part of that life_?' whispered the little voice in the back of his head. '_Aren't you the one attempting to get her to join you in becoming a pirate on the Black Pearl, just to keep her close to you_?'

Oh, bugger. Where was a bottle of rum when you needed it?

* * *

AN: Aw, some feelings going on there! More to follow next week!


	21. Off to China

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: A bit of romance in this chapter, which should keep everyone happy until they arrive in China next chapter. **Also**: I won't be updating next week because I'll be out on vacation, so try and be patient until I get back. I'll post the new chapter as soon as I can. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 21: Off to China**:

It was early afternoon when the party began to slow and people started to leave. With the entertainment and food gone, Jack decided to take a pleasant walk back to the docks. On the way back to the ship, we went through the fruit market and sampled the local fare, enjoying things both bitter and sweet on the tongue as we walked. Thus, Jack and I were in good spirits as we arrived on the Pearl, but I was surprised when he suddenly urged me to go rest in my cabin.

"I've got some important things to take care of, Vixen, so go change, rest, and meet me out here after dark," Jack said, not quite ordering me, but not quite merely suggesting it either.

Deciding to be obedient, I went to do as I was told. It was later that I found out that Jack had gone off in search of Mr. Gibbs to have him gather the men back together, intending for the Pearl to leave at dawn.

After changing out of the outfit Jack had given me, I washed quickly and decided to close my eyes for a bit. Closing my eyes turned into a full nap, one that was longer than expected, because the next thing I knew, Jack was knocking on my door, asking if I was alright.

Practically leaping out of bed, I answered that I was fine, just slept longer than intended, and that I would be out in a few minutes. Jack told me not to rush, and that he'd see me on deck. It took little time for me to tidy up, and quicker than a flash, I was outside.

His usual cheerful self, Jack greeted me with a grin and a wink. "A little too much fun at the party, luv?" he asked teasingly. "Not that I blame you; the nobles here really can throw a good time when they put their mind to it."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I think I'm just overwhelmed by everything I've seen," I replied as Jack led me down the gangplank. "I've never seen such wonderful people and animals in my life, and their culture is so fascinating! I'll be sad when we go."

Jack reached out and took my hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "No worries, Jo," he said. "When you see China, I'm sure you'll be just as impressed with them and their world as you are with India."

That did make me feel a little bit better, and I smiled at him. "Thank you, Jack. That's a very exciting prospect."

I squeezed his hand in return and tried to pull free, only to have him grip it tighter. Looking up at Jack's face, I saw that he was smirking at me in amusement, right before he winked. I quirked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Don't want to loose you in the crowd, Vixen," he calmly replied. "You know how it is."

Yes, I did, but that still didn't stop me from blushing at the intimate gesture. Of course, I knew Jack didn't mean it that way, but what else was I supposed to think? Mama had always told me never to let a man touch me, unless he was my husband, and even then, I was only to hold his arm. Bare hands touching one another was for a man and wife when they were in private, not for out in the open as Jack and I were. Back home, it just wasn't done.

'_But then, you aren't home, are you_?' I asked myself.

The smells of exotic spices, perfumes, cook food and fresh fruits filled my nose. No, I most certainly was not home in England. The rules were different here in the greater world, especially in the life of a pirate, so why not indulge in a bit of inappropriate behavior?

Jack's thumb was caressing my knuckles, and a shiver went down my spine, straight into my belly and down into my toes. It was a strange feeling, like a cool warmth that seemed to make my heart flutter. What was it? I'd never felt this way before…it was so strange…

I looked down at Jack's hand. It was a rather nice hand, despite being somewhat dirty and roughened by work. The rings on his fingers were what made it interesting to look at, three or four of them on each hand, and each ring was different in appearance. I rather liked looking at them; it was a game of mine to try and guess the materials from which they were crafted.

But what truly counted about Jack's hands was that they were gentle. Oh, they could be deadly when wielding a sword or pistol, but mostly they were soft and caring when handling things that needed care. Sometimes he was both soft and firm, like when he was handling the helm of the Pearl, or when he was trying to keep a good grip on me so that we could not be separated.

For the most part, though, those crafty fingers were tender, and I rather liked them. Those hands made me feel safe when walking through a busy marketplace, and had taught me how to defend myself from those who wished me harm. They were wonderful.

"Joanna, is something wrong?"

I looked up. Jack was staring down at me, his face clouded with concern. That was another thing I liked about Jack; he always wanted to be sure I was alright. It was so sweet, but what made it more endearing to me was that it went against Jack's usual pirate persona. True, he did flirt, drink, curse, gamble, and did other sinful things like other pirates did, but there was another side of Captain Jack Sparrow that others rarely saw. The world knew him to be a feared man and Pirate Lord of the Caribbean; his crew knew him to be a (mostly) fair captain of their ship; Anna-Maria thought him to be a flirt with women and dreadfully annoying thorn in her side.

And yet, how many feared and dreaded Pirate Lords went around shopping with a young woman, showing her the world and helping her experience life to its fullest? How many would take care of a friend's daughter, look after her, teach her to fight, and make sure she was contented aboard his ship?

I smiled up at him. "I'm fine, Jack, really."

He gave me an odd look, but nodded. "Alright, then, if you're sure. We'll eat here, and afterwards, you and I can head back to the ship to get some serious shut-eye."

Gripping my hand a bit tighter, Jack pulled me into an eatery.

* * *

We departed India early the next morning, following a rather interesting evening out with Jack.

The two of us had eaten a traditional Indian supper of curry, rice, flatbread, a few potato and vegetable stuffed pastries, and, surprisingly, a cool, refreshing white wine. Jack had insisted that we celebrate our last night in port with something special, and so the wine had been added to the tab, despite my objections, which had been waved aside, as usual.

"You need to live a little, darling," Jack had said while pouring me a bit. "At least you can say that you've had wine in India."

I finally relented and indulged in a glass –or three, actually –and regretted it in the morning. Jack had somehow escorted a slightly drunken me back to the Pearl and gotten me into bed, pulling off my boots and even going so far as to tuck me in before leaving me to rest.

The next day, I woke with a slight hangover, but was relieved to spot a tray on my desk. It held a plate of food covered with a cloth napkin, and a pitcher of water. The food was bread, a soft, flavorful cheese, and some fresh vegetables, no doubt picked up at the last minute from the Indian markets.

Feeling revived from my meal, I quickly dressed and went to join the crew up top. There I was greeted to the welcoming sight of busy men and the beautiful ocean spread out before the Pearl. Up above, the sky was mostly clear with the occasional puffy white clouds drifting by, and I could hear the crash of water parting underneath the Pearl as she glided along the sea.

'_What a beautiful day_, _perfect for sailing_,' I thought happily.

"Jo, come over here!" Anna called. "I need help with these sails!"

Smiling, I rushed over to help my friend with her chores.

* * *

From his perch up at the helm, Jack diverted his gaze from the sea down to the deck, watching intently as Joanna went to help Anna-Maria mend sails. There she went, a blur of brown locks, delicately highlighted with a touch of red and blond hair, both lighter colors curtsey of her father, Charles Elliot.

She was dressed in one of the more colorful shirts she'd purchased in Spain, this one a pale lavender that went well with the brown leggings and boots she wore. Around her waist was a brown leather belt, from which hung her second-heaviest baton.

Jack made a note to try and train her a bit later today. She'd probably gotten rusty in the time they'd been in India, and he'd have to get her back into fighting shape. No doubt Anna-Maria would be able to help in that as well.

Taking a closer look at Joanna, Jack had to force his eyes away from her as the young woman stood up and bent over to pick up a mound of cloth, providing an excellent view of her from behind.

"Cap'n, are you alright?" Gibbs asked, coming up from the rear of the ship, where he'd been helping to coil rope. "You look a bit flustered. Do you think we'll be getting a storm or some such?"

Jack looked up. "No, we should be fine for at least another couple days, at least. Those clouds are moving off, so there should be no trouble for a while."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, sir. But if you don't mind my asking, what's on your mind that's got you in such a state?"

Part of Jack wanted to tell Gibbs to bugger off, but a much kinder part simply looked over at his first mate and smirk, a lie already on his tongue. "Just wondering what kind of welcome we'll get when we arrive in China."

Chuckling, Gibbs gave a knowing grin. "Aye, should be an interesting time, indeed. Those Chinese women and their tempers…you don't know whether to love them or hate them!" That said, he turned and walked away.

Happy to be alone, Jack let his eyes wander again. That was a mistake, because they simply found their way back to Joanna. He bit his lip, wondering if she remembered what had happened last night, when he'd brought her back to the Pearl.

'_Not that it was anything bad_,' he hastily thought with a slight smile.

On the contrary, it had been rather good.

After watching Joanna partake in a bit too much wine, Jack had been desperate to get her to the Pearl, and fast. Considering what an attractive woman she was, Joanna was an easy target for a man who wanted a foreign woman as his captive mistress or lesser wife. Adding on that she was a bit drunk, anyone could easily make her into a slave and sell her to the highest bidder.

Not while Jack lived and breathed, they wouldn't.

He'd carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, and put one of hers around his own hips, making them look like a pair of lovers out for a stroll. With Joanna snuggling against his shoulder, both out of intoxication and for warmth from the chilling air, the charade was easy to carry out.

Within twenty minutes, Jack had his slightly tipsy lass up the gangplank and in her cabin, carefully laying her down atop the mattress and pulling off her boots so that he could tuck her in.

That was when it happened. He had just started to pull the sheets up to her belly when she suddenly wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him.

Needless to say, Jack had been shocked. However, he wouldn't have been Captain Jack Sparrow had he not acted accordingly, and began kissing her back.

On the deck of the Pearl, Jack closed his eyes, savoring the memory inside his head. Joanna's lips had been soft and slightly sweet from the wine she'd consumed, and Jack found himself weak at the knees, almost as though he, too, had consumed too much alcohol. Even at his most drunk, he had never felt this lightheaded or intoxicated in his life.

The kiss had ended much too quickly for his tastes. After a moment, Joanna collapsed, probably out of a mixture of exhaustion and too much wine. Jack had nearly groaned at being deprived of her soft mouth, but decided to bear it and finish putting her to bed. With a kiss to her forehead, Jack took his leave, mentally noting to send a tray of food and water to her cabin first thing in the morning.

Sighing, he forced his attention back to the sea, and frowned. They were off course.

With a silent groan, Jack retrieved his compass from his belt and flipped it open, keeping a steady eye on the needle. When it stopped, he looked in the direction where the needle was pointing. That was when he started cursing to himself.

The compass was pointing right at Joanna.

* * *

"Anna, what's China like?" I asked her, putting aside one mended sail and retrieving a damaged one.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the corner of her mouth go down in thought, though it was hard to tell whether it was because of my question or because she was focusing on her work.

A moment later, she answered me. "Well, it's very different from England, I'll tell you that. Everyone there has black hair, black eyes, and their skin is sort of yellow or olive tinted."

"What else?" I asked excitedly.

She cut a thread and began on a new tear in the cloth. "Well, their language is hard to learn, and can get rather loud when they're bargaining or angry. Not to mention that they don't use letters and numbers to read and count like we do. Their written words are supposed to be images of some sort, representing what they're trying to write about."

This was getting more interesting by the minute. "Really? Their words are like images or drawings?"

Anna shook her head. "Not exactly. I think the best word I can think of is that they use characters as their words. It's complicated, really. Maybe you should ask Jack about it, he's studied a bit of their writing. It was him who said that they can write a whole long poem or story in as little as four or five Chinese symbols."

Lord, how marvelous would that look? A whole story written in a few Chinese symbols! Incredible!

"What about their food?" I pressed.

To my disappointment, Anna shook her head. "Sorry, Jo, but if I say anymore, it'll ruin the whole adventure for you, and the Captain would never forgive me."

I looked up at the helm, and was puzzled at the sight I saw. There was Jack, one of his hands on the helm, but he didn't look as happy and carefree as he normally was when standing there. In fact, he seemed rather agitated over something. In his palm rested the compass that usually hung on his belt, and for some reason, he looked ready to strangle it.

'_Oh, dear, we must be off course_,' I thought, feeling sorry for Jack. '_Perhaps his compass no longer works correctly, or maybe the winds aren't in our favor_.'

Well, no matter what sort of trouble it was, I knew that Jack would find a way out of it.

Meanwhile, I had better see what other kinds of information I could get out of Anna-Maria before we arrived in China…

* * *

AN: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but think of it as sort of a "filler" chapter until I get back. In the next one, I'm going to fast-forward to them arriving in China. I hope it will be worth the wait. In the meantime, please be kind and review! Thanks!


	22. China

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: Finally, I'm back from vacation, and here it is: China! I hope it was worth the wait. Hope you all enjoy and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 22: China:**

The journey from India to China was both longer and shorter than I thought it would be. It was longer because of how far we had to travel, but thanks to the incredible speeds Jack could coax from the Pearl, we would be there far sooner than any normal ship, thus making the journey shorter than I thought.

Because of the distance we had to travel, there were many ports we had to visit for supplies, and I was thrilled with all of the strange, exotic people, places, and things I was able to see. Best of all, after we'd left our third Indian port-stop for supplies, Jack presented me with a journal.

"For you to record all of your memories in," he'd said with a smile.

It was such a sweet gesture that I couldn't help but kiss his cheek in thanks. I think that he blushed under his tan, but I must have been mistaken, since Jack had merely nodded and began to help me make drawings and paintings on some of the blank pages, so that I could take them back home with me.

Unfortunately, after India, our stops on the way to China were a trial for me, especially since I was supposed to help with the supplies. I didn't recognize the foods that were being sold in the markets, so I frequently had to ask Jack or Anna-Maria for help in restocking the galley. They didn't mind, of course, but I still felt terrible about bothering them.

Also, there were so many temptations that I had to resist in port, like outfits that were swirls of gorgeous colors and pretty knick-knacks that the locals all seemed to love. In the end, I was forced to keep my purchases small. At all the markets, I managed to keep my purchases restricted to objects that could fit in my palm, like jewelry boxes carved from native woods, the odd piece of local artwork, or once, a bird carved from various woods. Jack always rolled his eyes whenever I made another purchase, but I saw the amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and knew he was pleased I'd found something I liked.

As for clothing that I wanted to buy, but couldn't, I settled on merely purchasing colorful squares of cloth that could be used as bandanas or handkerchiefs. Not only were the cloths small, but they took up little room and were practical, too, which Anna-Maria approved of.

"We don't need the Pearl sinking under the weight of your purchases," she teased me, causing my cheeks to flush. Obviously, she was right, and I knew it.

The rest of the time, when the Pearl was on the open ocean, my days were filled not only with chores, but also with weapon's practice.

Not long after we'd set sail from that first Indian port, Jack declared I was probably getting rusty due to my lack of practice, and that I needed to get back in shape.

Thus began my rigorous training exercises. In between doing chores with the crew and Anna-Maria, I spent hours every day going up against Jack and Anna, using both knives and baton in various manners of defense and attack.

At first, Jack was right; I was rusty, and it showed. I received many bruises and blisters during the first week at sea, but after I once again entered that frame of mind, handling my weapons became easier with time. My blisters faded to calluses, and the number of bruises on my body lessened considerably. I began to grow more agile, and my arms and legs became stronger. Jack said I was progressing nicely; Anna said I needed more work.

Finally, after almost a month or so sailing through the Indian Ocean, we found ourselves in the Pacific, slowly edging up the coastline of the immense realm known as China. I saw hundreds of boats with odd sails resembling fish fins, but on closer inspection, I rather liked the design. It was different, and seemed easier to manage than an English ship's sails.

Much to my dismay, Jack refused to let me on shore during our first stop at a Chinese port. He told me that there would be a much better place to visit later on, and that this one would only make me feel sick. Since I could smell an odd odor coming off of the water in the harbor, I believed him, and stayed on the ship with Anna, who tried to teach me a few pirate card games.

The next few stops I avoided as well, since they all looked rather dingy and dangerous to walk around. I really didn't like the look of the locals, and practically hid in my cabin the whole time we were in those waters.

But today seemed far more promising. This was to be our fourth Chinese port, and the moment I saw it, I grew excited. Everything looked just a little bit cleaner, the local people didn't scowl or give us threatening looks, and even the water seemed just a bit clearer and not so foul.

Lifting my nose into the air, I breathed in the scent of food cooking, and almost started drooling. It had been so long since I'd been able to eat something freshly prepared on land, although Jack had been good about bringing me a few things from the markets, all the while promising to expose me to the Chinese fare and culture, when the time was right.

"Well, Vixen, today's the day!" Jack declared as he made his way down from the helm, leaving the ship in the hands of Mr. Cotton (plus bird).

I looked at him. "The day for what?"

He rolled his eyes. "The day I take you into a nice, safe Chinese port and show you what the country of silk and sandalwood has to offer you, of course."

Excitement bubbled up inside my stomach as the ship began to dock. I heard the anchor lower and knew that Jack would keep his promise. Today, I would finally walk on Chinese soil.

However, I couldn't dwell on that right now. There were still many things to do before anyone could go ashore, and if I helped, those chores would get done faster. Giving the captain a mock salute, I rushed off to help Anna-Maria with the sails.

"So, what are you going to do first, Jo?" she grunted while gripping tightly to a rope, her muscles straining as she fought to slowly lower the mass of sail up above her head. "You know, while you're on land?"

Since my hands were also full, I couldn't answer her at first. Only when the sails were tied down (or up, depending on the sail) did I take a deep breath and respond.

"Oh, I don't know," I said, wiping my forehead with my arm. "Fresh, hot food would be nice. I'm sick of eating cold stuff brought to me from the port markets."

I flushed with shame and embarrassment. "Not that I don't appreciate Jack's efforts, but by the time the food reaches me, it's stone cold at worst, or barely warm in the middle, at best. Some of the food was so hard that I had to toss it overboard, I couldn't even bite into it."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Aye, it's best to eat the food while it's fresh," she replied. "That stuff's not made to be carried around and served cold; if it were, we'd be bringing tons of it aboard and have ourselves some decent food in the storage galley."

She waved a hand towards some eatery buildings we could see from the ship, all of which had billows of white steam rising from them. "The food being cooked up is meant to be eaten fresh and hot. The locals who don't have time to cook supper take baskets of it home to their families and eat it right then and there; they don't sit and wait around for hours before helping themselves. It's just plain foolishness."

"Too true," I agreed.

We managed to finish the last of our chores just as the Pearl's gangplank was lowered to the dock. Jack looked rather pleased with himself for some odd reason, and while the last few ropes were being tied and the last bit of deck was scrubbed down, he made his way to the harbor and handed a Chinese gentleman a handful of coins. The man nodded, opened up a scroll, made a few markings, and walked off, leaving behind a very satisfied Jack Sparrow.

Swaying back onto the ship, Jack motioned for the men to gather, which they hurriedly did. Every one of them was clearly impatient to get ashore, so Jack made his speech short.

"Three days ashore, men, after you help load us up with supplies!" he declared. "Remember: don't do anything that'll bring the Emperor's men on us, or else I'll leave ye behind to face them all by your onesies, savvy?"

"Aye!" they all cried, right before heading off to Mr. Gibbs, who was in charge of assigning them their supply loading duties.

I made my way to join them, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I saw it was Anna-Maria, and was surprised when she shook her head at me.

"You've spent a lot more time aboard ship than we have these past weeks," she said. "You deserve to go now more than any of us." Then she grinned. "Besides, the Cap'n wants to see you."

Blushing, I murmured my thanks and quickly made my way over to Jack, who stood by the steps leading up to the helm. The moment he saw me, a broad smile spread across his face, which made me nervous; he only looked like that when he was up to something, which could turn out for better or for worse.

"Well, luv, it's time to be off," he told me, holding his arm out. "Let's get going. There's quite a bit to see before dark, and I'd like you safely back on the Pearl before the sun sets."

I looked at him in surprise. "But I thought you said it was safe."

"It is," Jack replied, "But even the safest ports can become dangerous after dark."

He had a point there, so I shrugged and took his arm. "Aren't you supposed to give the men their money for fun on shore?"

"Gibbs will take care of it," was his response. "Let's go."

* * *

This particular port wasn't that big, yet it was surprisingly busy. Apparently it was a popular stop for ships, probably because it was quite a bit safer. Thus the amount of hustle-and-bustle currently going on in the marketplace.

The market was more than a dozen stalls, and there were also quite a few actual shops scattered between them, so it was a bit larger than it appeared. There, strange fruits were being sold, as well as hot food, semi-precious stones, wood carvings and jewelry, and even a goldsmith shop.

Walking around the streets, I took in the odd outfits that both men and women wore. The top appeared to be a long shirt, one side of which overlapped the other and was clipped back with something. A sash wound around the waist, and their breeches seemed rather puffy. I saw that some wore shoes that looked as though they barely covered the foot, while others wore some sort of sandal. Almost everyone wore a large straw hat upon their head, even the children.

A tug on my hand pulled me further into the mix. "Come on, Vixen, lets get you something to eat," Jack whispered into my ear.

He led me straight to the food stalls and proceeded to introduce me to the local delicacies. First he bought a strange wooden container full of steamed dumplings and handed it to me, telling me to taste them and let him know how I liked them. I did as I was told, and bit into one, perking up when I found it full of a paste made of shrimp. Needless to say, I ate those in a hurry.

Next came another batch of dumplings, this one made from pork, which tasted divine. Steamed buns filled with a wonderful, savory, sweet-flavored chopped pork was next, washed down by a delicious hot tea. Just when I thought I couldn't eat another bite, Jack magically produced what looked to be tiny tea cakes.

"Dessert," he told me while offering one.

I accepted it and took a bite. Inside was a paste that tasted like sweetened red beans, and the outside was a very lightly sweetened dough. It was very good.

With my stomach stuffed full of wonderful things, I was now full of energy and eager to look around the market for what it had to offer.

The first thing I found was a stall that sold what looked to be very prettily sticks. "Jack, what are these?" I asked, picking up a plain black pair.

He chuckled. "Chopsticks, Jo. The Chinese use them to eat with."

I looked at him in disbelief. "They eat their meals with sticks?"

"Well, instead of using metal for forks, spoons and knives, they use it for weaponry," Jack explained. "They do make kitchen knives and such, but mostly it's used to make swords, armor, and other weapons for the army."

Jerking his head towards the food stalls, he continued on. "They purposely make their food small enough to eat with chopsticks. It takes a bit of practice to use them, but once you're skilled enough, eventually you'll be able to pick up little grains of rice with them."

How interesting. The pair of chopsticks in my hand was looking more and more appealing by the minute, and I found myself wanting to purchase some, if only to try using them.

Although simply black in color, the chopsticks I held were squared at one end, then gradually tapered down to a fine circular point. They were quite elegant, and I found that I liked them immensely.

"Maybe you should pick a more decorated pair," Jack suggested, handing me another set.

This one was made of fine, pale wood, also squared at the end which tapered to a round point, but on one side of each stick were carved Chinese characters in black ink. All around the writings were twisted green vines and beautiful flowers of deep, vibrant red. They were lovely.

I decided to take both pairs, and the old woman behind the counter put them into a small basket, which she then handed to me. To my surprise, she bowed her head in thanks as I handed her the coins. Not knowing what else to do, I bowed back, and received a broad, toothless smile from her in return.

"You do know how to make a good impression on people, Jo," Jack said while shaking his head.

Chuckling, I followed him around to the other stalls, staring at all the different things being offered in so small a place.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, and Joanna hadn't even been through half of the marketplace. Although Jack wanted to show her more of the town, he really wanted Joanna aboard the Pearl before nightfall.

'_Can't be too careful_,' he thought, taking Joanna's arm and leading her back towards the docks.

When she tried to protest, Jack gave her a stern look. "Come on, luv, time to get back to the ship. While you're getting all your purchases settled in, I'll go fetch us some supper, which will be steaming hot, I promise."

A mischievous sparkle danced in his Vixen's eye, and Jack felt his heart leap. Goodness, she was looking wonderful in the fading sunlight…

"Alright, Jack, let's go," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm hungry, and all of those dumplings and rolls I had earlier have worn off."

He quickly tucked her hand into his elbow and rushed them both back to the Pearl, making sure Joanna was aboard just as the last rays of sun faded away. With her safely on deck, Jack went off in search of their evening meal, heading towards a local eatery that looked busy.

Inside the place was chaos. Serving boys and girls were rushing back and forth, fetching pitchers of liquid, platters of food, and placing mugs in front of thirsty customers. One Chinese girl gave him a close look and a flirtatious wink before heading off to help a customer.

It was then that Jack realized he didn't have the heart to flirt back.

The thought hit him like a brick wall, almost making him fall over in surprise. When did he, Captain Jack Sparrow, _not_ want to flirt with a pretty woman?

'_Maybe I'm coming down with something_,' he thought while a serving boy came up to him and questioned what he wanted.

Quickly giving the lad his order, Jack stood inside the doorway and waited for the meal to be put together, trying to understand what was coming over him and if it were curable.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jack returned, a stack of wooden containers all wired together dangling from his hand. I was seated in his cabin, knowing that he would come here the moment he came back, and had cleared a space on the table so that we had room to eat.

When Jack walked into the cabin, he smiled at the sight of open table space, and began to distribute the small wooden baskets on the table top. There were some of the shrimp and pork dumplings I'd had earlier, but also some meatballs the size of my fist, and what looked to be duck or chicken that had been cooked so that the skin was slightly crispy. It all smelled so wonderful, I could hardly wait to taste it.

Since I wasn't skilled in using the 'chopsticks,' I instead used my belt knife and a fork Anna had helped me find during my first week aboard ship. When I'd told her that I'd bought some chopsticks, she's sniffed and told me I was silly for buying them in the first place.

"I don't trust those stick things the Chinese use," my friend complained to me. "You're much better off with a fork or knife instead!"

I didn't have the heart to convince her otherwise.

Once our meal was consumed, Jack made a vow to show me something very special tomorrow.

"Silk is what China is known for, Jo, and that's what I'm going to show you," he said. "Of course, there are other things to see, and the silk in such a small town probably isn't the finest, but I'm sure you'll like at least a few things you see."

He also wanted to show me China's most favorite and beloved stone, jade. It was said to bring wealth and good health to those who possessed it, and I had seen small pieces of it in a few very wealthy homes back in Portsmouth. However, I'd never touched it or held any in my hands, and longed to do so.

"You'll get your chance, Vixen," Jack said with a grin. "Just be patient."

I smiled and nodded, knowing I would simply have to wait. Tomorrow was bound to be quite interesting.

* * *

AN: More fun in the Far East to come! Please be kind and review! Thanks!


	23. Of Silk and Sandalwood

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: Silk and Jack Sparrow. Hmm, doesn't that sound like a fantastic combo? No, there's none of that in this chapter! This is a PG-13 story, after all! Anyway, hope you all enjoy and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 23: Of Silk and Sandalwood**:

I woke the next morning feeling excited beyond words. Jack had promised to take me shopping in the silk markets, and I was eager to see the material at its source. Mama would be dying of envy right now if she knew where I was!

'_I'll have to buy her a nice present while I'm here_,' I thought while scrubbing my face in the wash basin.

Since most of the locals dressed in muted colors, I chose a pale brown shirt, dark brown pants, and brown boots, hoping to fit in. It really wouldn't do for me to attract attention; the last thing we needed was trouble from the locals.

Since Jack had promised to buy breakfast for us in town, I only ate a bit of bread and cheese before I left. After all, I might get distracted on the way to the silk markets, and who knows how long it would take us to get breakfast?

He was waiting for me up on deck. None of the crew were about, either; they were probably already ashore, sleeping off the night previous, or having breakfast in the galley. I sighed, enjoying the quiet of the ship as Jack held out his arm.

"Savoring the sweet silence, luv?" he teased. "Though I have to admit, it's nice having the deck all to one's self."

I grinned. "This is true, but I believe we have a full day ahead of us," I pointed out.

Jack smirked. "Aye," he agreed. "Breakfast first, though. Hope you're hungry!"

We found a small, cozy eating place near the docks, and Jack proceeded to order for us, speaking entirely in Chinese. I was amazed at how many languages he knew, but then, he was a very well-traveled pirate, so of course he probably picked up a few languages along the way.

When the meal arrived, I found myself hesitant to try it. A pot of what looked like porridge was placed on the table, along with two wooden bowls and spoons. Taking a small sniff of the pot's contents, I realized that it wasn't porridge at all, or at least, not the sort I was familiar with. This smelled more like a soup of some sort.

"It's the Chinese version of porridge," Jack told me as he ladled out a bit into a bowl and set it in front of me. "Its basically rice that's been boiled with salted pork, beef, shrimp, or any other kind of flavorful meat, and perhaps some green onions. They probably add a few spices as well, so it's both delicious and filling."

I had to admit, it certainly smelled good, so I scooped up a bit into my spoon and tasted a small bit. Surprisingly, it was savory, thanks to the meat in it, and was actually quite nice. Smiling, I began to eat.

Half-way through my bowl, I noticed a stack of thick fried dough sticks placed on the table. Jack selected one, tore it in half, and dipped it into his bowl, soaking up a bit of the porridge. Once the dough was slightly soggy, he lifted it to his mouth and bit into it.

Deciding to mimic his actions, I did the same, dipping the dough into my bowl and eating it. It wasn't too bad, just a bit strange, but still interesting for my first breakfast in China.

When we finished, Jack paid the bill and led me outside. "We'll head through the fruit market, since I think it'll be interesting for you."

Indeed it was. I saw an abundance of fruits and vegetables that often had my eyes almost falling out at the sight of them.

Jack picked up what looked to be a rough round ball growing on a stick. "Roughly translated, this is dragon's eye," he said while peeling back the skin. "You see, the fruit itself is pale white, but the large seed in the middle is black. When you peel a bit of it back," he demonstrated, "it looks like an eye."

Fascinated, I leaned forward. It was true; once the white flesh of the fruit had been peeled back, it did look like a large eye was staring up at me. "Goodness," I said. "What does it taste like?"

He handed me the piece of white fruit he had torn back while demonstrating. "Go ahead, try it."

I scraped off the little black flecks that had come off it from the seed, then popped it into my mouth. It was sweet, and rather refreshing. Delicious!

Seeing that I was enjoying it, Jack purchased a small sack of the 'dragon's eye' and handed it to me. "For later this afternoon, if you're hungry," he said.

We moved on through the market, seeing and sampling the local produce, just like we had in India. The only fruit I wanted, however, was the 'dragon's eye,' so we left for the silk district of town with fairly empty hands.

As I trailed behind Jack, I couldn't help but realize that the buildings and homes were becoming a bit cleaner, and more elegant. It seemed that the section of town that held the silk merchants was of higher class, and everything here was reflecting that. The paint on the houses was fresh or kept neat, and the trim was a bit brighter in color. Children in good clothes played in the yards or streets, and they looked plumper and happier.

"Ah, here we are!" Jack declared. "Let's go inside, Jo."

We had stopped at a tall, one storey building with elegant curved designs all along the roof and eves. The building was white plaster of some kind, but the roof was black tile, and the carved designs were painted a lovely red color.

"Red means good luck, and gold means wealth," Jack explained as he led me inside. "When a Chinese girl gets married, her family dresses her in a red-and-gold silk dress, trimmed with gold braid and decorated with gold designs."

I looked at him. "They don't wear white?" How strange that was!

Jack shook his head. "Wearing all white is a bad sign," he said. "White means death, so they never dress the bride in white. And wearing red and gold together means that they hope the bride and groom will have a great deal of luck and money in their future together."

That sounded rather romantic and sweet, when he put it that way. I nodded my understanding and followed him into the building.

Inside, it was like any other cloth merchant's shop, except that the selves along the back were filled with shimmering, colorful bolts of cloth. A small Chinese man sat behind the counter, scribbling in a book that looked about half-full. He was muttering something in his native tongue, and since he sounded a bit angry, they were probably curse words.

Approaching the counter, Jack cleared his throat. "Ahem, excuse me?"

The man muttered under his breath and looked up, his face full of annoyance. However, when he saw us standing in the middle of the room, a look of recognition and joy replaced the previous expression.

"Jack Sparrow!" he cried in accented English while leaping from his chair. "You horrible man, what are you doing here?"

Beside me, Jack grinned and sashayed up to the counter. "Just showing this pretty young lady where the best silks in China can be bought," he replied, looking over his shoulder at me. "Come up here, luv, and meet Zhang. You probably won't be able to pronounce the rest of his name, so you'd better stick with just 'Zhang.'"

I loved forward to offer my hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Joanna."

Zhang smiled and took my hand, giving it a gentle shake. "Happy to meet you," he said. "Now, you're here to look at my lovely merchandise? You are very fortunate in knowing Jack, who knows good quality when he sees it."

Before I could reply, Zhang dropped my hand and was gathering bolts of material off of the shelves, occasionally turning around to put armfuls onto the counter. Looking down at the large tabletop, I realize it was covered in satin, probably to keep the silk from snagging on the wood.

"There we are, all of the colors I think will suit your lovely bride-to-be," Zhang was saying.

I looked up in shock. "What?" I said, nearly choking.

Jack was busy waving his arms back and forth, as though trying to fend off something in the air. "No, no, no, mate," he blurt out. "It's not like that at all! She's just a friend, that's all."

Zhang's black eyes stared at me for a long moment. "Ah, my mistake," he apologized, though his eyes didn't leave my face. "Though, if I may say, Sparrow, it would be a terrible crime to let such a woman slip through those normally crafty hands of yours."

Beside me, I heard Jack mutter something in Chinese, to which Zhang chuckled and shook his head before retrieving another bolt of silk. After a moment, he stopped entirely and put his hands on top of the counter.

"Very well, then," he said. "Now, let me see which one would suit you best. Please, lean forward onto the counter, so that I can put the silk beside your face."

Obediently, I did so. Zhang smiled and lifted up a bolt of silk that was the deepest blue I had ever seen. "Hmm, that looks nice with your complexion, but you don't have the right facial shape," he declared.

For what felt like ages, I stood there helplessly as the Chinese man put bolt after bolt, color after color of silk up close to the side of my head. He did not actually touch me with the materials, for fear of soiling it, and I was becoming eager to feel the smooth softness that only silk could offer.

"Ah, ha!" Zhang suddenly cried. "I have it!"

Jack, who had been leaning on the counter, his head in one hand as his eyes began to droop, jerked awake. "What? What is it?"

The silk was an emerald green color, embroidered with gold leaves growing off of thick golden branches. Jack muttered something about sticks of bamboo, which were probably the odd branch patterns. It was very beautiful.

In the meantime, Zhang was tugging on my arm. "Come, my niece will measure you, and we will put together a dress even the Empress herself would envy!"

This surprised me. All I had wanted to do was look at silk, not buy anything made of it! "Oh, no, I really don't-"

Jack shoved me towards the end of the counter, where there was a space to walk through in order to go into a back room. "Don't argue, Jo. Go along with him. I'll wait here while they measure you."

Despite my protests, I found myself at the mercy of a rather harsh young woman, who ordered me to stand, sit, turn, raise and lower my arms, and even how to breathe while she measured me. It was maddening, and I was close to screaming my frustration when the fitting was over. The woman – more like a girl, really – finally pushed me out of the little room I'd been led to, and a moment later, I was back by Jack's side.

"Well, it's about time!" he huffed. "What were you doing in there? Besides testing my patience, of course."

Rolling my eyes, I let him lead me out of the shop and into the street. It was clearly past noon, and my stomach was grumbling. Almost as though he could hear it, Jack turned us towards a different street, one that was filled with very tasty aromas.

"Zhang's niece wanted to make sure she had a very accurate list of measurements for me," I said while sniffing the air. "What is that wonderful smell?"

Jack grinned. "That would be our lunch calling to us, luv," he grinned. "Come on."

He found us a very clean eating house nearby. The patrons here were shopkeepers, merchants, and others who probably worked nearby, and all of whom likely had some very good coin to spend on their meals. If they hadn't, this place wouldn't look so tidy and prosperous.

Once more, Jack ordered for us, and I found myself shifting eagerly in my seat, impatient to see what would be brought out.

The first dish, which was actually two small bowls of soup, had the aroma of the sea. Although I was skeptical of the strange contents of the broth, I eagerly dug into it. I ate everything in the bowl, including the odd, semi-clear and slightly chewy string-like objects in it. Yet the taste was wonderful, and I enjoyed it immensely.

"Jack, what kind of soup was that?" I questioned while the bowls were cleared away and we waited for the second dish.

"Shark fin soup," he replied.

I stared at him. "You're joking."

He shook his head. "It's considered a delicacy, Jo, and is very expensive." Then he had the nerve to wink at me. "And I don't recall you complaining about it while you were eating."

Blushing, I was thankful when the next course arrived. Jack said it was noodles, fried with vegetables and meat, and seasoned with some green onions. It was delicious, though complicated to eat. Thankfully, I kept my fork in my belt purse, just until I was skilled with chopsticks.

Our third dish was a platter of cooked greens called bok choy, a vegetable that was bulb-shaped on the bottom with leafy tops. I rather liked it, since it was served in its own cooked juices, which went well over the steamed grains they called 'rice' that was brought out with it.

Last came the little red bean dessert cakes, which was a perfect way to end the meal. My belly was full to bursting, and I felt ready for a nap. Jack seemed inclined to agree, so the two of us began the walk back towards the Pearl.

* * *

Since Joanna was tired from the day, Jack decided to end it early, even if it was early in the afternoon. Perhaps, after she napped, his Vixen would be ready for some more exploring. For now, he was content to be on his own while Joanna slept away her wariness.

Strolling through the stalls and past actual shops, he caught a whiff of something enticing and beautiful, which was also very familiar. Following the scent, Jack trailed it to a small stall run by a young woman and someone who had to be her grandmother. On the counter before them were elegant fans, crafted from delicate woods and soft fabrics.

One of those fans caught his eye. It was made entirely out of wood, the relatively thick strips carefully pieced together so that they always overlapped to provide a decent breeze for the lady who purchased it. When he flipped it open and tried it, Jack was started to have a strong whiff of scent travel up into his nose.

"Sandalwood!" he muttered to himself. Joanna would love this for her collection of mementos.

Not hesitating one minute, Jack plunked down a few coins for the fan, watched as the young woman tucked it into a box, and handed it to him with a nod of thanks.

Whistling his favorite song, Jack clutched the box and headed back to the Pearl. He could hardly wait to see Joanna's expression when he gave her this!

* * *

AN: More fun in China coming up next chapter. Please be kind and review? Thanks!


	24. Chinese Jewels and Dresses

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: Okay, some of you may hate me for saying this, but I'm going on a short vacation next week, and won't be able to update as I usually do. I'll probably be posting late or early, depending on how quickly I can write a chapter before I go, so you'll just have to keep a sharp eye out for my update. Thanks for understanding, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review! Thanks!

**Chapter 24: Chinese Jewels and Dresses:**

Arriving back at the Pearl, Jack was disappointed to see that Anna-Maria had gotten to Joanna before he did. The two women were locked up in Anna's cabin, gossiping as only two women could, which meant it was an area most men would be wise to avoid. He would have to wait until tomorrow before giving his Vixen the gift he'd bought her.

Frustrated, he headed for his cabin, grumbling under his breath.

"Cap'n?" called out a familiar voice. It was Gibbs.

Jack stopped, sighed, turned around, and tried to force a smile. "Aye, Gibbs, what is it?"

His first mate held up a deck of cards and a bottle of rum. "Care to join us for a round or two? It's been a while since you've joined us for a bit of fun."

Hmm, rum and cards…how could he resist that, especially when he was aching to beat the men out of their money?

"Aye, Gibbs, count me in," Jack replied. "I hope you brought your money pouch."

* * *

The scent of something beautiful and musky filled my senses, pulling me from my very pleasant sleep. I'd been dreaming about the wonderful silks I'd seen yesterday, and that I was rich enough to buy a room full of gowns made from it. Then the strange scent filled my nose, and the silk disappeared as I began to wake up.

Cracking open my eyes, I felt a slight breeze coming from somewhere, and was confused. I know I was in my cabin, and my tiny window had been shut before I'd gone to bed, so where was this wind coming from?

Fully opening my eyes, I blinked at the sight of Jack's smirking face. Of course it was Jack –who else could wake me up in such a fashion after breaking into my room?

Glancing down at his hands, I noticed a fan crafted out of slabs of wood. The wood was thin enough to be light in weight, but thick enough so that it didn't break too easily. As another breeze drifted over me, I realized the lovely scent was coming from the fan.

"Sandalwood," Jack said, flipping the fan shut with a flick of his wrist. "For you, Milady."

I stared as he gently took my hand, put the end of it into my palm, and closed my fingers around it. Unable to say anything, even my gratitude, I flipped the fan open and waved it, closing my eyes in pleasure as the smell of sandalwood filled my nose.

"Oh, that's wonderful," I breathed while opening my eyes. "Thank you, Jack."

He smiled. "My pleasure, Vixen," Jack replied while standing from my bed. "Up with you, now, I've got breakfast for us in my cabin. We've got things to do today, and you can't do them on an empty stomach."

Groaning, I watched as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. From the joyful bounce in his step, I could tell that this would prove to be an interesting day.

* * *

Breakfast was once again that wonderful Chinese porridge from the day before, which I liked immensely. Last night, while Anna-Maria and I had been comparing notes on Chinese food that we liked, I found that she didn't care for their porridge. Anna, in turn, didn't understand how I could like eating grains that tasted like they were meant for horses.

"Give me some of their duck, chicken or beef, and leave that stuff out of my meal," Anna said with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Not that I've got anything against rice; I just don't like it all liquid-like and such. It sounds like food for the sickly and the really old."

Once our breakfast was finished, Jack led me to the one part of town I couldn't afford to go into: the jewelry district.

I almost groaned at the sight of glittering gems, gold, and other pretty things that I wouldn't be able to buy without beggaring myself. I dearly wished for more money, but Papa and Portsmouth were so far away, and I would probably be home again before more funds could leave England. Oh, well.

"Now, today, Vixen, I'm going to teach you about the most beloved gemstone in China," Jack said, sounding much like a teacher. "That stone would be jade."

We stopped before a shop and looked in the window. Many necklaces, rings, bracelets and hairpieces crafted from gold were displayed there, and almost all of them had some sort of gemstone set into them.

Jack pointed to one side of the display. "Alright, now, see those necklaces over there?"

I looked. They were crafted in wonderful complex designs, and set in the center of five or six of them were strange green stones varying in shade, shape, and size.

"Yes, I see them," I replied.

"That's jade," Jack stated. "It comes in several colors, namely green, white, purple, and maybe a buttery-yellow. Mostly, though, the Chinese favor the green jade above all else. The darker the green color, the more precious it is. It's a symbol for happiness and health, but mostly likely also for beauty."

Leaning in closer, I studied the stones very closely. Some where a pale white with streaks of green through them, and some were a milky, musty green that looked as though the jade were ill with something disgusting. A few were a pretty, faded green color, and several were pale lavender that was very beautiful.

A hand gently rested on top of my head, and I could feel the rings on its fingers through my mass of thick hair. It was Jack's hand.

Softly, the fingers gripped my head as though it were a melon and turned it, clearly asking for me to look where he was indicating. With no other choice, I obeyed.

"There you go," he said in amusement. "Let me know what you think about them, Jo."

I could easily see why the Chinese valued jade so highly. Here were a very few pieces of jade that were the color of emeralds, and just as perfectly polished. The ones I saw were set in gold pendants carved in the shapes of birds, dragons, or flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful," I breathed. "The color is amazing! I can see why jade is so beloved here. It is such a rich and beautiful stone. Papa had some shipped to England once, and they sold for very high prices."

Jack removed his hand from my head and instead pulled on my arm, indicating that I should stand up fully straight. I did so and looked up at him.

He smiled and pointed at the greenest jade pieces. "Only the extremely wealthy can afford jade of the deepest green," he told me. "The greener the jade, the more it is worth. Only noble houses and the Imperial Family can afford to own jade jewelry that's completely dark green. They typically have them on their necklaces, or own bracelets that are made completely out of a single jade piece."

That I found hard to believe. The few dark green jade fragments that I saw were small, about the size of my smallest fingernail, but were carved into complicated patterns and figures. I could not imagine a piece of jade big enough to make a whole bracelet from.

Completely against my will, Jack began to drag inside the shop, ignoring my protests as he insisted that I at least take a closer look.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to being indoors, but when they cleared, I blinked. The air was a tad smoky, but when I inhaled, the scent of incense filled my nose. There was a woman behind the counter, and she had a very hopeful glint in her black eyes, possibly because we were her first customers for some time.

"Good morning," she said in accented English.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Mei, you don't have to put on an act for us," he retorted. "This is me you're talking to."

The woman burst out into giggles. "I know who you are, Jack," she snickered. "That is why I was so glad to see you. Come to match wits with me again? You won't win this time; I've been practicing."

I hid my amusement behind my hand as Jack snorted in disbelief. "The last time you said that, you lost a fairly nice ring to me."

My eyes flew towards his hands as Jack held up his left hand. On the forefinger was a silver ring with dragon figures wrapped around a green stone. I had often seen it, and wondered how it was he had come by it. Now I knew.

Mei glared at him. "You didn't win it fairly," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You cheated at mahjong, though how a drunken Englishman like you got so crafty at a Chinese game is something I would like to know."

"You're not the only one," I muttered out loud, frowning as I tried to wrap my mind around that new fact.

The woman turned and looked at me. "And who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

One of Jack's arms landed on my shoulders. "She's part of my crew," he proudly answered. "I brought her here to look at some of your fine goods, Mei. The least you can do is be nice about it."

She snorted and motioned us forward. "You're lucky I need the business, Sparrow, or else your rear end would be mine."

Jack chuckled as he led me up to the counter. I didn't want to, but since he was refusing to let go, I really had no choice but to do as he insisted. I suppose I could have put up a fight, but I _did_ want to see what sort of craftsmanship could be done in regards to Chinese jewelry, so I kept quiet.

For the second time, I was shown the marvels that China had to offer when it came to beautiful trade goods. Mei proceeded to pull out the most incredible pieces of jewelry I had ever seen, and my fingers itched to touch all of them.

"Here is a bracelet crafted from gold and white jade," she said, setting the piece gently on the smooth wooden counter. "Don't you dare touch it, Sparrow. I know how sticky your fingers can be!"

I laughed as Jack held up his hands in surrender. "You know me too well," he grumbled, lowering his hands and clasping them behind his back.

Mei nodded and looked at me. "You may look closer, if you like."

Gingerly, I lifted it up and watched as the light from the wall candles reflected on the polished stone and gold. The white jade looked as though it could pass for ivory, as white and elegant as it was. Chinese flowers had been carved deep into the stone, the sides of it smooth and perfect. The heavy and intricate clasp was made of gold, and that only made the jade even more beautiful.

Jack was shaking his head. "No, no, no," he said. "Bring out the good stuff, Mei. You know what I'm talking about."

She looked at him in surprise, before saying something to him in Chinese. Jack replied in the same language, though it seemed as though he were trying to hold his exasperation back. Mei shrugged, then took away the fine white bracelet. I was prepared to protest, saying that it was a fine piece, but when I saw the velvet lined tray that was brought out in its place, my tongue stopped moving.

There sparkled a dozen gold bracelets, rings, and even a few necklaces, all of them a sporting jade of a glorious dark green that could rival an emerald's.

Unable to resist, I took up a ring and looked at it closely. The band itself was gold, and I found myself fascinated by the unique color of it. I had noticed that the gold here in China was of a different, richer color than the gold coins and jewelry I had seen in England, and wondered how that could be. I would have to mention that to Papa as soon as I was back in Portsmouth.

Pushing that thought aside, I took a look at the stone. It was oval, the size of my pinky fingernail, and surrounding it was a flurry of gold petals, turning it into a blossoming jade flower. It was exquisite, and I could not resist trying it on my right ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Very nice," Mei commented, nodding in approval.

"Aye, very pretty," Jack agreed, "but let's see what else there is, shall we?"

Several rings, bracelets, and pendants later, I had tried on everything, and was woefully sighing my not having the funds to purchase something. Mei had been willing to negotiate over the prices on a few that I liked, but only to a certain point.

"I must make a profit somehow," she said to me. "You are a nice girl, and if I could sell at a lower price, I would, but I cannot. I must support myself, my mother, and my little sisters, and we must eat and have a home."

She was right, and I sadly told her to put away the tray and bring out something she was able to sell for less than the normal price. Mei was willing to do that, and produced another tray, this one also with jade jewelry, but none of them as deep in color.

Despite my disappointment, I was able to find several other things I liked. One of these was a small piece of lavender jade set in a silver ring, the band crafted in the shape of leaves which held the stone in place. It was simple, but elegant, and Mei was eager to haggle over the price, most likely knowing that I was unfamiliar with the Chinese customs in bargaining.

Fortunately, I had Jack with me, and he was more than happy to help. I watched in amusement as they yelled at each other in both Chinese and English, trying not to laugh as their expressions went between triumph and frustration. Although I didn't understand more than half of what they were saying, I could easily see, from the pleased glints in his eyes, that Jack was getting the upper hand.

Finally, Mei threw her hands up in the air before snapping something in Chinese. Jack grinned and turned towards me. "Jo, pay her a few of your silver coins, there's a good girl," he said, examining his dirty fingernails. "Three of them should suffice."

My jaw dropped. That could not be right. Three silver coins for this ring? Mei was practically giving it away at that price!

On the other hand, who was I to argue with them?

I quickly handed over the sum and put the ring on my right hand, admiring the glint of it in the light. It was beautiful.

"Goes well with that bracelet you got in India," Jack said with a wink. I had to agree with him.

With a fond farewell to Mei, who gave us a smile and a wave, Jack and I headed out into the street. Glancing up at the sky, I saw that it was a bit past noon, and that meant lunch.

Not wanting to waste the day, Jack took me to a few food stalls gathered nearby, and purchased a few containers of dumplings, meatballs, and wooden bowls filled with noodles in a delicious broth. When we were both full and content, he led me back towards the silk district.

"Your dress has to be done by now," he was saying as we walked. "Zhang and his niece are very fast workers, and they have several girls helping them out, so it probably didn't take them long to finish it."

Apparently Jack never had to sew a dress before; otherwise he would have known how difficult it was to do. Still, I decided to humor him and follow along in his wake.

We arrived at Zhang's in good time, and saw him sitting behind the counter, appearing to be in very good spirits. He greeted us with a grin and excitedly clapped his hands.

"Oh, very good, you are here just in time," he said. "Now, come with me, dear girl, and we'll see if this new dress fits you as it should."

Feeling suddenly nervous, I gave Jack a weak smile and followed the dressmaker into the back room.

* * *

Knowing that it would be some time before they finished, Jack began looking around the room, examining the bolts of silk lining the back wall.

He sighed. Thinking back to Mei's shop, Jack knew that things could have gotten rather awkward if his Vixen had happened to speak Chinese. When Mei had brought out her finer jade pieces, she had asked him if he was secretly choosing a ring for his lover, right under her very nose. For the second time in two days, Jack had been forced to dispel any ideas of him feeling that way about Joanna.

Honestly, he didn't know why Zhang and Mei felt that some sort of romantic air existed between him and Jo. It was absurd, anyway. A rich merchant's daughter and a pirate –sure, as though that could happen!

Zhang's voice carried over into his ears. "Well, Sparrow, what do you think?"

Turning his head, Jack felt his eyes nearly fall out of their sockets. The first thought in his mind was that the dress was too formfitting, the green silk hugging every curve of Joanna's body as she stood there, blushing. He also couldn't help but notice that the color of her hair complimented the shimmering, dark green silk and the glitter of gold-embroidered bamboo leaves.

Swallowing hard, Jack forced a smile onto his face and prayed that he wasn't doing anything stupid, like drooling.

* * *

I thought that I looked silly in the green silk creation, but apparently Jack felt otherwise.

When I had first put it on, my first thought was that it was incredibly too tight for me. The top half of the dress was short sleeved, and rather snug, but from the hips down, the dress went straight down to the ground, ending just above the ankle. My feet now wore slippers that were made of black leather, which went very well with the color of the silk.

My hair had been frowned upon by Zhang's niece, and she had pulled it up into a tight bun at the top of my head, somehow keeping it up with a pair of chopsticks. Honestly, was there nothing these people did that didn't involve using sticks?

Completely dressed in the Chinese style, I nervously went out to show Jack the final product. The look on Jack's face could only be described as priceless.

Even as we walked back to the Pearl, the dress safely tucked in a box under my arm, he looked like a stunned ox. Smiling, I knew that this dress had been worth every penny spent.

* * *

AN: Aw, sweetness! I love it, don't you? Anyway, please be kind and review! Thanks!


	25. Conflicts of Interest

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: Okay, I'm back! Sorry, I went on vacation and forgot to announce it in my last author's note. But here's the next chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait.

Just so you know, the Sandwich Islands I mention in this chapter is the name given to Hawaii during the late 1700's, when Captain Cook visited there. He named them after the Earl of Sandwich (it's true, I swear), and it was eventually changed to "Hawaii."

Now that you've gotten a bit of history, feel free to enjoy the chapter, and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 25: Conflicts of Interest:**

Since the day of Joanna's dress fitting, Jack had felt something odd stirring in the depths of his belly.

At first, he'd thought it was merely indigestion, and had downed a few cups of peppermint tea to calm it. For the first day, it had worked, but when the odd feeling began to run over into days, then into the following week, he began to get alarmed.

Believing himself to be a tad bit ill, Jack had gone to the local apothecary and asked if there was something the old man could give him. After a careful examination and many questions, the old man had grinned toothlessly and shook his head, saying there was nothing he could do to help a man in his 'situation.' Frustrated, Jack had paid the man and stalked off, muttering curses under his breath.

That had been three days ago.

In the meantime, between bouts of visiting useless apothecaries and drinking cups of peppermint tea mixed with honey, Jack had done his best to be a good tour guide for Joanna and show her the wonders the Chinese had to offer.

Besides the food, jewelry, and silks, the country was also known for its glorious way of making paper and fireworks. Joanna had been ecstatic at the idea of watching how paper was made, though Jack assured her that it was very dull and boring. In spite of his attempts to sway her away from that sort of thing, however, Joanna still wanted to see the paper-making process, and begged for him to show her one of the warehouses where it was done. Helpless against the power of a woman's pouting lips and batting eyelashes, Jack gave up and agreed.

That trip had been extremely boring, at least in his case. Jack had been forced to stand there, half asleep, as Joanna watched men and women made paper of different thicknesses, colors, and sizes. She thought it wonderfully informative, and had asked so many questions that Jack thought the workers might throw her out for being so inquisitive.

As it happened, the opposite occurred. Those working in the warehouse thought Joanna to be a sweet, curious girl who honestly wanted to know what was going on, and the owner of the business himself had given her a carefully wrapped bundle of paper as a gift. Joanna tried to return it, but the man wouldn't have it, claiming – in Chinese, of course – that she was a nice girl, and that it was rare to find someone so enthusiastic about the paper business. After Jack had translated this for her, Joanna had blushed and thanked him, bowing her head and smiling as she did so.

When they got the bundle back to the Pearl, Jack had escorted her to his cabin so that he could watch her unwrap it. He was impressed to see a small part of the stack to be expensive scented writing paper, which was usually used by ladies to write very special letters on. The rest of the stack was a fine white paper on which to write regular letters.

Needless to say, Joanna had been thrilled with the gift, and had carefully wrapped it back up, intending to write letters back to her parents the next day.

So, two days ago, Jack had been given half a day to himself. Joanna wanted to write to her family, and said he deserved a day away from her, if only so he wouldn't tire of her company.

"Go out there and have fun," she said, pushing him away from her cabin door. "You need to spend some time with the men, and they likely miss having you around, too. Go drink rum, gamble, or whatever it is you do in port, and then you can come and fetch me for lunch. Savvy?"

Jack had grinned, amused at her use of his word, and agreed. A few hours away from her wouldn't be so bad, and he would see her for lunch anyway, so where was the harm in that?

And yet, not more than an hour later, just as he was putting his feet up at a local tavern, Jack realized he missed her.

Not that that made sense to him in any way. Here he was, a mug of rum in his hand and several of his crewmen around him, cracking jokes and playing cards, and all Jack could do was wish Joanna were here, too! It was baffling.

Well, to be honest (though Jack could also be as dishonest as the next pirate), he had to admit, spending time with Jo put a whole new perspective on things he had long taken for granted.

For most of his life, Jack had sailed the seas, visiting every continent and mingling with the locals wherever he went. He'd even learned a few extra languages, if only just to get by in a few countries, and had several unusual cultures tucked under his belt, waiting to be called upon again. Although he wouldn't say that it had gotten old, one might say it was a bit stale to an experienced pirate like himself.

With Joanna, everything was new again. To Jack's amazement, he sometimes found himself excited over things he'd already done in his past. It had been years since Jack had been eager to see his old friends and contacts in India and China, but here he was, doing all of that again.

And it had been fun, too. It was hard for a pirate of his expertise to have that sort of thrill, especially after all of the horrible things he'd faced in life, but the sight of Joanna's inquisitive eyes and broad smiles made everything fun all over again.

The rest of his time in that tavern seemed to last forever, and when Jack looked outside to see that the sun was directly overhead, he had gulped down the rest of his rum, bid his crewmen farewell, and gone in search of Joanna, who had just finished the last bit of her letter back home.

Sadly, the girl had to leave out much of her travels in her letter back to her mother and father. Lady Elliot would have a fit if she knew her daughter had been to Africa, India, and China, and would probably fill Charles's ears with very loud screaming until her daughter was safely back home.

"So I made a brief and rather dull letter for Mother, and a completely different letter for Papa's eyes only," Joanna said, showing him the two envelopes, one considerably thicker than the other. "The one for Papa is made to look like a letter of business, but when he reads further, he'll see it's a letter from me, and will be able to go read it in private without Mama looking over his shoulder."

Jack had told her that it was very clever, and smiled at the blush that bloomed over her cheeks as she thanked him for the compliment. After they had eaten their lunch, Jack managed to locate a ship heading for England, and pressed the letters into the captain's palm, as well as a few coins for his trouble. From the honest look in the man's eyes, Jack knew that the letter would make it to its destination without getting lost.

The next day and a half had been spent looking through the smaller stalls of the local markets. A few trinkets and some sandalwood oil were purchased by Joanna for her mother, and a stone statue of a Chinese warrior was bought for her father's desk.

Once his Vixen had shopped to her heart's content and seen everything there was to see, Jack knew it was time to take the Pearl elsewhere. He did not like staying in one place for too long, and his feet were beginning to itch for a new location. Hopefully Joanna would understand that.

"But where would we go to?" she asked when he suggested a new voyage.

Jack couldn't help but grin. "Would you hate me if I surprised you?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Well, normally I'm not one for surprises, but I suppose that would be-"

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, not waiting for her to finish. "We depart in a day or two, once the ship is provisioned."

Sure enough, here they were, sailing for a place he hoped Joanna would enjoy. The sea air was blowing into his face, the smell of it in his lungs, and the Pearl herself was racing forward, eager to make good time on their travels. A day like today would normally give him a sense of great joy, but for some reason, there was a nagging thought in the back of his head, and Jack hated those kinds of thoughts. They always meant some sort of unfinished business, and unfinished business always led to trouble.

From his place at the helm, Jack frowned, his fingers clutching the helm's spokes as he steered the Pearl towards familiar waters. Even though he was trying to focus on the sea, his eyes kept drifting towards a particular figure that was drifting around the deck. It really did not help matters that she was wearing a light brown shirt that suited her hair and eyes very well.

Growling in the back of his throat, Jack tried not to look at her, but it wasn't working. He tried to reason that she was the only attractive female aboard (Anna-Maria didn't really count as a female, in his opinion), but that argument didn't seem very convincing to him.

In the back of his mind, an idea of what was happening to him was beginning to form, and he really didn't like it. That particular thought led to a particular emotion, which was something he'd long ago forsworn, believing it to be an impossible thing for him to experience in life. After all, he was a pirate; he led a dangerous, though thrilling, existence, and that sort of, well, _thing_, just didn't fit into his grand scheme of things.

"Cap'n!" called out a familiar, and very welcome, voice.

Jack immediately diverted his thoughts towards his first mate. "Aye, Gibbs, what is it?"

The older man took a sip from his flask and came to stand at his captain's right side. "I heard we're heading to warmer and familiar waters," he said evasively. "Might I guess that we're heading back home?"

"You may guess, and you would be correct," Jack replied. "But I don't want Joanna to know about it yet. It's a _surprise_," he said, stressing the last word.

Gibbs nodded his understanding. "Now I see why you insisted on us getting the warmer clothing. It gets mighty cold where we'll be sailing, down by Cape Horn."

"True," Jack admitted, "but before we head down there, I want to stop by the Sandwich Islands and grab some fruits to dry out for the ship."

Once more, Gibbs nodded, this time in approval. "We'll need them to fight off scurvy later on, and they'll be a welcome addition to the hot porridge we'll probably be eating non-stop in that freezing weather."

With that said, Gibbs wandered down to the main deck, calling out orders to a few men, and stopping to chat with Joanna, who was busy coiling ropes with Anna-Maria. Kohl-lined brown eyes focused on the three of them, watching as Gibbs said something that made Joanna throw back her head in laughter. Anna replied with what was probably a scathing remark, but which seemed just as amusing to Jo, who covered up her snickers with her hand.

Something stirred inside Jack's stomach, a familiar little flutter that had been bothering him for days. It was good to see his Vixen so happy, trading jokes with the crew, slapping them in the arm when she thought their comments were over-the-top, or shoving Anna in the shoulder with a grin on her face when their talk became ridiculous.

It was then that Jack realized that he liked seeing her happy, and that he wanted to always keep her that way. Oh, he knew that he would have to return her to England one day, but _when_, exactly, remained to be seen. Perhaps, after this last venture of his, she wouldn't want to go back to her old life. If this little trip to the Caribbean didn't have some sort of effect on her, nothing would. Of that, he was certain.

* * *

Secrets tend not to last very long on the Pearl. Not more than a week away from China, Gibbs let slip that Jack was steering the Pearl towards familiar waters. Needless to say, it took little time for me to deduce that we were going to the Caribbean. Gibbs had looked properly chastised at having given away Jack's surprise, but I promised to look astonished when Jack told me himself.

Although China had relatively good weather, I noticed that the days were gradually getting warmer and more humid. Knowing that we couldn't possibly be near the Caribbean so quickly, even aboard the Pearl, I began to wonder where we were.

The answer came soon enough. A week after I discovered our final destination, a cluster of gorgeous green islands appeared on the horizon. Jack immediately headed for the nearest, and largest, one. He found an enchanting cove on one side of the island, ordered the men to weigh anchor, and ordered them to keep a sharp eye out for fresh fruits to cut up, dry, and store aboard the Pearl.

"We need as many of them as we can get!" he shouted as the men rushed to lower the longboats to head to shore. "Where we're going is bound to get mighty cold, and we need that fruit to head off any sign of scurvy and illness, savvy?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" the crew cried as they rushed into the boats.

One longboat remained behind, waiting for me and Jack. Seated within were Anna-Maria, Marty the Dwarf, and Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Cotton and his parrot would remain onboard to keep an eye out for passing ships.

It didn't take long for us to get to shore, and when we did, Gibbs tied the boat to a cluster of rocks and shooed me towards the beach.

"Go have fun, but be careful, young miss, and don't wander off," he warned, the very image of a protective uncle.

I smiled and promised him that I had no intention of doing so. Besides, the shore looked heavenly, and I wanted to see what sort of shells I could find along the sand. After all, there had to be some beautiful shells in a place like this.

While Jack stood around giving orders to a dozen of the men, Anna-Maria grabbed my arm and hauled me a ways down the beach, far away from the noise of men crashing through the fauna in search of fruit. Birds flew every which way, screeching their protests at the top of their lungs.

When we reached a safe, quiet distance away from the boats, Anna stopped pulling me along and grinned. "Come on, Jo, take off your boots and let's go see what treasures the sea can offer us."

Grinning, I followed her lead and pulled off my boots, laying them atop a tall rock, well away from any nasty critters that might try to make them their new home. After rolling up my pant legs to my knees, I joined Anna in the water, amazed that it could be so blissfully warm on my skin. It was like wading in a tremendous tub of bath water, and I sighed in pleasure.

"Is the Caribbean like this?" I asked, lowering my eyes to see if I could find any natural treasures beneath the waves.

"Aye," Anna softly replied from beside me. "Glorious blue water that's almost always warm on the skin, white sandy beaches, lush jungles and foliage, and quite a few strange beasties the likes of which you'll never see in England."

We walked a ways, occasionally picking up shells and tossing aside those we didn't want. I saw many beautiful and unusual fish swim around my ankles, and giggled as a few leaped out of the water, glittering in the sun. Both Anna-Maria and I each managed to find a handful of pretty keepsakes each, and by the time the men were returning with their arms full of bounty, my feet were rather wrinkled from exposure to the water.

"Time and past for us to have something to eat," Anna commented as we made our way up the beach towards our boots. "We'll dry and dust off our toes, pull on our boots and see if we can't find ourselves a bit of a snack."

Our feet soon dried in the warmth of the afternoon air, and once our boots were where they belonged, I eagerly followed my friend into the jungle. It didn't take long for her to locate a tree with strange fruits the size of my palm. They were a yellow-orange color, and smelled delicious.

"Mangos," Anna informed me. "Peel them with your knife, and eat the inside. They're a bit tart, but still rather good."

I did as instructed and took a small bite. It was a little sharp, but not unpleasantly so, and since I was ravenous, I made short work of it. When the mango was gone, my stomach still insisted on being fed, and so Anna took me a bit further into the trees, introducing me to several other fruits along the way.

Papaya, bananas, and coconuts found their way into my belly, though I had to wonder why anyone would want to make coconuts a part of their daily meal. It was hard to get through the outer layer, and cracking open the second one was nearly impossible without a heavy rock. Anna even managed to scrape the insides of it, producing coconut milk for us to drink.

Our bellies relatively full, we headed back to shore, only to be greeted by a very angry Jack Sparrow. I swallowed hard and wondered what it is that had gone wrong.

"Jack, what is it?" I asked, thinking that someone had hurt themselves doing something foolish.

"Wrong?" he said. "What's wrong is that you wondered off all by your lonesome, that's what. Do you have any idea what the locals are like here? I know you can defend yourself, Jo, but not against a whole mob of angry natives, and I doubt they'd greet you with smiles and open arms."

My cheeks burned. He was right, but only to a certain point. I didn't know the island, but I'd had Anna-Maria with me to help deal with trouble. Couldn't he have trusted me that far?

"Don't be foolish, Sparrow," Anna said, coming to my defense. "You're right about us having to be careful, but Joanna was with me the whole time. Between us both, we would have put up enough of a fight to get even your attention."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "On the other hand, if you want to keep her away from danger forever, you could always send her out with Gibbs as well as me."

Jack muttered something under his breath and stalked back to the longboat, passing Mr. Gibbs along the way. The older man looked slightly amused as he approached, and gave me a broad grin.

"You certainly know how to put a kink in the Captain's tail, lass," he said with a wink. "I'm glad you went off to explore, but next time, stay closer to the boats. Out there in the wilderness, the men travel in groups so that they aren't too much at risk. But with you two going off on your own like that, it only invites trouble. Next time, just take another one of the men along, if only for the Captain's peace of mind, eh?"

I nodded. "Alright, Gibbs, I'll do that," I said, my cheeks still a bit red.

Gibbs gently patted me on the shoulder. "Don't take it personally, Jo," he said. "You just scared him a bit, that's all. He's used to you being under his watchful eye, and when he turned around and saw you weren't there, he got worried that something had happened to you. You should tell him or one of the men where you're off to, aye? That way we'll know and keep a sharp eye out for you."

Smiling, I stood on my toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, making him blush. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"Come on, Jo, let's get back to the ship before Sparrow decides to loose his temper again," Anna called as she made her way to the longboat.

Laughing, I ran to catch up.

* * *

Sitting in his cabin, Jack downed a gulp of rum to calm his frazzled nerves. It made no sense for him to be angry with Joanna, but he was. When she'd disappeared without saying anything to him first, Jack swore that his heart almost exploded in his chest. How would he explain to Charles that something had happened to his beloved daughter under his watch? Charles would kill him, no matter what sort of explanation Jack gave, and he really couldn't imagine his friend sparing him.

In the boat, on the ride back to the Pearl, Joanna had apologized to him for her actions, and swore that she would only travel either with him or with two other people the next time she went exploring. Anna had glared at him, probably for shaming Joanna in such a way, but it wasn't _her_ neck on the line when it came to facing furious parents over lost children.

'_I'm responsible for her_,' he thought, almost laughing at the idea. He, Jack Sparrow, was responsible for a life other than his own.

He'd never thought about it like that before, and frankly, it scared him. As a pirate, Jack's primary concern was his own life and making sure he survived to see the next day. Everything he did was for his own profit, and that was what had made him a Pirate Lord.

Now here he was, taking care of a young woman that was presently giving him indigestion problems and near heart attacks. Not even when he was about to be hanged in Port Royal had he felt an inkling towards having a heart attack! What was it about his Vixen that made him want to tear the world apart just to keep her safe?

'_Alright, it's official, Jackie-boy_,' he thought to himself. '_You've officially lost your marbles. What small amount of sanity you always thought you'd have is now gone, and all because of a girl_.'

His dad had always said that women were a source of madness for men, and he was right. Not that Jack would tell him that, of course; he never did like to admit when his father was right.

But to loose all sense because of a single woman! Not even when he'd been surrounded by women had he felt this off balance! Was it because he was in-

"No, don't think it!" he cried out loud, almost spilling his rum as he leaped from his seat. "No, no, no! No thinking of that word!"

But what wasn't there to, ah, _like_, about Joanna? She was sweet, pretty, fun to be with, and she liked to laugh and enjoy herself, a combination that was difficult to find in Englishwomen, or any other social flower such as her. Most ladies of her class would have fainted at the prospect of traveling the world, or refused to sample foods that they were unaccustomed to. And as for working on the Pearl to earn their keep, well, they would certainly make a man regret making that suggestion.

Heaving a sigh, Jack took another drink of his rum and collapsed into another chair, this one by the window. He had a good view of the cove, and some of the island itself. It was a very pretty scene.

Wiping a hand over his eyes, he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid his thoughts for much longer. They'd eventually catch up with him, and when they did, it wouldn't be very pretty.

"I need more rum," he muttered, right before downing the rest of the bottle.

* * *

AN: Jack's really starting to come to terms with his feelings, isn't he? How long before he acknowledges them is the question. And let's not forget about dear Vixen! More fun to be had next time! Please be kind and review! Thanks!


	26. Voyage to Warmer Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: This might or might not be a boring chapter, but I promise the next one will be more fun! Please be kind and review, won't you? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

**Chapter 26: Voyage to Warmer Waters:**

Never in my wildest imagination had I ever dreamed of traveling so far in my life. I had sailed from England, around the tip of the European Continent, visited and sailed around Africa, been to India and China, and had been to the Sandwich Islands, a place few explorers had ever heard of, much less seen.

I couldn't help but smile as I tore up pieces of dried fruit for the galley. We already had three barrels of the stuff, but Jack wanted more than that for the voyage.

"Where we're heading to next is mighty cold, and we'll need plenty of food if we're going to make it safe and sound," he said on our second day at the Islands.

If I remembered correctly, we had sailed around the tip of Africa with little trouble, but then, I'd been practicing with my batons at the time, and hadn't paid much attention to where we were or what we were doing. Also, Anna-Maria had hovered over me constantly, handing me extra clothes after practice so that I was dressed well enough to withstand the weather. I suppose the exercise kept me warm during chilly days, with the cooler air a blessing after working so hard, so I guess I really didn't notice the temperature.

After practice, I was always so hungry, I almost never tasted my food, much less asked what it was. Perhaps it was careless of me, not noticing my surroundings the first time around, but this time, I was much more aware of how the Pearl was prepared. We had stacks of warm clothing for the colder temperatures, and dried the fruit to fight off scurvy and add a bit of sweetness to the otherwise bland porridge we were sure to be eating for the next few weeks.

But our visit to the Sandwich Islands weren't just about gathering fruit.

The day after my sound lecture from Jack, he made sure to take a few hours to himself and show me a few fascinating things about the island, including its plants and creatures. I was introduced to many local fruits, and was shown the most remarkable and colorful fish I had ever seen. Jack even managed to capture a few, stripping down to only his breeches in order to do so effectively.

I must admit that his little fishing expeditions were something I very much looked forward to. I had never seen a shirtless man before, but whenever Jack pulled off his white shirt I couldn't help but stare at his half-naked form. The sight of his lean, well-muscled chest always made my heart flutter, and I found his tattoos to be especially interesting.

To my shock and fascination, most of Jack's upper torso was covered in tattoos. He said most of it was some sort of poem or text, and it was inscribed on his chest, upper arms, and back. This poem was punctuated with marvelous images and pictures that I did not understand, but still very much admired for their beauty.

There were other, though much smaller, images on Jack's body as well. Upon the back of his right wrist was the mark of the sparrow, symbolizing how he had traveled the world and its oceans many times over. On his left breast was a flower, some sort of lily or rose, I think, which I found delicate and quite lovely.

Due to Jack's fine form and captivating body art, it always took every bit of my restraint not to stare at him while he showed me his latest catch. Jack seemed to know what was going on, though, since there was always a smirk on his face whenever he saw me looking at him.

When I wasn't given the chance to ogle the handsome pirate captain (and there was no doubt that Jack was _very_ handsome), Anna-Maria and Gibbs showed me the marvelous plants and flowers that grew within the jungles surrounding the ship.

Bright petals of a hundred vibrant colors were everywhere, and I always returned to the Pearl with a handful of blossoms that perfumed the air of my cabin beautifully. Eventually, Anna-Maria managed to uproot one plant for my cabin and put it in a small bucket for me to keep. It was a lovely plant with five large flowers in different shades and colors. It presently decorated a small corner of my desk, a bright spot in a room made of dark ebony wood.

Also decorating my desk was a shiny piece of black rock the size of my palm. It was covered in holes, and Jack claimed it was from a volcano that had erupted here long ago.

"See the holes? That's where pockets of air burst while the liquid rock was hardening," he explained. "It also absorbs heat very well, so if you keep a heap of these inside your cabin, it'll stay nice and cool because the rocks absorb all the heat out of it."

I didn't know whether or not to believe him, so I simply nodded and kept the token. Besides, it was shiny, and I very much liked shiny things.

On our last two days, Jack took me along the shore to help find little keepsakes for me. I was able to roll up my pant legs, pull off my boots and dip my feet into the warmest water I had ever encountered. England's waters were frigid at best, even in summer, and I hadn't been into the oceans around Africa, India or China, so this was a wonderful treat for me.

Strolling along the beach beside Jack, I was able to find dozens of lovely shells, stones, and pieces of wood or glass that had been polished smooth by the sea. Jack said the wood could have come from trees that had fallen into the sea during storms and pounded into bits and pieces. The glass, he said, probably came from wrecked ships, the broken pieces made smooth by the sea.

"You could even make a fine necklace or bracelet, if you chose to," he told me while handing over a pretty green triangular bit of glass. "Some would make a fine pendant or pair of earrings."

Whenever his fingers brushed mine, oh-so-gently as he gave me the glass piece, I noticed how his touch seemed to linger, almost as though he didn't wish to pull away. Looking shyly up at him through my lashes, I saw Jack swallow harshly, and wondered why he seemed so nervous.

Then it all seemed to end at once. Jack's hand withdrew from mine, and his eyes, which seemed darker than before, looked away as he turned from me to focus on the sand.

During these moments, my heart, which had seemed to be beating faster in my chest, always dropped like a cold stone into my belly, and felt just as heavy. Why did I suddenly feel so sad at him pulling away like that? It was such a strange sensation, and I did my best to try and forget all about it. My efforts appeared to work, since the rest of my days spent with Jack were not awkward, but I still found it hard not to remember the way Jack's hand felt against mine.

Finally, more than a week after our arrival, it was time to go. With the galley fully stocked with perfectly dried fruit, there was little keeping us there, and Jack thought we had lingered long enough. There was a long voyage ahead, and wasting time was not an option.

From the railing of the Pearl, I watched as the beautiful islands disappeared into the distance, the ocean stretching out like a glittering blue path before us. Peeking up at the helm, I saw Jack standing there with a look of pure joy on his face and couldn't resist smiling at the sight. He was happy to be sailing again, and eager for whatever adventures may await us.

"Come on, Jo!" called Anna-Maria. "I need your help with the sails, and Gibbs is out from too much rum!"

Chuckling, I shook my head and went to help my friend.

* * *

Within two weeks of the voyage, I was beginning to wish for some excitement. It was proving an incredibly dull time with nothing more than a few storms occurring to keep us busy. If this had been like our previous sailing ventures, we would have stopped numerous times at various ports. Entertainment would have been plentiful, and exploration of new places would have occupied my time for a long while.

Sadly, this part of the world had nothing worth visiting. The Americas were still under heavy exploration by the English, French, and Spanish, and the last thing we needed was to run into greedy explorers searching for gold, silver, or other treasures. The greed of Spanish conquistadors was infamous, and often turned them mad. Thus, Jack was determined to avoid them at all cost by not going anywhere near land unless it was absolutely necessary, like getting fresh water.

Since we were not able to go ashore, the men, Anna-Maria and I were often bored out of our minds, and had to invent ways to amuse ourselves. The men played dice, card games, and did other such things as sailors did while in a bustling port town, but when they learned I had never laid a finger on a deck of cards, they all rushed to teach me how to play their favorite games.

Needless to say, any time that was not spent doing necessary chores was spent teaching me how to gamble like a pirate. I had gotten away thus far with not knowing how to play cards or dice, but only because Jack had kept me so busy. Now that I had nothing to do, except for a few hours of baton practice, the men (and Anna) insisted that I learn how to play like a pirate.

My days immediately fell into a routine, which I found helpful in passing the time away. Mornings were spent doing chores with Anna-Maria, and after lunch, I practiced my fighting skills with either Gibbs, Anna, or on a rare occasion, Jack. Perhaps I should say that it was during one of these sessions, about three weeks into the voyage, that Jack gave me the baton he had purchased so many months ago, the black ebony weapon with the blade hidden within. Gibbs had beamed like a proud father at my receiving it, though all Anna did was grin and tell me to be careful with my new 'toy.' I slapped her in the arm for that, and decided to keep the practice sessions going, if only to keep myself from going rusty all over again.

But once fighting practice was over, the men commandeered me and pressed either dice or cards into my hands. I would spend the rest of my afternoons learning how to either lose my money or win it back, and was grateful that the men let me start off with pennies instead of serious money. I lost quite a bit at first, at least until Anna-Maria whispered certain bits of advice to me while I played.

"Whatever you do, don't play dice with Marty unless you flick your wrist a certain way," she told me once. "I don't know how he did it, but Marty's dice were crafted so that he wins more than half the time, so you've got to add a little something to your toss when you dice with him."

Cards were a completely different matter. There were so many ways for a pirate to cheat at those that even Anna didn't know them all. And yet, she didn't hesitate to teach me most of what she did, which helped save me from losing everything to the men around me.

Eventually, our journey turned quite cold, so much so that even I, who had grown up with many long, bone-chilling English winters, often sought shelter in my cabin, refusing to leave except for the warmth that weapons practice and meals in the galley provided. The warm clothes we had brought helped, but it was difficult sleeping at night, since most of the Pearl had no stoves to keep it warm.

"The Pearl was built for the warmer waters of the Caribbean, Jo," Gibbs explained to me on one particularly cold day. "It's rare for Jack to venture into the freezing seas of the far north and south, so he never bothered to have anything put in to keep us warm. Oh, there's a stove in the crew's cabin, but only because it's so large. The galley has one, too, of course, but that's for cooking only. Anna-Maria's got a metal brazier to put hot coal in from the galley's stove when it's banked for the night, but that's it. That's why we've got so little wood and coal stored, since there isn't much that needs it."

In the end, I was forced to move into Jack's cabin, since it too had a warming stove. As captain, Jack had practically everything he could ever need or want in his rooms, and since I had nothing to keep me warm other than blankets and thicker clothes, he decided that I would stay with him until we reached warmer waters.

"Can't have you freezing your little fingers and toes off, now, can we?" he'd said. "Besides, it's going to snow in a day or two, and then you'll be glad you're not in your cabin."

Sure enough, not one day later, it was snowing. My clothes and my potted plant from the Sandwich Islands had all been moved into Jack's rooms, though the rest of my belongings remained where they were. My first day there, I had just begun settling in when I noticed that there was only one bed set up in the entire suite of rooms that composed the captain's cabin.

"Sorry, luv, but as you can see, there's only room for one bed," Jack told me with a wide grin. "But I promise nothing more than sleeping will be going on while you're here." He winked. "Unless you want it to, of course…"

And so I was forced to share a bed with that rogue pirate captain. I was unsettled about the whole thing, but Jack remained true to his word, and nothing more than a few teasing verbal advances were made on his part. I took his 'advances' as a joke and often laughed them off, sometimes even slapping him in the arm and telling him to go jump into the frigid waters around us. Jack would smile and playfully salute or tip his hat to me, saying that he might just do that, if only because I ordered him to.

Thus, our voyage passed by. With my days so uniform in appearance, I was able to pass the time until, finally, the warmth of the day stretched and lingered as we journeyed towards the Caribbean. Slowly, the crew and I were able to shed the layers of winter clothing we'd been wearing for weeks, moving on to thinner, lighter clothing as the sun's rays became hotter.

The quality of food improved, too. Our constant cold weather meals of hot soup and porridge finally vanished, replaced with fresh fish, crabs, shellfish, and the occasionally caught bird, all of which had been hard to get in the colder parts of our journey. We even stopped at a wayward port or two for spices, bread, and meat.

It wasn't until we dodged a trio of English naval ships that Jack declared we had arrived at our destination. We were finally in the Caribbean.

* * *

To Jack, the hotter salty air of his pirate territory was like a welcome greeting. True, they had been sailing in warmer waters for quite some time, but he knew when he was home, and this particular breeze let him know of his return there.

Glancing down at the deck, he couldn't help grinning at the sight of Anna-Maria yelling orders for the men to bring up fresh seafood for the evening's supper. If what he heard was correct, she would be making a nice, spicy Creole stew from the mussels, clams, and fish they brought up. Should fortune smile on them, there would be steamed crabs and lobsters, too.

'_No butter, though_,' he thought in disappointment.

They could have stopped at a port today for necessities, but those nearby were controlled by the Spanish and Portuguese, both nations that Jack wished to avoid at all cost. He was a wanted man, after all, and he'd managed to tick off the Spanish and Portuguese more than he had others. The last thing he needed was for someone to see him and decide to turn him in for a nice bit of reward money.

"Cap'n, a word with ye?"

Sighing, Jack looked at his first mate. "Aye, Gibbs, what is it?"

"Sir, the men are wondering if we might stop off somewhere to restock the galley and, uh, find someplace to _relax_ for a while," the portly man said while looking significantly at him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And where, exactly, did they have in mind?" he asked, though he had a very good idea.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "They were thinking along the lines of Tortuga, actually. We have been at sea for quite a few weeks now, and they're beginning to look at Anna-Maria and Miss Jo a bit closer, seeing as they're the only two females aboard."

Ringed fingers suddenly formed a death-grip on the helm's wheel. "Is that right," Jack muttered as his knuckles turned white. "Well, I'll just have to do something about that, won't I?"

Below him, Joanna chatted with Anna and Marty as she inspected the nets being drawn up from the ocean's depths. She pointed to different creatures, apparently asking questions and getting answers. Marty held up a very brightly colored fish and tossed it back, probably because the fish was inedible or too pretty to eat.

Closely studying the men, Jack discovered that Gibbs was right. The men were eyeing his Vixen a bit too much like hungry sharks eyed a piece of fresh meat. They needed a few days ashore very badly.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked from beside him.

"Tell the men we're heading for the nearest friendly port," Jack ordered. "Not Tortuga, though; that's too far out of my way. But it will be one decent enough to spend some swag in, and to relax for a day or two."

His first mate gave him an odd look. "And where, exactly, are ye heading, sir?"

Jack's answer startled even himself. "We're off to Shipwreck Island."

Gibbs swallowed. "Are you sure, Jack? You haven't been there in ages."

Brown eyes lined with kohl narrowed, effectively silencing the other man. "Yes, Gibbs, I'm sure," Jack snapped. "Now go and pass the word along."

"Aye, sir," quipped Gibbs, right before he ran down the steps to the main deck.

Inwardly cursing his quick tongue, Jack frowned and grit his teeth. It had been many years since he'd been to Shipwreck Island and the tremendous fort-city that lay within its cove. As a Pirate Lord, he was obliged to visit there when summoned by the pirate folk or by the rest of the Brethren. Visiting there on a whim was something he never did, though more than a few others had.

"Jack?" said a familiar voice, one that was female and very welcome to him.

He put on a smile and greeted his Vixen. "What can I do for you, luv? Bored looking at the fishies that'll be our supper this evening?"

Joanna gave him a warm grin that made Jack's heart jerk. "Well, I thought the creatures here were rather fascinating, and Anna-Maria offered to teach me about them, so I couldn't resist. So, no, I wasn't bored, I merely came to ask you why Gibbs said we were heading for Shipwreck Island. That's where the Pirate Lords gather, isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "Aye, that's where we meet, but only during extreme emergencies. Can't have pirates gathering there on a regular basis, like Parliament or whatnot. We'd be tracked down by every royal navy in the world if we did. That's why we only get together when terrible things are happening to the pirate world, which, thankfully, isn't often. Too many pirates in one place tend to make things…complicated."

She giggled. "I could well believe that. But why are we going there? Is there something important you need to do there?"

He shrugged and gave her a dashing smile. "Why, I thought it might be interesting for you, Vixen, that's all. Wouldn't you like to see the gathering place for the greatest pirates in the world, including yours truly?"

Joanna burst out laughing, a sound that seemed to warm Jack from the inside. "You are a very vain man, Captain Jack Sparrow," she teased, "but I _would_ like to see the seat of power for all pirates."

Grinning, Jack watched her retreat down the steps towards the deck, where she linked arms with Anna-Maria and followed her down into the galley, a troop of men behind them carrying baskets of the day's catch. When they were out of sight, Jack let his thoughts turn serious. Though he did want to show Joanna Shipwreck Island, what Jack actually wanted was to see his father, Captain Teague.

Although the two men were said to be similar in appearance, they were actually quite different. Jack still had the wanderlust that itched the feet of all pirates, and had left home at age twelve to being his own adventures. He had even changed his last name so that he wouldn't be known as "Teague's boy," but rather Jack Sparrow, a man famed for his own deeds.

On the other end of the rope, his father had settled down into a sort of 'retirement' years ago as Keeper of the Code, which was the book of rules and guidelines that all pirates followed. He lived on the Island with Jack's mother, Lily, who'd been a barmaid that had somehow gotten the infamous Captain Teague to fall in love with her. Jack thought it was his mum's beautiful silver-blonde hair and cocky smile that had hooked his father's affection; his dad claimed it was her sharp tongue and sparkling eyes that'd done it.

And there was the added incentive to going back to Shipwreck Island. Jack desperately needed advice only his mum and dad could give him, so that was where they were headed. Maybe they could help him sort out these weird feelings he had swirling in his gut.

Gripping the wheel, Jack took a deep breath and focused on their destination. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

AN: Okay, I have no idea what Jack's mother's name is/was, so I chose Lily, since he has that tattoo on his chest, and figured it might be for his mother. Sadly, Mrs. Teague won't be in this story, physically, but she'll be here spiritually –well, not really, but sort of.

Anyway, please be kind and review! Thanks!


	27. Shipwreck Island

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: Ah, a nice family reunion in this chapter, with some unexpected events happening. It should be fun! Please be kind and review to let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Chapter 27: Shipwreck Island**:

A day or two after we arrived in the Caribbean, Jack took a slight detour to a port town, one that was so small that I didn't even bother to learn the name. It was well enough to resupply the ship, and for the men (plus Anna-Maria) to have some amusement on shore leave, but that was pretty much it. I left the Pearl only a few times in the company of Gibbs or Anna, but not often. The streets didn't look very safe, or entertaining, so I was only on solid ground long enough to regain a bit of my 'land legs.'

Luckily, Anna found the town rather dull as well, so the two of us stayed in my cabin (which I had returned to with the arrival of warmer weather) and talked while the men amused themselves. Jack himself went ashore a few times, but never for very long, which I thought was odd.

"The Captain likes a bit of time on land as much as the next sailor," Anna-Maria explained to me when I asked her about it, "but he's so in touch with the sea that he doesn't like to be away from it too often. The only times Jack heads onto land is for finding treasure, spending treasure, drinking rum by himself or with the men, or chasing a bit of, ah, entertainment for a few hours."

Something inside me grew cold at the way Anna spoke of 'entertainment.' I knew that she was talking about 'ladies of the night,' the ones that sailors sought companionship from whenever they were in port. I then remembered that Jack had a reputation of being very popular with women, and a brick seemed to settle inside my stomach.

"Not that Jack's gotten himself involved with anyone while in town," Anna was saying as she offered me some bread and cheese while nibbling her own. "He's been too busy getting supplies, inspecting the ship and checking his charts for that. He used to spend days ashore without coming back to the Pearl, but lately, he doesn't seem interested in it."

The brick in my stomach seemed to vanish, though that cold feeling in my chest remained. I couldn't understand why that sort of thing would bother me; what Jack did during his spare time was his own business. It was very strange.

About three days later, with the men in a much better mood and the galley fully stocked, we headed off for who-knows-where. Jack seemed unusually anxious to get there, and was urging the men to get the most wind they could into the sails.

"He seems to be in a huge rush," I mentioned to Gibbs, who was helping to reset the sails.

"Aye, the Cap'n is unusually set on getting to this new destination of his," Gibbs huffed and puffed as he tied off the rope he was holding.

I quickly fetched him a dipper of water, which he accepted with a nod of thanks. "Do you know where we heading to this time?" I asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "No idea," he replied. "None of the others know, either, which is strange. If we didn't trust the Captain and like him as we do, there'd be a fair amount of grumbling amongst the crew right now. As it is, we'll let him have his way and hope that it's a pleasant surprise instead of a nasty one."

The fact that no one else knew where we were heading did little to sooth my nerves, but I decided to take Gibbs's words to heart and let it go. Perhaps it would be a nice surprise, but if it was a bad one, Jack would make sure that we all made it out alive and intact.

For more than a week we headed in what I thought was an obscure direction towards a place that seemed just as mysterious. Of course, I had no sense of direction whatsoever, so I suppose I was rather harsh about which direction we were sailing in. However, I was becoming tired of always being in the dark about where the Pearl was going to stop next, and desperately wanted answers.

Finally, we reached our destination. It was an island in the middle of nowhere, and how Jack managed to find it was beyond my comprehension. It looked like an ordinary tropical island to me, though it was a rather large one. Most of it was covered in lush foliage, and I never thought I would be so happy to find a place in my life.

Looking all around the deck, I noticed that the crew was preparing the ship to dock. They all had a happy look on their faces, even Anna-Maria. There seemed to be something very special about this island, but I had no idea what that was.

"Anna, what's so special about this place?" I asked, waving my hand towards the steep, jungle-covered cliffs that faced us. "It seems as if everyone knows something about it that I don't."

She gave me a surprised look before letting it be replaced with one of sympathy. "Sorry, Jo," she apologized, "I keep forgetting that you aren't a pirate."

A dark hand lifted up and waved in the direction of the island. "This is Shipwreck Island, the meeting place of the Brethren Court."

My jaw dropped. _This_ was Shipwreck Island, the place Jack had told me of so many months ago? This was where the Pirate Lords of the world came to gather whenever summoned?

Slowly, I closed my jaw. "But why are we here?" I asked, my voice soft with surprise and worry. "Has a meeting of the Pirate Lords been called?"

Anna shook her head. "No, the Song hasn't been sung, so there won't be a gathering," she said. "I'm guessing that Jack has personal business to take care of here, so that's why we came."

I was still slightly confused about something, though. "What song are you talking about? And why would the Court gather if it's sung?"

My friend shook her head. "The song is one that we only sing when there's trouble for all of piracy. I'll teach it to you when we're alone, but be careful not to sing it unless there's real trouble afoot for every person who calls themselves 'pirate.'"

The disturbed look on my face caused Anna to blink in surprise, then chuckle. "Again, I forget you're not a pirate, Jo. You sail with us, see the world with us, and learn to fight and have a good time like us. For those reasons, I can't see you as _not_ being one of the crew, since you've certainly got the gumption to be."

Anna-Maria's compliment made me blush. "I don't think I'd ever be able to fit into a pirate's life, Anna," I said, looking down at the black wood of the deck. "I'm not sure if it's for me."

She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up into kind black eyes. "You've got what it takes to lead a pirate's life, Joanna," she said, using my entire first name for the first time in ages. "You're clever, you're smart, you get along well with the men, and you love seeing the world and all it has to offer. I think that, if you ask it of him, Captain Sparrow would let you join the crew in a heartbeat."

Watching Anna turn back to her chores, I felt as though my heart were going to burst with joy and excitement. Would Jack really make me part of his crew if I asked? Anna said that I fit in aboard the Pearl, and I really did like playing cards with the men and seeing the world as freely as they did. Would it be so bad if I stayed aboard the Pearl?

'_But what about Papa_?' asked a voice inside my head.

Yes, that was true. I had a whole world and a family left behind in Portsmouth. I loved Papa and Mother more than anything; how could I leave them? How could I leave my home and my family behind?

'_But how could you leave Anna-Maria, Gibbs, Marty, Mr. Cotton, and all the others_?' questioned the voice. '_And what else would you be leaving behind if you went back to England and your old life_?'

My heart sank, and I quickly found a barrel to sit on and think, ignoring the world around me.

What did I have to go back to? My one close friend in Portsmouth was likely now married off to someone she was hopefully fond of, possibly some nobleman or rich merchant who would spoil her as she deserved. I'd probably never see her again, since Amelia would be occupied with her new husband, new house, and new servants to get used to. Soon enough, she would have children, and be forming a group of friends and followers in her new house. Maintaining a connection would be impossible now.

As for Portsmouth, Papa and Mother would be happy to have me home, but I couldn't go back to my old style of living. I would be forced to attend boring parties with women I didn't like, and to pretend to be friends with them. Through those parties, I would be expected to meet wealthy bachelors and make a good marriage with one of them, mostly likely to a man who would see me less than a few months of the year, and only when he wanted to sire a child and heir to his fortune.

I nibbled my lip, knowing it was a very bleak future that I had in store for me. Chained into a marriage that would likely be less than affectionate, forced to have children because my husband wanted them, and locked away in a grand house with servants I didn't know. The only amusement I would have would be when I was to attend a dull party with women who had the brains of a pigeon.

'_No more freedom to do as you please_,' reminded the voice. '_No more being able to talk about what you're thinking or feeling. No more Anna-Maria sparing with you to keep you in fighting shape, or Gibbs to tell you pirate stories_.'

"Oy, ready the anchor, get ready to make port!" yelled a commanding voice from the helm.

Looking up, I realized, to my horror, that if I returned to England, I wouldn't have Jack. Just seeing him there at the helm, giving orders as he led us to our next adventure, my heart seemed to flutter like a bird trying to fly. How could I give up the company of a kind, amusing, fun-loving man such as Jack Sparrow?

"Jo, come here, I need you!" Anna called, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I said, leaping down from my barrel and hitting the deck at a run.

* * *

We arrived at Shipwreck Cove, and pulled into port at, I was amused to learn, the town of Shipwreck. Gibbs muttered something about pirates not being creative when it came to naming things, and I couldn't resist laughing as he winked at me.

To my surprise and awe, the 'town' of Shipwreck was actually a tremendous structure made entirely of wrecked ships. I immediately guessed how the 'town,' cove, and island got their names, and shuddered at the image of someone using those broken, half-sunk ships to build this massive place. How many people had died when their ships ran aground or on a sandbar?

"It's not as bad as you think, Jo," Anna murmured to me as we pulled up to the dock. She had seen the look of horror on my face, and knew what was troubling me. "Most of those ships came from battles between Pirate Lords, usually in answer to a challenge or an insult from another pirate or Pirate Lord. What was left of those ships were towed here and used to help make this into a large fortress."

By this time it was dark, and hundreds of lamps, candles, and torches lit up what I now began to recognize as a fortress. I should have known earlier, since the entrance to the cove was walled in, the entry having just enough space for one ship at a time to pass through. At least a dozen or so ships could be docked within the isolated and protected cove, and if they all came loaded down heavily with supplies, it could withstand a siege for quite some time.

'_Of course, there's probably a way for them to smuggle supplies into the cove, if needed_,' I thought with a smirk. These _were_ pirates, after all.

Soon, the Pearl was docked, and Jack sauntered down from the helm to the deck. "Well, here we are," he said, looking around. "Marty, Cotton, you stay put and keep a sharp eye on my Pearl."

Jack then turned to the rest of the men. "We all need to head in and meet up with the Keeper of the Code in order to let him know we're here. Once that's done, the rest of you are free to move about. You all know the rules to obey while we're here. Be careful not to do something incredibly stupid, like upset another bunch from a different part of the world. I don't want to have to save your skins anytime soon."

The men chorused an 'aye' and backed up, allowing Jack to step up to the gangplank first. I then watched in puzzlement as Jack paused, turned around, and scanned the crowd, brown eyes searching until they found me.

"Come on, Vixen," he said, holding a hand out to me. I slowly moved closer until my fingers rested in his palm. He grinned and proceeded to tuck my hand into the crook of his elbow.

Puzzled and more than a bit curious, I let Jack lead me off the Pearl and onto the docks. I could hear the men following us, and turned to see Anna and Gibbs following close behind. We made our way down the docks, navigating through such a complicated maze of ship-halves that soon had my head spinning. How could Jack possibly know his way around here?

"Lost yet, luv?" he teased while leading me up several flights of steps. Jack laughed as I glared at him. "No worries, darling, I won't turn you loose inside the fortress without me as your guide."

I sighed in relief. "Well, that's good. I don't think I could handle walking around here all by myself." I turned to look at him. "How do you know your way through all of this? I thought the Pirate Lords rarely gathered here in their lifetimes. It's like you've been here before, and many times at that."

The smile on Jack's face was not reassuring. "It's a long story, darling," he said. "But if you remember, I told you about it months ago. Don't tell me you forgot, and that I have to tell it to you all over again."

I rolled my eyes and just let him take us deeper into the fortress. We passed several groups of aged pirates, some probably old enough to be grandparents, and all of whom seemed to know Jack quite well. Several waved, some grinned, and others gave me a look that said they knew something I didn't. Given that these were pirates, however, I decided to not let it bother me.

Finally, we stepped into a large open room, one that was far too big to have been part of a ship. It was like a gathering hall, and if it had been made from the remains of a ship, then at least three decks had to have been pieced together to create this room.

"This is where we pirates gather for music, drinks, food, and games," Jack softly whispered into my ear. "There'll probably be plenty of that tonight, considering…"

I looked up at him as we approached what looked like a throne, though it was more worn down with age and use. There were several cushions on it to make it more comfortable, and a few thick and heavy lengths of material draped down the back and over the armrests.

"Considering what?" I asked as we stopped ten feet before the empty seat.

"Hello, Jackie," said a gruff voice from our left. "What brings you all the way here?"

Looking in the direction of the voice, I swear that my eyes almost fell from my head. It was a man in the garb of a pirate, but I could swear that he was related to Jack in some way. The two men shared the same love of kohl lining the eyes, and the hairstyle of dreadlocks and hair bangles. However, this man's hair was decorated with silver crosses, silver or gold beads, and other expensive-looking ornaments. It made Jack's hair look like a childish imitation of it. Even his hat and coat were better and more elegant than Jack's.

Beside me, Jack smiled, and I swore that he seemed to twitch at the sight of this man. "Ah, just a short visit," he said cheerfully. "I don't suppose there's room for me and my crew, eh?"

The stranger gave a smile that as almost a smirk, and nodded. "Aye, plenty of room," he said, his gruff voice smoothing out just a bit as he looked around. "Seems your captain and I need a few words between ourselves. The lot of you can head off. You know where the taverns and wenches are."

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the men all turn and dash off, seemingly afraid of this grizzled, but interesting, pirate. Anna-Maria motioned for me to follow her, but when I tried to pull away from Jack's elbow, his grip tightened. I smiled apologetically at Anna, telling her silently to go off without me. She threw me a worried glance, but obeyed, leaving me alone with Jack and this stranger.

"Now, who's this lovely young thing?" the man asked, drawing my attention.

"Ah, this is my Vixen," Jack said. "Her real name's actually Joanna Elliot, but I call her Vixen because she's sometimes too smart and clever for her own good."

I blushed as the stranger gave me a kind smile and took my hand in his to press a kiss to it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister…" I trailed off, know knowing his name.

He grinned, showing off silver and gold teeth that looked remarkably like Jack's. "It's Captain, actually," he said, releasing my hand. "Captain Teague, to be precise."

My jaw dropped. "You…you're…"

"Aye, Jo," Jack said as he reached over to close my mouth. "This is my father, Captain Teague."

Looking between the two men, I felt my shock give way to amusement. "Yes, I can see that," I softly commented with a grin.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, why does everyone do that whenever I introduce them to you?"

Captain Teague smiled just a little bit at me and bowed his head. "Miss Elliot," he said, "welcome to Shipwreck Island and its fortress. Will you be staying on land or aboard my boy's ship?"

I couldn't help but grin at his referring to Jack as his 'boy.' "Well, I usually stay aboard the Pearl whenever we're in port. It saves the money that I'd spend staying at an inn."

"Well, I won't have a sweet young woman like you staying all by your lonesome on the Pearl, lovely ship though it is. Never know what kind of trouble you might get into," Captain Teague said, looking pointedly at Jack. "We've got plenty of rooms here. Actually, I can think of one that'll suit you nicely."

I felt my cheeks flush. "Oh, I don't want to be a bother. I can take care of myself," I tried to assure him. The look on Teague's face was enough to halt the rest of my protests in my throat.

"She _can_ take care of herself," Jack put in. "The lass can use a baton as easily as I do a sword, and Anna-Maria's taught her to use knives, so Vixen here has a fair bit of learning under her belt. No experience, mind you, but I'm hoping that it won't come down to that."

His father grunted. "Still, I'd like her to stay ashore. Poor girl deserves some time to get back her land-legs." My hand was then commandeered by Captain Teague. "Follow me, lass," he said as he tucked it into his elbow.

With little choice, I walked beside him, looking around as we made our way deeper into the heart of the fortress.

Strolling along, I could not help but let my eyes wander around as we walked. The sections of wrecked ships which made up the town/fortress of Shipwreck were like separate wings of a palace or grand house. There were halves, quarters, even entire ships somehow saved from sinking, all stacked or connected in ways that made my head hurt. Strangest of all, since the entire town was made of this hodge-podge of broken ships, everything was connected on the inside by hallways and on the outside by walkways with thick, sturdy handrails to keep people from falling over into the sea below.

"Ah, here we are," Teague said, pulling to a sudden stop.

I glanced around. The walls were most definitely made from a ship's hull, but the inside had been gutted and made into what appeared to be a suite of rooms. There were at least six doors, some spaced widely apart while others were closer together. Captain Teague led me towards one on the right, pulling out a large key ring from which dangled at least a dozen keys in all shapes and sizes.

"This is your room, luv," he said, sounding so much like his son that I blinked. "There's a spare key to this room in the drawer beside the bed. You keep that with you to lock yourself in or out, savvy?"

"Not that you'll need to worry about danger while you're here," Jack hastily put in. "This is Dad's personal wing, so you're safe enough. Well, actually, it's the family's, but it's mostly his because he lives here all the time and I just visit. I'll be right next door so that if you need anything, all you have to do is knock on the wall and I'll hear you."

This was Jack's family's part of Shipwreck? Now I remembered what he'd told me months ago: Jack had grown up here as a child, and probably knew every corner and hiding place there was. That was how he knew his way around without losing himself.

"Thank you, Captain Teague," I said with a grateful smile. "I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed on dry land."

Jack's father grinned. "Ah, you can call me Teague if you like," he said. "Since you seem to be such good friends with my boy, there's no need for formalities."

He turned towards his son. "Jackie, be sure to give the poor lass a tour of the place before long, aye? The last thing we need is for her to get lost when we're not keeping an eye on her. And get ready for tonight."

Puzzled, I watched him disappear down a winding hallway, leaving me alone with Jack. "What did he mean, get ready for tonight?"

Jack sighed. "Dad likes to throw a party whenever I come around. Claims it's always 'too long' since he's seen me, and wants to make me feel welcome." He grinned a bit sheepishly. "It's also probably a way to try and get me to come and see him and Mum more often."

"Your mother?" I asked. "She's here, too?"

He gave me an odd look. "Well, someone had to make sure I stayed out of trouble growing up."

I grinned. "I guess her lessons on staying out of trouble didn't stick, hmm?"

Jack winked at me. "Very funny, luv," he said. "Go inside, nap, then freshen up. I'll come back for you in a few hours to take you to the madness that will be our welcoming party."

Shaking my head, I went to do as he instructed, opening the door to step inside. My breath caught at what I saw in the flickering lamplight.

It was a large room that could easily be called a suite. Against the left wall was a large canopied bed with sea-foam green sheets, a small table with drawers on either side of it. In the far left corner stood a mahogany wardrobe with a matching chest of drawers beside it.

On the right wall was a vanity with a tremendous mirror, the surface of the table was covered in delicate perfume bottles that appeared to be empty, as though waiting for me to fill them with my choice of scents. Beside the vanity was a door that likely lead to a privy or a bathing room. There were a few lovely paintings scattered along the empty spaces of the walls, making everything simple, but elegant. The mahogany wood paneling that made up the walls gave the room a warm and welcoming feel.

Yawning, I decided to take Jack's advice and take a nice long nap. Besides, the lovely bed was calling to me, and I was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

AN: Okay, I don't know if they actually have taverns, wenches, and a basic pirate town on Shipwreck, but I decided that if Captain Teague and his crew live there permanently, with possibly a few other pirate lords and crews visiting once and a while, they probably need all that to keep everyone happy and occupied. I mean, if it's supposed to be a fortress to shelter them in case of attack, you've got to have some sort of entertainment and stuff, right?

Anyway, please be kind and review! Thanks!


	28. Letters and Parties, PirateStyle!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: This chapter is going to be mostly in Jack's POV, which might or might not make people happy. Oh, and there's a bit of someone else's POV, too, but I won't say who. Just have fun reading, and please don't forget to review. Thanks!

**Chapter 28: Letters and Parties, Pirate-Style:**

Nervously walking down the hallway, Jack swallowed and tried not to let his anxieties show. It had been too long since his last visit to Shipwreck, and no doubt his mum and dad had something to say about that.

'_Of course, the last time I was here, Mum was telling me it was high time I settled down with a girl and had a brood of little ones_,' he thought gloomily.

For some reason, his mother, Lily, had insisted that her son give her a whole flock of 'little Sparrows' to fuss over. She had always wanted a large family, but Teague declared that one troublesome son was enough; he wasn't sure he could handle more than that, especially if any daughters of his turned out like their older brother.

Although Lily had been disappointed in not having a whole mob of youngsters, she managed to content herself with her only child.

Not to say she spoiled him, of course. His dear mum never hesitated to deliver a sound slap to the rump or the back of his head whenever it was needed, and she always made sure that he ate all of his vegetables at the table. She also taught him not to curse in the presence of a lady (unless the lady in question did it first), and made sure that he was well-learned when it came to reading, writing, numbers, and geography.

But Jack knew that his mother could be a lot of fun, too. She was often his 'alibi' whenever Teague's men tried to catch him after playing tricks on them, and she always snuck him a treat or two whenever she thought he had been 'good.' They played games, talked about nothing and everything, and traded jokes on days when his dad had been busy studying The Code.

Goodness, how he had missed her.

"Jack, my boy, can I talk with you a moment?"

The question had come out of nowhere, and Jack almost jumped out of his boots in surprise. Somehow his father had approached him on soundless feet, and appeared to want a word with him. Since Teague wasn't one for private discussions, Jack immediately knew that no good could come from this one.

Obediently following behind his dad, Jack was beginning to feel as though something were off. Usually his mum would have come bustling out of somewhere like a bat out of hell, silvery-blonde hair streaming out behind her as she ran for him. After she hugged him half to death, she would demand to know how much rum had he drunk lately, if he was eating enough, and if his travels to Shipwreck had been dull or fascinating –and if it was the latter, she'd insist that he tell her all about his adventures while she led him someplace to eat something.

"Where's Mum?" he asked, looking around.

Teague kept silent until they reached his private study, a locked room that no one dared enter without permission, for it was also the place where the large tome known as The Pirate Code was kept. The heavy book was usually set on an impressive wooden desk, the cover opened to one passage or another, usually to where Teague had recently left off reading. Even now it sat open, waiting for its Keeper to return to it.

"Sit down, Jackie."

Knowing better than to argue further, Jack obeyed, taking one of two fine leather chairs placed before the stove set against the wall near the desk. Teague always hated clutter, and so he kept his 'office' void of everything except necessities. Besides the immense desk that bore The Code, there was the stove nearby, the two leather chairs before it, and a few small tables spread around the stove so that food or drink could be placed within easy reach of the chairs' occupants. There was also a small bookshelf holding Teague's favorite books, which he indulged in often.

Once he was settled, Jack watched as his father took the opposite chair, reaching inside his coat as he did so. The older man pulled out a crème colored envelope sealed in blue wax, the sight of which made Jack's stomach drop. His mum always used blue wax whenever she wrote letters.

"There's no easy way to say this, my boy, so I suppose I'll keep it short," Teague was saying as he turned the envelope over in his hands. "Your mum…well, let's just say she's probably giving the angels a tough time where she is."

Part of Jack wanted to smile at his father's words, but another part of him felt heavy with guilt at having missed her passing. That couldn't be helped now, but if this message was for him, the least he could do was read it and see what his mother's last words were.

Gingerly accepting the offered message, Jack pulled out a dagger and broke the seal. The paper was expensive, perfectly white and scented lightly with his mother's namesake; that's how he always knew where certain letters were from. That light, wonderful lily scent…

Gently unfolding the delicate material, Jack began to read.

It began with 'Dearest John,' which made him roll his eyes. His mother had wanted a respectable name for her boy, but Jack was what he was ended up being called by everyone, much to her dismay. Teague didn't want a stuff-shirt name for his child, and since he was the feared and respected Keeper of the Code, all those around him called his son Jack. The only exception was his mother, who called him John in letters or in private.

* * *

_Dearest John,_

_I know that you will be saddened at hearing about my passing, but I know I'm going on to a better place. Of course, I'll have to talk the angels into letting you and your father into heaven, but I'm sure I can manage a simple thing such as that._

(Jack couldn't resist chuckling.)

_Now, don't you dare feel sorry about not seeing me pass on. The last thing I wanted was for you to get all misty-eyed at seeing me go, and I want you to remember me as I was when you were growing up, especially the smacks on the rump whenever you got into too much trouble. You always were a difficult one, but you are your father's son, so I suppose I should have expected it._

_However, you are a man now, and a famous one, so I'll try not to pass on too much silly advice, since I know you won't obey a single word of it. But what I have to say (or rather, write) now is short and to the point._

_First, find a nice girl already. No, not one of those horrid women from Tortuga; I mean a woman who can keep up with you and even manage to put my son, Captain Jack Sparrow, on his toes half the time. That's the kind of girl you need, not to mention one that you'll probably have lots of fun and interesting times with._

_So, if you already have such a girl by the time you read this, marry the lass!_

_Yes, I used the word 'marry.' Don't act so surprised at my wanting you to wed, John. Though you may never really settle down in one place like your father and I did, the least you can do is spend your days with someone you care for and love. You certainly deserve it, and if you've got someone you love and respect, do everything you can to keep her. You probably won't find another like her in all the world, and that makes her a greater treasure than silver or gold. Never let that go._

_By now you're probably thinking that your old mum has lectured you for the last time on finding a wife, but that really isn't so. I just want you to be the two most important things in life: happy and loved. You truly deserve both, pirate or not._

_Those are all the words I have for you, my dearest boy. Know that I love you, and that I'll see you and, hopefully, your father, on the other side. And if you do wed, I'll be more than happy to meet the lass and tell her some very interesting stories about you and that pet goat we got you when you were small. Those tales alone should keep her amused for quite some time._

_All my love,_

_Mum_

* * *

Sighing, Jack closed his eyes and folded up the paper. As always, his mother wanted her boy married, but how could she have known that he'd already found a girl worth more than her weight in gold? How could Mum have known that there was a girl out there in the world who could keep up with Captain Jack Sparrow, and yet still make everything they experienced together seem like a whole new adventure?

He swallowed hard. Alright, he admitted it: he was in love.

It was something he'd hardly expected, considering the girl's age and such. How could a woman so young keep him amused and on his toes like she did? And how was he supposed to explain his feelings to her, not to mention her father?

'_Charles will kill me_,' Jack thought with an inward groan. '_How do you tell a friend that you're in love with his daughter, a girl half your age_?'

Well, there were arranged marriages that occurred with such age differences. Charles probably would concede to that point, but still! How was Jack going to tell him that he, a pirate, had fallen for a rich merchant's daughter?

It wouldn't work. Even if Charles did allow it, that didn't matter; how could he ask to be with Joanna if she didn't feel the same way?

'_It's not probable_,' Jack silently told himself as he stared at the envelope in his hands. '_How could Joanna feel that way about me_? _I'm a wanted man, a pirate, and she's a girl from a respectable family_.'

Her family! How could he forget about them, since he would be the one taking Joanna away from her beloved father and mother? Even if they did visit England, it would only be once or twice a year, since Jack had set himself up in the Caribbean. Would his Vixen be able to handle being separated from her parents for so long?

'_She's managing so far, but only because she knows that she will be heading home soon_,' he reasoned with himself.

No, this was a secret best kept quiet. Joanna couldn't know how he felt about her. It was that simple, and it was what was best for her. In a few months, Jack would return her to England, she'll eventually marry some snobby English noble, and he'll be back in the Caribbean.

Yes, it was just that simple. So why didn't he feel any better?

* * *

That night, all of Shipwreck gathered in the space known as the 'great hall.' The immense room was actually the exact center of Shipwreck Fortress, and had been built from the timber of ships that had been wrecked beyond repair. The best wood had been used, but the walls, ceiling and floor still resembled a patchwork quilt, despite the hanging (and rather beat up) chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and carved decorations along the walls that had been added. Still, it was comfortable and could hold a dozen pirate crews, so it was fair to say that it did its purpose.

Presently, the hall was filled with music, rum, food, and laughter. Wenches had been brought up from the taverns near the docks to keep the men company, and Teague had spared no expense when it came to a party for his son. The best rum to be had was being poured tonight, and the best cooks had prepared roasted meat, vegetables, fresh bread, cheese, and all things that sailors missed while at sea.

Normally, it would take a week to prepare all this, but with his connections, Teague had known the Black Pearl was heading his way at about the same time Jack decided to come visit him. Though he may no longer be a Pirate Lord, Teague was still a pirate, and had kept in good contact with his old friends. They had let him know the minute they saw the Pearl heading towards the Island.

Sitting back in his throne-like chair, Captain Teague took a deep pull from his rum bottle, savoring the burning sensation that went down his throat. His dear Lily, rest her soul, had always said that he loved rum more than he loved her, which was ridiculous, considering how much more excitement his wife had brought to him on a daily basis.

Beside him, perched on a smaller version of his father's throne, was Jack. A nearly full bottle of rum rested in his hands, which struck Teague as rather odd. His son loved rum as much as he did, so why wasn't the boy indulging himself in a bottle or three? It was like Jack was thinking of something more important, though the question was what could be more important to him than rum.

It was then that Teague realized that Jack was staring at something. It was so captivating that Jack hadn't blinked for quite some time, and that worried his father more than he'd admit. Following his son's gaze, the intense eyes of The Keeper of the Code drifted out into the room, settling on one particular feminine form.

It was Joanna Elliot.

Grinning, Teague sat back in his chair and took another deep drink. '_Now there's a good lass_,' he thought.

Truth be told, he liked the girl. For all she was a merchant's daughter, and probably of a good and rich family, Joanna Elliot had a sense of humor he'd rarely seen in a noblewoman. If she was out traveling with his son on the Pearl, Teague was willing to bet that she had a sense of adventure and a love of freedom that would rival even a pirate's.

On closer inspection, Teague realized that the young lass got along well with those around her. Mr. Gibbs, who was overly superstitious even for a pirate and typically feared women aboard a ship, presently hovered protectively by Miss Elliot's elbow, the very image of a doting uncle. Even that sharp-tongued woman on Jack's crew, Anna-Maria, seemed to like her, and that was saying something.

'_Didn't think Anna-Maria liked anyone, not even women_,' he thought, eyes moving to look at his boy.

Jack, meanwhile, hadn't taken his eyes off of the girl, nor the small gathering of men she had managed to collect. Most were of Teague's own crew, older men who had wives or permanent lovers from the taverns keeping business on the island. Not that Joanna had anything to worry about with them; those old sea dogs were loyal to their ladies, and were only interested in seeing why she was traveling around on the Pearl.

However, the few youngish men that were keeping Joanna company were another matter. These men were still relatively young enough to court Miss Elliot, and not all of them were homely, either. Most had come to live on Shipwreck because of some sort of injury during pirating, or had felt the need to settle down amongst other pirates. They had their choice amongst the wenches and such in the taverns –of which there were plenty– but sometimes a man wanted a fine woman as his wife, and Joanna was most certainly a fine woman.

"She's a pretty girl, Jackie," he pointed out, drawing his son's attention.

"Eh?" was all that came out of Jack's mouth.

Teague couldn't help but be amused. "I said that Miss Elliot, or should I say, your Vixen, is a good-looking girl," he said, hiding his smile. "Look at how the lads pay attention to her. She's got to be the prettiest thing to come into port in a while."

A scowl suddenly carved itself into Jack's mouth as he studied the situation. His kohl-lined brown eyes were so focused on that part of the room that, if it were possible, they would have brought death down on each and every man there.

It was then that Teague realized what was wrong with his boy. '_The lad's in love_,' he thought in amazement.

He never thought he'd live to see the day when his son, Jack Sparrow, would fall in love. Lord knows that Lily would be crying and shrieking with joy at this, were she still with them. For more than ten years she'd filled both her husband's and her son's ears with complaints about the lack of grandchildren, and now here it was, exactly what Lily had been hoping for.

'_And he couldn't have picked a better girl, either_.'

Joanna was a good, well-bred girl, but from the way she laughed out loud, joked with the men, and teased Anna-Maria (and got away with it), she was clearly the outspoken sort. Most other girls would be hiding somewhere, terrified of the room full of pirates and disgusted with the humble quality of food –which, though not elegant in appearance, was really quite delicious.

'_Actually, most well-bred, timid women wouldn't be here at all_,' Teague thought as he slyly watched his son. '_They'd still be at home, stitching handkerchiefs and chatting about the weather_.'

It was a good match, in his mind. Both Jack and his Vixen shared a love of experiencing and exploring the world, a trait rarely shared between men and the women they loved. Teague also had no doubt that Joanna could keep Jack's feet on the ground (or rather, deck) when his ego got too big. If she could banter with the crew and make Anna-Maria actually _like_ her, Miss Elliot had to have a sound mind and a clever tongue, indeed.

Laughter filled the air, but the loudest came from the group crowded around Joanna. The men slapped each other on the back or lifted their drinks as they voiced their amusement. Aye, the lass was a crowd-pleaser; not many crews accepted women into their ranks, and yet, the men on the Pearl had. It was funny to see Gibbs acting in the role of uncle and protector especially when he was never fond of female pirates.

The man seated beside him shifted in his chair, and once more, Teague hid a grin. Jack was getting jealous, which was good; it was an experience the lad rarely felt, and it was about time he did so over a girl, particularly one like that. If Jack got up and headed over there to deal with any interlopers, it would be a very good sign.

However, much to Teague's disappointment, Jack remained where he was, contented to shoot deadly glares at the group, but no more than that. It was both amusing and frustrating to watch, but after a while, Teague decided he would have to do take matters into his own hands.

'_If the lad doesn't do something soon, he'll lose her to some fool who won't appreciate her_,' he thought.

Besides, he'd promised Lily that, if or when the time came, he would make sure Jack married the girl he loved. And who was he to not keep his word on such an important matter?

* * *

AN: Next chapter: more Teague, Jack, and Joanna. Hope you all had fun reading this and will review. Thanks!


	29. Father Knows Best

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: Okay, shock of all shocks: I have to say that this story is coming very close to the end.

I doubt that I'll do a sequel, because the plotline I had intended as a sequel to this story sounds remarkably like my very first collection of _**Pirates**_ fiction. Since I really hate the idea of having two stories that read alike, I'm going to have to leave this story standing alone. If I can make the sequel more unique, I'll write it. If not, then that's that.

In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 29: Father Knows Best:**

Savoring the feel of resting in a bed on (relatively) solid land, I rolled over with a contented sigh and stared up at the canopy above me; the cloth seemed to ripple in the light coming from the large, flickering candle beside the table. The bed was surprisingly comfortable and very soft, as were the sheets, which seemed to be made of either silk or very fine cotton. Beneath my head, the pillows were full of soft feathers, and were heavenly to lie on. I had not been in such a luxurious bed since I'd left Portsmouth.

A slight ache in the back of my head reminded me of the party last night, and I very much regretted the mug of rum that Mr. Gibbs had pressed upon me. I had consumed the entire thing, which had been a rather large cup, but only to be polite. The host of the party, Captain Teague, had been occasionally looking my way, and since I did not want to insult him, I sipped until the cup was empty. However, I made sure to refuse all of the other drinks that the Black Pearl's first mate tried to put into my hands.

"We'll turn you into a pirate yet, Jo," Anna-Maria had cheerfully declared after I'd emptied my cup.

The men who had gathered around us seemed inclined to agree with her, because they did their best to teach me how to be a pirate. Advice on how to cheat at cards, how to fight dishonorably, and how to overcome a possible hangover in the morning all were offered to me, though I took it all with a bit of hesitance. After all, I still had no way of knowing if I even _wanted_ to become a pirate!

Despite the advice being given to me, I did have a good time at the party. The food was delicious and abundant: roasted meats, vegetables that were served both cooked and raw, dozens of kegs of alcohol, and even some small cakes that were made just for the night. Since he failed to get me to drink like a pirate, Mr. Gibbs took it upon himself to feed me like one, and was constantly pressuring me to eat something from the food tables.

"You're too thin, Jo," the portly man had said. "Really, I can't imagine a healthy girl like you not eating when there's plenty of food to be had!"

And with so much food, drink, and laughter all around me, it was hard not to have fun. I heard so many different stories from so many different pirates that nearly the whole night had passed without my knowing it. Even Anna-Maria seemed to have enjoyed herself, which seemed to surprise Mr. Gibbs to no end. Finally, both of us ladies were able to retire before dawn. As far as I knew, the men had likely fallen asleep where they'd sat.

Just as my eyes were beginning to drift closed again, a firm knock sounded on my door.

Actually, it was more like a knock with a bit of a scraping sound. It seemed as if the person knocking had several rings on their fingers, and there were few people that I knew in the world who wore that many decorations on their hands.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and began to attempt to get out of bed to answer it. However, I didn't make it very far before the door cracked open, something which I thought to be impossible, since I had locked it the night before.

"Jo? You awake?" called a familiar voice. It was Jack.

I collapsed back onto the bed and closed my eyes, hoping that if he thought I was still asleep, I would be left alone to actually do so.

Much to my disappointment, all of my hopes for sleeping late were dashed as Jack slipped into the room, the sound of his boots faint, but still audible, as he edged closer to the bed. Since I believed he was merely checking up on me, I kept my eyes closed and my breathing deep and even. As it was, this tactic of mine was very effective, since it soon had me on the verge of actual sleep before long.

Jack's footsteps reached the bed, and I thought for certain he would leave after he saw me 'asleep.' Strangely enough, he did not. Instead, he sat down upon the bed and pressed a hand to my shoulder, which was bare from the loose nightgown I wore, a garment I had found the night before.

The feel of Jack's fingers on my shoulder was odd, but not unpleasant. His fingertips were slightly rough, but still soft. His touch was rather gentle and tender, as though he feared I would break into a million pieces if he handled me too roughly.

"Jo?" he whispered. "Joanna, luv, I need to talk to you."

Something in the tone of his voice said that it was rather important to him that we speak, so I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away any still lingering sleep. Looking up into his face, I saw it was filled with worry, and those deep brown eyes glittered with an emotion I couldn't quite place. Why did Jack look so upset?

"Jack, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, keeping my own voice quiet.

"Luv, I have to know something." The look in his eyes deepened, as did the worry. "Did you end up becoming more than, ah…_casually acquainted_ with someone from the party last night?"

I blinked at him. "What?" I deadpanned, not fully sure what he was asking.

He sighed. "I saw your group of, uh, _friends,_ that you managed to attract, and was wondering if you became _close_ with any of them last night."

Just then, I realized what he was asking, but before I could even take a breath to reply, Jack waved his hand at me. "No, luv, I don't mean that about you," he blurted out, "I was just worried that they might get the wrong idea. Actually, I was afraid I would have to fight off some unwanted suitors that might want to keep you as their pretty pirate bride."

I blushed. "No, nothing like that, Jack," I hastily assured him. "They were just friendly men who were happy to share some stories with me. Besides, I had Anna and Mr. Gibbs there to keep me company, so I was perfectly safe."

Wait, had he said he'd been watching me? "Where were you last night, Jack? I didn't see you dancing on the floor, or anywhere nearby."

"Oh, I was with my father," he calmly replied while avoiding my eyes. "You know, catching up on what's happened since I was last here."

"Anything interesting?" I asked.

He swallowed hard. "My mum's gone," he whispered.

I sat bolt upright on the bed. "Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry!" I breathed, my hands reaching out to grasp his, one of which was still on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "It was her time, I suppose. She was well enough the last time I saw her, so that's how I choose to remember her."

An infamous Jack Sparrow smile began to emerge on his face. "Besides, she left me a note, so I suppose it's alright."

It was then that I noticed his thumbs were running over the back of my fingers. It seemed like such a sweet, innocent gesture, but then, when was Jack Sparrow ever sweet or innocent? The sensation sent shivers down my spine, and bumps quickly rose on my arms. How was he able to do this to me with just a touch of his fingers?

Of course, it was at that moment that the door burst open.

* * *

Spotting the two young folks on the bed, Teague knew he was interrupting something, even if Jack and his Vixen didn't know it yet. The way his son held the girl's hands was exactly the way Teague himself had held his dear Lily's hands when he'd asked her to marry him. His lass had laughed, thinking it was a joke at first, but when he'd dragged her to the altar and 'convinced' a priest to perform the ceremony, she knew he had been serious.

Looking at Joanna's pretty face, he knew the lass felt the same way about Jack as his boy did for her. She didn't seem to know it yet, but from the look in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks, she was as smitten as Jack.

Meanwhile, Teague knew he'd better apologize for his intrusion on a lady's bedroom.

"Sorry to barge in, luv, but when I saw the door open a crack, I thought the worst," he said. "You really should be more careful. This _is_ a pirate island, after all."

Joanna gave him a smile that was both thankful and friendly, and Teague instantly felt himself liking the girl even more. It had been a long time since someone, anyone, had smiled at him like that, and he missed it. Pirates tend not to be on the receiving end of many warm smiles, so they cherish the ones they get whenever they can.

"Thank you, Captain Teague," she said, her voice soft as her cheeks turned red. "Um, Jack, I think I would like to go back to sleep now. I was up rather late last night, and it was a rather long party."

Teague grinned at the embarrassed look on Jack's face as he said, "Of course, luv. I'll check in on you later, ay? Maybe even bring some lunch with me."

"Thank you," she replied with a small yawn. "I'll see you later."

Quietly, the two men slipped out of the room, Teague himself locking the door behind them. When they had walked a safe distance down the hallway, he grabbed Jack's arm and proceeded to drag him to his study, the younger man protesting all the while.

When the door of the study was firmly shut, enveloping the two men in quiet and privacy, Teague motioned towards the chairs by the warm stove, indicating that his son should sit. Reluctantly, Jack did as he was bid.

"Now, Jackie, I want you to be honest with your old man," he said while fetching two bottles of rum.

"Honest about what?" Jack asked as he tried not to meet his eyes.

Teague pressed one of the rum bottles into the lad's hand. "About how you feel towards the young lady you were visiting this morning."

Jack choked on the rum he'd been sipping. "What?" he gasped between breaths.

Sighing, his father handed him a handkerchief from up one of his sleeves. "It's that look you've got written all over your face, lad," he said. "I know I had that same calf-eyed look when I realized my feelings for your mum, so I know what I'm talking about when I say you're in love with Miss Elliot."

A blank look briefly came over Jack's face, but after a moment, it faded, giving into grudging admittance. "Aye, I've gone and done a stupid thing, Dad," he said, eyes focusing on the glass bottle in his hands. "I've gone and fallen for a girl I can't have."

Incredulous, Teague stared at him. "And why not? You've always had a way with women, though sometimes you're a bit thick when it comes to handling them _after_ you've won their affections."

"Joanna's not like other women," Jack growled. "She's no whore from Tortuga, nor is she some fling I can toss aside without a second thought. She's a good, decent girl with an actual brain in her head, and she thinks of more than just money, dresses, and looking pretty all the time."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "As to why I can't have her…she's the daughter of a good friend, and her father would kill me twice if he knew how I felt about his 'little girl.' I'd rather not have to duel, and possibly kill, the lass's father. No good can come of that."

"Does she love you, or at least know how you feel about her?" Teague asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, to the first question, and 'no' to the second one."

By now, several thoughts and ideas were swirling inside Teague's head. The first was that his son was an idiot for not acting on his feelings. Jack obviously loved the girl, but he flat out refused to tell her. Honestly, how can the lad discover a woman's feelings if he doesn't _say_ anything on the matter?

Sighing, Teague took a drink and began to rub his eyes. Was love always this complicated? If not, Jack was certainly making it look that way. It was time and past for someone to do something, and if it wasn't going to be Jack, it would have to be his father.

After all, Father always did know best.

* * *

True to his word, Jack brought me lunch after he'd discovered I was awake. I had woken a short while before noon, and just as I'd finished tidying up my appearance, Jack appeared with a tray of meat, bread, cheese, and a pitcher of cold milk.

"I know you're not one for wine or such before nightfall, Jo, so I convinced the cooks to fetch you some milk," he said while setting the tray on the table.

Happily accepting Jack's kind gesture, I invited him to join me, which he did. We sat on the bed, and ate in a comfortable silence.

To my surprise, when the food had been eaten, Jack pushed the tray aside and stood up, offering me his hand. "Ready to head off, Jo? I want to show you the Island before it gets too busy."

I was delighted at the prospect of being shown Jack's childhood home, and took his hand without hesitation. Thus far, he had never failed me as a guide, so why wouldn't I trust Jack Sparrow to show me the place where he had grown up?

We spent the rest of the day walking about the Island, Jack pointing out all sorts of fascinating places as we passed them by. I learned that there were many taverns, inns, eateries, and shops here, all with the idea of catering towards pirate-like tastes. Out of consideration for my safety, though, I was kept away from the rougher parts, where Jack forbade me from ever going near.

"Even though Dad and I will make sure anyone who hurts you will be punished, I want to make sure you're safe," he'd said while leading me away from a large drunken brawl. "We get lots of ships through here, and never know what will happen when misunderstandings happen."

Dinner was at a fairly nice stall set up near Captain Teague's suite of rooms. Jack said that he and his mother used to come here for quick snacks or treats, a fact that was confirmed by the warm welcome given to him by the stall's owner, who was a little old woman with a face full of wrinkles. She treated me to some hilarious tales about Jack and the pranks he played on anyone unfortunate enough to draw his mischievous eye.

We had just finished eating when a messenger arrived, an older pirate that had to have been from Captain Teague's former crew.

"Captain wants to see you two in his study," the man muttered before shuffling off.

Jack sighed as I looked blankly at him. "He means Dad wants to see us," he explained. "Here, Dad's the only captain that the older folks refer to. We _are_ in his territory, after all."

I was quickly led by Jack down a maze of corridors, twisting and turning until we came to what had probably once been a captain's cabin aboard a ship. Around the doorway were elegant carvings in the shape of waves either rising, falling, or crashing upon a shore. The door was partly open, so Jack just went directly in, pulling me behind him.

Three leather chairs stood before a stove and quite close to a large wooden desk that held a large book. It was open to a certain spot, where the page was marked with a strip of red ribbon. That was all I could see of the room, for my eyes were soon drawn to the intimidating form of Captain Teague, who stood by the three gathered chairs.

"Shut the door, Jackie," he said. "Then you and Miss Jo can take a seat."

Jack immediately did as ordered, and the two of us sat just as Captain Teague did. For a moment, all was quiet, but the silence was broken by a the older pirate.

"I believe congratulations are in order," he said, eyeing us closely. "And I would like to be the first to welcome you to the family, luv."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?" I asked, wondering if perhaps he'd mistaken me for someone else. I also had no idea what the man was talking about, which didn't help.

Captain Teague simply grinned. "I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement to my boy here."

My jaw dropped. Me and Jack, engaged? Where on earth had he gotten that idea? From this morning in my room, perhaps? No, I had to set him right about that.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're not…I mean, Jack and I aren't…I mean, I can't…"

Oh, goodness, how horrible I sounded, but the truth had to be said. Jack and I weren't engaged, though I certainly wouldn't have minded if we were. Jack, on the other hand, might not agree to something so…committing.

The rest of my words froze in my throat as Captain Teague gave me a silencing look. "What do you mean, _you can't_?" he asked in an eerie, flat voice. "Is there something wrong with a woman marrying my son?"

I immediately began to cower back in my chair. "N-no sir," I stuttered.

"Don't you think he should marry a pretty girl and be happy, just like any other man does?" Captain Teague proceeded to ask me.

"Y-yes, sir," I stuttered out.

He gave a satisfied smile. "Then there should be no problem about you two marrying while you're here in Shipwreck."

My stomach dropped down to the floor as I felt a sudden cold fill my body. Beside me, I noticed Jack motioning frantically at his father, all of his gestures purposely being ignored by his father as he proceeded to plan our wedding.

"Since it is my son you're marrying, Miss Joanna, I think it'd be best if I performed the ceremony," the older pirate was saying. "We've got some good seamstresses here who can whip up a decent set of wedding clothes for the both of you within a day, unless you've already got something fancy to wear."

Then he stopped talking, and since Jack and I were quiet, a heavy silence filled the room. Glancing over at Jack, I silently pleaded for him to say something, anything to make this madness stop. But to my surprise, Jack was speechless, apparently helpless against his father's will. I had never seen him like that before. His silence spoke volumes: we were beaten. Captain Teague was not a man to go against.

"We'll have the ceremony early tomorrow evening," were Teague's final words on the matter. With that said, he dismissed us.

Still lost in a world of shock, Jack and I left the room. Once we had closed the door behind us, we were immediately claimed by the island seamstresses, who seemed to have been waiting for us outside the study. We were then hauled in different directions so that they could fit us for new clothes.

Inside my head, I didn't know whether or not I should be thrilled or terrified. I was going to marry a man I cared very much for –alright, a man that I loved, and very deeply, too – but how could I ever be happy knowing that Jack's father was forcing him to marry a woman he didn't love?

Some distant memory floated up inside my head. Sayings like, "pirates never fall in love" or "Captain Jack Sparrow, he's a popular one with the ladies, alright," floated through my head. How often had I heard those words in stories or in passing comments from the Black Pearl's crew?

I sighed. I knew that pirates did, in fact, fall in love and even married, but Jack wasn't the sort to fall in love, or at least, fall in love with _one_ woman. I was sure he had at least a dozen females in every port, and the thought of him forever seeking another woman's at night instead of mine, his wife's, was something I couldn't bear thinking about.

But in this I had no choice. I was to marry Captain Jack Sparrow tomorrow, and even though I went to this somewhat willingly, I couldn't help but wonder what sort of unhappy future awaited me.

* * *

AN: Well, at least now we know how Joanna feels about Jack! I'm sorry it wasn't some huge, sappy realization, but I really didn't want to make people gag while reading. There will be more on Joanna's feelings in the next chapter, where we'll have…

(trumpets sound) The Wedding! Yay!

Anyway, please be kind and review! Only a couple chapters left!


	30. Weddings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: Last chapter before the epilogue! There will be romance, sap, and all that good stuff. Hope you all enjoy and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 30: Weddings:**

If there was one thing Jack hated more than anything, it was being fitted for clothes. Well, that and being fitted for stuffy, scratchy clothes that he'd only be wearing once in his life.

The seamstresses that were presently hovering, cooing, and chattering around him weren't helping any. As they measured every inch of him that they could reach, Jack heard them talking about how lucky 'his girl' was to be marrying such a man.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you got hitched, Captain Sparrow," one of the older women chortled. "She must be a fine woman to hook you like she did!"

Oh, the woman didn't know the half of it! There were many words he could use to describe his Joanna, his Vixen, but Jack didn't say them aloud. After all, he had a reputation to keep up, and if he started getting all romantic and calf-eyed, people would think he'd gone soft.

Finally, the biddies hovering over him finished measuring, but much to his annoyance, they refused to let him leave.

"We're still waiting for word from the bride's seamstresses," said one of the ladies who seemed to be in charge. "Once we know what colors the bride's wearing, you can choose what you want to wear to the ceremony."

Jack felt his insides twist, knot, then fall to the floor. The ceremony! His wedding ceremony, which was to happen tomorrow! It finally hit him that he, Captain Jack Sparrow, was getting married. If his mum were alive, she'd be dancing around the island, singing or screaming her joy about getting her long-awaited daughter-in-law.

'_Somehow, I don't think Joanna's up for much dancing or joy_,' he thought.

Right now, the lass was probably in tears over this forced marriage that his father was pushing them into. She had probably imagined romance and love with some gentle (and eventually, passionate) wooing by a suitor, and yet here she was, pressed into marrying a man she probably only cared for as a friend.

'_How depressing for the both of us_,' Jack winced.

Well, at least they both liked each other. That was usually a good thing, and right now, Jack was praying to every higher power he could think of, hoping that this would be one of those marriages where fondness came first and love followed. Lots of relationships had begun that way, and both the husband and wife ended up perfectly content.

'_In the meantime, I'll do whatever I have to in order to win her over_,' he silently swore as a seamstress came in through the door.

"The lass says that she's already got a fine dress," the young woman said, puzzled. "Says it's a green silk thing from China!"

The other women began to murmur as Jack grinned. Oh, _that_ dress! How could he have forgotten about such a pretty thing? Aye, the lass will look down-right enticing in that, no doubt about it!

"What's the dress like?" demanded one of the older women. "Details, girl, we need details if we're going to do this right! Captain Teague's orders, you know!"

"It's green silk with gold bamboo patterned all over it," Jack told them from the stool he was standing on. "A little bit of gold trim along the neckline, short sleeves, and the hem, too. Very pretty."

As the women all turned to stare at him, Jack simply shrugged. "I was there when she was fitted for it in China, and paid a tidy sum for it, too."

One of the seamstresses was chewing her lower lip. "Perhaps a green or gold veil?" she suggested to the others. "I doubt any other colors would do, and if we have some nice embroidery on it, she'll look delightful."

They all began tossing ideas on what the bride would wear in accompaniment of the dress, and that was when Jack decided to make his exit. Clothing really wasn't the sort of thing a man liked talking about, and even if he did, it was only in small moderation.

He was halfway out the door as one of the ladies spotted him. "We'll be making you a fine coat, Captain Sparrow!" she called. "Be ready to try it on tomorrow!"

Wincing, he raced off to try and find Joanna.

* * *

Much to his anger and frustration, Jack was not allowed to see Joanna between now and the time of the ceremony.

"It's tradition," Teague had said when his son approached him about the guards posted at Joanna's door. "Can't have you or the bride getting cold feet. The men are there to make sure no one sneaks in and she doesn't run out."

Of course, there wasn't anywhere for them to escape _to_ in the first place. If either of them made a run for it, the entire island would hunt them down and drag them back to the altar, kicking and screaming. Perhaps it was for the best having the guards there, after all.

That night, Jack slept fitfully, his dreams plagued with the look of Joanna's sad face as she found herself trapped in a marriage she didn't want. When those dreams changed to show Joanna falling in love with another man and leaving him, Jack knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep the rest of the night.

The next day left him with no appetite whatsoever, and he flatly refused to eat anything on the trays that Teague's men brought to him. When his father showed up that afternoon, however, Jack's stomach complained about being empty, so he forced down some meat and roasted potatoes. No rum was served, though Jack would have more than welcomed it.

"No alcohol before the wedding," Teague firmly told him. "I want you sober when you stand up there with your bride, not falling over drunk!"

Jack muttered that he wouldn't be drunk, just tipsy, which immediately earned him a slap upside the head from his dad. The older man murmured something about fools doing and saying stupid things, then went to summon the new coat that the seamstresses had worked all night to complete.

Instead of just a coat, however, there was a stack of new clothes. The coat was red, and heavily embroidered with gold braid, almost to the point of it being overdone. Thankfully, the old biddies who had been working on it had held back a little, and instead it looked relatively tasteful and not gaudy.

The coat was to be worn over a clean white shirt, brown pants, dark brown boots, and a belt with a scabbard holding Jack's sword. His captain hat was to be perched on his head, as was his red bandana, which had been washed just for the occasion while he'd bathed last night.

Looking at his wedding clothes, Jack sighed. Only a few more hours of 'freedom,' and then he'd be a married man. He'd always sworn not to settle down, and yet here he was, getting ready to be wed. Really, who knew that meeting just one girl could do all this to him?

A knock sounded at the door, and Jack turned around in time to see his first and second mates walk in. Gibbs looked worried and slightly amused while Anna-Maria looked as though she were trying not to shoot him on the spot.

"Jack Sparrow," the dark-skinned woman snapped, "this has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done! How could you let this happen to poor Jo?"

He sighed. "I didn't exactly let this happen," Jack calmly replied. "It's not my fault my dad wants a wedding for me to occur between me and Joanna! If you want to be the one to tell Captain Teague that he's wrong for doing this, be my guest. Even I won't say anything against this, and he's my father!"

Anna huffed and crossed her arms, but said nothing. Bold as she was, even Anna-Maria didn't want to go against the Keeper of The Code, considering the man was known for shooting people for the smallest offences. Captain Teague's temper was part of what made him so infamous, and the only person to ever go against him in a verbal fight, and win, was his late wife, Lily.

"Are ye sure this is a good idea, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. "I mean, I know you're not one to go against Captain Teague, but is this really what's best? You're fond of the lass, that I know, but _marriage_?"

Both Anna and Gibbs looked at Jack's face and knew it was best not to say any more on the matter. After all, it wasn't his idea to get married like this, and considering his father's reputation, it was best not to go against what Teague ordered.

"Right, then," Gibbs sighed. "Let's make you presentable."

* * *

After hours of getting his hair combed, trimmed, and neatened to the point of being slightly manageable, Jack found himself standing before a room full of witnesses to his marriage.

Much to his relief, only the Pearl's crew and Teague's own men were attending; anyone else would have to wait for later gossip and storytelling to find out what happened inside. Besides, the space was just big enough for two crews; any more and the doors would burst open from the overcrowding.

Standing at the front of the room, Jack nervously fiddled with his collar, wishing that his new coat wasn't so stiff. Gibbs stood slightly behind him, muttering things under his breath as he took a drink from his flask. Jack wished he could indulge as well, but thought it better if he were sober. Besides, he didn't want to kiss Joanna with a mouth smelling and tasting of rum.

To his right was his father, a broad smile on his face as he looked towards the doorway, the same one that Joanna would come through. Just the idea of her coming into the room, all dressed up just for him, made Jack want to be sick all over his father's boots.

"Easy, Jackie," his father whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "It'll all be over soon, don't worry."

"Aye," Gibbs muttered. "Ye should be worried about the outfit the lass is wearing instead."

Jack turned to look at his 'best man.' "What are you talking about?" he hissed. "Isn't she wearing the green silk dress I bought her in China?"

Teague gave a soft contemptuous snort. "Ye can't expect my future daughter-in-law to get married in a dress like that." He looked at his son. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, Jackie, but I wanted a real dress for the lass. We managed to find something appropriate in that pile of gowns I pillaged for your mum years ago. You remember, the ones she never wore."

Oh, yes, Jack remembered. A dozen or so years ago Teague had raided a merchant ship, a venture he had insisted on doing because he'd felt the urge to steal something. The results had been profitable, and like any good husband who doted on his wife, he'd presented Lily with a trunk full of glorious dresses he'd found amongst the cargo. However, she'd never had the desire to use most of them.

"Where would I wear them to?" she asked as she pushed the trunk into a corner. "It's not like I've got anywhere to go."

'_Well, if Joanna's wearing one of them, that's good news_,' Jack thought. '_Even if they're out of style, I'm sure the seamstresses were able to make it look relatively decent_.'

"Ah, here we are," Teague muttered.

Turning his head to the doorway, Jack felt his jaw drop.

* * *

I was never so nervous in my life as I felt right now. Dressed in a white silk gown with gold trim around the bodice, hem, and neck, my stomach dropped to my feet as I entered the assembly room, every eye turned towards me. I was never so glad for the white veil draped over my eyes, hiding my red face from view.

To my left was Anna-Maria, who would guide me up the aisle to my waiting groom. I could just make out the three men standing at the other end of the aisle, one of whom I knew was Jack. The bouquet of white exotic flowers hid my trembling hand from view, while my other hand grasped Anna's arm.

"Easy, Jo," Anna whispered, putting her free hand on top of mine. "You can do this. Think of all the effort I put into making you eat, wash, dress, and not faint at the thought of the wedding. Don't fall apart on me now."

Nodding just the tiniest bit, I let her escort me towards the altar. All of the men in the room stood respectfully, removing their hats or bandanas as I walked past. On my right were the men of the Pearl, most of them smiling or winking at me. I could swear that a few were dabbing their eyes, but I was probably mistaken.

After what felt like a moment mixed with eternity, Anna brought me before Captain Teague, who nodded and smiled at me. I nodded in return, and nearly panicked as Anna released my hand, which had been gripping hers in a vice grip. I felt like a small boat left adrift in a storm. Then a warm, firm hand went around my waist, holding me upright and giving me strength. Glancing to my right, I looked through the veil and saw Jack's deep brown eyes staring back at me.

"Easy, luv," he whispered, his voice soft and gentle. "Just have to say 'I do' at the right time, and then it's over, savvy?"

Nodding, I slowly looked away from my groom's handsome face and towards Captain Teague.

* * *

In Jack's view, time had never moved so slowly. Just watching his beautiful Vixen come up the aisle was torture, and when she finally arrived, he'd put his arm around her instead of throwing back the veil and…

"Well, Jack?" his father was saying. "Do you take the lass as your bonny bride?"

"I do," he replied, without even thinking about it.

He only vaguely heard Joanna reply in turn, but what came next sent a bolt of lightning through his veins.

"Alright, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go ahead and kiss your bride, Jack."

* * *

Oh, God, I'd forgotten that Jack had to kiss me!

Sometime during the ceremony, I had turned my head towards Jack, and now I watched as the veil over my face drifted upwards. My husband's handsome face looked down at me with what looked to be awe, right before he put his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Be ready to swoon, darling," he whispered, the look in his eyes stopping my breath.

Then his lips were on mine, so soft and wonderful that I almost fainted right there in Jack's arms. Warmth flooded through me, and for the first time in my life, I felt completely safe and loved. Strangely, somewhere in the back of my mind, as I felt Jack's beard and moustache tickle my face, it seemed that this wasn't the first time our lips had met…

When air became needed, Jack pulled back and looked me in the eye, an amused glint in those chocolate orbs. "Now, that's more like it," he muttered, arms still keeping me prisoner against him. "The last time you kissed me, you were most definitely not conscious of it."

I gasped. "I kissed you? When?"

He grinned broadly. "Oh, quite some time ago. Actually, I believe it was when we were departing India, remember? The night you got drunk?"

Before I could reply, he pulled me into another kiss.

* * *

All around him, Jack heard the cheering of the two crews. A few gunshots were going off, but inside his head, a sky full of fireworks was exploding, reeling his senses as he kissed his new wife.

"Alright, alright, enough of that," Jack vaguely heard his father say. "Get out of here, both of you. Finish up in your quarters, Jackie, and let the men here have their party."

Very reluctantly, Jack released his blushing Vixen. "Come on, luv," he whispered to her. "Let's head to our rooms for some…private time…"

Watching her blush even redder was like watching the sun come up in her cheeks. He would have to remember to do that more often.

"You've got that set of rooms on the left part of the wing," his father told him while holding out a brass key. "Supper should already be there waiting, and another meal will be brought up close to noon tomorrow."

Joanna blinked as Jack happily accepted the key. "Why so late?"

Teague grinned at her. "Because I think you'll be sleeping in rather late."

Winking at her, Jack scooped his bride up in his arms and fled with her out a side door, avoiding the mass of hollering pirates that were headed for the main entrance. Down the hallway he ran, ignoring Joanna's protests at being carried all the way to their quarters. The last thing he wanted was for her to try and run away on their wedding night, the one evening where he could show her how much he loved her.

In a few moments, they arrived at their destination. Jack gingerly set his wife down on her feet and put the key in the lock. He was never so happy to open a door in his life.

With the door pushed fully open, he put the key in his pocket, swooped up Joanna, and carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

"This night, my darling," he whispered as he walked towards the bed, "is going to be one you will never forget."

She flushed as he set her down upon the red sheets. "Have mercy, Captain," she teased softly.

Jack grinned. "Believe me when I say that I take no prisoners," he drawled as he climbed over her, pinning her down to the mattress. "Prepare to be boarded."

Joanna only had time for a brief laugh before it immediately turned into a gasp.

* * *

I woke to a faint light in my eyes, and so opened them to see what was happening. A candle flickered on a nearby nightstand, and I could clearly see Jack's face close to mine, his eyes focused on me as he smiled. In those glittering brown orbs, I saw the one emotion I never expected to see: _love_.

He had finally told me his feelings, and in the quiet darkness of our room, I had done the same. The way his eyes lit at my words made the night even more special than it already was.

"Love you, Vixen," Jack murmured into the still air as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I love you, too, Jack," I whispered as we fell into sleep.

* * *

AN: Please review! It's almost over!


	31. Pleasant Awakenings

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the delectable Captain Jack Sparrow or anything _**Pirates**_-related.

AN: Okay, I lied: there's one more chapter, and then the epilogue. After that, though, it's over, so please don't hesitate to review! Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter 31: Pleasant Awakenings:**

True to Captain Teague's word, Jack and I woke late the next morning. That didn't bother us; we were quite content to stay where we were, lying wrapped in each other's arms, knowing that our feelings for one another were returned.

A late meal was left outside the door, which Jack went to retrieve after pulling on a robe he found on a nearby chair. There was a smaller one, too, probably meant for me, but Jack refused to let me have it.

"You're staying right there, Mrs. Sparrow," he declared while making his way to the door. "I won't risk you running off now that I've finally got you where I want you."

I'd put a hand over my eyes while he'd gotten up, and would remain that way until I felt him slide back under the covers with me. "But that's not fair," I protested, my voice light and teasing. "You can't keep me in this bed forever, Jack."

He laughed and opened the door. I heard the scrape of a tray being lifted, and the door being shut and locked as my husband headed back to the bed. "No, not in _this_ particular bed, luv," Jack replied. "Our bed on the Pearl, however, is another story. I might let you up for a walk around the cabin, but that'll be all. Anything more than that, and I'd be forced to tie you to the bedpost."

Laughing, I heard him set down the tray, followed by the sound of rustling cloth. The bedsheets lifted away and I felt the warmth of his body next to mine.

One of his ringed hands pulled at my own, the one covering my eyes. "You can look now, darling," he said. "No reason to hide your eyes, since you saw plenty of it last night."

My hand left my eyes to reach out and slap him on the shoulder. "I did not! It was dark, so I didn't see a thing."

He grinned, showing off his gold and silver teeth. "I could change that, you know…"

Squeaking, I put both hands over my eyes. "Don't you dare!" I cried.

Beside me, Jack chuckled. "Still shy I see. I'll have to remember to fix that later." He began pulling at my arms. "It's alright, luv, I promise I'm all covered up. Besides, you'll need those hands if you want to eat something."

There was a pause. "Though I suppose I could hand-feed you…" he murmured.

My hands dropped as I raised an eyebrow at him. Jack shrugged and grinned as he handed me a plate covered with tiny pastries, quiches and candied fruits, all of them very expensive delicacies I did not expect to see on a pirate island.

"The perks of being a pirate, as well as the son of a very well-known and feared pirate," Jack explained as he picked up a pastry and held it to my lips.

I accepted the little tidbit and chewed. Inside the flaky crust was a light cream with strawberry preserves, a wonderful combination that melted on my tongue. It was marvelous.

"Well, you are an infamous and feared pirate, too, Jack," I said, picking up a quiche and offering it to him.

My heart beat faster at the intense look he gave me. "My thanks, luv, for both the compliment and that delicious treat."

With that, Jack parted his lips and took the little quiche into his mouth, making sure to use the tip of his tongue to tease my fingers with the gentlest of caresses. My breath hitched and my cheeks reddened when I saw the naughty and suggestive glint in his eyes. Did the room suddenly felt a bit warmer?

"Hmm, looks as though you've got something on your mind, my dear lady," he murmured, his voice smooth and warm. "Care to tell me what it is so that I can possibly do something about it?"

He didn't give me the chance to answer. Practically tossing the platter onto the side table, Jack poised himself above me and grinned, not saying a word as he kissed me.

* * *

After they had woken again, Jack made sure to feed his beloved Vixen and let her sleep. The poor lass needed her rest, especially after last night and this morning! He knew there was no way she would ever tire of him, but wearing her out too soon was not an option, either. Joanna needed her rest, and Jack would let her get it.

Looking down at his sleeping love, he still couldn't believe that she was actually his wife. _His_ wife, Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow. Now _that_ had a nice ring to it.

And speaking of rings…

Jack looked at his bride's left hand and frowned. He _knew_ he'd forgotten something! They both needed wedding bands! How were people going to know that she belonged to someone if she didn't have his ring on her finger?

'_Not that she actually belongs to me_,' he corrected himself. After all, Joanna was her own self, and not a piece of property. Still, he wanted her marked as a married woman, and that was hard without the tell-tale ring on the left hand.

A sound came from the doorway, and under it slipped an envelope that appeared to have something in it. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Jack carefully slid out of bed and over to the door, picking up the envelope and carrying it to the bed, where a candle burned close by.

Gently opening the flap of paper, he looked inside and saw three glittering pieces of gold. Puzzled, Jack poured them into his hand and nearly laughed out loud. There lay three rings, two smaller ones and a larger one, the largest clearly meant to be his. The two smaller ones were obviously Joanna's, and to his amazement, one of them was a jade ring.

Jack smiled. He had told his father about a jade ring that Joanna had seen in China, and now here was a near twin of that very ring! It was crafted of Chinese gold, with a dark green jade stone set in it, but unlike the ring Joanna wanted, this one had diamonds instead of gold petals surrounding the jade center stone. It was very beautiful.

'_Clever, Dad_,' he thought with a smile.

Tossing aside the empty envelope, Jack pulled off his black onyx ring and in its place put on his new wedding band. The black ring would have to be put aside, possibly as a spare in case one of his other rings was lost or had to be sold. After all, this single gold band was far more precious to him than any others he owned.

Softly, gently, he reached over and took Joanna's left hand in his, slipping first the jade ring, then the plain gold wedding band into place. He then pressed a kiss to the top of the rings to seal their union. Now she was his, for truth.

Yawning, Jack snuggled down under the blankets and closed his eyes, his right arm reaching to drape over his wife's body. It wouldn't hurt for him to rest up, too, and if the previous night was any indication, he would certainly need his strength!

* * *

It was late afternoon when they woke, and Jack was thrilled to hear someone tapping at the door, most likely to deliver a good meal to him and his Vixen. As he'd done before, Jack had pulled on a robe, fetched the tray inside, and put the tray down on the bedside table. Joanna, meanwhile, still blushed and covered her eyes while he pulled on and off his robe, which he found endearing. He'd break her of that habit later.

Their afternoon meal was roast meat, potatoes, gravy, and a light lemon custard. The food was accompanied by a bottle of fine white wine, crisp and refreshing after such a hearty meal. It gave them both a nice bit of energy, a good thing considering there was something hanging over Jack's head.

"Luv?" he whispered, after they had eaten and settled back into bed. "I need to talk to you about something."

Joanna tilted her head to look at him. "What is it?" she asked, reaching over to caress his cheek with her left hand.

Her rings glittered in the candlelight, just as her eyes had upon discovering them on her finger when she woke up. Joanna loved them, just as he thought she would, and had kissed him soundly in thanks. He resolved to get her more pretty jewelry later on, if only to get a few of her 'thank-you' kisses –they were certainly worth more than any gemstone was.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, you see, there's this little matter of telling your father what's happened, and, well…I'm presently hoping that he doesn't kill me after finding out that I've up and married his darling little girl."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "What do you intend to do about it? How do you think we should tell him?"

That was an easy answer. "I'd rather it be us standing on the deck of the Pearl, shouting the news to him as we sail away. At least I'll be out of reach and he won't be able to kill me after hearing about it."

Beside him, Joanna burst out giggling, a sound that made Jack want to both pout and smile. He really had been serious about calling out the news and fleeing Charles's wrath while he could, all while Joanna was still by his side. Jack could easily imagine his old friend going on a rampage after finding out that his daughter had married without his permission, not to mention the groom being a pirate to boot!

"I'm serious, luv," he told his amused wife. "Your father might not let this go over lightly, and I want to find the best way of telling him."

Joanna calmed herself down and began to nibble her lower lip as she thought. "Perhaps a letter would be a good idea," she murmured, "but the best way might be to tell him in person."

Writing a letter sounded like a better plan, since it meant delivering the news from very far away. It would give Charles time to calm down before a face-to-face chat. That was a problem with loving and devoted fathers who had daughters: they always wanted to kill whoever tried to marry their 'little girls,' believing no man was ever good enough for them.

So how in the world were they going to convey the news to Charles Elliot?

* * *

In the end, it was Captain Teague who solved that problem for them.

After two days alone together, Captain Jack Sparrow and his Vixen left their rooms, intent on accepting the well-wishes of their friends aboard the Pearl, and from other Shipwreck folk who wanted to wish them a happy union. Once they'd greeted everyone – and acquired a few wedding gifts in the process – they were summoned to the study of the Keeper of The Code.

"The way I see it," Teague said as he handed out glasses of rum to his guests, "is that you love your father enough to tell him the news in person, but you fear what he'll do when he finds out. That's why that written letter idea seems so appealing. I think that you should do both."

Both younger Sparrows sat there, puzzled. Teague sighed. "First, you sail to England. Have in mind what you want to say to the man, write it out, and when you get to Joanna's hometown, have a local lad deliver it straight to Mr. Elliot's hand. I'll assume he has a study, so what you two should do is find a nice comfortable place outside his windows and watch his expression through the glass."

Jack grinned. "If he's furious, we'll head out to sea and come back after a few months. If he looks pleased, we show up and see what happens."

Tit was a good solution to their problem, much to both Jack and his bonny lass's relief. With that settled and laid out, the newlyweds able to sit there, content and relaxed.

Well, at least until Joanna asked something that had apparently been bothering her.

* * *

"Captain Teague?" I asked, glancing over at him. "May I ask you something?"

"Please, luv, you can call me Dad, if you like, or Teague, since you're family now," he said with a wave of a heavily jeweled-and-ringed hand. It looked so much like Jack's that I couldn't help but smile. "What is it you want to know?"

I cleared my throat nervously. "Why did you, well, make Jack and I get married? Not that I regret it of course," I hurriedly put in, "but I really would like to know why you acted the way you did."

Captain Teague's weathered face broke into a grin. "Since I like you and your wit, Jo, I'll be honest with you, a thing I rarely am with others. The truth of the matter is that I had the idea in mind ever since I first saw the two of you together."

He chuckled at my slack-jawed expression. "I've always known there was a girl out there for my son, and when you came walking in, your arms joined with his as you walked side-by-side, I knew you were the one for him. And the way Jack hovered over you and kept you close to him –well, I've never seen him do that with any other woman, so it was clear that you were something special."

"But why force the issue, Dad?" Jack asked. "You've never interfered in my doings before. Why now?"

My new father-in-law took a drink of rum and sat back in his chair. "Jackie, if it had been left up to you, I doubt you would have scrounged up the courage to tell her how you felt, much less ask her to wed you! Between the lass's shyness and your stubborn ideas on what her father might say, nothing would have happened, and by the time you realized your mistakes, she would be back home in England, married to some idiot nobleman, and beyond your reach."

I blushed as Jack looked embarrassed. We both knew Teague was right; I was too shy to say anything to Jack about my feelings for him, all out of fear of how he'd react to it all. Meanwhile, he would have kept silent on the matter, too, fearing how I might react or what I might say.

"Aye, good call, Dad," Jack grudgingly admitted, his hand reaching out for mine. "I guess I owe you a 'thank-you' for it."

But Teague shook his head. "Nah, I only did what Lily would have done, only she'd have acted in a more drawn out and somewhat subtle way. Lily would have thrown the two of you together in the oddest times, and done her best to make sure you both admitted your feelings so that Jack could propose without fear of rejection."

He grinned. "My way was just faster."

I couldn't help but laugh as I went over and pressed a kiss to his wrinkled cheek. "And even more effective," I said. "Thank you, Dad."

Teague smiled and patted my hand. "You're welcome, darling. Now, what do the two of you plan to do when you head out to open sea? Honeymoon? See the Caribbean?"

The rest of the day was spent talking about our future adventures. Well, Jack and his father did, anyway. As for myself, I was perfectly content to sit beside the man I loved and hear him talk. Let him figure out what we would do next; it didn't matter to me what we did after we left the Island. As long as I was by his side, I was right where I wanted to be.

* * *

Jack and his wife stayed a following week at Shipwreck Island. Teague seemed unusually fond of his new daughter-in-law, and Jack felt he owed it to his father to let him get to know her better. It was rather fascinating to watch the feared Keeper of The Code speaking kindly to the young woman; it was a side of him that few got to see, and Joanna seemed to appreciate that.

Finally, though, it was time to head off. The Pearl was fully stocked, not only with the usual provisions, but also with a few extra luxuries for the crew. First there were new hammocks made with clean, whole linen for each of the men, which was a rarity for them. Even better was that more than a dozen barrels of high quality of rum lay in the rum hold, as well as a few cases of bottled wine, all of it in celebration of their captain's marriage.

Lastly, the entire kitchen had been stocked with new pots, pans, and other cooking utensils, a blessing considering how old the previous ones had been. There were even new plates, knives and forks for each member of the crew, which they very much appreciated.

All of this had been done without Jack's knowledge, and it had all been under his father's orders. However, it was a welcome surprise, even if it wasn't exactly the sort of wedding present normally given to a couple. But it was the thought that counts, and Jack was more than happy about the rum, so it all worked out in the end.

On the day they were to leave, Jack stood on the deck of the Pearl and saw his wife and father sharing a rather pleasant goodbye on the docks. Teague put a hand on Joanna's shoulder, gave it a gentle and affectionate pat, then smiled as he murmured something to her. She laughed, nodded, and said some sort of reply before pressing a kiss to her father-in-law's cheek.

Growing rather jealous of the affection his bride was showing to someone other than him, Jack scowled as he walked down the gangplank and joined them. "Alright there, luv?" he asked. "Ready to head out to open sea?"

Joanna nodded. "Oddly, I feel a bit anxious to leave," she said. "It's like I have an itch I can't scratch."

Teague chuckled. "Aye, the lass has the wanderlust of a pirate," he said. "She's a good catch, Jackie. Don't you dare do anything stupid enough to make her leave you."

Jack couldn't help but flush just a little. "I promise, Dad," he muttered. "Luv, would you give us a minute? I need to talk to him alone."

"Don't be too long," she warned before heading up the gangplank. "The tide's changing, and we have to go soon."

Once he was left alone with his father, Jack asked a question that had been bothering him for days.

"Dad, the ring you wanted me to give to Joanna as the engagement ring," he said, glancing up at the Pearl's deck. "How'd you get one that so closely resembled it? There was no way for it to be ordered and crafted after I told you about the one I nearly bought in China, so how did you do it?"

A soft smile settled on Teague's lips. "It was your mum's ring," he quietly replied. "I got her that ring ages ago. When you were a little boy, I raided a ship carrying Chinese goods, and that ring was in the cargo hold. Since your mum was going through a love of rings at the time, I decided to bring it home to her."

He shrugged. "After a while, she had more rings than she could use, and so most of them got tucked away. When you told me about that ring you wanted to buy your lass, I remembered the one I'd gotten your mum and dug it out. She would have wanted your girl to have it."

Jack couldn't help but grin. "Thanks, Dad." He cleared his throat. "I'll try and bring Jo back for a visit next year, I promise."

His father smirked. "And by that time, I'm hoping that there'll be an _addition_ to the crew. A very tiny one."

For a moment, Jack was confused. When it dawned on him what his dad was talking about, his cheeks turned a light pink. Chuckling, Teague clapped him on the shoulder and pushed him in the direction of the Pearl.

"No worries, Jackie," he said. "Whatever happens, happens. I'll see you both soon."

That said, he turned and headed back into the Fortress, leaving behind a bewildered Jack Sparrow, who boarded the Pearl with a sense of worry and the burning question of how, if it came down to it, he would explain a pregnant Joanna to her father.

* * *

AN: Almost done! Just the epilogue left, and then it's done. Please be kind and review! Thanks!


	32. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_. I'm merely playing around with Jack (no, not in that way!) in the hopes of providing fun entertainment for others.

AN: This is it, the end of the story! Sadly, I have no ideas for another _**Pirates**_ fic right now, so I'm going to temporarily go on hold in this genre/category. I will be focusing my time on my _**Batman**_ story and probably starting a new _**Phantom of the Opera**_ fic, so you'll find me over there if you want to read some of my other works. Thanks so much to everyone for reading this story and for your kind reviews; you guys rock!

Until next time, _drink up, me hearties, yo ho_!

**Epilogue:**

As the Black Pearl sailed the open sea, that sense of anxiety and near panic stayed close to Jack. With every day that passed, he worried over what he was going to say to Charles Elliot, both in a letter and in person. With less than three months to make a plan, time was not on his side, though Joanna certainly was.

"Don't worry so much," she constantly told him, and always as she kissed his cheek. "Papa will be thrilled, and even if he's not, he won't stay angry forever."

Jack, however, doubted that. One never knew what a loving and protective parent would do, especially when it came to marriages. Elopements tended to bring out the best and worst in parents, and the last thing Jack needed was for Charles to send the English Navy after him. Not that he couldn't outrun the Navy, but with a wife onboard, Jack wasn't going take a risk like that.

When they finally arrived in Portsmouth after three months at sea, Jack was actually armed with a finished letter. It was written with both his and Joanna's words, and in both their writing, explaining what had happened, and that they hoped for Charles's blessing on their union. When they set foot in town, Jack found a young boy willing to take the letter up to the Elliot home at a specific time for a coin or two. With a nice cushion of time between then and when the letter was due to be delivered, the two Sparrows headed to their destination.

Once both he and Joanna had found places to sit outside of her father's office windows, they watched and waited. Charles was already been inside working, as it was early afternoon, and was able to take their letter from the butler and read it immediately. Holding their breaths, Jack and his Vixen sat and watched the man's face.

For a moment, nothing happened. It was as if he had frozen in his chair, staring at the piece of paper in his hands for almost a full minute before reacting. When he did, it was in a way that Jack never imagined.

Charles _laughed_. Not a meager chuckle or a snicker, but a full laugh as he put the letter aside, poured himself a glass of scotch and held it up in a toast, a broad smile still on his lips as he drank.

Slack-jawed, both Jack and Joanna stared at the strange sight, but quickly recovered. Quietly, they decided to visit the house later that evening, while Charles was working and the rest of the household had gone to bed. They also chose to bring the gifts that Joanna had purchased for her parents on her voyages, if only to pacify whatever hidden, lingering anger her father might have.

It was a little after nine o'clock that evening when the Sparrows slipped into the Elliot home. All the servants were abed, as was the lady of the house. Thus, all was silent as Jack helped his Vixen slip into the study, where Charles was so focused on his work that he didn't notice any movement by the open windows. He got quite a surprise when he looked up to check the clock and saw his daughter standing there by the desk, Jack at her side with a box in his hands.

"Good god, Jack, don't do that!" Charles hissed. "Are you trying to stop my heart?"

Jack grinned. "Charles, if getting that note about my marrying your daughter didn't stop your heart, I doubt anything else will."

Beside him, Joanna rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm. "Stop it," she chided him before turning to her father. "Papa, you did read the note, didn't you? And you're alright with my marrying Jack?"

Charles sighed and motioned for them to sit down. "I'm not exactly thrilled with you wedding a man nearly twice your age, sweetness, but if that is what makes you and Jack happy, then I've nothing against it. Besides, you're already wed, and I can't very well undo that, now, can I?"

He began to pour them both drinks, but Joanna refused, saying she wasn't much fond of alcohol, and instead sat back with a glass of water as Jack put forth the gifts his wife had bought during her adventures. Each object set onto the desk was followed by a new tale of its origins, and Charles swallowed the stories right up, savoring each detail of where they had been and what they had done. When the last story had been told, namely that of his daughter's wedding, he sighed.

"Well, I must say that I'm very proud of you, sweetness," he said to Joanna. "You've gone and done everything we both hoped you would, and then some. I never expected you to wed, much less fall in love with someone, but I'm glad it's with a man I know who has a good heart."

Jack grinned and looked over at his beaming wife, who in turn gave her father a fond smile. "Thank you, Papa," she said. "I never expected it, either, but it sort of, well, happened. If it hadn't been for Jack's father, Captain Teague, we'd never have known how we felt for one another."

"I'm still not sure if I can believe your acceptance of our marriage, Charles," Jack said, eyeing his friend closely. "I'm half expecting you to pull out a pistol and shoot me where I sit."

Charles smiled and took another drink of scotch. "No worries, Jack," he assured him. "Even though I am a bit angry that you didn't ask my permission to marry my daughter, I understand that your father would have made things rather difficult if you hadn't. I'm glad that you two managed to find happiness and love with one another, though I will greatly miss having you here, Joanna."

"I promise to bring her to visit, Charles," Jack swore. "Next spring or summer, maybe, when the weather's better for sailing in this part of the world."

"I'll hold you to that," his friend replied. "Now, I think we've stayed on this subject long enough, don't you? Joanna, I don't suppose you'd like to hear any news about your friends, would you?"

Some of the gossip and news was good, almost none of it bad, and all of it was interesting.

The good news was that, as expected, Joanna's friend, Amelia, had married a minor nobleman in London, moved into a very fine house in northern England, and was expecting her first child, which she planned to name Joanna, after her dearest and closest friend. That last bit had made the new Mrs. Sparrow tear up slightly.

More good news was that everyone in town believed Joanna to be visiting relatives in the Caribbean, and all expected her to make a fine marriage to a rich man. It made all three of them laugh as they imagined the looks on people's faces if they knew the truth.

"Which they won't," Charles said. "I'll simply tell everyone that you're staying in the Caribbean to become, oh, I don't know, a nun or some sort of thing. Yes, a nun would be a good story, and it would keep your mother from sending me after you to bring you home."

It was a good tale, and a believable one, which made everyone happy. Fanny Elliot wouldn't bother bringing her daughter home if she were to have supposedly taken holy vows, and at least it was a tale that would spare the family any kind of shame. Jack and Joanna heartily approved of it.

However, the most interesting news was that which concerned Joanna's former love interest, Frederick Drake. Apparently the handsome Lord was regretting his choice of wife, and was very vexed with his new bride. Christiana Dalton, as she had once been, appeared to be squandering her husband's wealth on everything that caught her eye. Clothes, shoes, pets, and an endless need to gamble was beginning to take its toll on Lord Drake's finances, and he'd been forced to reduce the monthly allowance he provided for his wife.

"Apparently the former Miss Dalton is attempting to live a lifestyle she has always wanted, but never had," Charles explained to his daughter. "Christiana was raised to think that when she married a wealthy man, she would be able to do whatever she wanted and to spend as much as she could on anything she wanted to buy. Her mother certainly taught her that this would be so, and Christiana was certainly living up to those ideal fantasies.

"Now, however, the chickens have come to roost. Lord Drake has stopped giving her money whenever she asks for it, and decreased the monthly sum he gives her for spending. It is quite embarrassing for him, but needful."

Jack smirked. "Seems the man got what was coming to him," he said while taking a slow drink from his glass. "Then again, maybe I should thank the man. If he hadn't hurt my Jo the way he did, I would never have gotten the chance to wed her."

And there was more. Apparently Frederick had discovered that behind the beautiful blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and sweet disposition, Christiana was, well, silly. She could be quite charming at first, but try to engage her in a more serious area of conversation and she got quite the blank look on her face. It seemed that a thorough education and a sharp mind were things her parents did not think she would need in the future.

"I'm glad I got myself a clever Vixen, then," Jack declared as he glanced significantly at his wife. Joanna blushed and looked away.

By then, it was after midnight, and Charles had to head off to bed for an early start the next day. He kissed Joanna goodnight, shook hands with Jack, and made them promise to visit him again the next night, a promise they were more than happy to give.

For a week they stayed in Portsmouth, visiting Charles after dark and staying until the wee hours of the morning, talking, laughing, joking, and having a good time together as a family. No one else knew that the house was visited in the depths of night by two pirates.

Sadly, all visits come to an end. When it came time to leave England, the Sparrows were forced to say their farewells the night before, as they would be leaving with the morning tide. Money was pressed into their hands, money that was meant as a wedding gift, according to Charles. He also issued orders for them to spend it either on themselves, the crew, or on a future Sparrow likely to arrive in the near future. Both Jack and Joanna blushed at that, but Charles patted them on the shoulders and said that he expected to hear from them the moment they found out if they were expecting. His son-in-law gave his word, looking uncomfortable the entire time.

* * *

Safe to say, Joanna found herself with child sooner than expected. When this was discovered, both grandfathers were written to, and both men were thrilled at the impending arrival. The Black Pearl's crew celebrated for days, and Anna-Maria was roped into being the child's godmother, a position she felt honored to get from her dear friend, Mrs. Sparrow.

When it was apparent that Joanna could no longer do much work on the Pearl, Jack turned the Pearl to Shipwreck Island, intent on his offspring being born on the pirate safe haven. Since the babe would be a third generation pirate, it was only fair that it be delivered there.

For the last few months of her pregnancy, Joanna walked the halls of Shipwreck, usually in the company of Anna-Maria, Captain Teague, or, more often, her husband. Her belly swelled, her cravings and moods became unpredictable, and those around her began to quiver in fear whenever she passed by, all of them praying for the child to arrive and for Jack Sparrow's Vixen to return to being the sweet girl they knew and loved.

Finally, the day came. A baby girl was delivered safe and sound in the grand fortress, much to the delight of every pirate inhabiting the place. Jack could not have been prouder of his beautiful new treasure, Captain Teague could not stop hovering over the babe's cradle, and even Mr. Gibbs found time to sneak over for a quick look at the little darling. In honor of Jack's mother, they named the baby Lily, after the woman who so longed for a grandchild and for the happiness of her son.

Concerned for the well-being of their Little Flower, as they called her, the Sparrows decided to keep her in Shipwreck, at least for the first few years of her life. A pirate ship was no place for a baby, and though the Pearl's crew was more than willing to help with the looking-after of the tiny Sparrow, it was thought best that Lily remain on the Island.

Not that her parents abandoned her, oh, no. Both Jack and Joanna anchored the Pearl in the Island's harbor and temporarily settled on land to raise their daughter, attempting to give her the best pirate upbringing they could. With so many outlaw caregivers, it was hard _not_ to have a pirate influence on the smiling baby.

As she grew up, Lily Sparrow was every inch her father's daughter. She got into trouble, talked her way out of it, and charmed the daylights out of every person she met. With her mother's vixen-like mind and sly attitude, it was no wonder every soul who met her found her adorable, sharp, and occasionally, sweet. Her grandfather Teague was especially prone to her charms, and was more than happy to spoil the little girl when her parents weren't looking.

When she was six-years-old, Lily was finally allowed to join her parents on a voyage to see her grandfather, Charles, secretly in his house. Like his pirate counterpart, Charles spoiled his little granddaughter, giving her toys, books, and even a toy sword to play with. It was that wooden sword which led her down the path of true piracy, sparking her interest in fighting, treasure, and adventure.

In the years that followed, Lily spent all of her days aboard the Black Pearl, doing chores, learning to fight, and learning how to slip in and out of situations the same way her father did. Jack grew very proud of his Little Flower, and when he began feeling a slight aching creak in his bones, he handed over captainship of the Pearl to her. Joanna could not have been prouder.

And of course, when the time came for his own little girl to get married, Jack was fully ready to do what he feared Charles would do to him for wedding his daughter. When he met the handsome young man who'd stolen his Flower's heart, Joanna had to practically strap him to the chair he was sitting in to keep him from hurting the boy.

It was probably best that Lily married as far away from her father as possible, eloping with her beloved to England, where her Grandpa Charles arranged a nice private wedding at a small church near his home. Jack had been ready to head after them, but Teague and Joanna convinced him otherwise. Of course, it didn't help that Lily was with child at the time, and it took a while to sooth Jack's anger, but things turned out alright in the end. When he looked at his grandson for the first time, all was forgiven, and it was time to raise another generation of sea-faring pirates.

And so it goes on, until the day the seas dry up and the horizon is gone.

* * *

AN: The End! Probably no more _**Pirates**_ stories for a while, but don't be surprised if I toss one out there sometime in the future. Keep me on your Author's Alerts in order to see if I do!

Thanks so much for all of your love and support. You all rock!


End file.
